Dragon Ball Z Me!
by Talos the Saiyan
Summary: UNDERGOING REWRITE
1. The Start of Something

I do not own Dragon Ball Z

The sun was shining down upon the green garden in front of the orange brick house. The birds living in the single huge tree in the garden sang beautifully, drinking in the rich sunlight.

The human known over the internet as Talos sat down in front of his computer, browsing through the archives of Fan Fiction. Net.

His eyes roamed over several stories, most of them Self-inserts. Then he saw one that caught his interest.

It was titled: " Only you can save the Z Fighters."

It had no summery, a very rare thing on Fanfic net so he clicked on it out of interest, wondering weather it was perhaps a troll fic.

But it brought up a menu that asked him what race he would rather be, Not used to these kinds of thing on FFnet Talos decided to click on it and find out what would happened.

He clicked on Saiyan and waited for the next page to load, suddenly the screen flashed on and off, Panic rose within Talos _Damn it! Have I broken it again?! _

But his eyes were drawn to the flashing screen. It seemed hypnotising, he couldn't draw his eyes away, his eye lids were heavy they closed but with a great effort he forced them open again they closed and he opened them, then for the third time he closed them, this time they didn't open.

Talos woke with a start! He felt sick, his muscles were trembling and weak, his head ached and his eyes strained to see even slightly ahead of him.

He weakly reached a weak hand out, coming into contact with a rough wall, his fingers scribbled for purchase and pulled himself upright, trembling badly. " D-damn, what the heck happened? I feel so weak."

He blinked several times, his eye sight slowly cleared and he saw to his extreme shock that he was no longer in the house, or even the city!

He was standing alone, in a forest, the rough wall was in fact a tree.

The pounding in his head subsided, when he felt he could walk again he stepped away from the tree.

His limbs were too light, he tripped over, tumbling and yelping as the small of his back came in sharp contact with the ground.

That hurt far more then it should. He struggled to see why it hurt so much, there! A tail! A monkey tail!

His mind was abuzz with millions of thoughts as the implications sank in. " I have a tail? What the hell? Am I a Saiyan? This _has_ to be a dram."

He heard a whimpering sound coming from what seemed to be nearby, with nothing else to do, he followed it.

Several minutes later he still hadn't found the source of the noise. Five more minutes later he did find it.

A cliff right in his path, that dropped away to depths unknown, and growing out of the side of the cliff, a small tree. It didn't like very healthy but that could have been caused by the young boy holding onto it for dear life, he was whimpering to himself and Talos couldn't blame him, the very thought made him dizzy.

Talos tried to think of a way to save the kid but none presented itself.

He had no rope, no way to save the child. Then he saw it, and wished he hadn't.

A few tangled strands of ivy clung to the edge of the cliff.

Talos stood at the edge for several minutes, gathering courage to do what was needed, then when he was almost sure that he wouldn't faint half-way down, he slowly descended, using the ivy to support his weight was hard, several times fearful tearing noises came from the ivy, Talos was scratched and bruised from contact with the cliff by the time he reached the boy, who had his eyes closed tightly.

Talos called out, " Hey, kid! Open your eyes and grab my hand!"

The boy opened his eyes did, slowly and hesitantly, at that minute, the tree broke sending the boy spiralling downwards!

Talos' hand shot out, catching the boy by the shirt but the ivy sagged under the new pressure. Talos froze, afraid to even blink.

Long minutes past, slowly Talos hauled himself and the boy up to the top of the cliff. Once back on solid ground he collapsed, breathing heavily and trembling, " I am never doing anything like that again."

The boy fainted and Talos promptly followed suit.


	2. Finding Goku

I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Talos dreamed.

He was standing in a nightmare landscape, burnt and blackened it could support no life, around him huddled more people, how many he couldn't tell.

It was too dark to see anything then lightening struck!

He saw that before them stood a thin line of golden warriors, each casting their own unique light.

Before the warriors, massed an army of shadowy creatures, the monsters charged, tearing into the thin line of warriors.

The warriors held their own, not losing a single man.

Then, Talos saw that he could fly and fight!

He leapt into the air, raining death down upon the shadowy foes but then, he felt pain, turning he saw that he had lost his arm! Severed by a shadow blade.

Rage exploded within him and he fought with skill he had never known he had, delivering death to hundreds of enemies and yet, there were always more.

He fell to his knees, suddenly alone surrounded by the enemy, he felt his strength leave his body, as blood flowed from his arm. The shadow monsters darted towards him, letting loose cries of triumph, Talos screamed as their blades lanced through him, tears of pain ran from his eyes and he fell to the ground, broken and dyeing.

Then, a flame erupted before him!

It chased off the shadows and empowered Talos, he arm regrew though it was cold and numb.

The scene changed, he stood in a deserted city, he was wearing strange clothes and before him lay the bodies of several powerful warriors.

Before him, stood gasping the three survivors, one had black wings and one was had green skin. The third also had wings.

They were tired and hopeless,Talos laughed, a cold and bitter sound, he held out a hand and blades of fire lanced outwards, striking dead the warriors, as their lifeless bodies fell to the ground, Talos knew that the world was his. Many would die trying to resist him and his master but he didn't care.

Talos awoke with a scream!

Talos awoke, expecting to be in his bed, but no. this was that strange forest, birds flew through the sky above him as the sun shone down upon him.

_Am I still dreaming? _He wondered.

Then he saw that the boy he had saved was standing up looking at him, Talos got to his feet and quickly brushed himself down.

The kid said, " You saved me."

Talos nodded, mind reeling_, its Gohan! I really must be dreaming!_

Gohan continued " You have a tail too?"

Talos wondered, _does he really have no idea what he is? Ok, stay calm... this has to be a dream but on the off chance it isn't. I have to stay calm. Gohan is young now so that means that this is before Cell... Maybe the Saiyan Saga? He has a tail so that narrows it down to the Raditz section of the Saiyan saga and he's nowhere near Raditz so that means I've arrived before the Saiyan._

Talos reached a decision, _I can't stay out here, dream or not I'll need shelter and food. If this is Gohan he can lead me to Goku who can offer me shelter._

" OK, kid. Do you remember the way home?"

Gohan nodded, " Yeah! But you have a tail too?"

Talos had forgotten about his new appendage, he merely nodded, " After you."

They walked for several minutes before coming to a clearing with a house in the centre. Gohan ran up to Chi-chi and told her what had happened. She turned to Talos and said " Thank you for saving Gohan. I'm not sure what would have happened to him if you weren't there! Is there anything we can do for you? You at least have to stay for dinner!"

Talos knew what he had to do. " Erm, I heard that this was the house of the legendary warrior Goku, is this the case?"

Chi-Chi looked at him, " You don't look like one of Goku's friends but since you did save Gohan I guess it can't hurt for you to meet him."

Talos thanked her gratefully and took a seat to await Goku's return.

Soon enough, the hero returned to his house and after being informed of what had happened turned to Talos " Thank you for saving Gohan. Chi-Chi tells me that you wanted to meet me.."

Talos nodded, _IS this really him? Goku? How many DBZ fans would kill for the chance that I have here? Not as many as would kill for the chance to meet Future Trunks. _ He thought.

" Yes, Goku I have something to tell you."

Talos' mind swam _Am I really about to tell him about Raditz? Should I even tell him that? Do I have the right not do? Damn this dream is confusing... Its my dream and I can do whatever I want!_

" Goku, I have something important to tell you."

Goku suddenly paled, " Oh no! I forgot! I need to get to Kami-House!" he looked at Talos," Don't suppose you know how to fly?"

Talos was taken back, " Fly? No I've never flown."

Goku frowned, " And I don't think you'd be able to fly Nimbus.."

Chi-Chi said, " Goku, don't we have that capsule ship that Bulma gave us?"

Goku smiled " Yeah! But I don't know how to drive one of those!"

Goku quickly came up with an easy and novel way for Talos to use the ship yet still easily keep pace with Goku and Gohan.

Goku carried the ship while Gohan rode the Nimbus.

They quickly arrived at the island and Master Roshi greeted Goku, he explained to everyone why Talos was there. Talos was about to tell them about Raditz when a thought struck him: _What good will it do them? Raditz will still take Gohan..Maybe if I don't tell them then everything will turn out like it did in the series._

And so, Talos waited and hoped that things would turn out for the best.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

In another worlds, a black energy with a living mind was leaking into the world of Dragon Ball Z

Its evil mind pondered, planned and waited. It had destroyed countless worlds, millions of races and hundreds of heroes.

It was the Dark.


	3. The Birth of Power

I do not own Dragon Ball Z

In another world, a girl sat down in front of her computer and logged into Fan Fiction Net, she quickly selected a certain story and clicked on it, she made her selection, then the computer winked off! She panicked!

" Is it broken?"

Then, she felt so very tired, surely it couldn't hurt to rest her eyes for a little while?

She closed her eyes.

Talos waited, several times panic rose within his gut but each time he forced it back, soon enough he knew Raditz would appear. As if called by the thought he heard the noise of a struggle outside. His Saiyan hearing was much improved so he even heard the sound of a body hitting the ground!

_That Would be Goku._ He thought.

Curiosity engulfed him, the fights on the series had always seemed to amazing! to see this kind of fight up close was just too much to resist!

He slowly crept out of the door, there!

Raditz stood over a fallen Goku, the pure Saiyan reaching a hand up to Gohan who Raditz held by the scruff of the neck.

Raditz was saying "-So if you want to see your son again, you will kill one hundred people and pile their bodies here! Of course, if you don't want to join me I'll understand. I wont even kill you! I'll just take the life of your son."

Goku tried to get up, but couldn't. Raditz smirked.

Then he saw Talos!

His face paled, " Another Saiyan? Is this even possible? A half-breed? I don't know how this could come about, you look nothing like my brother so you can't be related to him and there's no other Saiyans on the planet."

Talos tried to move but Raditz was fast, he landed a fist to Talos' gut, the young Saiyan doubled over and blacked out.

Raditz said, " By the looks of things you're even less well trained then my idiot brother here."

He took Talos in one hand and Gohan in the other. " Remember, Kakerot, one day!"

And shot off into the air!

Clare got up, she hurt all over, her sense of balance still had not readjusted and she was unused to her tail. But she was excited! She was a Saiyan! A real living breathing Saiyan!

She had already noticed several differences, she was stronger then ever, though not above human strength, she had heightened senses of sight and hearing.

What had happened she had no idea, this wasn't a dream though. That she was sure of. The first thing she needed to do was to find someone to train her. But here in this seemingly deserted rocky area that seemed very unlikely

Her first order of business then was to find her way to civilization.

She chose a random direction and walked determinedly forwards.

Darkness, his gut ached and he had trouble moving. Then he opened his eyes. Everything had turned green! After doing a double-take he saw that in fact the world had not turned green. He was merely looking at it through the window of a Saiyan Space Pod.

He struggled to make sense of the recent past, first he was having this weird dream and now Raditz had kidnapped him? Unbelievable!

Then, the long-haired Saiyan himself appeared. He opened the door and pulled Talos out with a single hand, throwing him onto the ground.

The Saiyan said, " Now, you are going to tell me how you ended up on this weakling planet."

Talos thought quickly, Raditz would definitely not believe him if he told the truth.

" What are you talking about?" he cried, desperately.

Raditz shouted " Don't try and fool me! You're not human! You're a Saiyan, you shouldn't even be here!"

Raditz picked Talos up by the shirt, " You will tell me, sooner or later."

He threw Talos to the ground, " I'll beat it out of you later. But I have more important things to do today. Now show me your fighting stance!"

Talos was confused, but gave it his best!

Raditz sighed, not even blocking the attack as Talos' fist connected with his chest!

Talos gave a yelp as his hand exploded with pain!

Raditz sighed, " I see I will have to teach you from scratch."

Talos said, " What?! You're going to teach me to fight, why?"

Raditz snapped, " Because we Saiyans are a minority race, the addition of a new Saiyan, even one as pathetic as you will make a big difference."

Talos frowned at being called pathetic.

Raditz continued, " You will not have to fight for a while yet, so I wont bother teaching you much. Only as much as a Saiyan needs to know."

The rest of the day was spent learning how to gather and focus Ki. Raditz left out everything else so that by the end of the day, Talos could do nothing new but feel the Ki inside and around him. He could also, in theory form a Ki beam but he had failed at every attempt so far.

Talos was getting worried as the sun set, he was reasonably sure that Raditz had not stayed for a night on Earth. Piccolo and Goku should have been here by now, where were they?


	4. Last Man Standing!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Talos awoke next morning. The sun was bright, birds were singing. Raditz was sleeping under a nearby tree while Gohan was still trapped in the Saiyan's pod.

Talos briefly considered making his escape, but his inability to fly combined with Raditz's scouter would guarantee that he would be quickly recaptured.

Talking about scouters, he tapped a button on his own. It was a spare from Raditz, the Saiyan had rigged it to display numbers that Talos understood.

Raditz soon awoke and after eating a breakfast of fruit and some kind of meat he said to Talos " You might want to step back."

He pointed out to the young Saiyan three dots on the horizon.

Talos did a double-take, three dots! Since when was there three fighters? The third dot seemed to be following closely behind one of the others.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Clare was nervous, she prayed that Piccolo wouldn't let go. His extendible arm was hoisting her through the air.

She reflected on the stroke of luck that had brought her into contact with Piccolo. He had spotted her tail and demanded answers from her. Mostly about Raditz. After convincing him that she hadn't anything to do with him, Piccolo had taken her with him to see Goku.

Upon discovering the kidnapping of Gohan and this mysterious Saiyan they had formed a plan.

Clare had spent the day learning everything she could from Goku and Piccolo and now felt ready. She could fight well enough for a human but the plan didn't call for her to fight. It called upon her to sneak in while Goku and Piccolo distracted Raditz and save Gohan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Talos watched, The fighters talked for a while, then Raditz leapt into action! He raced towards the others at his top speed!

Goku and Piccolo leapt backwards, avoiding the attack, but Raditz was faster! He was now behind Goku with a powerful kick!

Goku was sent head-first to the ground!

Piccolo and Goku quickly removed their weighted clothing. And the battle began again!

Goku and Piccolo ganged up on Raditz in an attempt to confuse him, their fists and kicks blurred, seemingly passing through each other on several occasions! But Raditz wasn't fooled, he blocked every blow, and returned them! Sending Goku to the ground once more.

Piccolo blocked a blow but took a kick to the chest and he too staggered back.

Goku and Raditz talked for a little while longer, then Piccolo placed his fingers to his forehead.

Goku shot back into the battle. Launching a series of powerful fists, but Raditz turned them back, not taking a scratch, " Is this all you've got Kakerot? I'm disappointed."

Goku redoubled his efforts but Raditz was still unaffected.

Talos was torn between wanting to help Goku and staying backwards, after all he would be crushed if he intervened!

Then, Raditz's scouter beeped! He turned with a growl to where Clare was making a run for it with Gohan in her arms! He vanished, reappearing before her, he smirked evilly " Nice try, but not good enough!"

He struck her with a single slap, sending Clare tumbling to the ground where she passed out.

Piccolo swore " Goku, this is not working! Plan B!"

Goku nodded, " Right."

Goku dived and caught Raditz's tail! The Long-haired Saiyan gave a yelp and fell to his knees!

Piccolo smirked, " Good Goku, now hold him for a few more minutes!"

Raditz was panicking " Kakerot! You wouldn't kill your own brother would you?"

Goku replied " I have no brother!"

Raditz cried " I swear I'll leave! I didn't do any damage! You didn't think I'd really kill my own nephew did you?"

Piccolo cried out " Goku, don't fall for it!"

Raditz continued " I didn't even kill the girl!"

Goku slowly released Raditz's tail. Big mistake, the Saiyan elbowed him in the gut! Goku was sent flying backwards!

Raditz smirked, " How can you be so naive?"

Piccolo called " Raditz, take this!"

He shot off a Special Beam Cannon, the beam shooting towards Raditz! But the Saiyan dodged!

Piccolo cursed, " We're so dead!"

Raditz frowned, " Damn you, that might actually have harmed me. You'll pay for that. But first."

He turned to where Goku was still lying. Stepping on his chest he said, " Kakerot, I have decided that we don't need you."

He pushed his foot downwards, slowly crushing Goku's ribs!

Goku screamed in agony!

Talos cried out " I can't take this any more!"

He ran towards Raditz, intent on battle. He hated seeing other people harmed and the blood-lust in Radiz's eyes was a truly terrible sight.

Talos stopped himself quickly, _What am I doing? Charging head first into battle? I'll never stand up to Raditz._

He focused, drawing on the power of his life-energy. The small pulse of life that powered him and every other being. There!

Now he tapped it, holding out a hand and letting loose a series of small Ki orbs!

Raditz took them in the back and snarled! Turning to see Talos' pale face. " Damn you!"

He leaped away from Goku and towards Talos!

Talos turned to run but too late! Raditz's fist hit him back, pain lanced throughout Talos' body as he slammed into the ground with enough force to form a crater!

Talos groaned and turned around but Raditz stamped on his leg!

He screamed as the bone was crushed to dust.

Blood spurted from hundreds of small cuts and bone protruded in several places.

Raditz kicked him for several feet! Talos screamed as he hit the ground again, Raditz stamped on Talos' chest, slowly increasing the pressure as Talos felt his bones start to bend.

He cried out in agony as red hot pain overcame his body. His every nerve ending screaming for release, an end to this torment. When it came, it came from an unexpected source: Gohan!

The young half-Saiyan, enraged beyond belief smashed into Raditz's chest head-first!

Raditz gasped and staggered back, cracks plain on his armour. Goku could only look on in amazement as his son did more damage to Raditz than he and Piccolo had done combined. Then, horror showed on the father's face as he realized that Raditz's reaction would be.

" GOHAN! Run! Run now!"

The young boy seemed dazed, as if unsure of what he had just done. Meanwhile, Raditz was recovering from his shock, he checked his scouter again, as if to be sure. His eyes were wide behind the glass instrument as he read Gohan's power. " 1,307? N-not possible. How could a child be stronger than me?"

He took a minute to calm himself before checking the scouter once more, sure that it had been a mistake, " Now his power level is at fifty? It's still dropping... Must have been a malfunction it's back to one."

Anger plain on his features, Raditz stalked towards Gohan with a murderous look. Goku paled. " Gohan! Listen to me! RUN! Please go!"

But the child didn't pay any heed, rather he ran to his downed father and tried to get him to stand again. Goku wasn't in the best shape for standing, his ribs were cracked if not broken, but he didn't stop his attempts to get his son to flee, and Raditz didn't stop his slow, deadly, walk towards his prey. Gohan was just starting to calm down, when he heard Raditz's voice from behind, " Turn around."

He did, Gohan saw an angry Saiyan towering above him, seemingly ready to kill. With one blow, he sent the child flying with a scream into the distance.

Goku cried out, " Gohan!"

Raditz smirked, " Oh don't worry, Kakerot. You may be about to die but your son isn't. He along with that other Saiyan will be retrained and shown what it means to be a _true_ warrior. They wont die with this planet like you and your green friend."

Goku cried out, hearing what Raditz intended for his son. The long-haired Saiyan ignored this and said to himself, " Where is that green man anyway? Has he run off and let you die?"

He cast his gaze around the field of battle, there! The green man was trying to build up another of those beam attacks. Raditz grinned like a predator, " Hey, greeny, do you really think that you can defeat me with a second of those attacks? Its not like the first one did so well! But first, my dear brother, I will deal with you!"

Quicker than the eye could see, Raditz spun around and jabbed his foot back into Goku's chest! The pure-Saiyan screamed in agony. Raditz chuckled, putting more and more pressure on Goku's broken ribs. As Goku screamed and tried to get out, Raditz said, " See? You're far too soft. A disgrace to the Saiyan race. Which is why I am removing you from existence!"

Raditz jabbed his fist downwards, to smash into Goku's skull. But, a small Ki orb slammed into his back! Raditz's armour easily defused and reflected the energy, but the attack vexed him. He spun around and not even bothering to look at who had attacked him, blasted them into next century.

All Clare saw was an onrushing purple glow as the dark Ki energy devoured her with a scream of surprise. From the ground, Goku cried out at another death but Raditz ignored him. The big Saiyan smirked, " Now anyone else want to try and fight me?"

Sweat was pouring off Piccolo as he dumped all the power he could into his charging attack, but it still wasn't anywhere near enough! He watched helpless as Raditz destroyed his allies one by one, Goku was down, the girl was dead, the brat was down, that other guy had a crushed leg so he would be no help. This was not looking good for the Earth.

Raditz smirked, held up a hand as the palm started to glow with purple energy. He pointed at Piccolo, he laughed cruelly knowing that the green man would be unable to block nor could he dodge if he wished to maintain his power-up. With a cry, he unleashed a Ki orb of destructive power that blasted towards the Namek! Piccolo could only look on in helpless anger as the attack approached him slowly, slowly enough that he judged the Saiyan had slowed it on purpose, to give him more time to sweat. He couldn't get out of the way, the unborn Special Beam Cannon wouldn't die down in time, and if he tried to move while it was transferring power... well it was a good way to end up dead. The orb exploded in his face! But the important fact here, he had not reached him yet. While he did get burned at least he didn't go the way Clare had died.

Raditz roared and turned, there! The one with the crushed leg had somehow pulled himself into a sitting position. Raditz cursed the line of thought that had caused him to teach the other how to use Ki. He would correct that now, " Know what? I've changed my mind, you don't deserve to be a Saiyan, so DIE!"

This time, there was no stopping the purple wave of death as it struck Talos and tore his body apart. There was agony, but only for a few seconds.

Goku cried out again. Raditz spun to face Piccolo again, " No one to save you this time, green man!"

The energy wave formed in his palm again, and again he thrust his hand forward to propel the attack towards it's target. A smirk formed on Raditz face as the attack almost erupted from his hand. Almost. At the last second, before the attack launched, a pair of hands arms locked around his tail! Now it was Raditz's turn to scream in pain! In horror, his turned his head to the side and saw, Goku!

The wounded warrior was some how on his feet and holding Raditz's tail. His face was somehow different, he was angry. He called out " No more killing! NO MORE!"

Piccolo smirked now, " Goku! I should have known he couldn't keep you down, after all, you have taken worse."

Goku replied, " I don't know how much longer I can hold him, Piccolo are you ready to fire yet?"

Sure enough, Raditz was struggling fiercely, desperate to escape and have his revenge on his soft brother. He screamed in rage and pain as his movements caused Goku to grip his tail tighter. He tried to talk Goku out of it again, but this time there was no escape.

Piccolo called out, " Almost ready! Goku, you know this attack will kill you, right?"

Goku responded, " Piccolo, I can't hold him much longer, do it now!"

Piccolo nodded, at last he removed his finger from his forehead and thrust it forward, now his own attack erupted with a scream of powerful Ki and plunged towards Raditz and his brother!

Raditz scouter beeped, " What?! No way! You can't be this strong! Kakerot, this attack will kill us both!"

Goku bit out, " I'd rather die than let you live after what you've done!"

Then, Raditz had nothing to do but scream, the attack struck his chest, hitting the point which Gohan had cracked earlier. For a long second, the armour and beam struggled but then the armour gave in. With one last scream of fear and pain, Raditz was impaled by the beam of Ki. Goku in contrast, made no sound as the same happened to him. For a minute, there was no movement after the beam vanished. Then, the two brothers turned enemies fell to the ground.

Piccolo stood still for a time. Though on the surface he looked calm, he was in fact confused. He had been born for the sole purpose of killing Goku but now that it had finally happened, he felt empty. He put it down to not defeating Goku himself. The Namek strode over to the fallen warriors. To his surprise, Goku was still alive.

"..Piccolo... is he dead?"

Raditz voice answered, "...Not..yet..."

Piccolo spun around with a savage roar, Raditz ether didn't notice or didn't care because he continued as if nothing had happened, " Brother... why did you do this? Now we'll both die."

Piccolo snorted. Maybe he was angry at how futile his power had been up to this point, maybe he was annoyed because Raditz had forced him to kill Goku before he was ready, but Piccolo wanted to do something to the Saiyan, to get under his skin before he died.

" Hmm, you may die but I expect to see Goku back within the year."

Raditz frowned, though no one saw it. " W-what? How? Explain!"

" Gladly, you see on this planet we have things called Dragon Balls, if you gather all seven you get your wish granted. Goku's friends will revive him, he'll have the last laugh!"

Piccolo had expected Raditz to moan or to be angry, or to show some sign that knew he had lost. He didn't expect the Saiyan to throw back his head and laugh!

Piccolo growled, " What's so funny?"

Raditz said, " You! Your impending doom... this device on my face.. this scouter... is a communication device, my two partners have heard everything! And they will come here, to this planet... I'll have the last laugh after all! And guess what? They're far stronger than me!"

Piccolo was struck speechless, but Goku wasn't. He managed to breath out, " When..will they get here?"

Raditz proceeded to tell them exactly how long it would take the two mighty warriors to reach Earth. Enraged, Piccolo took his anger out on the downed Saiyan, killing Raditz with a single blow.

As if signalled by Piccolo's final blow, a shape flew overhead. Piccolo ignored it, knowing it was in fact a craft that would contain Goku's soon to be grieving friends.

To Goku, things were not so exact. There had been pain when the beam punched through his chest but now he was slowly losing all feeling. He closed his eyes for a second, but he must have been out longer than that because when he opened them, Krillen was next to him. Goku's best friend was crying, Goku was really weak now, he could feel himself slipping away, but he did his best to comfort Krillen and his other friends while he could.

After doing what he could, Goku closed his eyes and let death take him. Wind swept past, ruffling his hair as Krillen let out a cry of grief for his lost friend.


	5. death of Nappa?

I do not own dragon ball z

Wind wiped past me as I sped towards my goal. It had been a while since my death and the Saiyens had arrived. Looking across I saw Clare easily keeping pace with me. We had trained at king kais with Gout and were more or less evenly matched. "Do you think Goku will make it in time?" Clare asked. Goku had elected to stay behind and train for a few extra hours. "I don't really think it matters, I said we are strong enough to take on any foe." My arrogance had increased along with my power and it was showing. Soon we neared the battle zone. "Looks like Nappas already fighting." Said Clare "yea, I said but my scouter is picking up another power close by. It must be Vegeta." Will at king kais we had both learned to sense energy however while she was good at it I seemed to lack a vital talent. So I choose to rely on my scouter. "There they are!" I said as we saw the Saiyens. We both landed in front of Nappa. "What's this? Asked the giant Saiyen two more of us here to help?" "We are not here to help you said Clare we are here to destroy you!" Nappa actually laughed at this. "You are two weaklings! He said while you might be stronger than any one before you are nothing compared to us!" I looked at Clare "you wanna go first?" I asked "sure" she said already walking towards Nappa. He seemed amused. "Take your best shot." He said she suddenly powered up. Unleashing all her energy she stepped forward and punched Nappa into the air. It took the former general only a few seconds to recover but Clare attacked again this time kicking him in the gut however when he doubled over Nappa grabbed her leg and threw her skywards. Then he appeared above her and kicked her into the ground. Clare rolled away before Napa could land and hit him with a few energy blasts. But Nappa was like a tank charging through the blasts he knocked her back with a fist. When Clare landed she got up easily seeming to be unhurt. Nappa charged again but this time Clare stepped out of the way and delivered a kick to his back then while he was down

Clare powered up her newest move, the spirit bomb! But Nappa got up faster than she fought he would and it seemed that he would reach her before the bomb was ready but I appeared in front of her and kicked him back. "Damn, said Nappa as he got up. Who are you that deserve to die?" I smirked Saiyen urges taking over "call me Talos." Then I dodged to the side as Clare let he spirit bomb fly. Nappa died in the explosion. Looking over I saw that Vegeta was amused

"You are definitely strong. He said why not join me? You could be a powerful saiyen. Just think of it, the fight the power!" I was really tempted to join him but… "Stay here I said to Clare I will take care of this myself." I stood in front of Vegeta smirk to smirk. The wind blew through the area but nether of us moved. Finally we both fell into an attack stance. I moved first trying to punch Vegeta but he moved out of the way then I tried to kick him but the same happened. I smiled "keokan!" I yelled as a red aura gathered around my "times two!" We fought each other for a while but Vegeta was still wining "times five!" I said and as my power jumped I started fighting more evenly but Vegeta was not looking tiered at all! He knocked me over but I rolled away getting up I powered up even further "times ten!" I said as my muscles bulged and my power increased but this was too much and every move brought pain. I punched Vegeta with all my strength sending him flying back. But I was slowly losing all feeling. Vegeta appeared in front of my and landed a single super powerful punch! I sank to my knees unable to hold keokan darkness closed in around me and I fell to the ground. Clare saw this and stepped in front of me. She was not nearly as good at the keokan as I but she was faster than me and better at spirit bomb. Vegeta smirked perhaps seeing an easy victory. Clare fell into an attack stance as she prepared to fight Vegeta. Her last thoughts before the fighting started were. Goku were are you?...


	6. Ozaru rampage!

I do not own dragon ball z

Vegeta struck first, he launching several kicks and punches. Clare was forced back as Vegeta slowly battered her defence to nothing. Then the Saiyen prince brought his hands together "galagun!" he cried as the purple beam shot towards his foe! Clare saw it coming and figured that she wouldn't have time to dodge she fell into the kamahamaha stance powering up her attack. While at king kais we had both learned signature attacks. When it was strong enough she brought her hands forward launching the red beam with a dry of "bajiru blast!" The attacks collided and for a time it seemed that Clare was holding her own but then she saw Vegeta. Damn it she thought he's playing with me! Vegeta allowed the beam to move a little closer to him but then he poured power into it pushing it so that it was right next to Clare. She was struggling bravely but in the end Vegeta was too strong and just as she was running out of energy a blue blast knocked the beam aside! Goke descended standing between Clare and Vegeta. "So said Vegeta you must be this Kakerot I have heard so much about." "Clare Goku said take the others and get out of here." Clare nodded and looked around; Krillen Gohan and myself were the only survivors. Gohan and Krillen carried me into the air as the whole group headed away from the fight as fast as we could. As we travelled Clare noticed that Gohan was worried "relax. She said to him it will fine. We were there during his training and if anyone can beat those Saiyens it's your dad." Clare knew this might not be true, she had also trained with king kai and while she was not as strong as Goku Vegeta easily overwhelmed her. We flew for a time and then there was a white light. "What was that?" asked Krillen I woke in time to hear the question "it's a moon orb. Vegeta has become an Ozaru." Quickly I explained to the others about the Saiyens ability to transform." "We have got to go back!" said Gohan "no, said I its too dangerous. Vegeta is an Ozaru his power is ten times what you last sensed. The only three people who might be able to stop him are Clare me and Goku. I am too weak to fight, Clare has no experience as an Ozaru and Goku is already fighting." Gohan nodded nervously. We landed at kames lookout and Clare sent mister Popo to get some senzu beans. While he was away I turned to Clare "what's happening?" I asked. My scouter had been damaged during my not so successful fight with Vegeta. "It's not good she said. At first it looked like Goku could hold his own but now he's getting destroyed." "Damn it" I felt as helpless as Goku fought for his life down below me. Soon Popo returned and a senzu restored me to full health. I starred down I wished for nothing more than to help Goku. Then I felt something a small tendril of energy seeking more power. I looked at Clare "it's a spirit bomb." She said I felt it again and began feed it. Throwing all my power into that one tendril as it got bigger and bigger soon it retreated. I was exhausted looking at Clare I saw that she was too. I was expecting a great explosion any minute so you can understand my confusion when it didn't come. I tried to stand but found that I couldn't. Seeing that Clare was in a slightly better shape I said to her "you have got to help Goku. He's is going to get crushed and in the series he gets saved by krillen and Gohan. But you're going to have to do it." She nodded and jumped of the look out heading back towards the battle.

When she arrived Clare saw that Vegeta was slowly crushing Goku in his hands. The prince was too busy to notice her. At once a plan was formed and she slowly sneaked towards the Ozaru trying to ignore Gokus screams of pain. As she went Clare channelled power into her hands. Soon she reached her target. Bringing her hands together she cried "Bajiru blast!" The red attack cleanly severed the great apes tail. Incredible pain pulsed through Vegetas stump of a tail. The great ape shrunk back down to size as its fur disappeared leaving a shocked looking Vegeta "my tail! He gasped. How dare you? I am the prince of Saiyens!" His face changed from shocked to angry "I'll destroy this planet and everyone on it! You will pay for that! Everyone on earth will pay for that!" and Vegeta prince of the Saiyens gathered all his power and to Clare it was painfully clear that he would not hold back….


	7. The fight continues

I do not own dragon ball z

It glided through the dark. Its shapeless form suggested nothing but doom. For it had killed a million worlds and felt no pity for any of them. It was known by many names and it travelled in many dimensions. This world it had chosen to die but first it needed a champion, someone it could control and he needed to be strong. That was why it had ripped open the dimensions and brought forth one person a human who it could use. However something had went wrong. Three things had gone wrong. First it had been unable to close the rip and another person had joined the first. Second here in this place its power was weak it had to have a host. And third this human that it had brought here was turning out to have a stronger mental defence than it had thought possible. Every way in was blocked. Even now it hovered near the surface of the mind because it could get no deeper!

Vegeta kicked Clare's feet away and sent her flying then he smirked as the Saiyen shot a Galagun towards her! Clare tried to block bringing her hands up as the purple beam struck. She was pushed back as Vegeta feed more power into the attack determined to crush her! Clare was starting to feel her block collapsing as her arms started to burn. But a small ki blast shot towards Vegeta setting the Prince alight! As his attack lost power Clare searched for her rescuer. Goku stood. Blood ran from several cuts to his face and chest. His arm was defiantly broken but he still stood. "Goku." She cried as Vegeta struggled with the flames. "Clare. He said I know I don't look it but I managed to gather a lot of energy earlier. I've still got some left… you know how to do a spirit bomb?" "Yes. Said Clare but you have to know. He is too powerful to be killed by a spirit bomb!" Goku smiled and for a moment Clare's mind was forced back to the Bardock special. "I didn't mean use only one!" said Goku but Vegeta had put out the fire and kicked Clare into the dirt. "So he said you're still alive Kakerot? Not matter I can fix that!" He shot out a fist easily striking Goku before he could move then he held the Saiyen up by his hair and looked at him eye to eye. "Prepare to die Kakerot!" the Prince powered up a ki ball in one hand and held it up to Goku's face. However Clare punched him in the face! The prince dropped Goku and clutched at his face. " Goku! Cried Clare rushing to him. Are you okay?" The Saiyen managed a smile even though it looked like every bone in his body was broken. Clare turned to Vegeta ready to fight the Saiyen prince. But Vegeta was still holding his face and when he finally let his arm drop Clare could see that he had a broken noise! She knocked him sideways with a single punch and brought her hands together. "Bajiru blast!" she cried as the red beam leapt at Vegeta who grinned through the blood that was steadily flowing from his noise. At the last second he jumped sideways dodging the blast and before Clare could recover her ki the prince appeared behind her and launched a barrage of fists! Clare threw up her block but each hit forced her back another step and it was becoming painfully clear who was stronger here... she was tripped up by a well placed kick of Vegeta's and landed heavily on the ground. The Impact knocked the breath out of her and Vegeta was on her before she could recover! Lifting her by the neck he said "you could have been great. You could have conquered worlds with me and helped avenge our planet. But instead you have chosen to die!" he threw her to the ground and powered up his favourite attack. Clare struggled to right herself before Vegeta could finish but to her horror she found that she could no longer move! As the purple attack blasted towards her all Clare could do was close her eyes. Waiting for death. The galagun hit! Clare was thrown into the air and landed with a thud. Her hair was matted and torn it was almost as bad as her clothes. Several small cut had sprung up on her and her leg was broken! Vegeta walked towards her with the slow confident walk of a predator that knows its prey is cornered…

I was really worried. Without my scouter I could not tell who was winning but I had a feeling that it wasn't us…

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't get near a computer never mind the one I use to write. But still hopefully I can get back to updating now!


	8. Super Saiyen!

I do not own dragon ball z

The Dark was almost annoyed. In all its centuries of being it had never encountered someone with such a mental defences. Every time it thought that it had found a hole that it could slip through it was slammed back! But the Darkness was nothing if not patient and it would work at it until the very sky fell if it had too.

Clare struggled to her fight fighting for breath. Trying desperately to ignore the extreme pain coming from her leg. Vegeta struck with a round house kick that sent Clare flying but the Human turned Saiyen caught herself in midair. Holding her aloft so that her feet didn't touch the ground Clare thought that she might be able to hold on. For a while. The Saiyen prince charged! Clare blocked one hit then another and then another! But the fourth hit slammed into her gut doubling over Clare could do nothing to prevent the barrage of fists that Vegeta sent her way. She slammed into the ground and the pain in her leg grew so bad that she nearly fainted but Vegeta landing heavily on her back snapped Clare back to the world of the living. Long enough to scream anyway. Vegeta picked up her limp body and tossed it into a nearby rock! He followed up by slamming several ki attacks into the rock! Clare fell next to Goku who wasn't in much better shape than she was. The Human Saiyen tried to get up but she fell back to the ground with a cry when her leg hurt twice as bad! Vegeta slowly approached and with a Saiyen grin said "You did well. But it's time for all pathetic Saiyens to die!" He shot a ki blast at Goku whose scream snapped Clare back and she dodged a blast meant for her! Clare found herself in a perfect position for a counter attack! Striking upwards she kicked Vegeta between the legs! The Saiyen's face went purple then white and he backed away. Clare knew that if she was to survive she would have to make the most of this. Slowly she clambered to her feet using ki as a kind of cast to keep her broken one together. It was time! She might not have another chance! Clare threw her hands up and cried "Planet please gives me energy! From the trees! And the fish! And the earth! And every living being on it!" The power streamed to her faster than it should have as if the planet itself was ready to save Goku. But Vegeta had recovered! Racing towards her! Clare brought her hands down and the foot ball sized spirit bomb hurtled towards Vegeta! But the prince was ready! Pushing it away with one hand he charged a purple beam and with a cry of "Galagun!" It struck Clare again! She went flying! But Vegeta appeared above her and with a kick she was nearing the ground again! Clare struggled to get up but her body wasn't moving. Noo! She thought. It can't end like this! But it seemed that it would. Clare searched herself looking for any last drops of ki that she might have overlooked but there was nothing. Then she noticed something. It wasn't ki. It was a wall a mental barrier and Clare somehow knew that behind it there was something great! Bringing her last power to bear she attacked it! But she may as well have done nothing for all that happened. Vegeta was stalking towards her now. Confident of victory he walked slowly each step echoing and each promising pain! Panic seized Clare's heart and she attacked the barrier with new power but nothing happened and her foe was getting closer. Now as every fan knows Saiyens posses low level physic powers. Not much but enough to talk to each other over great distances and when in Ozaru it would help them keep control. (If they wanted too.) And as most people know Psychic powers may exist here. (There is lots of arguing about it.) And while I don't pay any attention to these arguments (ether side) this is my story so I say that in this story Psychic powers exist! What happened next was simple. Clare had been born with high talent in psychic and these powers combined with her simple saiyen ones to form a powerful combination. Suddenly the wall shattered! And raw power washed over Clare like a tide. Her aura sprang back into life and she stood up her leg supported by ki. Her hair stood up and there was a crackling of yellow in her aura. Vegeta backed away his face a mask of terror and disbelieve "n... No! This can't happen! You can't be a…" he seemed to lose the gift of speech but that was okay because Clare said "Super Saiyen? No not yet… but I will be one day when Frieza is gone from the universe!" Vegeta got back his pride and said "don't kid you. I will be the one that kills Frieza. Not you! But you're right about one thing. You are not a super Saiyen that power level you have gained is impressive but it only makes us even! And I have had more practice fighting with the elite power level! Prepare to die!"


	9. The end

I do not own dragon ball z

I turned to Popo and said "I'm going! I don't care how strong Vegeta is or how tired I am! "As my aura spring into being Popo said to me "here take theses they might help." Smiling I took the object from him and said "thanks. I'll be back!" then I leapt off the lookout and fished inside the bag he gave me.

Vegeta attacked first! Launching a fist that was blocked and countered by a kick from Clare! But the Saiyen prince was strong and he tripped her up was a single sweep of his leg! She fell to the ground barely dodging a fist meant for her face! But Clare was not about to given up! Throwing her hands together she cried "Bajiru blast!" The red beam hit Vegeta head on! He shot up into the sky. Clare was going to use this time to recover and catch her breath but Vegeta wasn't about to let that happen! He appeared behind her and sent her flying with a kick! Then he shot a Galagun! Clare caught her self in midair and brought her arms up ready to block the oncoming attack. But at the last second the Galagun split into three smaller beams! They struck Clare breaking down her block so that Vegeta could appear and with a round house kick send her to the ground! Before Clare could get up Vegeta ran to her and planted a kick in her gut! Then he kicked her with enough force to shatter a mountain! Finally he shot four energy blasts at her! Clare was in no state to dodge or block so each one was a direct hit! She screamed as the Saiyen prince appeared beside her and let loose with a barrage of punches and kicks! Then he held her up by the front of her damaged cloths and brought her head down into the earth. Hard.

He lat go. Clare knew that she wouldn't be able to move so she didn't try. Her eyesight was acting strange as everything was slightly purple and she was dizzy even though she was lying down. This time Vegeta was not going to let her near him. He powered up a Galagun. Safe in the knowledge that he was going to win. But a hand shot out and hit him in the head! Shock caused the prince to back away as he saw Goku fully healed " How!" he gasped as he saw the look in he foe's eyes. Clare stood up also healed. She was wearing a Saiyen smirk and said one word that she knew would shock him. "Magic!" "NOO! He hissed you can't have used the Dragon balls!" I appeared next to Clear and said "No one mentioned the Dragon balls." As I put the bag of Senzu beans away. Goku punched the prince who was sent flying. But Clare knocked him into the sky and I appeared above him and with a kick he was heading back to earth. Vegeta reached the ground in time for Goku to kick him in the gut! Clare still smirking was next. She tripped him up as he had her and I launched my fist into him! Goku kicked him sideways and I punched him into the air! He crumpled back into a heap as he hit the ground. "Here's a lesson for you. Said Goku. Never attack earth again. Because there will always be a person here to stop you!" He turned to us and said "lets finish this!" bring his arms together a blue orb appeared between his hands. Clare brought her hands above her head in spirit bomb stance and said "I call on the planet earth! Help us protect you and save the universe!" The power began to form into a bomb above her and I brought one hand up and pointed it at Vegeta! A red power formed there. Goku smiled and said "ready?" We nodded and I said "let's go."

"KA MA HA MA HA!! Shouted Goku as his blue beat shot out!

"Spirit bomb! Yelled Clare as her attack also leapt towards its target.

"Single outburst!" I screamed as the blood red beam shot out and as it did the very centre of the beam was not red but gold! Vegeta shot a Galagun that hit Goku's kamahamaha but the other two attacks struck Goku's and there was a great flash! When I could see again I saw that there was a single giant golden attack steadily pushing back the Galagun! With an explosion it struck Vegeta! The very earth didn't seem to shake. It DID shake! When we could see again we saw Vegeta lying wounded crawling away as fast as he could. "Let him go." Said Goku. "We have more important things to do…"


	10. Death and Darkness

I do not own dragon ball z

The Dark was starting to worry. In its millions of years of existence it had never met anyone with stronger mental defences. Even it had tried to invade one of the others but to it's horror it found that every Saiyen and half Saiyen had the same defences! And not one of the others was strong enough. A shock rippled outwards even the Dark was surprised. That meant that another human had entered... Maybe this one was weaker...

A figure stepped out of the trees. All around her a forest was in full bloom. Birds sang and deer could be seen to walk upon the rich green grass. But none of this comforted the figure. She was wearing an expression of confusion. She was also wearing blue jeans. A brown blouse and skate shoes. Around her neck there hung sapphire necklace. And it stood out against her tanned skin. Long dark brown hair fell almost to her feet and her emerald eyes were constantly scanning the horizon. This was not possible. She couldn't be in the dragon ball z universe. But she was. She struggled to remember her name but instead got only a number 24, android 24.

What was she going to do? She didn't know. But she continued walking anyway.

The dark found her. She perfect for its plan! As strong as the Saiyens maybe stronger but with a humans mental defences! It struck! Crushing mental walls easily borrowing deep into her mind!

24 fell to her knees and screamed as a great pain burned its way into her head! Making it fell as if it were on fire! She fell face down and passed out….

Clare looked shocked. "What is it?" I asked we were in the middle of a desert. We had come here to train until the z fighters were ready to go to Namek. But I had been worried. Goku was at full strength which meant that he would go to Namek with the first ship that meant that he might not get as much training and that meant that he might not have the power to defeat Frieza! So we decided that we would train until we had that power and if Goku proved too weak we would jump in and save the day. "I just felt something... said Clare. A ki but it was not like any I've seen before. . I lost it. It was probably nothing," "yeah" I said but deep down I knew it was something…

24 stood up. She was still a little shaky after that last pain. She couldn't think what caused it. Now what was she going to do? Go west. It was more a command than a thought but 24 didn't see why not and besides it's not like she had anything better to do. It took the best part of the day but she eventually found her way to a town. That's great! She thought now I can get some rest and maybe figure out why she was here. But just as she completed that thought another sprang into her mind. Kill everyone here. It said. 24 was horror struck. How could she think something like that? But the thought was getting stronger! 24 clutched her head as she thought for control of her own body! But when she let go and stood up. Her eyes had changed now they were like two black holes swallowing all light and hope. It smiled the Dark had at last found a body that it could use! It raised its hand and shot ki blasts at everything in sight drinking in the terror that it caused. It leapt into the air as it judged it's knew body. Not as strong as it had hoped but enough power to defeat the Saiyens. The Dark moved onto building blowing them up easily a smile formed at its lips but a blow from out of nowhere threw it of balance! Turning it saw one of the Saiyens and it was ready to fight…

I looked at this new foe. She didn't appear to be that strong so I could take her. My Saiyen grin appeared and I said "looks like you're in trouble. Tell you what. I will give you ten seconds to run and if I can't find you you're free to go." Then she spoke and her voice was older than anything and it seemed to reach into you're very soul. "You really think. She said that I who have destroyed entire universes will run from one weak Saiyen?" the word weak did it. I charged launched punches at random as my foe easily dodged and then I stopped and said "you nearly had me. But now we fight for real!"


	11. Android 24 vs me!

I do not own dragon ball z

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.I've been busy what with DUO and all. So here is a chapter of my story! and ( I think) its the best one yet!

She charged! I side stepped carefully avoiding her. Twenty four turned and launched a fist that I easily blocked. I smiled as the battle wore on. This foe was strong I had to admit maybe even stronger than me! But I was more used to my powers. With a nice flourish I turned back another blow. I smirked. That had taken some learning! Though she was stronger than me I knew that I could hold my own. I landed a punch! Twenty four doubled up and with a smirk I shot her into the air! Twenty four couldn't recover before I knocked her back to earth with both hands! The ground split as he hit. Yet the android stood up unscratched! "How can you do that?" I cried "Take this! Single outburst!" The attack soared towards her yet Twenty one dodged! I couldn't understand it! How could she get this strong this fast? I blocked one blow yet another struck! I was sent flying back she gave chase! I took another three fists and a foot before hitting the ground! I stood up spitting blood. My heavily scratched body shed blood like rain and I could hardly see! Twenty four attacked again! We sped at each other! Fists flying at the speed of light! We broke apart after what seemed like years. Then I took several more fists! "How can you be so fast?" I screamed before taking a kick to the face. She backed away and brought her hands together. "Single outburst!" she said as my own attack zoomed towards me! I couldn't dodge and was swallowed by the beam! It was like fire! Burning everything it touched yet I fought it! No! I thought. It can't end like this! But it did. All my power was no match and the beam smashed me into the ground. The smoke cleared. And I looked up at the cloudless sky with blurry vision. I was badly hurt now. With a long gash leading from my eye down to my neck. Before I got move a foot slammed down on top of me. I screamed.

Twenty four couldn't believe that she was doing this! Yet it was like watching a TV. She could see what was going on, she could even feel some of it but she was helpless. She cursed the demon that was making her do this and she knew now that it was a demon for what else could force her to attack someone like that? Twenty four winced as he screamed in agony. The demon lifted its foe with one hand and looked at him saying "I should never have let you in here. Time to erase that mistake!" It threw him into the air and as he fell it forced its fist into my back! I screamed again. The demon laughed and threw the enemy onto the ground. Twenty four saw that he had a tail! A surge of emotion washed over her as the demon leapt at me to finish its job! It flinched falling beside me itself!

I was losing blood fast; I am heavily wounded and outmatched. I should retreat. Why don't I. These were my thoughts as he flung a fist at my downed foe! She rolled catching it! She closed her hand slowly and pain shot through mine as it was broken! Then she kicked be back! I caught myself with one hand as I nursed the other. Yet she was not going to give me time and struck again this attacked swept my feet out from under me. Needless to say, I fell. My arms were going numb as blood continued to form a pool under me. I was unable to get up! And lay face down on the ground.

Twenty four felt the demon move her closer to my downed form. The demon raised its hand to kill me! Twenty four watched. She had tried to resist and found that no matter what she did the demon won. As the hand descended I managed to get out one word "Murderer..." The hand paused. "You think you've won?" I laughed as blood trickled down my lip. "Goku will get you… Goku and Clare... will destroy you." My eyes closed. The hand stayed where it was. Yet the demon was trying to move it! Twenty four realized that she was holding it! The word, murderer had struck a cord deep within her. Twenty four threw all the power that she had left into holding that hand but the demon was doing the same! And it had centuries of practice. Slowly the hand descended and a Ki orb formed above my head. It made a crackling sound as it grew until it was twice the size of its target! Twenty four was being overpowered and she knew it. The power of the demon was too much! She was once more helpless. The demon smiled and fired! Out of nowhere another blast knocked it away! With a scream of anger it turned to see: Clare. She was wearing a uniform like Goku's! Her hair hung down her back and she was in a fighting stance. "So." Said the demon. "You are Clare." It pointed to me. "He said you would avenge him." "Talos!" She said as she saw my damaged form. "You're goanna pay!" She said as her aura whipped up around her. "I'll make sure of it!" Small rocks floated up around her as her power built and the very earth itself seemed to shake. "This is where you die!" she yelled and charged! She landed five hits before Twenty four even moved. The android was forced back blocking those strikes that she could not dodge. Yet the demon was not scared. On the contrary it was excited! If she is this strong. It thought. Then she must be the most powerful foe that I have ever faced! It blocked a hit and countered! She was sent flying back to the ground! Twenty four recovered fast and the demon said "That was good! But I think that you could do better! According to my hosts memory Saiyens get stronger when there friends die so…" Before Clare could move it shot a single beam that went through my chest! I coughed up blood and was still. Clare stood with eyes wide. "You…monster." She said as she regained her purpose. The demon laughed until. "You're going to pay! I am going to make you pay!" Clare's aura doubled as her rage increased! Small stones and huge rocks were both caught and lifted off the ground with ease. Clare lowered her head as her muscles bulged. Her aura was wild. Flashing and twisting into millions of shapes a minute. And her hair it was spiked upwards as static crackled from one hair to the others. She looked up and her eyes were white. No pupils. Her tail spiked outwards. She screamed as massive power rushed through her body. Then her hair turned light yellow! It was caught by her aura and pulled up! But fell down again only to be recaptured by her aura and shot up again. Cracks appeared on the ground under her and she said " You will pay." and this time it was not just words. It was a prediction of the way things would be.


	12. Last fighter standing!

I do not own dragon ball z

Clare charged! Twenty four didn't even see her coming! And took a single hit that sent her flying back! Clare landed a double fist on the flying androids form! She was shooting like a star! Clare appeared beside her and punched! Clare's aura was still going wild! Twenty four was now flying near the speed of light! Clare brought her down to earth with a round house kick! The android struggled to her feet while inside her the demon howled it's rage at this! It struck but Clare faded away! "Where are you!" howled the demon yet Clare struck again driving it into the ground! "Is this all you've got?" asked Clare as it spat blood. "You are not even near worthy." She dodged another two blows and struck back. Twenty four backed away panting. "How can you do this?" The demon screamed. "I have fought a million battles and won them all!" "Then you're due a defeat." Came a voice behind it. The demon spun yet Clare was not there! "Why are you playing!" screamed the demon as its power erupted. Clare struck it with a kick and said "when a Saiyen transforms, their negative emotions, rage, cruelty and anger. Are made stronger by one hundred times. I will destroy you… eventually." She was gone before Twenty four could move! "You are nothing." Said Clare from behind it again. "With a roar it turned and managed to land a punch! Clare backed away as a bruise formed. "You got me..." she said in shock. " Yes!!" hissed the demon "now I will show you my real power!" a red beam shot from its eyes and Clare was unable to look away! Yet nothing happened and she vanished again. But the demon was ready! It leapt to the right just as a fist smashed into where it would have been! Clare chased it faster then even Twenty four could see yet somehow the demon blocked her! Then it counter struck but Clare was much faster than it could ever be and drove it back with a well aimed kick! But somehow the demon recovered almost as soon as it landed! Clare easily blocked it but to her confusion the demon was able to hold it own! They traded blows at the speed of light until twenty landed a kick! Clare was not hurt much but she had trusted her speed to keep her safe! How could it fail! Yet twenty was getting faster by the moment as Clare found that she now had to go full out in order to block it! The demon landed a kick and then another! Clare was forced back a look of shock on her face! "You really don't understand do you?" Said the demon as Clare took another hit! "You are getting weaker by the second!" Clare dodged a blow as the creature continued "That look I gave you is sapping you're strength. You would recover… If I let you live!" Clare took another four hits and blood appeared on her face left from a past attack. Twenty four pushed on. Landing hit after hit upon Clare whose aura was wilder than ever. She struck back! But Twenty four was fast! Blocking again and again! Clare took a kick to the gut. Twenty appeared above her and struck down! Clare bounced off the ground with a sickening crunch. Then she took a fist to the face. Twenty four was laughing now as she slowly destroyed her foe. Clare struggled to her feet. Yet Twenty four hit her again!

Twenty four would have screamed if she could make a noise. But the demon was in control. She flinched as the Saiyen was sent flying by a low kick.

"You... monster..." Clare spat out blood. And said "You think this is over? Not a chance!" Her power surged as Clare drew out all her remaining strength. "I am a Saiyen." She said. "And we don't give up!" "I am aware of that." Said the demon. "What!" said Clare surprise showing on her face "What do you mean you know? How could you know?" The creature laughed harshly and Clare had to fight the urge to cover her ears. "You really never wondered why you were brought here." "Well... Yeah." Said Clare "But there was so much to do what with Raditz and Vegeta and training and all…" "I am the reason that you are here!" Roared the demon. " Why?" Asked Clare. "That is not for you to know!" Said the demon and leaped! Yet Clare was still fast and leapt too! They traded blows at the speed of light for a long time. Then Clare delivered a kick to the foes gut, dodged one aimed at her and struck back! They both threw a punch knocking each other back. "You... Can't do that!" Screamed the demon as it felt her power rise. "You think that just because I am a Saiyen it means that I attack without thought. Wrong. I was actually holding back my power in case I needed it. Guess now I do huh? Now I'll show you my new move! "Her fist glowed light yellow as she powered it up and said "Now. Face a real attack. Ozaru Fist!" She charged! The light formed the shape of a roaring ozaru head! Twenty four brought her own fist up and ran towards the demon's foe. The two met in a flash of light! When sight returned they were struggling fist to fist. Sweat beaded Clare's face as she fought. Twenty four was wearing a terrified look as she was pushed back slowly the demon roared "That can't happen! That has never happened!" "There is a first time for everything." Said Clare as she gained ground. Her hair was flashing now. From pale yellow to gold to it's real colour. The ozaru pushed Twenty four's fist away! And roared towards her! Twenty four ran! Yet the attack turned to keep coming Clare smiled as she guided it towards its target. Yet Twenty four was still moving. And the attack overtook her! With a scream and a flash of light it exploded! Clare panted as her hair lost its light and she landed saying "That's for everything." The smoke cleared to revel twenty unhurt! "You don't think that I might be tougher then that do you? I am using my power to strengthen this body!" Before Clare Could move the demon flew at her! But before she could do more than flinch a fist knocked the demon away! "Sorry I'm late! Gohan would have been here. But Chi-chi made him study." Goku! "Now." Said the Saiyen, "what's happened here?" He saw my still form. And said "You!" turned to Twenty four he said "You'll pay!" He powered up and said "This is it! Clare help me!" They charged! Twenty took a fist to the gut yet returned with a kick to Goku's face. "This can't be happening!" Said the demon as it was pushed back thanks to the combined efforts of Goku and Clare. "I'll take this planet with me!" It screamed and flies into the air. "Okay, Clare." Said Goku "She will have to power up a blast. When that happens attack!" The demon brought its arms together and shot! The small Ki blast hit Goku and exploded! The earth shook as the compressed energy exploded and Goku was thrown back! Clare rushed over to him and cried "Goku! Speak to me!" But he didn't. Not a twitch blood leaked out of him and formed a small puddle. Clare turned towards Twenty four and said with eyes as hard as stone and a voice little above a whisper that somehow carried over the whole area "You think that you can do anything? No. This is where you are stopped! You said that you have lived for centuries? I don't even know how many people you killed, or planets you destroyed. This is for them! For every innocent that you ever harmed, for every world you killed and every ship you destroyed. This is the revenge of all those who cry out for justice! You won't take this world! I'll make sure of that." She stepped towards him and her yellow aura returned. Her hair flowed, changing and reforming its shape. Her tail was curled tightly around her waist and her power was surging. Her eyes narrowed. "You will not get away with it! This is you're last fight!" and with that her power doubled! Even the demon was forced back to avoid getting wounded. I think I might be in trouble here. It thought before Clare struck!


	13. Rage and Power

I do not own dragon ball z

The creature didn't stand a chance. It was forced farther and farther back as Clare took more ground and. She threw a punch and the demon shot back. Clare appeared behind it and struck with a kick! The demon roared as its greatest powers proved to by nothing compared to the enraged Saiyen. Clare delivered three more hits before the demon blocked her. "You..." it gasped before she grabbed its arm and with a simple twist broke it! The demon roared in pain. "This is it." Said Clare as she threw it to the ground and powered up. Her aura was getting more and more solid, more golden. Twenty four slashed at Clare with her working arm! But was easily blocked. Clare gained three more hits on her foe before the demon escaped from her reach. Clare stood still as a black orb appeared above the demon who roared "This is it! I'll destroy you and this planet!" The blast doubled then tripled. Still Clare did not move. Then Twenty four threw it! Clare jumped in front of it both arms holding it back! Black lightening licked at her and burned her skin though she did not flinch. Then Clare did move. With a roar she tossed the orb back to its maker!

Twenty watched as the giant attack soared towards her. She felt no fear. For she was past that. Fear was when you're body was held by a demon. This was… escape. The demon tried to block but twenty could fell its fear and knew that they were both going to die. And she felt no dread. Only a profound sense of relief. The attack was close now. The demon charged it, hoping to break through and escape. The centre was too thick and the demon felt the play of the black lightening tearing into Twenty four's body. It screamed. As the black blast devoured them. Twenty four felt no pain. None as the demon's block fell. None when there broken arm was submerged in the black sea of power. Then something happened! The demon was scared very scared and it was not concentrating! Twenty four was going to try one last time…

Suddenly. The blast vanished! Clare fell back into a guard stance yet the creature was paying no attention to her. "You can't do this!" It screamed as a black aura came into being around it. "I am stronger!" New veins were appearing on it's forehead as it fought whatever it was that was causing it such trouble. "You are only human!" It screamed terror now plain in its voice. The aura was changing too becoming lighter and lighter. Flashes of blue streamed through it. "NO! YOU CAN'T! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED! I AM PERFECT!" It fell to its knees as it fought for control and to Clare it was plain that whatever the demon was fighting, it was losing. "You... can't..." it said again, bit this time it was little above a whisper. The aura disappeared! And the creature stood up. Clare prepared to fight. Yet when it turned to face here it was different. Its eyes had changed becoming more human. Twenty four blinked. "I'm back." She said with a smirk. "What?" Said Clare as she fought to understand what had just happened. "I don't have much time." Said Twenty four "I am android Twenty four. I was sucked here not so long ago. Then that thing took control of my body. I was unable to break out until you distracted it. So think you. But now it is sealed inside my body as I was with it. And I can't hold it forever. Take those two and get out of here." She said pointing to me and Goku. "They are still alive. I was able to do that much." Clare saw Twenty four's face saw the look in her eyes and nodded. After we had got to s safe distance Twenty four turned to look at the sky and said "You aren't going to survive this. You think that possession is a one way thing? No. You got my body, I got you're memories. I know how many things you have killed and it ends here." A blue aura snapped into place. She screamed as its power surged outwards and yet. She didn't stop it. Not when it was nearly a mile wide. And her body was unable to hold such power. She knew, but held it anyway. The tried to recapture her body. "It's too late." She said "Nothing can stop this blast now. You and me, we will die together!" Lightening shot from her aura and she screamed once more. Blue fire sprung up around her and begun to build.. "This is it!" She screamed and exploded! Her aura was turned into one big explosion. And it seemed that the earth itself winced and flinched. Her power was great and so was her death for when the smoke cleared there was a great hole a mile wide and several miles deep. Nothing moved and Twenty four's body had been destroyed. Yet there was life. A smoke cloud began to take on a form first becoming a head and then a body. The demon was alive! It cursed! Yet it was something that it had not been before. It was scared! Quickly the demon tore open a hole in the fabric of the universe and found that Kama had done something! This universe would not let it leave! But the demon found a way; if it could take enough life force and dump it here then maybe it would be able to leave. Quickly it found two humans with enough energy to let it go and transported them there. Then as the hole opened to let them through the demon leapt! As the hole closed the two humans began to form.

The first was of medium with strong and well muscled arms. Medium hair long dark hair adorned the top of his head. A furry. Black tail was curled around his waist. He was wearing a red scooter and black and white Armour and leg pieces that were in the Saiyen design. His hands were clothed by gloves. The second was taking shape now. He was shorter than the first, not as well muscled but still impressive. He also looked younger. His tail was brown and it was weaving freely behind him. He wore a complete set of armour to mirror that which Vegeta wore on his first trip to earth.


	14. Spenc and Vigetas

I do not own dragon ball z

The red scouter wearing figure looked at the other. For a moment he was confused as to why they were there. Then he remembered. It was simple! They had received a distress call from Radditz scouter. Spenc had wanted to go at once to the aid of his father however Vigetas had overruled him. They had only really came after Vigetas had learned of the defeat of his own father. "This place really looks beat up." Said Spenc as he observed the hole that had so recently been created. "Let's go." Said Vigetas as he powered up. His black pointed hair weaving in the wind. "And find this Kakerot."

Meanwhile Clare was carrying Goku. I had eaten the last Senzu because lest face it. I needed it more. We were just landing on the look-out when "I can sense a new power level." Said Clare. "Again?" I asked. "What is it the third time?" She smiled as we laid down Goku and searched. After a while she said "They are coming here." I nodded. One felt strange… IT took them a few more minutes to reach the lookout and when they did we saw the Saiyens! "Who are you?" Asked Clare as her normal aura flared up. The taller one smirked and said "I am Spenc. And this is, the son of Vegeta, Vigetas!" "What are you talking about?" I demanded "Vegeta doesn't have a son!" "That he knows of." Said Spenc. Vigetas turned to my and I gasped! "No! It can't be!"

He saw me and also gasped. Then he smirked and said "Found again Talos? Where will you run to this time?" "What?" I gasped because it felt like my head was on fire as memories that I never had coursed through me. "You are going to die now." Said Vigetas "Brother." I was too confused to move as he shot forwards and punched me! Clare turned to help but Spenc grabbed her and landed a punch! I dodged the second one aimed at me and said "brother? I remember!" Two lifetimes were in my mind now. One in the real world and one here. As a Saiyen. Confused by these memories I was losing. Meanwhile Clare was fighting well but she was tired and Spenc was fresh. He landed hit then another she circled around and hit him with a kick. I took a fist to the face yet returned with a kick to my foe's legs! Vigetas smiled and said "Good to know you've not lost you're touch." I blocked one punch and landed another then with a yell my aura appeared! Clare dodged a kick and gave another. I hit Vigetas and said "You're father tried that too. It didn't work then and it's not going to now!" He smiled and kicked me! Then his foot fired off a Ki blast! Clare blocked a dozen hits and returned some yet she was losing Spenc smirked more and more with each hit and said "You are strong. Maybe even as strong as me. But you." He dodged a kick "Don't" He let loose a barrage of fists. "Stand" he brought his arms together and screamed "Dark cannon!" A beam of pure black energy erupted from them and struck Clare dead on! I ducked away from the explosion in time to take a huge Ki orb from my brother! Clare and I stood back to back as our foes smirked. Vigetas nodded to Spenc who brought his hands together again. A black beam began to build. "How much power you got left?" I asked Clare. "Not a lot." She said "Right. Let's combine our attacks and see if we can't turn things around!" She nodded. My aura sprang up. Her Ozaru fist started to build up power. And I fired my Single outburst! The two moves combined in mid air to make. A single beam of power. A roaring monkey face could be seen reaching for Spenc who didn't even flinch. The dark beam and our own one collided in mid air! Our one was steadily pushed back as Spenc laughed. "DRAT" I screamed as my power failed. And the attack hit us! We were thrown to the ground. It felt like my body was on fire as I got to my knees. Vigetas stood over me and said "you always were the weak one." With a single strike from my brother. Darkness closed in.

Clare was on her feet by the time Spenc hit her. She too fell. "To think that they managed to defeat Vegeta." Said Vigetas. "Kill them Spenc." He brought his foot down over my head. But suddenly a voice said "Kill them and you'll regret it." The Saiyens turned to see Twenty four!

She powered up and said "My power is greater than those two combined! Yet we must not fight." Vigetal laughed "Why not? Afraid you'll die?" Twenty four scowled but said "because we will need you." Spenc said "They killed my father! And worse humiliated Vegeta! Why would they need us! And why would we help if they did?" Because." Said Twenty four "They will soon fight Frieza and they will need you're help. You would have vengeance on the monster that destroyed you're world." "Now that is tempting." Said Vigetas "But why don't we just kill everyone here and then beat Frieza ourselves?" "Because." Said an aged voice. They looked around and saw an aged Namek walking towards them. "You won't win on your own. I have seen it." Kama said.

"Let's find out shall we!" Smirked Vigetas as he powered up.


	15. Dark

I do not own dragon ball z

Author's note: Heh, I know that some of you will wonder how Kama is still alive. He should have died with Piccilo. But let's just say that it will be revelled later.

I opened my eyes and moaned. It felt as if every bone in my body was broken. I got to my feet and winced at the pain this caused. Clare saw me do this and said "About time you woke up!" I only grunted and said "What happened?" "I don't know. It had something to do with Kaka." "No." I said. "Kama died with Piccilo." "Well somehow he saved us." She pointed out. I felt my power and said "Wow! I'm stronger, but how?" "You're a Saiyen and you were just beaten badly." "Yeah but I shouldn't have gotten this strong!" "Somehow Spenc's attack damaged you're aura." Said Clare. "And after recovering you doubled you're power!" I smirked and said "Great! Now let's find those two!" Clare shook her head and said "Bulma wants to met us at her place." "We finally going to Namek?" "Looks that way. We'll have to get the dragon balls to grant our wish and bring back the others!" Unknown to us a red scouter had fallen on to the floor in our fight and was recording everything we said.

"So." Said Vigetas "They plan to make a wish? If I know father he will be there to… No doubt the fool will attack Frieza before he's ready. And if Frieza gains the dragon balls then he will become unbeatable." "So we stop him now." Said Spenc. "No." Said Vigetas. "I am not ready to face my father and besides we're hardly strong enough to fight Frieza ourselves."

"Why don't we just let Vegeta distract him and take the dragon balls ourselves?" "That's a good idea." Said Vigetas. "So we go to Namek."

We reached Bulma's house fast and she told us her plan. At once we volunteered to go. Gohan and Krillen were already packed so we only had to enter the ship. But just as we were approaching it I felt a new Ki. "Oh not again." I muttered as I turned away and said to the others "Looks like someone else is here! I'll be back soon!" Taking to the air I Followed it until I saw a teenage boy. I landed in front of him and said "You don't belong here." He had longish blonde hair growing down in spikes. Each with a black tip. He was wearing blue jeans with an open shirt. "Who are you?" He said. His tone was mocking. Anger surged through me and I said. "You better watch you're tone with me! I'm a Saiyen!" He smirked and said "If you Saiyens are so tough how come you're almost wiped out?" "Are you insulting my race?" I said. Power surged up around me. "Yes." He said and dropped into a battle stance. "Then taste my power!" I screamed! Drawing on all my new energy. My aura flashed. Lightening crackled through it. But my foe was unmoved. "That's pretty fancy." He said. "But I bet that takes a lot of power." "I've got enough left to send you packing!" "Lets find out!" We charged fists colliding with a crash. The ground under us crumbled. I dodged a knee but he drew a sword "Lightening Blade Strike! " Energy pulsed down the blade and he slashed at me! I dodged in time but a rip appeared on my shirt. He chased me swinging the sword! I blocked with my arm blood trickled down from a fresh wound. He kicked me into the air yet I caught myself and punched him! He fell back saying "Pretty Good. Now try this!" Suddenly darkness spread across the land! "What have you done?" I cried at my foe. As I lost track of every energy on the planet. "This isn't me!" He cried. Then a figure seemed to drift out of the shadows. He was wearing all black. A black robe and a black hood two dark blades shot out of his robe. His power was low yet I sensed that he was more dangerous then he seemed. He laughed and said "At last! I have found you! The Saiyens shall pay for their crimes against my people. "What are you?" I asked. "You Saiyens destroyed us! You took our planet and left us to die. But now I'm here for you!" " We took a lot of planets!" I said "You'll have to do better than that!" He said "Then die." And sprang! I tried to block but he was fast stabbing at me! I was slashed and fell back. But I was not beat! "Single out burst!" I cried as the energy beam struck him. A smirk formed on my face yet it froze as he held out his hand and the beam vanished! "Typical Saiyen!" He laughed. "You know nothing about anything but fighting!" He leaped! I was shocked and before I could move he slashed down! Time seemed to slow as I saw the blade fall towards my neck. Saw that I couldn't dodge. Then a Ki blast ripped my enemy away! I turned to see two Saiyens. "As much as I hate. You." Said Vigetas. "You are my brother and I won't let you die at the hands of scum like this." Spenc smirked and said "Looks like we found the last Tuffle!" Clare descended from the heavens and said "We couldn't leave you to fight these guys alone!" Gohan came after her and said "Yeah!" Krillen said "So we came to help!" The black figure looked around and smiled saying "So all the Saiyens are in one place? Good. That will make my job easier. " "Will It?" Asked Vigetas." As we all fell into battle stance. The figure laughed again as darkness radiated from him. And we charged! He stood as we approached and just as we neared a black wall sprang up! I hit it and screamed! It felt as if my every fear was there waiting with him. The others screamed too. Only Spenc made it through. He landed in front of the Tuffle and said "You're not the only one to master the power of darkness." "We'll see about that." Said the Tuffle. A black wave crushed down on the dark Saiyen who stood unmoved. He smirked and more darkness erupted from him and he said "You think you can control the dark?" The Tuffle said "I am the dark.

The demon was confused. It had been pulled back into this world! But why? It couldn't leave. It would have to find a way…


	16. Black of hair and tail

I do not own dragon ball z

Spenc smirked. Tuffle did the same. Then he struck! The two fighters leapt at each other with a scream! The Tuffle took a hit to the head! Spenc brought his arm up and said "Let's see how well you control the dark!" A dark Ki blast appeared in his hand... But he didn't throw it. He let it grow. His dark aura sparked as if he was using lots of power. Yet there was only one blast. It grew and started to shift its shape! Becoming longer and thinning at one end. Then it took on a shape! First a handle. Then a blade as dark as the blackest night. He took the sword in his hand and smiled saying "how do you like this? It may look harmless but trust me. You won't survive!" He charged slashing down with the sword! The Tuffle brought his arm up block but the sword sliced right through it! He screamed as blood splattered the ground. Spenc laughed saying "Told you!" But the Tuffle snarled" You think this will stop me? No!" And he raised his stump. Black energy gathered where his hand had once been. It formed the shape of his severed limb and turned to flesh! Spenc was unimpressed saying "So you are talented." The Tuffle said to him "Talented? I am more than that! My name is Roran." Spenc was impressed by this! "No!" He said. "You're a Tuffle!" Roran smiled and said "So? Just because you Saiyens are stronger than us when it comes to fighting, does that mean we are weaker than you when it comes to other matters? No I am Roran! The maker of planets! The Tamer of the Dark! The most feared warrior of my time!" "You're time is over!" Yelled Spenc as he charged again. Roran stood still as his foe approached. Then at the last moment he dodged! Spenc turned and charged again. But Roran said "I'm tired. Let's make this more of a challenge! "The dark wall came down! And I turned to Clare saying "Let's get him!" We charged! Spenc's face had turned white. "Stop you fools." He called. "Run while you can! He's too strong! We can't stop him!" Vigetas snarled at him "Coward! Just like you're father!" And leapt! It was a mark of how confused Spenc was that he didn't strike Vigetas there and then. But he was fighting an inner battle. They are fools. He thought as Clare launched a punch. They can't win. No one can. Roran was the most powerful fighter in the universe! Even Frieza feared him! I was sent flying back into the ground. As Spenc continued to think. But… (Vigetas took a fist too the gut.) He couldn't leave… Couldn't let his friend die… (Clare was forced to duck a fist.) Couldn't let his foe win... (Roran laughed as Vigetas sank to his knees.) "They're dieing." Said a voice beside him. Spenc turned to see the other newcomer. "We have to help them. " "Shut up! Shut up!" Yelled Spenc "You don't know what this guy can do! He's playing with them! (I fell in the dirt unable to get up.) This isn't even half his strength! Roran is a legend! He can make whole planets! If he wanted he could kill us all with a twitch of his finger!" " Then why not die fighting?" Asked the other. "I am forced to remember a Saiyen saying, better to die a hero than live a coward." "Who said that?" Demanded Spenc. "A guy named Raditz." Spenc was silent. His father had said that? (Vigetas screamed as he was forced back.) He was going to just stand here and let his friend die? No! But Roran was much stronger than him… "Do what you want!" Said the other. "But I'm fighting!" He plunged forward! Spenc was silent. He felt the anger start to build. (Roran beat the last fighter standing and stared down at his fallen foes.) "You are not done yet!" Yelled Spenc as his anger boiled. "How dare you attack us?" "We are the last Saiyens!" His anger was great now and h it was directed towards the world, towards Frieza, towards everyone who had worked for him but it was also directed towards Roran! "We have been hunted form planet to planet! Chassed by Frieza. Are we always to run? No! We stand here!" The black power gathered around him. "You think you can come here and kill anyone you want? Think again! I will stop you!" The power erupted with a sound like a planet exploding. It surged through his body and turned his hair dark as the night even as it stood on end. And there was no flickering as there had been for Clare. This was it. His eyes also turned black and his muscles bulged. His tail changed with the rest of him becoming the same colour as his hair. He screamed as a dark aura appeared around him and laughed. Saying "You want to fight a Saiyen? Well here I am! This is the dark. And me. In one body. One soul. Fused. Let's see what we can do!" He shot forward and caught Roran with fist to the head. Then a round house kick and lastly a single knee to the gut. Roran asked "How! That can't happen! No body is strong enough to hold the dark!" Spenc said "A Saiyen gets stronger every time they are wounded. And I was wounded a lot in the past!" He held out a single hand and the sword faded into existence. Another did the same with his second hand. "Now, let's see who really is the Dark!"


	17. Super Saiyens attack!

I do not own dragon ball z

Spenc strode towards Roran who powered up! "I have come for you." He said. Roran threw a Ki blast but Spenc held out a hand and blocked! Then he charged! Slashing with his swords! Roran leapt into the air! Returning with a fist! The ducked and dodged! Roran took a kick to the gut. But he countered with a fist! Spenc caught it and smiled! Yet so did Roran! And a black tongue of lightening leapt from one fighter to the other! Spenc screamed. It felt as if his head was on fire! Every nerve in his body cried for an end to the pain. He fought back. And slowly the pain receded but while he wasn't looking Roran charged up a Ki blast and threw it! Spenc hit the floor. Hard. Roran stalked over to him and said "We Tuffles plan for everything. Unlike you Saiyens." His foot landed hard on Spenc's head and pushed! Raditz's son screamed as pain lanced through him once more. But a Ki blast caught Roran on the back and he was forced away! He turned and saw the newcomer standing over Spenc. He said "My name's Strike. It's not nice to hit someone when they're down." He powered up! Lightening ran up and down his body as he lunched himself at Roran! The Tuffle laughed as he dodged and with a single attack sent Strike flying! But he was caught by a figure! He set Strike down and looked at Roran. Vigetas fell into a fighting stance. "You think we Saiyens are as easily beaten as that? Think again!" " Yeah!" I forced myself up. "We're not beaten yet!" I helped Clare to her feet also and she said "It's not over! " Roran looked around him and smirked saying "All or one, it makes no difference. You'll still die." " He's right." Said Spenc struggling upright. "He'll tear you apart. Get out while you can. I'll beat him." " Don't be stupid." Said Vigetas "You're one of the last Saiyens, we swore revenge on Frieza and I'm not leaving you." "I don't like you." Said Clare "But I like him even less. For now we're with you." I nodded. "I would like not to fight but it looks like we have to!" Said Strike. Spenc was touched but he knew that they would get killed. If they could use the dark then he night be able to transfer power to them but they couldn't. Seeing their faces he knew they wouldn't run. Then there was only one thing he could do. It had never been attempted on this scale but it should work After all better to die a hero than live a coward. "Guys!" He said, "I'm going to try and share my power with you! If this works you will have the same amount of power as me! But I'm not sure you're bodies can hold it." " Do it." Said Vigetas. We nodded. Spenc reached deep into his Ki and split it sending only a little into each of his partners. "If this works." He said. "You're bodies will change to mimic mine. I don't know if they can." Vigetas was first. His eyes widened as he felt his Ki Build. Golden lightening crackled up and down his spine. Thunder rolled. We all screamed as our power increased. Then lightening struck. It hit the ground around us. One by one our hair turned gold and stood on end. Our muscles bulged and our tails turned gold. When the smoke cleared we were standing as Super Saiyens! How can I describe what it was like to control so much power? To feel like you really can do anything? To find that you're emotions have become ten times more volatile? I can not. But Clare was different than us. Her hair while gold was not on end and she had retained her smaller muscles yet I could feel that she was as strong as me if not stronger! Her eyes had turned deep blue and she was smirking. Seeing this I said "How?" Strike was exploring his new power and said "In nature, Males are always more showy. They like to put on a show. While females are not so showy but can be just as deadly." I smirked and turned to Roran who was scared now and said "now! Feel the real power of the Saiyens!" Spenc who was still in his dark mode smirked and said "Attack!" We launched ourselves at the foe! Strike pulled a sword and with one hand charged it with Ki! It glowed with lightening! He slashed at his foe and the sword let lose a beam of Ki! Roran blocked but his cloths were ripped and the impact forced him back! Clare powered up and with a cry of "Spirit bomb!" A blue orb formed above her hands. Vigetas slammed both fists into Roran's back! And yelled " Revenge beam!" A purple beam slammed into Roran who screamed! Spenc brought his hands together and cried "Dark Spirit bomb!" A black orb formed above his own hands. I planted my fist in Roran's gut. Then I punched him away brought my hands together and said "Let's try this attack!" I brought energy from my hands to form a Spirit bomb." While we three were gathering power Vigetas and Strike plunged into battle! Vigetas was knocked back by a surprise Ki blast! But Strike darted over Roran's guard and slashed down with his sword! Roran screamed as the sword sliced into him! Meanwhile we had finished. Clare's bomb was beaten only by Spenc's my own one was small yet it seemed to be made a new way. Clare threw it and cried "Take this!" But the bomb didn't make it! As soon as it left her hands it dissolved! "What!" She gasped. "A spirit bomb can't be maintained while you're a Super saiyen!" I called. "Remember what King Kai said about how you need no negative emotions? And I don't know about you but I'm having real trouble controlling my emotions now." She nodded "So what are you doing?" She asked. "I've got a new move I want to try out." Said I Then Spenc launched his bomb! It flew slowly. Roran laughed and tried to move. But he couldn't! A black force was holding him to the spot! No matter he could block it! And block it he did for the attack couldn't move. I smirked and said now its time for my attack! I brought my hands together (still holding the spirit bomb.) And then said "Spirit Kamahamaha!"

I fired the attack! It was a huge blue beam that s mashed into Spenc's bomb and pushed it forward! With one last scream Roran was consumed.


	18. Recover

I do not own dragon ball z

Author's note: On to twenty chapters! This fics really going. I want to think everyone who has been reading and reviewing it! Also I have started work on power levels for the characters. Pm me if you want to see them. Alright, now that that's sorted. On with the show!

Even as I felt Roran's Ki wink out my power vanished! Shocked I didn't catch myself in time and hit the ground! The others were more controlled in their landing. They too were no longer Super Saiyens. Even Spenc was back in his basic form. Vigetas was looking very cocky. And Strike was unhappy to lose such power. I could agree with him there for my Saiyen side didn't take easily to losing power. "Why did you take that back!" I demanded stalking up to him and ignoring the numerous cuts and scratches that adorned my body. Vigetas smirked and Spenc said "because, while we may have fought together it was against a common foe. We are not friends. Nor are we allies. We let you live now because you're Vigetas' brother. Next time you will die." They took into the air. I turned to the others and said "everybody all right?" Clare nodded saying "Nothing bad." Strike said "I'm fine. But let me make one thing clear, I'm not with you. I helped you fight because it would be cowardly to run but I will not help you again." "Fair enough." I said and said to Clare "Shall we go? I think that Popo's got some senzu beans at the Look-out." Strike stepped in front of me and said "I'm not finished." "Go on." I said. He replied "While I'm not with you. I would like fight you again. That was the best battle I ever had in my life!" I grinned saying "Sure why not!" Clare sighed and said "Fine but try not to kill each other okay?" We both laughed and fell into battle stance. I was the first to attack. With a barrage of kicks! Strike fell back steadily until he caught one and used it to swing me around him! After about five full circles he let go and I was sent hurtling into the ground. Strike moved to kick my downed form but I was faster than him and met his foot with a fist! He dodged sideways as I sent another fist. Then we slammed into each other with full power!! Sparks flew as we locked fists and struggled against the other. "You're pretty strong." I said. He smirked and kicked me! I fell to me knees! But before he could follow up I faded out! His fist went right through my disappearing form! Once more I came up behind him and with a double fist to the back of his neck, Strike went down. But he didn't stay so! He countered with a punch! I was sent back by the shock! He got up and said "Let's take this to the next level!" His sword reappeared in his hand sparking with power! He slashed at me! But I was too fast. Dodging and ducking. Then I brought my hand together and the single out burst attack sped towards him! Strike saw it and

Saw that he had no time to dodge. He stood still. As the beam neared him. Then the second before it struck he brought the sword down in slash! The beam split in two parts and passed on ether side of Strike. He smiled and charged! We duelled at the speed of light. Blocking and punching. After what seemed like years we broke apart. I had lost the use of an arm and he was looking pretty battered. "Try this!" I screamed and ran at him! Strike charged too! We met in mid air! A single punch and the whole world seemed to shake! We both fell to the ground and I tried to rise but I was tired. Looking over I saw that Strike was having the same trouble. I smiled and said "Looks like we're even." "Not yet..." said Strike as he forced him weak and injured body to stand. " If you can do it so can I!" I rose. Slowly and in great pain. Until we stood face to face. I threw a punch! And so did he! We each hit the other! For a second it seemed that I would be able to strand it but then I fell to the ground again as did Strike. Clare, who had been watching the fight from afar walked over to us and said "I told you not to kill each other." We could only moan. She replied "I'll get the beans you two stay here." She took off." " We were there for what seemed like days when Clare got back. "Sorry guys but there's none left." I sighed but I didn't expect there to be. "Help me up then." I said. As she got me to me feet and I managed to walk on my own. Standing over Strike I said to him "You're strong. How about coming with us to planet Namek?" He muttered something then said "No. I'd rather stay out here." I shook my head slightly and said "I would like to finish my fight with you but I won't be ready until we're there." He thought about it for a while and said "I'm I come don't expect any help, I'm not fighting you're battles." "I wouldn't ask you to." I said "But I would like to fight you again soon and we'll be there for a while." He grumbled from the ground and said at last "Fine. Now help me up could you?" I smiled and bent over to help but fell myself! I got up as Clare helped Strike to his feet. "When do we leave for Namek?" He asked. "Right away." I said. "They're waiting for us." Clare took to the sky. Since we both had used up our last Ki reserves she towed us with her. Soon we came back to the ship Bulma was waiting for us and said "What happened? Gohan said he sensed a fight! And what happened to you?" She caught sight of Strike and said "Who's this" Clare explained while I slipped into the ship. It was small but I could see that it would do. Slowly I fell to the floor to catch up on some much needed rest.


	19. Namek

I do not own dragon ball z

The tiny ship shot through space. I spent the weeks in a state of healing. Sometimes training with Krillen and Gohan but mostly just lying down. Clare on the other hand was much more active helping Bulma get around and avoid fake Namek. Strike spent most of his time like me and we quickly became friends. Strike was a good person though he stressed that he was no going to join us. Pity. Anyway we eventually arrived on the real Namek and Bulma lowered the ramp. Krillen and Gohan were the first out and Bulma followed. I stood up to follow. "Looks like we're here." Said Strike. "Yeah." Said Clare I only nodded. As Bulma chewed up Gohan and Krillen we stepped out onto planet Namek. The grass underfoot was green and lush and the many trees that dotted the landscape served only to complement this. Gohan turned and said "I sense a high power level." Krillen's smile vanished as he said "I sense it too." Clare snarled one word "Vegeta!" "It can't be Vegeta." Said Bulma "It's probably just a Namekein, you guys remember how strong Piccilo was?" Krillen smiled and said "You're right!" Gohan didn't look happy but he nodded. I shook my head and said "Trust me. It's not." Just then a Saiyen space pod shot over head! "Let's get out of here!" cried Bulma. "Wait." Said Strike as two more space pods came into view! "And that's Vigetas and Spenc." I said as I felt their Ki. "Looks like this won't be as easy as we thought." "Time to get settled in! Looks like we could be here for a while!" " I'll have a look around for someplace to rest." "Why don't we just stay here?" Asked Gohan. "Because, if Vegeta and Vigetas and Spenc are here. And if Frieza is here also. We don't want to get caught out in the open! "Who's Frieza?" Asked Krillen. I turned to Clare and said " Explain please. I'll have a look around." Strike stood up and said "This is as far as I go with you. I'm going on my own for a while! Come get me when you want a fight!" He flew off in the other direction as I searched for a likely looking cave. My search took me away from the ship. After about fifteen minutes a found a suitable cave. It was in the side of a cliff and I saw that it would be hard to spot if you didn't know wit was there. However before I could head back to the ship I sensed a fight! I rushed to the scene only to find that it was at the ship! To my horror I arrived back too late! No one was hurt but there was a bug hole through the ship! "What happened?" I cried. "We got attacked." Said Clare. "By two of Frieza's men. But they weren't that strong and we fought them off. The ship was hit and we don't think we can fix it." Bulma was kneeling beside it trying to fit shattered glass together and moaning inaudibly. I sighed and said "I've found a nearby cave. That will serve as a shelter." I quickly told them how to get there." Then said "Never mind, I'll take you myself."

Spenc looked around him. There was nothing of use. Only trees and grass! But then again, he'd expected this much. "Looks like Frieza beat us here." He didn't have to finish the sentence. Spenc knew that Vigeta was Vigetas' father. But Saiyens were never ones to play happy families and he also knew that Vigetas hadn't spoken to his father fro years. Coming to Earth had been a matter of honour nothing more. He also knew that Vigetas had a brother Talos. He knew there had been some kind of fight and Vigetas had driven Talos out. Bu to find him after so many years... And he was no longer acting like a Saiyen! But enough of that. They had come here for one reason. The dragon balls.

Vigetas stepped out of the pit that had been made by their pods. Now that he was here. He was unsure of what to do. He could not stand against ether Vegeta or Frieza... And Spenc had been unable to go super Saiyen again. He didn't know what he could do. For someone who was always used to being able to do something it was a terrible feeling. But he would survive.

She floated. Nether dead or alive. Her eyes were closed as if in sleep. And she was breathing or at least looked like she was breathing. But something reached out to her and Twenty four awoke! She found herself facing a fearful sight. Shinron The immortal Dragon was towering above her! Yet he was not moving and as she looked closer she saw that he was made of stone! A figure stepped out from behind the dragon's shadow. He was bent over his staff but she could make him out "Kama!" She cried. He seemed to t notice her. Twenty four walked slowly towards him. He looked at her and said "You shouldn't be here." "I know." Said Twenty four and sat down on the floor. "You will be returned to the afterlife soon." Said the Namek. "I never was there in the first place." She said. Kama frowned and said "In that case you should probably wait here." After what seemed like years he said "It is a long wait. Perhaps you would tell me how you came to be here?" Twenty four nodded and said "Well I was born in…"

They talked for a long time.

I was happy to see everyone was settling in well. But I knew that we would soon find ourselves against Frieza. Can we do it? I wondered. Can we hope to stand against him without Goku? We'll have to try. But I doubt we can.


	20. Strike and Arkh vs Henchmen

I do not own dragon ball z

Author's note: Heh. Sorry for the long delay but I had a HUGE case of writer's block. Luckily Elvenstrike was kind enough to offer to help me write this chap. And so this new chapter is brought to you by both me and Elvenstrike. Enjoy!

Strike snarled at the foe. He was about half Strike's size and had red hair all down his back. His purple skin easily showed against the background of green. He was wearing Saiyen armour and a scouter. "Why not just give up now?" He asked as Strike said "No! Let me put it this way. The dragon balls belong to no one. But even if they did it wouldn't be you!" His power erupted! And he charged! The alien had no time to block before Strike Kneed him to the ground then with a flash of power he held a hand in front of its' face and said " This village is protected!" Then he fired a single blast that killed the creature. Turning back to the Namekein village he walked towards a single building where another Namek awaited him. He was about strange looking with slightly darker skin on the non green sections and his antennae were longer and he wore a pure white cape with silver runes in it and a somewhat Piccilo-like set of metallic body armour. "I thought you were going to take for ever." He said. "Relax Arkh Ctuul." Said Strike as he stopped. "These guys are nothing." The Namek growled and said "It does not do to underestimate you're enemies." "Never does it do to overestimate them." Countered Strike. "This Village is perfectly safe as long as I'm here." The Namek growled again and said "you aren't very strong." I'm at least as strong as you." Said Strike. Arkh Ctuul frowned at him again and said "I doubt that."

Meanwhile. I was busy too. Clare and I were training. With power levels held in check we ducked and dived at each other! She tried to punch me but I blocked and returned with a kick! She was shot back and I charged! But Clare was ready for me! Catching my fist she spun around and sent me to the ground! I rolled to dodge a kick and said "You've gotten better!" She smiled and righted herself. Suddenly we felt an explosion! Turning we saw that one of the Villages was being attacked! I clenched my fists and said "Damn it. I hate not doing anything!" Clare sighed and said" I know, but if we interfere then the chances are that everything will change and Frieza might find us." I nodded. But no matter how many times I thought about it. I still felt like a coward.

Strike stared at his foe. Three of Frieza henchmen stood facing him. "You can't beat us! We are unstoppable!" One of them said smugly. They stared at Strike, waiting for him to make the first move." Wow, how courageous, three fully grown and possibly powerful adults against a fifteen year old boy. I applaud you for your bravery!" Strike said sarcastically, doing a mocking clap! They charged at him, throwing punches and kicks towards him at as quickly as they could! He was started to defend himself but one of them appeared behind him and grabbed his leg! Of course, Strike wasn't caught of guard completely, and he twisted his body round, and with his free foot, kicked the alien in the face! "You'll have to do better than that!" Strike called at the henchman. The other two sped towards him, punching and kicking, even throwing energy blasts! Then the third one grabbed him around the stomach, squeezing him so he couldn't breathe, while the other two sent devastating blows at him! _I have to make sure they don't get to the village! _Strike thought, while pain seared through every nerve in his body! Strike screamed in agony! Then, he thought of how to get the guy off him. The dragon rush! He let the dragon like aura burst up around him, burning the henchman! He sped upwards, losing his pursuers. He then looked downwards at them; they were already coming towards him! "Lightning Blade Strike", he pulled out his sword, letting the lightning crackle around it, before he proceeded to launch an attack at the three henchmen, slashing and thrusting his sword! Strike turned towards the village and screamed at the villages" Run! Run now! I don't know how long I can hold them back!" He watched as the villagers, hearing his cry, fled towards what would be safety. He had run out of ki, so would have to resort to kicks and punches. They attacked again, kicking and punching him from all directions. He was powerless to stop them. But a Namekein hand caught one of them!

Arkh brought his foot up and bashed one of the others! Strike dodged a blow from the last and countered! Sending all three of them down to the ground. Arkh brought his hands up and said "Take this! Strike, hold them while I power up!" He nodded and shot towards the foes! One of them was able to throw a blast! But Strike dodged to the side and returned with one of his own! The alien was consumed by power. The other two were smarter. Dodging to both sides they came in and attacked! Strike avoided blows at the at speed of light! He landed a punch on one and a kick on the other. He remembered how he had come to the village… As he easily avoided a kick he thought back to that day…

He had been searching for a place to stay when a weird ship had dropped in front of him! Tit was like a floating char. And the being sitting in it had been even stranger. "You're part saiyen…" He'd said in a weird voice. Strike was shocked. He was part Saiyen… But he didn't know how this thing could have known about his father… An elite class Saiyen he had died a long time ago. Fighting his own race to protect his mother's home... The alien said "My name is Frieza." "Why should that interest me?" Asked Strike as he slowly fell into a battle ready stance. " It interests you boy, because I am the one who destroyed the Sapiens." Strike laughed saying "If you think I care about that you're mistaken! I couldn't care less what you did to a bunch of planet pirates!" "Oh." Said Frieza. "Pity." And launched a deep red beam! Strike tried to block but it went right through him! Strike lost blood fast as he fell onto his face. Frieza watched as the world went black to Strike and only left when Strike's energy fell below any chance of recovery. And he would have died there. If not for a Namekein warrior who had been attracted by Strike's falling power. He took the other back to his village for healing and in return Strike would help protect it.

Even as he remembered this Strike heard Arkh cry "Back! I have enough power now!"

He escaped as The Namek brought his hands together and said "Let's see how you can handle my best attack!


	21. Vitrolic the super warrior!

I do not own dragon ball z

He stood in the shadows as the fight progressed. No one noticed him. No one ever did, not when he wanted to stay hidden. "Pathetic." He said as they charged the single defender. He wore armour of the model worn by Frieza himself. His pale grey eyes observed the battle from under a red scouter. His black hair fell half way down his back and just to above eye-level on his front. He gazed on as the henchmen were ambushed and as they started to lose. He felt nothing. He could feel nothing. As the Namek charged a blast. He didn't even try and help them. They got themselves into it. He wouldn't save them. They would die.

Twenty four sighed. Kami had been great. Explaining to her why she was here. But now how did she get back to the world of the living? She sat down again. Next to Shinron. She would find a way…

Arkh smiled as he felt his power each the point needed. "Take this!" He screamed as he formed the power into a beam of light. But one of the henchmen fired at him! He ducked but lost the Ki charge! Annoyed he fired off a blast. Catching the foe on the head. Strike roared his anger and charged! Arkh flew along beside him and they each caught one foe! Both of the enemies fell. Strike said "Weaklings!" He turned as Arkh fired another blast. Destroying them both. Then they saw another figure step out of the shadows. "Nice fight." He said. His voice was emotionless and flat. "I can't feel his power!" Said Strike. "Be careful." Arkh nodded. "Who are you?" Asked Strike. "I have no name. But you may call me Vitrolic." "Well Vitrolic." Said Arkh as he backed away. There was something about this guy that spooked him. "Why don't you just run back to you're master and tell him what happened to his elites." Vitrolic actually laughed at this though his eyes showed no hint of emotion. "Those were nothing compared to me!" "Prove it!" Said Strike as he charged! But Vitrolic blocked him with an effortless grace. And delivered a fist to the other's gut! Strike folded up as Vitrolic tossed him aside. Arkh thought out his attack more carefully. Launching his blasts from afar. But Vitrolic blocked them just as easily as he had blocked Strike. Then the charged! Arkh couldn't dodge in time and received a fist! It was like being hit by a sledge hammer! He fell to the ground. Vitrolic walked into the village. Time past. Both fighters tried to stand. Strike managed to do so first and checked Arkh. "Looks like a broken bone." He said. After telling him to stay there. Strike walked into the village in search of his foe. He couldn't imagine a person strong enough to knock him down with one blow! It must have been luck. This time he would do better.

Spenc gazed at the village through his scouter's magnifier. "You were right." He said. "It's Vitrolic." Vigetas cursed. Vitrolic was one of Frieza's tougher soldiers. He was a battle unit made by Frieza. And he was strong. Vigetas hated Votrolic. He had been present during planet Vegeta's death. He had also been present on Frieza planet two fourteen. Even thinking about that night gave him shivers. It was the night that his life had been ruined. No! He wouldn't think about it! He couldn't. "Follow me." He said and blasted off! Spenc followed saying "Don't be stupid! He'll destroy us!" Saiyen pride was fine but he knew when to back down. He heard Vigetas' words: "No, he won't. " His next words were to himself "Not this time. Not again."

Strike caught up with his foe in the middle of the building. Vitrolic was waiting for him and said "Where is the dragon ball?" Strike smirked and said "You'll never know!" "Then I'll have to beat it out of you." Said the battle unit. Strike snarled "Not likely! You got lucky once. But this time I'll win!" Vitrolic said "I doubt it." They charged!

Growled as I felt the fight. "Damn. I can't take this!" Clare sighed. "You know we can't stop them without changing things." My aura pulsed and I said "I don't care! People are dieing! And I'm just sitting here!" Small rocks floated up around me. "I...can't.let this go on!"

Strike blocked one hit but Vitrolic moved faster than he could see! He felt pain as the android scored hit after hit. But he wouldn't give! He planted his fist in the other's face! But Vitrolic didn't feel pain. And the android kicked him with all his power! Strike screamed as fire tore through his body. Bones cracked and broke." He saw red. Then blackness as his mind sank into the comfort of sleep.

"I know that power!" I screamed as I felt Strike lose. "That's Strike. If he's in danger then I'm going!" My aura burst forth as I zoomed away. Clare sighed and leapt into the air after me. If Strike's already involved that means we can help. She thought.

Vitrolic picked up his sleeping foe. They would get everything out of him back at the ship. His mission was done. But a ki blast forced him to drop Strike! Arkh stood in front of him. Healed. " Nameks can regenerate, or did you come here not knowing? So much for the informed soldier." Vitrolic was unfazed and said " so I can easily tare you apart." But he was forced to dodge again as Vigetas charged past him! " You're going to pay for what you have done!" he screamed as he turned. Vitrolic laughed again but I appeared beside him and with a single punch sent him flying. Strike fell to the ground as Clare joined me.


	22. Death

I do not own dragon ball z

Vitrolic didn't seem worried that he was facing us all. I carefully placed Strike on the ground beside me and powered up! "Let's see how you like this!" I screamed. Beams of light shot out from my aura and a crater formed under me. I continued as my aura swelled to twice its' size. The others also powered up. "I'm not going to just stand here and let you kill people." I said. Vigetas spat and said "As if I care who you kill. But you will pay for what you did to me!" He charged! Vitrolic caught his fist but Spenc hit him with a kick! He dodged a fist from Clare but lost ground to me. Arkh brought his hand up. What was it about Saiyens? They never thought before charging in to battle. Take that for example. They were all hammering into his defences when all it would really take to kill him would be one good Ki shot. Arkh smiled. A Ki shot he was only too happy to provide. He started to charge Ki into his hands. This time nothing would stop him! I ducked a fist blow from Vitrolic and returned with a kick! But he blocked me and tossed me aside as if I was nothing! Clare brought both her fists against his back but he didn't budge! Spenc roared as he tackled the foe! At the last moment Vitrolic raised a hand and threw him to the side! Vigetas screamed as power surged through his body. Arkh saw this and smiled. His attack was ready. Bright light was in his eyes. Like a thousand suns and he said "Sundering Light!" A beam of light issued from his hands. Deep, dark blue in the centre and white gold around the edges it reached out towards Vitrolic. I saw it coming and jumped back shouting to the others to do the same. Vitrolic saw it too late and it hit him! For a moment the two struggled. Then Arkh narrowed the beam and it sliced right through Vitrolic's chest! He laughed. "You think a hole is going to stop me?" But then he was cut off when he exploded firm the inside out! I breathed a sigh and stood up from where the shock wave had knocked me. The others were doing the same. Arkh smiled again and said "I win." Vigetas growled and without a look at any of us flew away. Spenc followed. Strike looked okay. I checked his pulse and he would recover. Or so I thought. But the smoke cleared and Vitrolic was unharmed! His armour had been split by the attack but that was all. I brought my guard up but Vitrolic didn't move. He looked around and said "You used you're attack, now I can use mine." At once it felt as if my very strength had been drained away! I fell to me knees as around me the others did the same. I couldn't understand! My powers were weak as if I had just fought a hundred foes! My arms were heavy. I couldn't move! Vitrolic smirked and lifted Strike again. "No." I said. I was the only one who could see what was happening as the others were face down. Vitrolic flew off into the distance. No! I thought. I forced myself to stand. Each step was like walking on spikes but I continued. Damn it! He'd helped us to fight off Roran! Now when he needed us we were helpless? No! I launched into the air. Spotting them ahead of me I charged! Catching Vitrolic off guard. He dropped to the ground where I kneed him before he could rise and then I Brought both y fists against him back hard. But he threw me away with one hand and recovered enough balance to stand! I ran towards him but he punched me in the gut! I doubled over and Vitrolic caught me in the face with a kick! Then he finished me with one more fist! I shot back and hit the ground at great speed. I struggled to right myself spitting blood. "I'm not that easy to kill." I said and charged again. But he dodged sideways and caught me with a kick! I screamed as the force of the blow fractured bones. I hit the ground and didn't get up. Vitrolic turned to go but I gasped "Damn you. I won't die!" The n step by painful step I forced myself up. "You know." Said Vitrolic as if we were just talking. "I once met a Saiyen like you. He tried to stop lord Frieza from destroying his planet. He saw that huge blast coming. Knew he couldn't stop it. But tried anyway. "I smiled and said "One deference. I'm going to stop you!" " I doubt it." Then he turned to me and held out his hand. A ki blast formed in his hand and grew. Until it was at least the size of me. Then he fired! As the roaring energy glob hit me I tried to block! But couldn't/. It ate into me. Pain seared through me. And just before my body could die I felt a flash of pure hatred. For Vitrolic, for Frieza who was causing all this. For the z fighters who were too weak to stop him and for myself for being far too weak. " I'll get you one day, Vitrolic! I will return!" I screamed as my life ended.

Clare gasped as she felt my life end. Arkh felt it too. And now he knew he would never see Strike again.

Vigetas stood as his scouter told him of my fate. He knew that we were brothers, he knew that I had betrayed him but he still felt a little ping of sadness.

Vitrolic, after making sure I was dead. Took Strike back to the ship where he was put into a regain tank for healing. He had to be in good health to survive questioning.


	23. Dark Saiyen

I do not own dragon ball z

He opened his eyes. Every fibre of his being was on fire. He couldn't move. Strike tried to think, tried to fight down the panic that was ready to rise. He was sitting in a char. It seemed to be made of metal. Smooth. Looking around he saw that he was in a featureless room of the same metal. No windows adorned it nor did any door enter into it. But there had to be some way out!

He tried to power up but he found he couldn't! It was like being a child! Worse even as a child he had been able to use Ki. Now we were helpless! He roared as his aura pulsed in vein. Then a shadow fell over him. He looked up. A creature was looking at him. It was vaguely human in that it had two arms and two legs. And a head. But that was as far as it went. This thing seemed to have no skin. And twice the size of Strike it was impressive. It roared and Strike felt fear. Then it reached down and each finger sprouted a long claw. Then it spoke. And its' voice was long and drawn out, like a dieing things last breath. "Why are you here?" Strike ignored it. The thing asked him several more questions. Each was answered with the same flat refusal to make a noise. The creature was getting angry and with a yell brought its' fist into Strike's gut! Then it followed up with a punch to the head! But Strike refused to talk. As the creature continued to beat him. Tears fell from his eyes. And not just because of the pain. He mourned for everyone that he knew would be killed. Talos, Clare, and Arkh they would all die he knew. How could anyone stand up to such hate that he felt coming from this ship? How could anything survive? They were doomed he knew now. Everyone was… But before he could finish his gloomy train of thought a fist slammed into his skull! Darkness swept over him.

He walked along a street. Cars rushed ahead of him and Strike saw that the buildings were different. But something was wrong! Pain flared through his body! He screamed and clutched at his head! But the pain kept building! He had to do something! He tried to think but his thoughts were clouded and he couldn't put two of them together. Then the screamed. But something was happening. The ground was stripped away! As was the sky. Everything went until there was nothing but darkness. He was floating in darkness. He could see nothing. He could hear nothing. But something was appearing in front of him! It looked something like him. The hair was dark and it had a tail wrapped around its' waist. It smiled when it saw him and he said "Who are you?! I demand to know!" The thing spoke and its' voice was so like his yet nothing like his. It was the voice of a killer. "I am you." "That's not possible!" Screamed Strike and threw a punch! But the thing caught at and pulled him closer! Just as his head was passing it, the thing said "I'm you're Saiyen side. And I'm taking over." Then it brought a fist down on his head.

Strike was floating in the air. Below him was a world. As eh lowered he saw that it was his own! He saw his father. Tall and wearing armour. Saw that he was down there, a baby. But that baby was not like him! It was crying but he felt a power emanating from it. Then a doctor walked into his view. He was tall and had blue skin. Glasses covered his eyes. From where he was Strike could see no more than that. "What is the matter?" The doctor said. The Saiyen sighed and said "This child is too Saiyen. Is there a way to suppress his personality? In key areas." The doctor considered this and said "Yes. But I wouldn't advise it. Its' experimental. Very dangerous. But it would work. Suppressing key areas such as anger, and aggression." The Saiyen thought about this and said "Do it." Then he turned and left the room without so much as a backward glance. Strike heard a voice then and it said "You were born that day. And I died." Then the world did go black.

He woke. And smirked. Felling the limbs that he had not been able to use for years! Pain coursed through him but he didn't mind. He was after all Saiyen. Looking around he saw that he was being watched. Two of frieza's henchmen were looking at him with open contempt. He laughed seeing there power levels. "What you find so funny?" Demanded one. But Strike kept laughing. The first one snarled and leapt at him yelling "I'll teach you to laugh at you're betters, monkey boy! But just as he was about to land his fist in Strike's gut the Z fighter's aura appeared! But it was not the same. It twisted and knotted around itself like a beast in pain.

The henchmen screamed as they backed away. But Strike was on a roll now. The char twisted as he stood! Tongues of lightening flickered across it. But Strike wasn't harmed! The first of his foes to recover leapt at him! But Strike caught him with one hand! And fired a Ki blast! The foe was killed. The second tried to run but Strike was faster! He received a fist in the gut! Then with a smirk Strike pushed his fist through his enemy! As his foe died Strike searched. There weren't too many people who could beat him on this ship but Frieza was still stronger than him. However he would soon fix that! With a scream he burst through the wall of the ship and started off towards the village. As he flew Strike enjoyed the power that he had been denied so long! But now that weakling was gone! And he was free. Soon he arrived and found a single figure standing among the houses. He set down and the figure turned and gasped in surprise. "Strike! We thought you were dead! After all you were gone so long and we couldn't sense you." "Where's the others." Demanded Strike. "Clare's still trying to figure out a way to free you! And Vigetas and Spenc haven't been seen since the fight." Strike smiled and said "Did the Dragon ball escape?" Arkh nodded and said "Of course. We've got them in the caves up there." He pointed a little way ahead of the village. "Its' also where the others are staying." Strike smiled. Things couldn't even be better if he'd planned them! He'd wipe out the z fighters and take the dragon ball! Arkh started to say something else but Strike cut him off with a fist to the head. Then he took off. This would be good. He arrived at the cave and saw Krillen first. That was okay. He was hoping to safe the strongest for last. "Hey! You're alive!" Said Krillen as he spotted Strike. The half Sayen smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought!

Frieza starred out of the window as his char hovered. Things were moving quickly. He might have to bring in help. The door opened behind him. But Frieza didn't turn around. This was one of his best fighters. Along with Vitrolic she would be able to stamp out resistance before it got out of control. He liked that name Vitrolic. It meant venomous. Frieza smiled remembering how full of defiance the android had been when they first decided to remove his emotions. But now he was the perfect killer. He doubted that there was anyone in the universe (except himself of course) who could stand up to the per of them. He turned to see his agent. She was wearing the same armour that all his troops wore. Her dark purple hair fell over one eye but the strangest thing about her was the two wings that extended from her back. They were as dark as night and could easily allow her to fly. Frieza smiled. He would soon have the rest of the dragon balls and after that…

Strike dodged a blow from Gohan and easily dropped Krillen with a single punch! Clare screamed as she fired blast after blast but he avoided them all! Then with a backward kick he caught Gohan and sent him flying into the cave wall! Krillen tried to punch him but Strike knocked him out with a punch! Clare charged at him! They traded blows at the speed of light but Clare was losing. Strike smirked as he kicked her to the ground! Then he dived! Clare screamed but Strike kicked her against the wall! He loved this body! With so much power! His weaker self had no idea how to use it! But he did! And they would all die!


	24. Memories

I do not own dragon ball z

Twenty four looked around. There was nothing. No trees no ground not a thing. She floated in the inky darkness. She fought back panic. No. Kami had told her this might happen. She had to keep going. But what way was out?

Strike laughed again as Clare hit the wall. He knew that she was weaker than him now. Yet he didn't kill her. He could have done so thirty times by now but he didn't. And the others. He didn't have to sense them to know that they lived. This was annoying. He had meant to kill them off. Perhaps his weaker self still lingered? Not that it mattered. Now he was going to kill them! Clare's fist broke through his defence as he thought this and he was sent back slightly. Strike smirked. This was going to be easy! She didn't even manage to dodge his fist! Clare hit the ground and didn't get up. Strike laughed. And brought his hand over her body. A slight glow indicated that he was going to finish her. Then she said something. A whisper. Had he not been Part Saiyen he might not even have heard it. But he did and it was: " Why?" and he knew that he didn't have to answer and that he could just kill them all, leave and complete his plan. But something made him answer. Maybe it was because she was also a Saiyen, or maybe because she had put up a good fight. In ether case he said "Why? Because. I was locked away for so long! Do you know what its like to hear and see yet be unable to do anything? To have a weakling control you're every movement? I doubt it. I was trapped! Helpless!" The energy on his hand shrank away as he continued his rant. "For so many years I lived like that. Until I found a weakness, a crack and from there I came and now I am where I should be! And that weakling is dead! No, more than dead. Not even the dragon balls can help him!" Then he fired the blast! But a flash and Clare was gone! Strike looked around. He searched for her Ki. But nothing. She was gone! He roared his vengeance to the winds and turned towards Gohan and Krillen but they too had vanished! Strike really did roar this time. "WHERE EVER YOU GO. I WILL FIND YOU!" His aura appeared and the very cave shook with his rage.

Arkh tried to suppress his power but he'd never been all that good at it. There'd been no real need before Frieza showed up. And by then it was too late. He was painfully aware that he wasn't doing it that well. Strike would find him. If he chooses to look for Arkh's signature but if he thought that he Namek was still knocked out then he wouldn't have a reason to search for him and might assume that Arkh's power was just another Namekein's. But even if Strike found him. Clare and the others were safe and hidden. Arkh smirked. Strike might be stronger than him at the moment but he was still the fastest. Then his mind turned to darker thoughts. What could have caused Strike to do this? The monster that he had saved the others from was nothing like the man who had helped protects his village. What had Frieza done to him? Arkh vowed to find out. And he would put a stop to it.

Strike's power surged. He was too angry to control it. He cared not that every scouter on Namek was picking him up. He didn't know that Vitrolic even now headed towards him with his partner. Strike roared as his anger erupted. No one would get away! He wasn't weak! Not like that other. No! He would not fail.

Vitgetas raised his eyes to the sky as his scouter felt the power surge. "I've never seen anything like it!" Said Spenc but Vigetas said nothing. He had felt something like it. Too long ago. And it hadn't been that strong. But it had that same angry power. The same uncontrolled air. He'd nearly died that day. But he had won. Wiping out that traitor Broly. Vigetas shivered as he remembered. He was still running from Frieza back then. He'd happened to discover two more Saiyens. A child not very old maybe ten in Saiyen years. Vigetas had intended to take them with him but when the father discovered that he was related to Vegeta they had attacked! The adult was weak but Broly. His power had been the same as Vigetas' own! He had then known true terror. But by some luck Vigetas had got a lucky hit and escaped. Later he blew up the planet from space. They couldn't have survived that... could they? No. this power was different. Not Broly. As he searched it he found that it resembled the power from that other guy. What did they call him? Strike? Maybe he would investigate.

Strike screamed as power thundered through his body. He would find them! Okay, he thought. Let's calm down. They can't have gotten far. And he only had to blow up this island and he would get them! But that was a cowardly trick to play. Then again they ran so he had to destroy them any way he could. Then he saw something coming. Turning he said one word " Vitrolic." A second person followed but he pain her not heed. Vitrolic would pay. He smirked. The fool would probably think that his power hadn't changed! This would be fun. Vitrolic stopped in front of him and said " I have been ordered to take you back." Strike spat " I would never go back to Frieza while air is still in me!" Vitrolic replied " That's okay. Lord Frieza doesn't want you alive!" Strike laughed. This was his kind of fight!


	25. Vitrolic is unstopable!

I do not own dragon ball z

Strike fell into a defensive position as Vitrolic powered up. Then the androids seemed to think of something. He said "I don't think I'll bother with you today." "What!" said Strike. "How dare you! I'll tear you to pieces!" the enraged warrior charged at his foe but Vitrolic was unimpressed. His partner appeared in front of him and deflected Strike's blow! Then before he could do any more she slammed her fist into his gut! He shot back but she landed a kick from behind him and sent him straight up! Then before he could catch himself she knocked him back to the ground as hard as she could! He formed a crater on the earth as he landed heavily. Vitrolic peered at him as Strike righted himself. "You've grown stronger." He observed. "That should have ended you." Strike screamed as his aura glowed round him and said "The weakling you captured is no more." "It doesn't matter." Said Vitrolic. "Selea can still kill you." Strike laughed as his aura expanded "I doubt it." Vitrolic replied "We'll see." Selea walked forward and said "Yes, we will." then Strike brought his arms together and cried "I have powers that weakling could only dream off!" He roared as his power started to build. "This will finish you!" He screamed.

Vigetas peered through his scouter's magnifier. So this was it. He never knew that Strike had so much power! He couldn't be… No! That would never happen. He had taken great pains to ensure that it couldn't happen. This Strike must have trained. He couldn't be this strong naturally. Vigetas directed his attention back to the main target of his rage. Vitriolic. He would have his revenge soon.

Strike laughed. The power surged through him. He was invincible! Dark clouds spread through the sky as he reached out with his Ki. The very planet seemed to tremble with fear as his power grew. Craters formed under and around him as Namek itself fell victim to his extreme power. He laughed again and his voice was darker somehow. He brought his hands together and said "Now! Feel the power of what I have become! "The dark clouds spread farther and suddenly a blade of pure darkness reached out and touched his hands! An orb of the same appeared in his hands and grew. Then a tongue of lightening reached up from the ground and stroked the black ord. then the ball flashed! One moment it was black then it was bright blinding light. Lightening arced out from it but seemed unable to harm its' creator then with a smirk Strike said "This is my power. Darkness, fear, hate and evil. Not even you can survive this Vitrolic!" Then he threw and the orb turned into a beam. Still flashing it shot towards the android who was suddenly trying to move. Then it struck! Such a simple word can't describe what happened. In the same way that a candle can't be compared with a burning world. When the smoke cleared Vitrolic was harmed. His armour was smashed but besides that he seemed unhurt. He smirked and suddenly a whip of fire tied itself around his leg! A second grabbed his other foot and he struggled to escape! But the attack had tired him and he was trapped! Looking down he saw Selea holding the whips. One in each hand. They didn't burn yet they threatened too. He was unable to dodge aside as Vitrolic kicked him in the chest! Then the android launched a flurry of kicks and punches. Each found its mark and Strike was soon covered in blood from his many cuts. Then Vitrolic kicked Strike as hard as he could and smirked as he heard ribs crack and break. Strike screamed. Then Vitrolic brought his hands together in what Strike saw was preparation for an energy blast. "And so you die." He said. "As do all that stands against Lord Frieza." His face changed a second as if he was having trouble remembering something. "I should know." He said in a whisper then louder he said "And so should you're friend." Strike looked up in shock as a flicker of something in his face passed he said "Talos? You killed Talos?" A small spark of his weaker self remerged then as grief flooded his being. But Strike fought it back. What did he care if that fool died? It just meant that there was one less person to kill! Vitrolic smirked and said "He died begging for mercy." Strike fought his other self's feelings. His grief at losing a friend and his rage at Vitrolic. Vitrolic seemed to know this because he said "And now, you will join him. "The blast leapt from his hands and hit Strike who never had a chance. His body burned and his mind screamed as it was wrenched away to the afterlife.

Twenty four laughed. She had done it! In the darkness around here there was no light but this one. It was a door! She could escape!

Vigetas looked on. He knew that Strike wasn't that strong. He must have been mistaken. No way could that dead fool have the kind of power Vigetas had thought he might be able to control. But Vitrolic was getting stronger every time he saw him. That worried the Saiyen. If he got much stronger Vigetas wouldn't have a chance to get his revenge! He would have to ambush him when he was alone. After that…

Spenc watched Vigetas. He was getting worried about the other. Ever since he learned that Vitrolic was here he had grown obsessed with the android. Spenc didn't know why but he feared that the obsession would cost them both their lives. Maybe he should go? But that would mean breaking his word as a royal guard of the planet Vegeta. No if Vigetas was to die he, Spenc would die with him.


	26. Not done yet!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Twenty Four peered through the mist the encircled her field of vision. Now was her chance! She would escape! She could break free from this domain of smoke and darkness!

Vegeta walked slowly up to the cave mouth. He knew that the earthlings were in there. He also knew that he would have to have their help if he was to survive the coming battle with Frieza. After that however he wouldn't need them anymore. That was strange; he could feel nothing coming from the cave. If he were still using a scouter he would be sure that was malfunctioning but his new skill assured him that no one was there. No one alive anyway. Had the earthlings been wiped out by Frieza's forces? Vegeta tried to remember how strong they had been when he was last on earth. Talos wasn't it? Had been pretty tough Clare was also reasonable strong. And they had added new members since then. The bald human was not too strong but the kid had potential. Assuming that they had kept up their training they should have been able to handle most of Frieza's henchmen. But… Wasn't Vitrolic here? And Selea? If so he wasn't too sure that the earthlings could survive. Looking around he saw that he was inside the cave. It looked like whoever lived here had left in a hurry. The walls were scorched by Ki and the floor was littered with gravel. He spotted several drops of what looked like blood. There were no bodies. "So." Said Vegeta, more to himself than anyone else. "It looks like Frieza got to you first." Had anyone survived? It didn't matter. If they had, they would have moved to someplace else where Vegeta was unable to find them and if they hadn't they still couldn't help him. He would have to ally himself with someone else. But who? The Nameks weren't strong enough to stop Frieza and who else was there? He would have to find the dragon balls himself.

Strike opened his eye. He was in a line! Thousands of ghostly coloured fire-like things stretched in front of him all the way to some building. It looked like a check in station or maybe a place? It didn't matter. How did he get here? Slowly his mind yielded and he remembered all that had happened. So, he'd died. Even he couldn't stop Vitrolic. Nether himself or his weaker side were strong enough! Rage started to build in him like a dam before bursting point. Was this it? Was he to spend eternity in a line? Never moving! Was he to let his foe got the last laugh? No! He would find a way back! There had to be a way. He fell into a battle stance, or at least tried to. Looking down he saw instead of his own body a pale, glowing flame. And then he knew what the line was made of: Spirits! Awaiting judgment. And he was here too! Did they intend to judge him? A Saiyen? No! He would never allow them to do that! He tried to summon his Ki but it didn't appear! He could still feel it but no longer control it. Was this to prevent his escape? There must be some way to get his power back. And he would find it! Not even hell could hold the rage of a Saiyen!

Clare leaned against the all. Gohan sat with his back to the entrance to the Namekien house. It was a big house. Deserted it had once belonged to a clan of warriors who were banished from the planet for there delight in violence. It had been deserted for many years and bits of it had fallen apart but it was the last place anyone would ever look for them. Krillen was watching the outside through a broken window. Five dragon balls glittered in the centre of the floor. Arkh stood just outside. He was always uneasy in this place. It held memories that he would rather not have. Since they came here they had had almost unnatural good luck. Five dragon balls found already. They would soon have them all. Or almost all of them. Arkh knew that at least one was held on board Frieza's ship. That meant they would have to storm it. Not a prospect that he was looking forward too after what happened to Talos. Maybe they could cause some kind of distraction? Arkh suspected that he was the only one to think so far ahead. The others were still in shock about what happened. Talos' death was bad enough but for Strike to turn evil? Most of them hadn't accepted it. Arkh still didn't think that Strike did of his own free will. Frieza must have used some kind of mind control to do it. Maybe they could reverse it? But that depended upon their being able to find out what happened. He would have to find that out himself….

Strike laughed as the spirits fled his growing power. It was so easy! Here, in this place there was no limit to the amount of Ki he could use! He could easily destroy this place! Several warriors had attempted to stop him but once he learned to form a new body out of Ki he was pretty much invincible! It was like fighting bugs. He could wipe out these untrained weaklings with his little finger! He leapt into the air and got ready to take out the check in. This was so easy! A blast formed in his hands and he tossed it! But another blast it and knocked it away! " Who did that?!" Roared Strike turning to see the defender. He was about his height. With spiky hair and a well muscled form? He was wearing a pure white suit that hung loosely to his body. The entire better for fighting. Strike thought. He knew he was in the presence f someone who took fighting seriously. He looked familiar though. Smoke from the blast was covering his face. "Retreat now." Said the figure. "Never! I'm a Saiyen." Said Strike. But then the smoke cleared and Strike took a step back. "So am I." Said the figure but Strike knew where he'd seen it before now. He breathed one word: "Talos!"


	27. Talos VS Strike!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z

I looked own upon Strike as my cloths fluttered about in the light breeze. "What have you become?" I asked. He growled and shot at me! I dodged to the side and connected his head with my fist but Strike recovered quickly and I took a kick to the gut! I rolled as he came at me again and charged! We fought at the speed of light! But he was strong! How could match his power? He smashed my head with his fist!

Strike laughed as Talos shot back and said "You're no better than before!" Talos stood up and Strike was shocked to see he was unhurt! He fell into a battle stance as his aura appeared and it was white tinged with gold! He charged! Strike had no time to block but was thrown back! Then Talos appeared behind him but Strike grabbed his leg and tossed him farther into the sky!

I struggled to regain control of my flight as I saw Strike fire a Ki blast! It hit! I creamed as pain tore through my body but I got back control! Then bringing my hands together I cried "Double out burst!" A beam of red energy shot from each hand! Strike dodged tot he side but the followed! He spun round ready to explode them with Ki blasts but they caught him first! The explosion rocked the other world but Strike shot out of the smoke! He slammed his fists down into my back and I fell! But I wasn't beaten. I caught myself and dodged a kick from my foe. Then I grabbed him by the hair and punched him in the gut as hard as I could! He screamed as the force of the attack threw him back.

Strike spat blood. Funny how this body had blood. He thought as he stood up to his full height. "I'm no dead yet! " He screamed and fired a barrage of Ki blasts! I was hit! The first few I easily countered sending them flying in all directions but I was overcome by the sheer number of the blasts! With a scream I disappeared from view. Strike smirked and said "I knew you couldn't win. That weakling you knew is long gone." But then he backed away as he felt a power rise within the smoke. "Its' not possible!" But it was. I emerged from the smoke. My cloths were torn and I was bleeding from several minor cuts. But I was alive. Strike roared as he fired blast after blast! I was hit in the hest by the first one and went flying back as the others followed it. Strike laughed like the Saiyen he was. Bu I appeared behind him and with a blast he was sent back! He turned then and said "How?! You're not that fast!" I smirked. "Here, in this world I am." He backed away as he felt my power grow again. "We're about even." I said. "But this should change that!" Strike didn't know what was going on and said "What do you think you're doing?!" I laughed. "You should know this. I'm going to transform! " "No. You're not strong enough to be a super Saiyen!" " Who said anything about a Super Saiyen? No, I plan to make that transformation common to all pure Saiyens." Then I channelled all the power into a Ki ball. It hone with an unearthly light. I tossed in into the sky! Strike's eyes widened as he figured out what I was going to do. "No! You won't be able to control it!" But it was too late. I grew bigger. Fur appeared and my face started to change. I rose into the air and continued to grow until Strike found himself looking at a full Ozaru! I was a mottled brown colour with the normal red eyes. But around me there existed an aura of white Ki. Strike backed away as the Ozaru walked towards him. Every step seemed to shake the world. He screamed "You fool! You can't control this transformation! You've doomed us all!" But then the things moth opened and instead of the fire he was expecting there came words. "Who are you calling a fool? I've trained in this form until I am in perfect control. Now! Let's end this!" I brought my fist down but Strike dodged to the side barely in time to save himself. Then he fired a barrage of Ki blasts but in my new form they were nothing more than bee stings. I brought my hands together. Strike's eyes widened and he tried to run but it was too late. "Double Outburst!" This time the beams were giant and twice as fast! Strike never stood a chance of dodging. He screamed as the blast consumed him. As the smoke cleared he was lying on the ground seeming to be asleep but I knew differently.

Twenty four reached for the light and emerged into some kind of check in station. It looked like a bomb had hit and there were two people there. One was on the ground and it didn't look like he was in too good a condition. The second she remembered from the fight! Talos! But how had he died? She remembered that he was pretty tough. What could have killed him? Oh it didn't matter. She could just ask him herself!

The dark drifted aimlessly across the gulf of space. Its' powers were draining fast and it could feel itself disappearing. It should never have come here! But what could it do to save itself? Find another host? No…. Something else.

Vitrolic walked down the corridor. Anyone who didn't knew him might swear that he was hurrying but Vitrolic had no reason to hurry. After all, what would an android without emotions want to hurry to?


	28. Arrival of the foes

The sun rose upon a deceptively peaceful looking planet. Its golden rays penetrated the Namekein huts and shone upon the slaughtered bodies of those who had tried to stop Frieza.

It reflected upon the pound in witch floated the earthly remains of Namek's greatest warriors.

It fell upon the ruined hut that now concealed the Z fighters.

Clare glanced through one of the many holes in the wall and sighed.

This hut was safe enough. Frieza had already been here so he was unlikely to come again. But she felt an aura of….. Death about this place.

Arkh stood over by the far wall, his eyes closed in meditation. Krillen was sleeping on the floor beside the few Dragon balls that they had been able to rescue from Frieza's clutches. Gohan sat outside looking up at the sky.

She sighed again.

This was almost too much. When she first came here she thought it would be… fun but this was serious. Frieza was out to get them, to kill them! Strike and Talos were dead already was she the only new Z fighter left?

She tried to shake herself out of the gloomy mood that had settled on her since her friend's death.

What are we going to do now? She thought. Frieza was only playing with us so far! Now we have the dragon balls he'll get serious! Can I fight the Ginyu force? Do I want to? Couldn't I just leave now? No one would ever know….. Then she looked at the sleeping Krillen and the still Namek. No. she decided. I'll stay.

Vigetas sat huddled in his ship.

This was too much! Really, he had expected to have to fight Zorbon and maybe Dedorea but Vitrolic? And now Selea? Those were two of Frieza's top soldiers! They had both helped Frieza to destroy planet Vegeta!

Even if Spenc and he combined powers they would still be too weak!

What was to stop him just taking off now? Leaving here forever? Sure he'd be a coward but at least he'd be a live one. It was tempting… but what about Spenc? He'd never run.

Could he leave the soldier behind? No doubt Spenc would have no trouble doing it to him but….. Could he do it?

Spenc was standing guard outside the ships.

His scouter beeped and whirred as he searched the local landscape for power levels high enough to be a threat.

But more importantly he was thinking.

Vigetas was starting to worry him. The other Saiyen was acting touchy, more so the usual and he was spending a lot of time in the ship thinking.

They could have gotten the dragon balls and killed Frieza by now! But why was his charge holding back? Could it be fear?

Spenc wouldn't blame him if he felt it though he would never admit that.

They were about to take on the most powerful fighter in the universe! A little fear was natural as long as you didn't let it control you. Would Vigetas let it take him? Let it twist his mind and churn his gut as only fear can? He didn't know. But if the he did then….

Vitrolic opened one blank eye.

He slowly rose from the bed that he had been lying on though perhaps bed was too generous a word.

It was a table with wires running from under it to attach to his arm.

But as he rose they detached with a hiss. The soldier on guard saluted as Vitrolic past him but the android acted as if he weren't there.

He walked down the corridor with a slow walk. But he had spent his time asleep wisely. Even while his body temperature had fallen to ice cold his android brain had been working on a solution for the problem and now he had an answer.

The quickest way to capture the dragon balls and eliminate Vegeta was to call in powerful warriors... the Ginyu force were well suited to this job though Vitrolic held a professional disdain for them. They spent far too much time posing and not enough fighting in his opinion. Though they were still one of the best teams Frieza had.

Vegeta sat on top of the ruined house looking out into the lake. What should he do now? Without allies he was as good as dead against Frieza. Or so it would seem but if he was anything Vegeta was good at taking advantage of opportunities. Could he convince some of Frieza's own soldiers to join him? Promise them eternal life? He had to admit the image of him defeating Frieza with the tyrant's own troops was a good one but they would bee too scared to defect.

No, he would need a new plan.

Clare was looking out at the sky when she sensed several alarmingly high power levels.

She searched the area for them but could see no signs! Yet she knew they were coming! Krillen stood beside her as he looked too. Gohan backed slowly into the house. Arkh's eyes flashed open and he dived at Clare! She was too shocked to move as he bore her to the ground. Barely was she safely away than an energy beam hit the ground she had been standing on! Arkh jumped to his feet as several figures appeared in the distance getting closer…

Five figures slowly came into focus and she stepped back as her memory flashed!

The Ginyu force! Frieza had sent the Ginyu force! Damn him! She powered up and felt the others around her do the same.

This was it! If they could hold out a little longer then Goku would arrive! He could handle things from here couldn't he? But she would have to deal with the Ginyu force for now. Later Goku would be able to help but for now they had to fight without him.

Krilllen and the others spread out ready to fight. Arkh fell into a fighting stance and Gohan beside him did the same.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't been updateing often anyway I've been thinking and it would be kinda cool if everyone in the story could talk on msn messenger. if you want to do this ( and you have a character in the fic) then PM me.


	29. Ginyu force attack!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z and I am not and never have claimed to.

Author's note: Raditz son, I wrote this chapter before I got you're MP so Spenc is still here. Though he will be leaving next chapter.

The Ginyu force eyed the Z fighters with amusement.

"This is the fighters that have been giving Master Frieza so much trouble?"

Said one but in the back of the group, Selea was uneasy.

She had been in hundreds of fights before, had fought to the death on one hundred planets.

Well that wasn't true. She'd fought to other people's deaths but never to her own.

She should be feeling good about the coming battle. Why didn't she?

She felt…. Not fear… anticipation. Yes that was it but why? The remaining fighters where nothing compared to her. Strike was to the best of her knowledge the strongest one and she had been able to easily hold him.

This fight would be over in seconds.

This was a view shared by the Ginyu force because captain Ginyu laughed as he saw the fighters and said " Doesn't look like you'll need me here, boys. You just take care of them on your own"

" Right!" Said Recoom. "Ginyu Force! Recoom!"

As one the team sprang into a series of poises.

Krillen said "are these guys for real?"

Arkh glared at the Ginyu force and said "Don't drop you're guard just because they have stupid poses."

Recoom heard him and said "Hey! What would a dumb Namek know about anything?"

A green vein on the Namek's head started to pulse but he stayed where he was.

Clare stepped forward and said to the others "you guys better stay back, Arkh and me can handle them."

Gohan nodded. "Right"

Krillen stepped back "Good luck."

Clare smirked "we won't need it."

Arkh stood beside here and said "You know these losers?"

Clare nodded "The small green one we'll have to look out for, his can frieze time."

Arkh didn't spend any time protesting that such abilities were impossible. He'd seem foes with weirder ones. With a flash of light he was gone!

Guldo turned just in time to see Arkh's fist coming towards him! He shot back and Clare appeared in front of him! "

With a massive ki blast Guldo died.

The other members hadn't moved. "Hey, they're pretty fast!" Said Recoom.

"No matter." Said Burter "I can out run them!"

He disappeared in a second flash but so did Arkh! The two warriors met in mid air and exchanged blows Clare flew up to help him but Recoom grabbed her ankle! With a grunt he tossed her into the ground but she rolled away before he could stamp on her!

With a snarl Burter landed a kick on Arkh but he rolled with it and returned the favour with one of his powerful and strangely coloured blasts! Burter shot back!

Clare charged and with a battle cry landed hit after hit upon Recoom but he soaked it all in! Then with a single punch he sent her tumbling to the ground!

Burter shot off a storm of Ki blasts but Arkh caught each with one of his own!

Clare dodged one, two hits but Recoom didn't even look tired! He grinned stupidly as he connected with a left!

Arkh roared. Energy pulsed around him. Burter did the same. "You're pretty fast." Said the alien "But no one is faster than me!"

And he charged at top speed!

Clare screamed as another Herculean kick connected and she tripped but Recoon didn't care. He brought his foot down. She dodged barely in time for the giant's foot made a deep hole in the ground where her head had been.

Arkh was getting tired. He was fast eh knew but he'd never seen someone as fast as Burter. The two were on the same level. And that was something that Burter was unable to accept. Maybe I can use that against him. Thought the Namek.

But then Recoom appeared in front of him fists ready to crush anything caught in front of them. A golden disc sliced cleanly through the giant! And he fell with a harsh scream! Burter, seeing his comrade's death charged again but Clare fired up at him and he changed his direction. Arkh hit him with a powerful attack that vaporised him.

Clare saw that Krillen had fired the distructo disc. He smiled shyly and said "couldn't let you two have all the fun."

But then another figure strode forward from the ranks of the Ginyu force.

The Z fighters. He was instantly recognised. Vitrolic! Behind him followed another figure that only Clare recognised Captain Ginyu!

They backed away slowly aware of the androids' awesome power. But Vitrolic didn't as much as look at them. He went straight to the dragon balls and flew and off with them!

Ginyu stood facing the fighters. "Look's like you're tough. I might have to take you myself."

Clare was getting angry. This guy was acting as if they weren't even string enough to matter! With a roar she charged! Ginyu was ready! His fist caught her in the face and she was sent flying back! Krillen leapt to catch her but Ginyu sent a Ki blast at him! Krillen hit the ground and didn't get up!

Arkh tried to bring his guard up but Ginyu was too fast and the Namek also hit the ground! Gohan ran at the alien! Tears streamed from his eyes as he launched a fist that was easily blocked! One kick form Ginyu caught him and he was down but he rose! "My dad always taught me to stand up to bullies like you!"

Ginyu laughed as he floored Gohan again. But the kid stood up!

He screamed and charged again! Landing a single hit on the other! Ginyu was as surprised as everyone else for he let his guard down sufficiently for Gohan to land a few more hits but Ginyu decided that it was enough and struck out with his full power! Gohan shot back into the ground and with an almighty crack the earth split under him and Gohan was still.

Ginyu gazed at the fallen fighters. At Arkh, slumped over himself and UN able or unwilling to move, at Clare who was still trying to rise even though her face showed the intense pain that she must have been feeling. At Krillen was lying on his back without moving and finally at Gohan who was still buried under the rubble.

"You weren't so tough."

He said with a smirk and powered up a Ki blast to finish the battle. But he never finished for in that very minute a ship tore through the sky above him! "What the-!" He began but the ship landed.

Out stepped a warrior. His muscles had bulged and his hair seemed to be a but spikier but it was defiantly Goku!

He strode down the ramp with confidence and looked about the area. His senses on full as he searched for his friends then finding them he walked past Ginyu as if he poised no threat and gave a senzu bean to Krillen. Telling him to help the others he turned to captain Ginyu.

"This is you're last chance!" he warned "I've come for Frieza not you!"

Ginyu checked on his scouter and laughed. "You're even weaker than they were! I could tear you apart easily! Ginyu force! Retreat, I can handle this." Then he turned to Goku and said "let's se how strong you really are!"

Ginyu charged but Goku easily blocked the attack! The foe tried to kick him but Goku dodged that too! "You shouldn't be that fast!"

Ginyu was sent hurling back and as he stood up he read Goku again.

He was shocked as the scouter counted up numbers like there was no tomorrow! "Three thousand, four thousand, five thousand! And rising!"

The scouter exploded! Goku landed a fist then a kick! Ginyu was steadily forced back as he took more and more damage Goku on the other hand was taking hardly any!

Ginyu decided to do something drastic. "Look! It's lord Frieza!"

Goku glanced away and Ginyu pounced! Goku took a knee to the groin then an elbow to the face and more and more until it looked like Ginyu would win until a blast of ki tore Ginyu away!

Goku looked and on top of Vegeta! Behind him there were two other Saiyens he remembered them from recordings that he'd watched while recovering Spenc and Vigetas. But why had they saved him?

Ginyu kicked him as hard as he could and Goku was sent flying into the ground! Several sharp cracks followed but Vegeta charged! The other two gave him covering fire. Shooting blast after blast at Ginyu! The captain avoided most but Vegeta caught him with a sharp kick! Spenc charged now as Vigetas kept up the fire. Ginyu had the advantage of Vegteta but with two foe's he was getting beaten! He would have to body change! But what Saiyen? Vegeta? He was certainly the strongest he started up the attack but as soon as he had put his energy into it Vegeta screamed "Now!"

With a smirk Vigetas brought his arms together. The two other Saiyen fled the scene but Ginyu was stuck until his attack faded!

Vigetas laughed "Blood Cannon!" a huge red blast shoot from his hands and struck the captain. He was destroyed.

Goku's vision was fast fading but he saw Spenc look down at him and say "Why do we need to keep him alive?"

And heard Vegeta reply "Because We may need help against Frieza. And after that? We won't need him anymore."


	30. Last stand of the Saiyens

I do not own Dragon Ball Z and I am not and never have claimed to.

Clare gazed at Goku's motionless form through the glass of the regain tank. The sticky green fluid seemed to bend and twist around him. On the panel beside the machine green lights flashed.

"This is an older modal regain tanks." Vegeta was saying "But I suppose we should be glad that the Namek's had any at all."

Clare nodded; they had managed to find an old outpost on the planet stocked with medical supplies. Arkh said that it was a left over from Namek's darker past though what he could mean she hadn't a clue.

Arkh himself was away at the moment on some errand or another but Spenc and Vigetas were standing behind Vegeta.

Krillen and Gohan stood slightly behind her clearly ready to fight if the need should arise. But Vegeta didn't seem like he was about to start something. He was in a bad mood to say the least. Having learned that Vitrolic had gained the dragon balls he had sunk into a silent temper.

Vitrolic walked along the corridor to Frieza's own chamber where he found Selea and another man he didn't recognise, he was wearing the tattered remains of a black robe and a black hood.

Frieza smiled coldly as saw Vitrolic and for the first time the android saw that at his lord's feet there lay seven orange balls. So they had them all.

Good now maybe they could leave this Kami forsaken place. But one look told him something was wrong.

Frieza turned away from them and said "It appears that the dragoon balls will only resound if the wish is in Namek."

Damn, thought Vitrolic. There were few enough Nameks left on the planet and finding one that would help them would be hard. "Does the computer have info on their language, lord?" He asked though he already knew the answer.

"No, we will need a native."

Vitrolic's high-speed mind came up with several answers to the question as he knew he was expected too.

"Well, my lord, there are several candidates but the most easily captured would be the one who had allied himself with Vegeta." He spat the Saiyen's name. "He goes by the name of Arkh and he had repulsed our forces from his village several times."

Selea nodded "I have seen him around, Lord Frieza."

Frieza thought for a moment and said "find him, I want him alive though," here he smirked "Not necessarily whole."

Vitrolic stood to attention and said "Sir, will I have a time limit on this mission?"

"No, but take Selea with you. And take our new soldier here." He nodded towards the man in black.

Vitrolic said "sir, it will be done. Come soldier." With that they left the room and the last thing Frieza heard before the door closed with a bored voice say "My name is Roran."

I sat atop a small hill on King Kai's world and watched the others train. Twenty Four was growing stronger by the day and Strike having returned to his original mind state was also training.

I was uneasy though. I alone knew that we would be called back to help fight Frieza though maybe Twenty Four also knew but she was too busy with training to keep track of things like that. But I was going to make sure that everyone could fight! Strike needed very little training and we spent most of the days sparring but always I kept an eye on him. Little did I know that we would be back sooner than I thought…

Arkh ran smoothly through the Namekein countryside. He was at peace, calm but that couldn't last. In his journey he had found several villages all deserted. Was he the last Namek? Maybe… but he had a job to do. The dragon balls had fallen into enemy hands and he had to get them back, anyway he could.

But first he had to rest. He turned around and headed back to the base. Though he would rather go anywhere else. That place was evil. It had been the last base of the Super Nameks and they had connections perilously close to his own.

Soon he came to the base and walked slowly past Vegeta.

The man in the tank was still unmoving and he slowly closed his eyes but they shoot open again "someone's coming."

Clare, Vegeta, Arkh and Spenc slowly walked out of the door and observed as the three warriors approached.

Clare swore as she saw them. "Selea, Vitrolic and a soldier?"

Vegeta wasn't worried he smirked and said "I'll take care of this."

Spenc shook his head and said "It'll take all of us to challenge Vitrolic."

The three warriors landed and Vitrolic said "We come for the Namek. Give him to us and we'll let you live"

Clare laughed. "You really think we would believe that? You've come to get rid of us!"

As if this was a sign all the Z fighters powered up and Vitrolic said "Selea, Roran distract them." They nodded and Selea leapt at Clare! Roran attacked Spenc! Vegeta charged Vitrolic who stood his ground under his assault!

Clare spun and danced around Selea's attack but Frieza's soldier easily kept up her attack! Selea slowly pushed back her foe. Giving her no room to counter and using her black wings to great advantage. Clare quickly found out that those things packed a punch!

Spenc gazed at Roran and the two dark warriors seemed to be waiting. At last Spenc said "So, you're not dead."

Roran smiled "far from it! I'm stronger than ever!"

Spenc powered up "Show me!"

The two rivals ran at each other with auras sparking!

Meanwhile Vegeta and Arkh were finding Vitrolic was not as weak as he looked. The android was easily blocking there strikes but he had not yet attacked! Vegeta was getting angrier and angrier "Stop toying with me!"

Vitrolic smirked "Ok."

Before the prince knew it he had a fist in his gut!

Clare took a hit to the face and fell to the ground. Selea grinned widely and fired a blast! Clare dodged and countered! Driving her fist into the others gut! Selea doubled over in time for Clare to launch another attack!

Spenc felt his fist hit Roran's shield of darkness, felt it shatter under him. But also felt his enemy reach out and kick him!

The Saiyen dodged to the right and replied with a boot of his own! Roran flew at him faster than the eye could see but Spenc was ready!

They duelled at this speed for a while. Each taking different wounds until Roran punched him in the back of the neck and he went down hard.

Vitrolic steadily pushed Vegeta back until, Arkh appeared behind him! The android was sent flying! The Namek followed up with a series of punches and kicks that all hit! Vitrolic hit the ground running but Arkh hit him with a blitz of Ki blasts! The smoke cleared and Vitrolic's cloths were torn and ragged but he seemed unharmed! He launched himself at the Namek but Vegeta took the opportunity to land a devastating full power punch! Vitrolic hit the ground again! Clare dodged to the side as fast as she could!

Selea was good but not the best! She kicked the other's feet from under her and pummelled her senseless!

Spenc screamed as Roran's black blade slashed through his arm! Blood seeped from the open wound but he was Saiyen!

Roran dodged to the side as the enraged Saiyen attacked again! The shadow blade slashed again but now he was ready!

The sword met nothing but air!

Roran looked around wildly where did he go? But Spenc reappeared behind him and with a kick sent the other to the ground.

"You're good." Said Spenc "But I'm better. Maybe you are strong but I won't let you win! This is more than just a fight! This is about honour!"

"Don't you mean pride you monkey?"

"I'll make you pay!"

Spenc threw his arm up and rose into the air. A small ball of darkness appeared above his head.

"What are you doing?" asked Roran.

The ball grew and expanded and now little streams of energy were feeding it. Coming from all over the planet!

Clare turned and said "A spirit bomb?"

As the attack continued to grow the others also started to watch.

Vegeta backed away slowly. But Roran charged! "I'll cut you down!" He screamed!

But Vigetas appeared in front of him and with a kick sent him flying!

Roran picked himself up and charged again! His sword bit flesh and Vigetas screamed as it tore through his chest! But he didn't die!

The Saiyen coughed up blood but he slowly got a grip on the sword, Roran could only widen his eyes and call "Come you fools! Help me!"

Selea sprang at Spenc at once but Vigetas moved in front of her! The sword still in his chest he blocked her first strike but she raked her fingers across his head and for a moment they were claws! Biting deep into his flesh and drawing blood. He fell to the ground.

But he rose! Firing a Ki blast he caught both foes!

"Run!" Screamed Spenc "I've put to too much power into this to leave but you can still be healed! Flee now!"

But Vigetas shook his head. Selea and Roran reached him and the Saiyen fought like a warrior possessed!

But he was wounded and Roran gripped the hilt of his blade and pulled!

His sword pulled free and Vigetas sank to his knees!

Spenc roared with rage and his attack was ready! "This is for all the Saiyens you've killed!" and he threw the giant ball. It moved slowly Roran brought his hands together to block and Selea did the same. Together they held the attack in place!

Then Vitrolic fired a blast and they slowly forced the bomb back….

Damn! Though Spenc, I'm not strong enough! After all those battles, all that training, it all comes down to this! And I won't fail! I won't fail!!

He poured all his power into that attack. All his hopes and all his dreams and all his Ki. Everything that he was. Everything that he might be. Everything. Not even his life force was speared!

The ball doubled its size! Vitrolic's eyes widened! "Not Possible!" Selea was the same "but that's stronger than Lord Frieza!"

Roran said nothing. Only struggled to hold the attack.

"Get out!" Screamed Vitrolic as he ran.

Selea nodded once and fled also but Roran stood his ground. "Cowards! He is only one Saiyen! It has to be a trick!"

But it wasn't. The attack struck him and slowly his body began to break apart. His last words before the attack destroyed him were "But it's only a Saiyen!"

Vitrolic stood his ground as the effects of the attack died away but he quickly decided that a change of plan was in order " come, Selea!" he said as he sailed through the air towards Frieza's ship.

Clare and the others rushed up to Vigetas' prone form. Blood peddled around him and his breath came in short ragged gasps. Clare looked and saw that Selea had blinded him in one eye. It was painfully clear that he would not survive long. "Why'd you do it?" Asked Arkh as he bent over the dieing Saiyen. " Someone had to." Said Vigetas in a harsh whisper. "And I guess I was the one…"

"What do you mean?" Asked Arkh but the Saiyen said no more. Ever. Arkh closed his eyes and stood up.

Spenc was still floating in the air and slowly he came towards the ground.

"You did well." Said Vegeta "You'll be a great help against Frieza."

"No." Said Spenc "I won't be around to fight Frieza."

"What do you mean?" asked everyone. But Arkh answered,

"He used up all his power in that attack and also his life force. No life force no life."

Spenc was fading now as his drops of Ki vanished.

"We'll wish you back." Said Clare but once more Arkh said,

"No, there won't be anything to wish back. Don't you see? He put everything into that blast! His heart and soul were consumed by that very act. He isn't dieing, he simply won't exist. He can't b wished back because there will be nothing left."

Spenc nodded and before he could go completely Arkh asked "why?"

And Spenc said, in a voice barely above a whisper "Because someone had to."

Then he was gone and there was nothing left of that noble Saiyen who gave his life yet never told anyone why.

Frieza was frustrated. Once more his soldiers had failed to achieve the objective. Could they do anything? No, he would have to take care of this, himself.

Author's Note: Well, that was a long chapter. Hope everyone's happy with it and Radditz son did you like Spenc's death? PM me.


	31. Frieza's assult

I do not own Dragon Ball Z and I am not and never have claimed to.

Frieza floated towards the scene of the latest battle and though he would never admit it he felt a small slither of excitement. He had not had to fight a battle himself in years! And he intended to enjoy this battle……….

Clare sensed the power coming long before Frieza first appeared. Turning to then others she said "Its Frieza. Get everyone out here."

The z fighters massed about and Clare asked "How long until Goku is healed?"

Vegeta checked the machine and said "a while yet. Where's Arkh?"

Clare shook her head "I don't know but we'll have to fight without him."

Turning to the others she said "now, we have to fight Frieza. Most of us will probably die." In fact, she thought to herself, I know most of us will die. "But we have to hold him off until Goku is better."

Soon they felt his approaching power level along with Selea's and Vitrolic's.

When the two foes could see each other Vegeta stepped forward "I'll take care of this!" he said and charged!

Frieza was caught off guard by the sudden attack and took a fist to the face! His guards didn't move as he recovered and raced at Vegeta!

The two enemies fought at the speed of light but it was clear that Vegeta had the advantage, Frieza took hit after hit.

Vegeta's grin widened after every hit and he acted more and more like hew as going to win but then Frieza tail swiped him and said " You've grown stronger, Vegeta."

The Saiyen prince said "Oh please, why don't you stop playing and fight me like a man? I know this isn't you're true form Frieza! Why don't we stop playing and get into the real fight?"

The alien smirked "Very well, Vegeta but please try and remember that you asked for this!"

Then with a roar he started to change, his small body expanded and his face changed, his muscles bulged his horns lengthened and his Ki spiked!

Vegeta backed away as he felt the first stirrings of fear.  
Frieza, his transformation complete smirked and said "Didn't I warn you, Vegeta? Now feel my power!"

The massive alien charged at Vegeta! Who tried vainly to dodge before succumbing to the foe's deadly fists!

He fought for a moment but Vegeta never stood a chance and was knocked to the floor!

Frieza's tail wrapped itself around his neck! Vegeta started to chock.

Clare tried to charge but Krillen held her in place "it's no use." He said "that guy's too strong!"

"We have to do something!"

And she tore away from him! Frieza saw her coming and laughed cruelly before fired four death beams! She dodged them and continued her reckless charge but out of nowhere Vitrolic appeared!

With a double fist he hammered her to the ground where Frieza shot death beam after death beam!

"Clare!" Screamed Gohan and took off in a fit of rage! Frieza rounded upon Gohan and laughed as the smoke cleared to revel Clare's broken and battered yet still living body.

Krillen roared and charged too! Gohan tried to reach Clare but Frieza appeared in front of him!

Then he struck out at Krillen! The earthling was thrown across the ground and landed in a heap.

Gohan chocked back tears and tried to reach his friends but with an evil grin Frieza said "I tell you what, I'll let one live but you choose."

"W what?"

"Too late!" and Frieza fired two death beams one at Clare the other at Krillen!

Gohan was unable to do anything to prevent them hitting there targets! With cry Gohan sunk to his knees. Clare was…. Dead…

Krillen was still alive.

He had to make sure that Frieza didn't do this again! Slowly he stood up and ran at the foe!

Frieza threw his fist only to be met by the kid's own!

Arkh smirked to himself as he brought the dragon balls together. Typical Frieza! Leave them in the empty ship! You'll pay for that. He thought.

But now as they began to glow Arkh thought of his wish.

Gohan hit Frieza again and again as the foe was beaten to the ground.

Vitrolic and Selea did nothing so surprised that a kid could fight so well were they. But Frieza finally knocked him into a rock and went back to pummelling Vegeta.

The Saiyen prince was clearly beaten yet Frieza did not kill him. He enjoyed the other's pain but he enjoyed more Vegeta's knowledge that he was helpless to prevent such pain. And he pointed this out.

Arkh summoned the dragon and the sky turned black.

"What the?" Said Frieza as the light vanished he dropped Vegeta's bloody form.

"I wish for everyone killed by Frieza to be brought back to life!" Called Arkh.

Frieza brought his hand down ready to crush the Saiyen prince but a hand grabbed his! Turning he saw Clare!

"But I killed you!"

Someone tapped Vitrolic on the back and he turned and Strike sent him flying!

"Time for a rematch I think." He said with a grin.

Selea spun round in time to avoid Vigetas but the Saiyen attacked again!

I appeared behind Frieza and hit him with a fist of my own!

Arkh smirked as he said "I wish for the ones called Piccilo and Twenty four to be revived!"

Twenty four appeared in the middle of the battle. Yes! She was back!

Frieza appeared in her sight, seemingly dancing away from the fists of an enraged Talos and Gohan. But it was clear that he was finding it hard.

Vitrolic charged Strike! And Selea attacked Vigetas!

Twenty four wondered what she should be doing. Was she a Z fighter or not? Should she help? Could she afford not to help?

These questions and more went through her head as she stood watching the fighters in action. She saw that guy what was his name? Vitrolic? Anyway she saw him slam into the ground! Clare saw this too and leapt at him!

Now way! She was fighting both Selea and Vitrolic at once!

Vigetas charged Frieza and the tyrant hit the ground hard with a scream!

But Twenty four saw that Vitrolic had knocked Clare to the ground! Quicker than a flash she appeared in front of him and caught him with a fist!

The two androids duelled faster than light!

I smirked as one of my kicks hit Frieza on the chest and sent him to the ground again. But suddenly a shock wave knocked us all back!

Vitrolic and Selea appeared behind Frieza.

"Is it time, Lord?" Asked Vitrolic, rubbing his jaw where Twenty Four had hit him.

"Indeed. Finish them!"

With a smirk Vitrolic seemed to exude a strange power and I felt all my Ki drain! Around me others were doing the same as their power disappeared all but one.

Twenty Four stood unaffected! And she charged! Vitrolic duelled her again and the two seemed to be matched.

Every fist was blocked; every kick turned away and nether could land a blow! But suddenly Twenty four turned! Selea was behind her and two whips of fire were coming towards her! She ducked out of the way but the flaming whips struck Vitrolic! They burned through his armour and made deep gushes in his skin revelling machinery.

But Vitrolic stood as if unwounded. And landed a powerful blow to Twenty four. She was forced back as he landed blow after blow! But she wasn't going to go down!

With a roar she grabbed his hand and tossed him into the air! And with a scream he powered up but she was faster! She gave him a fist to the gut and reached into one of his many wounds and fired a blast into the open machinery. He screamed for real this time as his systems failed one after the other!

Selea charged but Twenty Four appeared in front of her and with a single kick sent her flying into the ground!

Selea was on her feet again fast but Twenty four moved with speed that only an android can come close to and kneed her to the ground again. And then with a powerful blast Twenty Four sent Selea to the ground for the last time.

But Frieza had had enough! With a roar he started his next transformation!

His body twisted into a new form as we backed away feeling his growing power.

Clare called "Stop him!"

And Twenty Four leapt at the evil ruler! But he was finished and with a single move swept the android aside!

I turned to see two Nameks beside me. "Looks like you've got you're work cut out." Said Piccilo." Indeed." Said Arkh.

The two leapt into the battle but Frieza was too strong, with a blow to the head he halted Piccilo's advance and moving quickly he dodged Arkh's Ki blasts!

Gohan tried to get in close but Frieza's tail came out of no where! He hit the ground and didn't get up.

Clare barely dodged a powerful fist and I took one to the gut! Vigetas wasn't so lucky, a blast neatly killed him and Frieza laughed coldly.

"Damn." I said

Clare turned and dodged another blast but I was hit and darkness came upon me.

"We could use Goku right now." Muttered Clare.

Twenty Four was back on her feet and she stood beside Clare.

"Good to se you again." She said.

Clare had to smile slightly "and you. "

Frieza leapt at them! Clare dodged a kick and returned as best she could but the alien wasn't even fazed! Twenty four kicked at him as hard as she could but once more he was unaffected! The battle continued for a while but Clare was taking more and more damage! Twenty four wasn't seeming to get tired but she was doing little harm to the evil tyrant.

But she fought on just as Clare did.

Hours seemed to pass as they duelled on that planet but suddenly Clare broke to the right and twenty did the same to the left! Frieza pursued the android and Clare brought her hands together! "Take this! Hyper blast!"

Ten or nine balls of fire leapt from her hands and struck Frieza! And Clare cheered but it was short lived. For Frieza stood unharmed with a smirk "Is that the best you can do? I guess I'll have to stop toying with you now."

And he sprang at her! Twenty four could only watch as Frieza tore at Clare! The Saiyen couldn't take it and fell to the ground "I can't do this." She said as her head hit the ground.

Frieza's foot hovered over her head, ready to end the fight "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"And so ends yet another Saiyen life!" But then the building behind them exploded!

Goku stepped out of the wreckage and surveyed the scene of carnage.

Then he looked at Frieza and said "So, you're Frieza? Let's do this!"

"Another monkey?" said Frieza to himself "where do you keep coming from?"

"Vitrolic, kill him!"

The android was on his feet and shot at Goku! But the good Saiyen knocked him out of the way with a fist! Then he countered with one of his own! Vitrolic was sent back into the rubble!

Damn! Thought the android. He's too tough to take on! I'll have to drain his Ki!

Goku felt his energy start to disappear but he stood still as Frieza smirked at him.

But Vitrolic wasn't smirking! There's so much power! Thought the android. I can't hold it all! How can he hold it all! Goku turned his head and said "are you done yet?"

How can he do this! He can't be this strong!

"You can't be this strong!"

But Goku appeared beside him and said "Think again." Then with a kick he sent the android flying!

Vitrolic recovered to find Goku in front of him. Hands held together.

"Ka ma ha"

Vitriolic felt something deep inside him brake as he looked on towards certain death.

"Ma"

Fear clawed at his heart and Vitrolic felt his emotions flood into him! No! He thought. This shouldn't happen! I am the perfect soldier! I don't have emotions! I can't have emotions!

The blue beam started to build.

My god, did everyone feel like this? He thought as he felt full blown terror and his mind turned back to all the worlds he had destroyed. What have I done?!

The blue beam faded! "Why did you do that?" asked Vitrolic. "I don't deserve to live."

Goku said "You seem…. Different then Frieza's other soldiers. And you seemed to be sorry."

Sorry. How can I be sorry? He thought. How can I be anything? I am an android; I exist to serve my master!

Memories were starting to surface. A figure... it seemed to be him but not as he was now. This person was…content… and around him there were a group of his own kind.

Then he knew. Knew everything that Frieza had done to him. And for the first time in years he felt anger.

"Frieza! I'll tear you apart! "

The alien seemed pretty composed "So, you will turn against me again, Vitrolic?"

"I'll will get revenge for my team. My friends."

"I doubt you can."

"We will see."


	32. Revenge of the Saiyens!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z and I am not and never have claimed to.

Vitrolic gazed at Frieza through tear stained eyes as he remembered the past that had so long been denied him.

"Frieza, you'll pay!"

His long suppressed memory was still foggy at best but he knew one thing: He had been betrayed.

The evil tyrant didn't seem worried and no one could blame him. In his third form Frieza was more than strong enough to handle Vitrolic.

"I'll see you pay!"

The android shot towards Frieza! And the two fought as fast as they could! Around them the air seemed to catch fire and the earth to crumble and they were surrounded by an aura of red light.

Goku stood watching the fight. If he was moved to interfere he didn't show it. This was Vitrolic's fight as far as he was concerned.

Tears streamed down the androids face as he fought and he seemed to be taking ragged gasps. But he shouldn't be able to breath or cry.

Then he scored a hit! Frieza gasped in shock but Vitrolic followed up with another and another! The alien was forced to ground level but he had enough!

With a roar his body seemed to change, melding and shrinking.

"What do you think, Vitrolic?" he asked when his transformation was complete.

"What are you?"

Asked the android as he slowly backed away but someone grabbed his arms and threw him into the dirt.

Selea growled as she saw Vitrolic stand up and said "Why did you betray Lord Frieza? Now I'll have to kill you."

Vitrolic roared as his aura appeared around him for the first time in as long as he could remember it was green.

"You can try!"

From behind them came the sound of fighting as Frieza and Goku battled for the universe but nether of them took eyes off the other. They were too experienced for that.

"There's still time." Said Selea "Help us to kill the Saiyens and Lord Frieza will let you live!"

Vitrolic spat onto the ground. "I'd rather side than serve him again."

"Very well."

But nether of them moved.

Vitrolic scanned his foe's defence for cracks or anything that he could use but Selea was an expert.

Then he vanished and his image slowly faded out.

Selea also disappeared.

From around them came the sound of fighting.

Then Selea shot back into sight with Vitrolic quickly following! They clashed with a sound like a mountain's collapse! Selea blocked a fist and Vitrolic dodged a kick! Lightening sparked through their auras as the battle continued.

Vitrolic brought his arm down but Selea caught it!

"Come on, Vitrolic, can't you do better than that? I've seen you fight like you mean it and you're not even trying!"

With a roar Vitrolic knocked her away! But she reversed and hit him in the mouth with a kick! He returned with a fist!

"You're not fighting at you're best ether." He pointed out.

They clashed again and again nether really had an advantage.

But Goku and Frieza were tearing up the planet around them!

Goku had managed to get the wounded and sleeping Z fighters to the same place.

Vitrolic dodged a number of blasts shot by Selea then eh took a fist to the gut but countered with a kick! Selea brought her hands down upon the androids face and he hit the ground!

But Vitrolic was experienced and he rolled away from her foot and knocked her to the floor!

The two friends turned foes stood up and looked each other over.

Then with a roar the green aura flashed into existence!

They charged at each other and with a planet shaking crash they hit! Then Vitrolic moved as fast as light and landed a fist, then a kick and several more fists!

Selea coughed up blood and Vitrolic kicked her to the ground! Then he said "Take this! This one is for my team! Revenge burst!"

A green beam hit the ground beside Selea and the earth under her shattered as a million small blasts of Ki burst out from the planet! Each was charged and as powerful as one of Frieza's death beams!

Selea screamed as they pierced her body and when the eye could see, she was laying in a puddle of her own blood. Numerous holes had been punched through her body but she still had some life as she raised her head and said "Finish it…"

The android held his hand up and a Ki blast began to gather. Then it slowly disappeared.

"What's the matter?" she spat "Gone soft?"

He shook his head and a smirk appeared. "No, you had nothing to do with the death of my team. Stay out of my way and I won't finish you off."

Goke and Frieza were fighting full out now and Vitrolic watched and waited for the best time to intervene.

Twenty four managed to stand up.

Looking at her he saw that she would probably be ok.

She dropped into a fighting stance but he said "No need."

She apparently took his word fro it though she stood so that she would be able to counter any surprise attacks he could throw.

"He's not going to make it." Said Vitrolic as if he were merely commenting on the weather.

"What do you mean, he's doing well." Said Twenty four though she already knew.

Vitrolic pointed it out anyway "Goku is on the defensive, he's pretty good but Frieza's more powerful. Goku has more skills but Frieza is just battering through his defences. Its like a Deer being chassed by a wolf, the deer is faster but they both know that the wolf will get it in the end."

Twenty shook her head "any minute now he's going to think of using a spirit bomb."

Frieza smashed Goku into a cliff

"Any minute now…"

The good Saiyen was tossed to the ground where he struggled to rise.

"Any second…"

Goku took a fist to the chest and fell to his knees.

"Just use the damn Spirit bomb!" Yelled Twenty Four.

Goku looked up. "Yeah, but who will keep Frieza off my back while I gather the power?"

Twenty four frowned "You really have to ask? I can handle Frieza for a while!"

Vitrolic stood up "I'll help you once because you didn't kill me but don't think we're friends."

Goku threw up his hands and the two androids stood in front of Frieza.

"Do you two really think you can stop me?" Asked the alien "I'm ten times stronger than both of you!"

"Let's see!"

They charged! Vitrolic caught Frieza with a kick but the tyrant showed no damage!

The glowing orb began to build above Goku's hand.

Twenty four dodged a kick but got his in the face by a blast! Vitrolic grabbed his foe's tail and swung him into the air but the alien caught his hand in a vice like grip and used the force of Vitrolic's throw to hurl the android farther into the sky!

The spirit bomb was big now but Goku was having trouble gathering the power for it.

Vitrolic saw Frieza fire the death beam that punctured his chest and would easily have killed anyone not an android but he didn't see the Frieza appearing behind him ready to deliver a killer blow, luckily for him, someone did.

Arkh's arm stretched out far enough to deflect the foe from Vitrolic!

Piccilo appeared behind Frieza and griped him in a bear hug!

Frieza thrashed wildly as he attempted to break out but piccolo wasn't letting go! Arkh leapt in front of Frieza and unleashed a barrage of fists onto the defenceless alien!

Frieza screamed and saw that Arkh was channelling Ki into his fist but at the last minute he flipped around so that the attack hit Piccilo! The Namek screamed and released Frieza as he hit the ground and didn't get up! Frieza brushed himself down and said

"You know, I didn't expect you to be this well organised. It seems that you won't surrender though after I have shown you my true form."

Vitrolic looked up at Goku and thought: Hurry! He's planning something! #

Frieza smiled chillingly.

"It would appear that you are worthy opponents for me in this form. For while I could easily crush you I think I will reward you're bravery!"

Of the three, only Twenty Four had an idea to what he was planning. But he wouldn't…. would he?"

"Yes! I'm going to reward you with the knowledge of my full power! I will let you view my full strength so that no one may say I didn't give it my all!"

Twenty four leapt back in time to avoid the tongues of lightening that sprayed the area around Frieza. Arkh screamed but didn't fall. Vitrolic fell to his knees as the massive amount of damage to his system finally kicked in.

A vivid red aura appeared around Frieza and the whole planet seemed to shake!

"What's he doing?" Cried Arkh.

"He's transforming!" answered Twenty four.

Frieza laughed evilly as his power grew and grew! A crater formed under him as his powers gauged chunks of earth out from under him.

The red aura expanded and as if waiting for this his muscles did the same! Frieza seemed to double in size as and veins stood out on his face and arms.

But he lowered his arms and said "So, what do you think? Too much?"

He laughed high and cold the sound seemed to fill the planet.

But then he looked and no one was on the ground! "What the?"

Arkh smirked "You didn't think I would be stupid enough to fight you without help did you? Even as we fought Dende has been healing everyone! Look behind you!"

Frieza did and saw the fighter that he had just finished starring angrily at him.

Vegeta smirked "Frieza! Let's end this!"

Clare said "Yeah! We might not be as strong as you but with so many fighters we can't lose!"

"Try it then!"

Vegeta rose smirked into the air and cried "charge!"

And as one we all flew at Frieza!

But he was good! In his full power he looked slow but his speed is what caught out Vegeta! The tyrant's tail struck him in the chest and he hit the ground! Clare was next! She launched two of her beam attacks at him but he caught her with a dark red beam that knocked her to the ground beside Vegeta!

Twenty four tried to sneak up but he spun round and punched her down to the floor! Krillen and Gohan combined their Kamahamahas into one beam it hit dead on!

But the smoke cleared to revel Frieza unharmed with a smirk and appeared between them and a kick each sent them down the same way they had to Twenty four!

Vitrolic still was on the ground for Dende had been unable to heal him.

Piccilo and Arkh tried the many form and with five copies each they surged forward! Frieza was unimpressed and knocked them out one by one!

I dodged to the side and landed a kick but he tail-whipped me into a corner!

Looking around he said "Is that all? I thought you were going to stop me? Ah well, I shall now show you into oblivion!"

But Goku called "Not so fast, Frieza!"

He turned and said "How did I miss you there, monkey? Were you hiding? "

Goku flexed his muscles and the spirit bomb shot forward!

Frieza looked at it.

"How did you gather so much power? How could I miss that?!"

"You'll pay now, Frieza!"

The spirit bomb hit Frieza with a planet shattering crash! For a minute the tyrant struggled to hold his own but then with a scream he was consumed!

The bomb sunk deep into the planet and the surrounding waters rushed in to fill the hole.

Goke laughed as he floated down to the ground. He looked over the tangle of wounded fighters and said "You guys sure got lucky, you'll be fine and I'm sure Bulma can fix up Vit over there!"

Krillen laughed as Goku helped him to his feet "looks like we did it. I thought we were done for there when he made that last transformation!"

Piccilo stood up on his own "So did me."

Krillen made a startled sound.

Goku dropped into a battle stance "what is it?!"

"I forgot about Bulma! Oh man, she's going to kill me!"

Those of us that were awake laughed.

But it wasn't for long! We all felt a powerful evil Ki wink back into existence!

Vegeta's eyes went wide "No, it can't be!"

Clare coughed up blood "It's like he's invincible!"

Arkh stood up and said "looks like the fight's not over yet."

I looked around. Everyone knew that this was probably going to be their last fight.

The smoke cleared and Frieza stood just where we sensed him!

He was scratched a lot but he seemed to be no weaker!

He held up a hand and Krillen floated towards the sky!

Goku called "No! Krillen!"

We all felt the Ki charge build up within the warrior and so did he.

"Please! Frieza don't do this!" Yelled Goku but it fell on deaf ears.

Krillen exploded! And his death cry reverberated around the area.

Goku's fists clenched.

Frieza continued by shooting a death beam at Goku himself!

The Saiyen was too caught up in grief to dodge or block. Piccilo saw this and knocked him out of the way but the beam struck him and the Namek fell to the ground!

Goku screamed.

Frieza smirked "Dropping like flies aren't they? I wonder whose next? Maybe Vegeta? Or that other Namek? Why not both?"

Goku roared and his aura sprang up around him! Golden lightening struck the ground and a crater appeared under him.

"Frieza…"

More and more power gathered around the enraged Saiyen. Those of us that could sense Ki felt a faint stab of hope.

"I won't let you get away with this….."

Frieza (who couldn't sense Ki) laughed "As if you can stop me!"

Goku's hair flashed gold then back then gold again!

"I won't let you get away with this!"

Then with a roar his hair kept its' golden colour and he stood up. His aura flashed and wavered uncontrollably.

Clare swore and I couldn't blame her. Goku was showing more power than I had ever seen!

Then Frieza shot at him but Goku countered and caught his fist!

Surprise was showing plainly on the tyrant's face now. "What are you?"

He lashed out with a kick but Goku caught it in an instant!

The two warriors' auras blended as each fought for control.

Goku smirked and said "I am the hope of the universe; I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent, the light in the darkness. I am truth. Allied to good! Nightmare to you!"

Frieza backed away slightly but said "w what? No, you're just Saiyen who's gotten too big an ego. I'll cut you down to size!"

The two fought for a minute but Goke forced Frieza back!

He turned to Arkh and said " How many wishes do we have left?"

"One." Said the Namek. " Dende is ready to make it now."

"Wish that everyone besides me and Frieza to be transported off the planet back to Earth. Got that?"

Arkh nodded then started to talk in Namek.

Clare said "we can't leave you!"

He said "Yes, you can. I'll be fine."

Slowly people started to disappear.

And Goku turned back to the matter at hand.

But Vitrolic wasn't disappearing! The android was still on the ground with blind eyes starring straight ahead or at least that's how he looked. But deep inside Vitrolic, repair functions that had been activated as soon as he took his first scratch were finishing their emergency repair of his systems. Now they were finished and he stood up!

On the outside his damage was great but he was no longer down and he looked around saw Goku in his new form and saw Frieza.

"No way..." he muttered as his inbuilt scouter tried to read Goku's power level.

The two foes were fighting at the speed of light! Goku scored a hit and so did Frieza!

After a long time of this battling Frieza sent Goku flying into the sea but the Super Saiyen emerged unhurt!

"Damn." Muttered Frieza. "I can't let you live!"

But Goku was unfazed. "Oh please, as if you could stop me."

"What? Of course I can stop you, you monkey!"

"No, you can't. When you first transformed you might have been able to beat me but since then you've been losing power as the fight progressed. By now, you're power is equal to you're third form! Not to you're fourth. So you've actually got weaker. You're a fool, Frieza. By drawing out all you're power to transform you had very little left for the fight and now even that's left you! You won't be able to hold that form much longer."

Frieza snarled "Damn you! You monkey! I'll crush you!"

He held out his hand and a purple disc appeared. He threw it at Goku!

The Super Saiyen dodged to the right but it followed! Frieza laughed as Goku attempted to dodge and duck and tossed another one after him! He moved as fast as he dared and Vitrolic knew that he could never match that speed.

But is seemed that then discs were faster because they were catching up!

Goku tried to dodge them by going into the air and flying into a series of complicated moves and in the end he was in front of Frieza! He saw them coming towards the foe and was moved to do something "Frieza! Look out!"

But the villain didn't "You must think I'm stupid. Of course I'll turn around and then you can kill me while my back is turned!"

Goku tried to shout another warning but too late! The discs struck Frieza and cut cleanly through his torso and tail!

He hit the ground with a scream and was silent. The discs disappeared. And Goku turned away but Frieza said in a weak voice "Help….me…please"

Goku turned with a growl and said "why should I? How many people begged for mercy from you? And how many did you let live, Frieza? How many? Why shouldn't I just let you die here alone?"

"…please…help…me…"

With a roar Goku gave Frieza some power and said "There! Now leave Namek in peace!"

But as he walked away Frieza brought his hands together and launched a huge purple beam! It hit the ground and burrowed its' way down.

Frieza laughed to himself and said "You can't win! In just sixty seconds this entire planet will explode! Can you take that? Monkey?"

Goku roared "Frieza! I gave you one last chance! And is this how you repay me? By destroying the planet?! No more chances! This ends now!"

A golden beam shot from his hands and consumed Frieza.

Vitrolic saw that Goku had caught sight of him and was heading over…

Author's Note: That was a long chapter! Hope you liked it, it was a Christmas present. And that ends the Frieza saga! Merry Christmas!

Oh and before I forget, if Goku's speech isn't right then sorry but I haven't seen the Frieza saga in ages. Hope you enjoyed the chap.


	33. Androids and enemies

I do not own Dragon ball Z

The sun rose and cast its' golden light down upon a scene of destruction. Houses were scattered here and there with fire roaring alongside them or inside them but not a single one was untouched.

dead bodies littered the floor and blood flowed like a river down the streets and one figure stood in the wreckage with a smile upon his face.

He was short with pale skin and wearing a robe of green silk. All and all he didn't look threatening but the people that followed behind him were very threatening. Big and with bulging muscles they seemed to exude power.

" So, master Garlic, what do we do now?" Said one.

The short one turned to it and said " We shall travel to that fool Kami's look-out and unleash the black water mist. Then I can use my new army to take over the world." He threw back his head and laughed or at least tried to, but a foot sailed out of he air and sent him into a building!

With a roar he was on his feet! " Who dares to attack me?"

Selea laughed and her wings spread wide blocking the sun, then she struck!

I sat on the grass and looked up at the cloudless sky. My red suit was torn and battered and I was gasping. Several small wounds bled slightly but besides that I was okay.

Time past and I stood up. Clare stood in front of me and Twenty four beside me stood Arkh.

Gohan and Krillin watched from the sidelines. This had proved interesting so far.

We looked at each other estimating the amount of damage done and how much more needed to be done.

Then I nodded to Arkh and we leapt into action! Clare blocked my first fist but I landed a kick as did she!

Twenty Four fell under a barrage of powerful blasts! But she reappeared quickly and hit Arkh with a low kick! The Namek recovered fast and returned to his barrage!

Clare and myself struggled nether gaining the upper hand and lightening sparked between us around our auras.

" I thought we were going to skip the warm up?"

She smirked " Very well!"

then I moved as fast as light but still took a fist to the gut! I doubled up and Clare rained down blows but I sent out a shock wave and knocked her back.

Twenty four looked at us and said to herself " How much stronger can they get? I've never seen anyone train so hard! Any stronger and they'll be super Saiyens! Or is that what they want?"

But before she could ponder any more of this mystery Arkh appeared behind her and the battle continued.

More time past and the training continued only a few of us noticed that Garlic junior didn't appear but we weren't too bothered about it at least not yet...

And then came the day that Frieza's energy level appeared in the sky! We gathered to discuss what was happening.

" I thought Goku took care of that guy!" Said Krillin.

" He's too powerful to face." Said Arkh and Piccilo nodded.

The two Nameks had become friends since the rest of the aliens had left for their new home.

" what do you suggest we do then?" demanded Vegeta " Just let him kill us?"

" I'm sure Goku will get here in time to save us." Said Buma.

" wake up, woman! KakerotKakerot is dead! If he wasn't Frieza wouldn't be here!"

" My dad's dead?"

The argument continued well into the night but the same points were raised again and again.

One, that Frieza was stronger than us.

Two, that he would have no problem destroying the planet if he felt like it.

And three, that we would have to ambush him and finish the battle quickly before he could reach full power.

On the day we gathered near some cliffs.

Clare sat farther than the rest of us and seemed slightly preoccupied, Arkh stood in the centre of the group arguing battle planes with Vegeta and Twenty four stood a little way apart also looking preoccupied I sighed as I felt Frieza's Ki approach and then I felt a second Ki. I was of course expecting it but the others weren't.

" feel that power!"

As the others argued I glanced towards Clare to see her walking away! " where you going?" I asked her.

She turned to me and said " You know, to meet Trunks!"

I sighed inwardly, what was it about Trunks and all these fan-girls? He didn't seem any different than any other DBZ character to me but he seemed to have twice as many fans!

I sighed again but this time on the outside and said " Go if you must but we're coming with you."

we followed her and the others did too though none of them knew where we were going.

Soon we were looking at the wreckage of Frieza's ship.

Trunks was about to finish Frieza off and Vegeta saw his glowing golden hair.

" a super saiyen?!"

" Yep." Said Twenty four.

" But that's not possible! The only full Saiyens left alive are you, me, Kakerot and the girl."

" who said he was a full Saiyen?" Said Clare ignoring the girl comment.

" But only a pure Saiyen can be a Super Saiyen!"

I was tired of their arguing and snapped " Well, he is! See that hair? And the aura? Can anything else explain that?! He's a super Saiyen!"

Vegeta growled and it looked like he was going to do more but at that moment the youth walked towards us.

Most of the Z fighters fell into a defence position but I stood tall and said " Hi, trunks."

everyone looked at me.

He blinked and said " How do you know me?"

I smiled " Oh I know a lot of stuff, Trunks. Like the future."

Clare glowered at me and said " of course you can't tell the future!"

But it had meant something to Trunks who looked at me and said " Like the androids?"

I nodded.

He sighed " Vit warned me about you..."

" Vit?!"

Trunks laughed and said " so there is something you don't know!"

Then out of the gloom there stepped the android! He was older. His eyes held a look of power and his armour had been replaced by a capsule corp. suit but it was Vitrolic!

The future android looked at us and said " what are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen an android from the future before?" then burst out laughed!

It was clear to me that this was nothing like the Vitrolic we had fought on Namek.

After Trunks had told the others were Goku was going to arrive. Vitrolic took me, Strike, Clare and Arkh to the side and said " doubtless you're all wondering how I survived?"

we nodded and he said " Well, after Goku finished Frieza he turned to me and I thought it was the end!

His power was incredible! I'm still not that strong though I'm stronger than you.

Anyway he took me with him back to earth. We crashed on some planet until I could fix the engine and learned some new moves but we made it to earth and we where only back a few weeks when Goku caught the heart virus and died.

Soon after that the androids arrived."

His face fell as he remembered the death of his friends " Vegeta was first to go, he tried to stop them.

You," he pointed to Strike " Tried to save him and that was the end of both of you.

The rest of you made a last stand outside Goku's house trying to let Chi Chi escape with Gohan. And that was the end of you.

The rest of the Z fighters were quickly hunted down 'till only Gohan, me and Trunks survived. Gohan died a little while ago and we came back to warn you."

Strike frowned " Just how strong are the androids?"

" They're way stronger than me or that guy who killed Frieza."

Strike's eyes widened " That's impossible!"

" You're starting to sound like Vegeta." I pointed out.

" Do any of you know about Trunks' parents?"

Myself, Clare and Twenty four nodded.

" keep it to yourself."

we rejoined the other fighters and moved to where Goku would arrive. Trunks had explained the problem.

Vegeta was grinning at the though of besting enemies that could defeat Trunks.

He would prove that the boy was no super Saiyen!

Hours past and eventually Goku's ship landed and two figures emerged. Trunks talked to Goku a little away while I brought Vitrolic to us and said " Meet you're self."

as the two androids looked each other over.

Trunks and future Vit returned to their pod and disappeared with one last sentence

" you've got two years."

I looked around and said " So, what will we do? "

Vegeta smirked and said " isn't it simple? We train! By the time these androids appear I'll be a super Saiyen!"

he blasted off and Strike rose up after him and said " I'll train with him!"

Clare said " I'm going to rest for a day or two then train by myself."

I said " Yeah, I think I'll do that myself.

Arkh said " I'm going to the look-out." and he flew away.

Piccilo flew after him. The rest of us dispersed to train and the time past quickly.

I became strong.

Clare did the same and Strike left the planet to train with Vegeta in space. Twenty four trained with Gohan and Goku and Arkh and Piccilo trained together.

Soon the day came and we gathered together again. Except for one " Where's Yamcha?"

Gohan pointed to a city " He went down there."

" He'll be attacked!" I said remembering the series.

The others felt his energy fall and we rushed to the scene!

Gero dropped Yamcha and said " so, you've finaly arrived."

Ninteen appeared behind him.

And we travelled away from the city. Soon we found a battle ground. Goku ascended to super Saiyen with a flash! As he talked to the androids I felt his power begin to flicker. So this was the heart virus?

Soon they had Goku on the ropes!

And then Vegeta appeared! With a kick he sent the android flying! Strike was behind him in an instant and the two pummelled the android into the ground! Then they backed off and let him up.

" Vegeta," Said Nineteen in his weird voice " You're not supposed to be this strong!"

The Saiyen prince laughed and said " You think this is tough? Kakerot was already weakened by the virus when he fought you.

If he had of been on full power you would have been wiped out!"

The android brushed himself down and said " so, you've gotten a little stronger, Vegeta. I'll take you're Ki from you!"

" I doubt it! Let me show you something!"

His aura surged! His hair seemed to float in the air as small stones flew into the sky! His hair flashed his aura turned golden. And his muscles bulged.

Then with a roar he done.

Super Saiyen Vegeta looked coldly at android Nineteen and said " Perhaps you could tell me something, does an android like you're self feel fear?"

Nineteen was about to answer but a hand forced its was out of his chest! Strike laughed softly and said " You androids should really learn to watch you're back."

but he was different! His hair was glowing gold and his aura was the same pulsing yellow as Vegeta's he was a super Saiyen!

Krillin said " how's he become a Super Saiyen? He's not a Saiyen!"

Vegeta heard this and said " It turns out he's part Saiyen, nowhere near as strong as me of course but part Saiyen never the less.

Nineteen fell to the ground and turned!

Strike held out his hand and power surged! A darkish gold blast began to form. Nineteen launched himself ready to drain Strike dry but the super Saiyen moved effortlessly and dodged his flailing hands then he shot the blast and hit Nineteen in the back! An explosion consumed the android!

" Now then," Said Vegeta " let's finish this quickly!"

but Gero had gone!

" he's gone to his base In the mountains" I said

" how do you know this!"

" I heard him talking to himself" I lied.

But Vegeta seemed to believe it for he took off as fast as he could with Strike following in his wake.

I sighed and said " Better follow them."

Clare, Arkh, Twenty four and myself flew after them as the others split up to search for the androids.

I soon found Vegeta and Strike sitting in front of a big metal door built into the side of the mountain.

We all gathered there and Gohan said " Where's the android?"

Strike pointed to the door " In there."

Then it slowly opened...

and three androids stood there! Eighteen Seventeen and twenty. But twenty was arguing with the others.

I turned to see Trunks land on the rocks beside me . But at that moment Twenty's head hit the floor and we all looked. Seventeen stepped on it and beckoned us into the cave and behind me I heard Krillin say " I like my head where it is!"


	34. Arkh's Past And Power

I do not own Dragon ball Z

Author's Note: Sorry about the low quality in the last chap. It was sort of rushed but this one will be better.

Android Seventeen looked at us through the shade and said " Come on, what're you waiting for?"

I looked around. No one was eager to face the android. Until Vegeta stepped forwards.

" This is the end!" he cried as his aura flared.

Strike walked forward calmly and said " I'll watch you're back."

Vegeta snorted " Not that I'll need it."

Vitrolic and Twenty Four watched the fighter readying themselves.

I turned to Clare and said " They're going to get killed!"

Eighteen shot at Vegeta! But he blocked with a downward fist! Then he countered with a kick that sent her flying!

The android pulled up and Vegeta punched her In the face!

I said " This shouldn't be happening!"

she tried to duck a blast but Vegeta punched her in the gut!

Arkh smirked to himself. As if he knew why this was happening.

Eighteen was getting destroyed! Vegeta landed a barrage of fists! I said " what's happening?"

then I saw Vitrolic and it became clear! He was draining their power! And they didn't know!

Eighteen, shock now upon her face fell to the ground again.

Seventeen roared as he threw himself into the battle! But a hand caught him by the jumper and threw him back.

Strike smirked to himself. " Let's see how tough you androids are, shall we?"

Seventeen struck with a fist but Strike dodged to the right and landed a kick!

Seventeen landed beside his sister and said " what's going on? We're stronger than this!"

Sixteen descended between the sides and said " According to my sensors you're power is being drained. I shall deal with this!

Vegeta backed away slightly faced by this foe. Strike landed beside him.

" You can still run." said Sixteen as the two super Saiyens fell into battle stance.

" No!" I cried " Sixteen is much stronger than the others!"

Trunks landed beside his father and said " Let's do this!"

They shot at the giant android! He caught Vegeta with a backhand! Slammed Trunks into the ground with a kick and punched Strike into the air!

The Saiyens gathered again and Sixteen did nothing to stop them. " You have one more chance to live." he said.

" I'll tear you apart!" roared Vegeta and they attacked again!

Strike backed away while the other two struck!

Sixteen caught Trunks' fist and slammed him face-first into the dirt. Vegeta took a kick and a punch before falling to the earth.

Strike pulled away and said " Take this!"

he held out both hands and a orb appeared in both. One was light as the sun and the other black as space.

Then he pushed them together the the orbs erupted into a beam! Sixteen stood firm in the path of destruction. The beam swept over him like the sea and then when it was gone, nothing stood there.

Strike smirked to himself as he gently floated down to the ground. " Now that's an attack! Nothings left!"

then a giant fist buried itself in his gut. He doubled over and Sixteen threw him to the ground!

I cried " Damn! We have to do something!"

the big android looked at us and removed his fist from its' socket.

I saw what was happening and screamed " Dodge! He's going to fire!"

then millions of small blasts hurled at us! I jumped above the assault as did Twenty four and Vitrolic. Clare rolled out of the way and Arkh took it head on and seemed to dance between the blasts!

Everyone else was struck down by the android's power!

I yelled " Together! We must fight together!"

Clare answered " Yeah, but we still don't stand a chance!"

Vitrolic said " I can't drain his power. I've been trying!"

I said " Then we fight hand to hand!"

and flew at the android! Sixteen caught my kick and punched me in the chest! It was like being hit by a train! I heard ribs crack and pain, terrible pain. Then nothing.

Clare saw me go down and said " Ki blasts! Take him from afar! Twenty four unleashed a brilliant storm of blasts that completely hid Sixteen from sight. Arkh did even better, with his coloured blasts that seemed to cover the sun in smoke. Clare threw beam after beam into the quickly expanding cloud and Vitrolic launched dozens of mini beams onto the target!

Before the smoke cleared Sixteen phased in front of Clare and sent her to the earth with a chop. Sixteen then turned to Arkh and dodging the Namek's counter thrust he blasted the green man to the ground.

Vitrolic phased behind the android and delivered a powerful double fist! Sixteen didn't so much as flinch.

He turned and sent Vitrolic to the ground.

Twenty four kicked him but he grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her from her feet.

She gasped more from habit than from need. He raised his hand for a killer blow when Seventeen said " stop."

he looked at her and said " She's an android. And not bad looking ether."

he smiled and said to her " How 'bout joining us?"

she struggled to free herself of the android's grip but all to no avail. " N never"

she managed but Seventeen smirked to himself. " well, we'll see about that."

he turned to Sixteen and said " My files have no data on her."

Sixteen said " Designation Android Twenty Four, Gero created her as a prototype for my own model. Her power level is significantly lower then any of us however much higher than it should be. She appears to have inherited certain abilities from her pre-android state. Her emotions have not been blocked or deleted like you."

No one noticed that he didn't include himself in that last sentence.

" There is no more data on android Twenty four, she disappeared soon after being activated."

" Disappeared huh? Looks like we found Gero's lost android."

" It would appear so."

Eighteen stood up and said " So, are we going to kill Goku or not?"

She pointed at Arkh's slumped form. " They would know where he is."

Sixteen said " No need, I have extensive data on Goku and can easily tell where he will be."

Eighteen said " So, where is he?"

" It is against Goku's character not to appear in the fight. This suggests that he is ether sick or too badly wounded from fighting Gero. Ether way his chances of surviving are greatly reduced. He will be recovering at ether capsule corporation or Kami house."

Seventeen said " Right, let's go shall we?"

" What do we do with the girl?" Asked Eighteen.

" Leave her here. She is not strong enough to oppose us."

he dropped her and turned to the other android's " Let us go. Th sooner we arrive the

weaker Goku will be."

as they walked away Twenty four could just hear " why don't we let Goku recover? I'll add to the fun."

Sixteen said " I will kill Goku as soon as possible."

the rest was drowned out as the androids moved away.

She looked around, most of the other fighters were out but Clare was awake and slowly pushing herself up to a sitting position. She was making a low animal noise as she fought the immense pain of her broken body but she was moving.

With a gasp she sat up. Blood dripped from a gash on her face and her skin was pale. She looked around slowly and said " guess they were stronger than we thought."

" No," Said Twenty four " We were weaker than we thought."

Clare looked around at the Z fighters and said " Yeah," then she smirked for a bit " Vegeta's going to go nuts."

Arkh gasped to himself though no one heard him. It had happened again. He was outclassed. First Frieza now the androids? But Frieza hadn't been the first, had he? No. there was another, who was the strongest warrior Namek had seen before Frieza.

History said that a storm had been responsible for the devastation but that was wrong and every Namek knew it.

It had been caused by something much worse than a mere storm, it had been caused by a war.

Namek against Namek. Those were bloody days imprinted upon the memory of every Namek. Indeeed there had only been a handful of survivors and most of those had been of the group that Arkh still thought of as the enemy.

Super Nameks... he had hated them so much.. he had hated them because they had almost destoryed his home, because they had murdered his people... but most of all, he hated them because he was one of them.

He was the heir of Lord Slug, most powerful of the super Nameks. But he had never been like the others. He had ran from his father and found a place in that peaceful village and put his skills to use. He had prayed never to have to use his powers again. He had even pushed them so deeply inside himself that he wasn't even sure if he could still use them.

Soon he would find out.

But not yet... for he of all the Nameks knew that power corrupts and to even risk using his powers he would have to meditate for several hours. It burned him up that the androids would be able to kill freely during that time but it was necessary.

" Soon," he vowed " Soon I'll have the power to stop you..."

Arkh felt at peace. He hovered under the water fall, his eyes closed beside Piccilo.

He had just finished telling the Namek of is violent past. Piccilo, his eyes still closed said " That explains a lot, kid. My own father, Demon king Piccilo, he must have been one of those super Nameks."

Arkh shook his head saying " If he was weaker than you are I doubt it. Probably he was just an evil Namek."

Piccilo opened his eyes and looked at him " There's a difference?"

Arkh nodded " its hard to explain, like the difference between a Saiyen and an Ozaru? They are both the same species but they look and act completely deiferantly. As an Ozaru the Saiyen delights in death and destruction, mindless rage fills him and he will attack anyone or anything in his way. Its the same with a super Namek. They are pure evil but they might not have caused the destruction that they did if it weren't for another thing. A super Namek is born with a much higher power level than a normal Namek. And it continues to raise even if he doesn't train his entire live."

Piccilo gave him a questioning look " But you said you're one of them?"

Arkh shook his head " its' hard to explain. I pushed my real power deep into myself. What you've seen so far is only the tip of the iceberg."

Piccilo glanced at him again " You didn't last long against the androids."

" I had been hoping that someone else could defeat them. Now I see that its' up to me.

But that's not why I came."

Piccilo nodded " I wondered if you'd be able to sense it too. Guess you can."

Arkh continued " the power I felt is higher than the androids, yet it has not made itself felt I wonder if it is a new android? Making sure the others don't fail perhaps? But is doesn't feel

right for that. More menacing than the androids... I fear we may be unable to stop it. Unless... .Piccilo you once told me that Kami and you are the same Namek split..."

Piccilo snapped " I know! I've been considering it but I want to wait until I know for sure how strong this thing is."

Arkh nodded, respecting his friend's rights. Besides if his plan paid off then he should be strong enough to handle the androids. All the androids.

After all, what good could they do against a Super Namek?

Nothing at all.

But he wasn't stupid, this wouldn't be like Vegeta's own fight against Frieza. He wouldn't just charge in and trust to luck. Oh no, he was smarter than than. He would trust in comrades. Vitrolic, would be a good addition to his team and maybe Future Vitrolic as well. Those two would know what to do and how to do it.

And he smirked for the first time in his live...

Next time on Dragon Ball Z Me

Arkh challenges the androids to a confrontation as a super Namek, but can even he stand against them? And Selea finally makes her move when she runs into Cell. Goku is still sick but can he recover in time to aid in the coming fight? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z me!


	35. Selea makes her move

I do not own Dragon ball Z

Sixteen stood in the glare of the fire as Seventeen blew up building after building. The other two laughed but he just stood.

To his mind it was wrong to destroy buildings like this and kill people. But he wasn't going to complain besides he had a job to do. After Goku was dead? Then he might stop the others from killing. But until then...

he turned as a figure touched down behind him.

Arkh looked grim as he gazed at the android. Sixteen examined him carefully. There was something different. Arkh looked tougher, more experienced. And he was wearing some kind of armour, green it seemed to pulse and shone in the light but he had no doubt that this wouldn't be hard to defeat.

Arkh said to him " You're going to pay. This is it!"

Eighteen turned and said " Oh, its the Namek. I thought this might be fun."

Seventeen examined him " What, no help this time? We could crush you easily."

" If you think you can, then just try it!"

something was happening around the Namek. The air seemed to change to bend and twist.

Arkh stood up and something buried deeply inside the androids, some long lost glint of humanity, some tiny flicker of emotion because he stepped back a pace.

Arkh said as fire raged quietly in his eyes " The end has come. I'm here to take you out."

Seventeen regained his courage long enough to say " You and what army? We took you're entire group on and you still lost!"

Arkh smiled " Then why don't you face me now? One on one?"

He congratulated himself for this after all he wanted to fight them and not be over whelmed so he would fight them separately.

Seventeen lunged forward but Arkh caught his arm and brought up is knee in painful attack. Then he tossed the android into the air and blasted him! Eighteen phased behind him but he spun round and grabbed her leg as she kicked.

He said " Thought I was fighting you're brother?"

then he launched a blast that sent her to the ground.

" were you THAT weak?" he said looking at the struggling androids.

Then Sixteen stepped forward Arkh fell into a defence position. This guy was tough. But he would win.

He hoped.

Selea hovered uncertainly over the city as she watched the battle from afar. The Namek was doing pretty well against the big guy but that wasn't what she was here for. Some people would have asked why the others hadn't sensed her and the answer was that she had worked for Frieza for years and you didn't do that without learning a few things.

But she had a job to do.

She landed in the main street and looked around. Nothing here, no life signs. What could cause this? There wasn't even any leftover energy that could have been caused by a fight.

Something big had happened and she was betting it had everything to do with that strange Ki she sensed. That strange yet similar Ki.

Frieza couldn't be alive could he? Could he? And this Ki, it was somehow different more powerful for one thing and somehow, more menacing she could easily see this power destroying worlds and wiping out peoples.

Suddenly a tail made for her! She ducked under it with lightening speed and turned to see... a thing.

More insecticidal like than anything she had seen before.

It stood back as if examining her then it said " You're very powerful, my dear. Yet I'm sure I don't know you."

she fell into a fighting stance then an idea struck her. " You're Cell right?"

The knowledge that this strange creature had a name was not nearly as strange as the fact that she knew the name, but Selea had learned long ago to take any advantage she could get.

The bug thing looked at her and said " Indeed, and how did you know that?"

to tell the truth she had no idea but to admit that now would be certain death, she could feel that the insect's power was much higher than her own.

" I know a lot of things," she said mostly to buy time while she thought wildly.

How did she know this? It just seemed to sort of be there, just under her waking mind, just out of reach!

Cell said " Ah, my dear, but do you know what I am going to do now? And more importantly can you stop me?"

his tail arched up and he moved forward.

she backed away " don't you want to know how I know you're name?"

he smirked at her with his strange, beak-like mouth " But I shall, after you become part of me I will have all you're memory!"

she dodged his tail as it shot at her again and managed to say " But then you won't catch the androids!"

He snarled at her " if you know where they are, so will I!"

she ducked again and cried out " You'll never catch them in time! Its them or me!"

" what do you mean?"

she gasped as his tail narrowly missed impaling her.

" they are on their way to another city, if you fight me they'll escape!"

he looked at her for a moment as he thought over his options, absorbing her was of course the easiest way but if that meant allowing the androids to escape... that left one choice.

" take me to them."

Selea knew that she would be lucky to get out of this alive, but she had to try. Then again.. maybe it could be turned to her advantage?

She led Cell to the area where the androids had been fighting Arkh, the area was completely different, stone had been pulled up by the sheer force of the battle, craters had been torn into the earth and patches of grass had been burned away.

Arkh was breathing heavily, his arm twitched as he stood, arms locked with Sixteen, he pushed harder, determined to beat the android but it was like kicking a wall! He didn't move an inch. Then again, nether did Arkh. It was like two statues not one of them showed any sign of tiring.

Then Sixteen dodged to the left and landed a powerful uppercut! Arkh phased out of the way and punched the android from behind! Sixteen went down but came up again in a secnd and kicked Arkh away!

He hovered in the air for a few seconds before saying " you are powerful, I have to admit.

Much more powerful then I suspected... but somehow I doubt you're fighting for real, isn't that right, Sixteen?"

The android nodded " You are correct, I had hoped to avoid killing you but I see now that this cannot be done. I shall have to kill you. However I think I would like to see you're true power before I do."

Arkh replied " I thought you would be able to sense it. I have been fighting at eighty percent at most. You want to see my real power? Then brace you're self!"

the earth shook, loose bits of rock and dirt floated up to orbit the transforming super Namek. His muscles bulged and he screamed as blue lightening flickered over his aura.

Then, like that it was over. No giant powered up aura, no strange looking transformation the only difference being that Arkh was now considerable stronger.

He stood tall now, and said " You have two more minutes left to live."

Sixteen said " Is that a threat?"

"No, its a prediction!"

he shot forward and broke the android's guard with a kick! Then flipped over with speed to rival any of the Z fighters' and punched Sixteen as he fell!

The android reached up and threw Arkh into the air but he caught himself! Then turned he launched a storm of power that completely envelope the android!

He dodged to the side in time to avoid a powerful blast thrown from within the cloud then redoubled his assault!

Sixteen coughed as Arkh's fist caught him right on the chest! But the android recovered and kicked the Namek into the air! He then unleashed his own Ki storm that Arkh dodged bearly, however in dodging that the Namek left himself open to an attack from Selea! Her whips lashed into him and he fell to the ground screaming!

Selea turned with a smirk on her face to finish him then a fist phased out of the air and Vitrolic punched her to the earth!

She stood up and said " Vitrolic? What are you doing here? I thought you'd died on Namek!"

his power crackled as Vitrolic said " No! I was reborn, that emotionless robot you knew is dead. I am Z fighter and I will destroy you!"

he shot forward and she caught his fist. His features took on a shocked look and she said " Did you truly think that you are the only one who is getting stronger? I am now far more powerful than Lord Frieza ever was! And I will kill you, traitor."

Cell walked carefully through the battle field as the other fighters started to battle, let them have their little wars. Just ahead of him there was his perfect form! Both androids helpless and weak! He would absorb them then have fun toying with the other fighters.

He raised his tail and laughed then a hand grabbed him and forced him back he turned and Twenty four grinned " Cell, right? I'm android Twenty four!"

" Android Twenty four." he grinned widely " Another android for me to absorb?"

Clare phased in front of him " I don't think so."

Strike descended from the heavens along with myself.

He grinned and said " what? Did you expect us to let Arkh fight alone?"

I grinned too " Let's see what Goku thinks of that eh?"

the good Saiyen appeared in front of me. His expression was one of a Saiyen looking forward to a fight. " let's see what you can do!"

Sixteen looked and said " But you were sick!"

I grinned " Piccilo had something to say about that. Turns out that Nail knew how to do healing just like Dende does."

Cell roared " Then I will absorb you all!"

Krillen and the other Z fighters stepped into view " I doubt it."

Vegeta stood on the edge of the look-out and snarled. Was this his lot in life? To always be second? Never to gain his birthright? He had trained since his defeat by the androids? And now Kakerot just wakes up and he's still more powerful?! This is an outrage! To think that a low class clown could win and worse, keep winning when he, the prince of all Saiyens failed? It was a blow to his pride that Kakerot continued to do everything he, Vegeta couldn't!

Popo came up behind him and said " Excuse me, Vegeta. But Goku gave me a message for you."

Great! Now what did that clown want? Something basic, no doubt that any real person should be able handle easily. Why was he still in this place? He had a ship and could go anywhere. But you know the reason whispered a small voice from the back of his mind it is because Kakerot is still here, still alive, still unbeaten.

He turned to Popo and said " what is it?"

Popo said " well, Goku told me to tell you about the Room of Spirit and Time."

" The what?"

" Its a doorway to an alternate dimension where time passes much faster and the gravity is stronger."

" How much faster?"

The genie said " You can get a years worth of training in a day."

Vegeta smirked " Show me."

Kakerot, he thought. Kakerot with the help of this room I shall surpass you and the androids! Then I can reclaim my birthright.

Next time on DBZ Me:

As Vegeta's training in the Room of Spirit and Time begins can he hope to become the strongest? And how will the Z fighter's fare against Cell? And a powerful new fighter enters the stage but will he be for good or for evil?

Find out next time on DBZ me!


	36. Cell

I do not own Dragon ball Z

Arkh hit the ground and rolled, the whips had burned him badly but he was by no means beaten. With his new power flowing through him, the super Namek stood up. He let his aura flicker as lightening flashed through it, he was finding it very hard to control his new power.

Sweat poured down his face as his body tried to contain the massive amount of Ki that he was generating his aura flickered again and he had it back under control. Still, it was like sitting on top of a volcano, just because its not erupting at the moment doesn't mean it wont do so in a few minutes time, he would have to finish this fast. Or risk losing control of his power.

He saw The Z fighters had Cell pinned down whereas Vitrolic was losing his battle against Selea. He brought his hands together and fired a beam of Ki that tore her away from her foe!

Quick as a flash she was on her feet and charging at him!

He smirked and brought up his guard, her fist went through his fading image, Selea looked around wildly and just managed to duck a kick from nowhere! Arkh phased in front of her and delivered a fist!

Selea backed away slowly and eyed the super Namek. He was stronger than she had expected he was maybe even a match for Cell! And his power was still growing! Slowly but steadily increasing, making him stronger.. he was invincible!

Cell growled and swatted at another foe, I dodged to the side and Clare him with a fist! He turned and Strike kicked him from behind, he tried to follow his attacker but Twenty Four slammed into him.

Krillen ducked under his defences and landed a Ki blast!

The android roared in his frustration, he should be able to take them! Not one of them was stronger than him! And if they had fought him one on one he would have taken them. But it was the way they worked together that got him! He would punch one and the others would slip under his guard! He would dodge a kick and take three more!

Selea dodged to the right but Arkh was there before her sent her to the ground with a kick! He then fired blast after blast in a massive storm that caught her unbalanced and forced her back, her wings closed over her head in an attempt to protect herself. That was a mistake, Arkh phased in front of her and kicked her. On her feet again, she looked around wildly. There had to be a way to win this fight. Key, she said to herself, lets think about this. I can't tire him because he is getting stronger, I can't beat him in a straight out fight, I can't escape from him because he can sense Ki... I'm dead.

Vitrolic looked on and was impressed. Arkh had gained serious power in fact he was probably stronger than Goku! How could he have gained so much power? It didn't make sense! Arkh was like a completely new person.

Goku spun round and caught Cell with a powerful uppercut! The android hit the ground Sixteen phased behind Goku and kicked him to the ground! Goku got to his feet, hair turning golden.

He said " what are you doing?"

Sixteen looked at him without emotion, and charged! Goku blocked three punks but took a kick and doubled up, Sixteen brought this foot down, or would have. If Gohan hadn't delivered a fist. Sixteen shot back.

Seventeen looked around wildly, it was like a war! Worse, he didn't even had data on half these fighters! And those he did have data on were far stronger than the should be! Sixteen was doing well but seventeen had been brushed aside without any effort. Still maybe he could have some fun.

Cell struggled to fight back but he was getting pummelled. His energy flickered and he was gasping, was this the end? Doomed to die before he could ever achieve his perfect form? No! He would not allow this to happen! But how could he turn this to his advantage? Of course! The androids! All he had to do was absorb one and he would be strong enough to wipe out these fighters easily! But in order to reach them he would have to clear a path through the swarm of foes and that wouldn't be easy!

The, he saw something, it is possible that had he not seen it, things would have turned out differently, maybe he would have been defeated there and then, maybe the Cell Games would never have taken place, maybe so many people would not have died.

He saw Twenty four, she had just ducked under a kick and was turning to face him when his memory threw up her name and info and he decided she was just what he needed. An android! He would absorb her! He phased in front of her and his tail came up. She saw what was happening and dodged to the side but he was prepared and his tail expanded and came down! It covered her head. She screamed and struggled but he drew her up slowly, as his tail forced itself farther and farther over her head.

Clare screamed " Twenty four!"

and shot at the android but he was ready and blocked her fist then countered with a kick.

Twenty four was completely covered now and he laughed as his tail bulged and forced her into him.

I cried " No! Damn, we're too late!"

Clare said " Get back, he's transforming!"

Trunks charged at him and but was forced back as a shock wave erupted from the android.

Sixteen and Goku broke apart and gazed at the android in horrified fascination.

He was glowing now, flickering like a Christmas light. And slowly, his insect-like body changed, his muscles bulged and his beak slowly vanished turning into a mouth. Then Cell stood before us, transformed. He was different now. His basic form matching his semi perfect stage yet several deferences were present. Such as his tail. It seemed to have grown wider and longer and his head seemed more rounded than in the series.

He examined his new body for a second. Then said " ah, I think I am going to like this."

His tone was different now, polite and clipped yet mocking. And everyone could feel the pure power that he gave off.

He laughed and said " and now, I'm going to absorb the rest of you."

Vegeta screamed as his power surged and blood trickled from his many wounds, he had been here for a while, yet he was unable to transcend super Saintly! Every timeEverytime he felt tpunchse was about to do it, he it a barrier, like a great wall separating him from his true power! But he would break it, he would have to. Still, he had become stronger since he entered and he could now hold Super Saiyen for a long time. But it was still infuriating to think that he couldn't win against Cell...

Cell laughed as he easily fended off our attempts to stop him, or at least most of our attempts...

Arkh phased in front of him and delivered a powerful blow that Cell caught and countered with a kick! Arkh dodged to the right and delivered a fist that sent Cell tumbleing to the left but he recovered and charged at the Namek! Arkh screamed at us " what are you waiting for? Run! I can't hold him forever!"

Cell phased in front of him but he dodged.

Goku looked at Arkh and said " thank you."

He herded the rest of us away.

Arkh dodged to the side and Cell said " you have delayed me for a few minutes maybe. But you can't escape now!"

Arkh ducked under his fist and delivered a powerful blast that tore through Cell's gut! The android smirked as his would sealed itself " You know," he said " That actually hurt."

The Super Namek roared as Cell appeared behind him and his tail tore into Arkh's back! The Namek screamed as his entire body convulsed. He hit the ground and Cell stood over him, his pointed tail raised to absorb the fallen warrior.

Arkh was having trouble seeing. So, he thought. This is how the last Super Namek dies...

his mind wondered and he saw no reason to force it back to the present. I wonder how my old village is doing? He thought fuzzily. So long ago, it seemed, that Frieza had appeared.

And now his mind turned to darker times... Slug... how had he died? Strange but Arkh couldn't remember but then again his memory from that time wasn't to good. His mind seemed to be wondering in the stars. Then he saw, in his mind's eye. A ship.

the same model as Frieza's but something worse was there. He could sense it. A foul mix of evil and power. It was so disgusting, so dark. It brought back memories. And he was inside the ship, somehow his mind was inside the ship! There was a thing sitting in some kind of throne. Possible it had once been a Namek but old age had wrinkled it and reduced its power however to Arkh it brought back a name, Slug.

Lord Slug looked up at him, it could see him! Slug could see him! " Arkh?"

then blinding light and he was back, Cell's tail shot downwards but he caught it! A new determination surged through him . Slug was alive, he could feel it. That changed everything. If a single Super Namek still lived then he had a duty, just as he had before.

But Cell was more powerful, he couldn't escape!

The android grinned as his tail slowly moved down despite Arkh's grip upon it.

Then an idea came upon him, he let go off the tail and phased away before it could strike him. Cell looked around and searched the area for Ki, Arkh phased behind him and with a powerful fist knocked the android to the ground and brought his hands up then with a grin said " Solar flair!"

David looked on as the blinding light hid the Namek's escape then he turned about and made one of is own. That had been...interesting to say the least and every fibre of his being wanted to fight a creature like Cell. But he had other business. His black leather vest and jeans would hide him well in the coming night and he tucked his furry tail around his waist. Sometimes being a Saiyen had to come second. He had a job to do.

But something was amiss, Cell didn't seem angry that his prey had escaped. He seemed happy. His flexed his new muscles and said " ah, so the hunt is on."

I fell to the ground as soon as we reached the look-out and said " this isn't good."

Clare said " agreed. I wasn't sure he could absorb Twenty four. But now that he has..."

Strike said " What exactly are we up against?"

Goku shook his head " I'm not sure."

I said " Cell is a bio-android created by doctor Gero. He grows in strength by absorbing other androids and people. Every time he absorbs an android he changes to a new and more powerful form."

Goku said " How did you know that?"

I said " You wouldn't believe me f I told you..."

he said " try me."

I looked over at Clare and said " What do you think?"

she shrugged and said " may as well tell them, its not like they'll believe us anyway."

I said " okay, we'll tell them." I turned to the others and said " You know that there are many universes?"

Goku shook his head " Not really..."

I said you know the way that there are loads of planets in the universe? Well its the same thing really, there are a lot of universes in the multyverse ...

Next time on DBZ me.

Vegeta's training goes on but with Cell in a new for is there anyone with the power to oppose him? And Arkh had a duty to do.. but what is it? David is a Saiyen warrior but why is he on earth and more importantly, what is his job? Find out next time on DBZ me!


	37. Past and Present

I do not own Dragon Ball Z and I am not and never have claimed to.

"The multyverse…. Its' a big place, full of everything that ever has existed and ever will… there's worlds and worlds full of strange and weird places, universes that can never meet. But there's also people, and some people have a natural ability to peer into other universes, to see what is happening and to remember, you see that's the trick. Most people can see while they're asleep but only a few can remember when they wake."

"We,"

I pointed to myself and Clare "are from a different universe."

Trunks said "So, in a different universe, planet Vegeta was never destroyed?"

I said "probably, but we're not from there. You see one of those people I told you about, saw into this universe and made you is lives into a cartoon. I and Clare were big fans."

I grinned sheepishly "Until we got sucked into this universe somehow."

Everyone was looking at me, even Clare looked slightly shocked.

Trunks said "do you know how hard to believe that is?"

I replied "Believe what you want, I just told you everything I know."

I dropped from the look-out and took off.

Trunks looked at Clare and said "If you're fans of this cartoon you should know how it ends, right?"

"Err…yes." She said nervously.

"Do we beat Cell?"

She looked around, thought for a moment and said "I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"It might change things!"

"Some things should be changed." He said.

She thought for a minute "If I tell you one thing, will you not ask anymore questions?"

He nodded "fine, yes! You beat Cell!"

She took off after me.

Arkh was pacing and this worried Piccilo. He had known the other Namek for a while and he had never paced.

"What's wrong, kid?"

He said. Arkh turned to him and said "it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Fine, it started when I was young. At the height of the wars on Namek. I was a soldier, against my will true enough but a soldier none the less. I slaughtered whole villages! And why? Because Slug told me too.

Then one day, I was told to gather the dragon balls and there was this elder.

You see he refused to help us and one of the others... killed his family right in front of him! I snapped. And killed my entire squad. I took the dragon balls to the Grand Elder and he said that we could use them to send the other Super Nameks into exile. And I agreed."

Arkh stopped pacing and said "But Slug got wind of our plan and he attacked the village and I fought back…. You see the Nameks would have been killed without me and I held off the others long enough for the Elder to use the dragon balls to wish the Super Nameks away."

"But I'm a super Namek too…. You see I disappeared with the rest of them. We were scattered about the universe, but that wasn't the end. I had a duty. You see, the Elder just couldn't think like a Super Namek. He thought they would give up. He was wrong. When I found them the Super Nameks were planning an attack on the planet."

He grinned "I wiped them out. All but one. Lord Slug. Strongest Super Namek. He was far too powerful so I used all my strength to hurl him into a portal leading to the dead zone… I thought he was gone forever. But he's back now."

Piccilo said "That's an interesting story, but what has it to do with anything?"

Arkh said "Because, Lord Slug has escaped, he will attack Namek again. This I know to be true. And I also know that if we don't warn them at least they will be wiped out. Slug is evil, the same way Frieza was evil, and the same way Cell is evil. He will kill and destroy until there is nothing left!"

Piccilo thought about this and said "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Arkh looked at him and said "I have to leave earth. Find Slug and destroy him before he can harm anyone else."

Piccilo looked at him and said "But what about Cell?"

Arkh growled under his breath, clearly not at ease "You can take him, in a day Vegeta will be ready to fight and then Cell will die. Really you don't need me."

Piccilo was sceptical but he said nothing as he knew the determination that was within his friend.

"I need Bulma to build me a ship." Said Arkh.

Seventeen observed the horizon carefully. Sixteen was standing inside the cave that they had found to protect themselves. He was a little shaken after seeing Cell absorb Twenty Four.

He hadn't even thought Gero would be that insane... Turns out he was wrong.

Eighteen stood a little away looking into nothing.

How could Gero even manage to make something as strong as Cell had been?

As if called by the thought Cell appeared in the cave mouth with a wide grin.

"Didn't think you would get away did you?"

Sixteen shot at him but with a grin, he dodged and his tail came down! The android screamed as it ripped a hole through him!

Eighteen took a kick that sent her into the cave wall, and Seventeen ducked a kick and too ka punch, Cell laughed and picked him up by his shirt. His tail arched, ready to absorb the android. His tail widened and came down! Seventeen struggled for a minute and then went limp as he was drawn inside the foe. Cell started to flash again.

Eighteen was too stunned to move as Cell reached his semi perfect stage. Then he was finished transforming and reaching for her, his grin as wide as could go. Still in shock she didn't resist and his tail was coming up again and widening. Too late she struggled too late! She saw it open and it was coming at her!

"No!"

A Ki blast tore through Cell's chest and he let go off her!

She saw a guy wearing black cloths before he disappeared and phased behind Cell with a kick!

David punched the android onto the floor turned to eighteen and said "I would run if I were you."

Cell was on his feet again and charged at him! He blocked it with an arm and struck back! Cell staggered backwards. And David vanished.

He didn't reappear. Cell looked around wildly, eighteen had gone!

No problem. He straightened up and searched for the signal that every android gave out…. There! He grinned. This was all too easy.

Eighteen shot through the sky and tears stained her vision. Then she looked back. Cell! He was playing with her! Flying in her wake! Damn. She speeded up and so did he.

She back flipped and did everything she could to shake him but he didn't lose her and was slowly gaining. He was grinning she could see now. He knew that she couldn't lose him! Damn!

He was beside her now. And looked at her saying "you're not as fast as I thought."

She ducked his tail and took a kick and a punch then a double fist sent her to the ground! She was on her feet but he phased behind her and sent her flying!

She screamed as she fought with all her might against the evil android but he was easily defeating her and worse he was toying with her. She knew now that he could have absorbed her one hundred times by now! He appeared behind her and grabbed her, his tail came up. This was it.

She was dead. But David appeared again and knocked Cell to the floor.

He turned to her and said "can't you take care of you're self for a few minutes?"

And vanished. Cell looked up. They were both gone. Ah well, he could find her again….

Vegeta stood and smirked, his hair turned yellow, his muscles bulged. His screamed as his power grew and laughed as he felt his new form's power. No one could beat him now! Not even Kakerot. Then he felt a shock wave. More evil than the androids. It felt like something transforming? No matter, he was truly the legendary super Saiyen now. Nothing could beat him.

But why stop now? Keep training, keep fighting. He smirked.

I felt the shock wave and cursed. "Look's like Cell's perfect now." I said.

Clare was behind me and said "yeah. Look's like we'll have the Cell Games early.

Goku felt the shock wave and broke into a cold sweat. Cell was even more powerful than he imagined.

Krillin felt the power and said "we are so dead!"

Arkh felt the surge and Piccilo said "he's gotten stronger."

Arkh turned to him and said "You know what you have to do. Fuse with Kami, become a Super Namek. Save the earth. "

Then he turned and walked away. Piccilo saw him go and take off then lost him.

Arkh flew to a deserted mountain, he looked carefully. Making sure nothing lived there. Then he raised his arms and the entire mountain ripped from the earth and floated into the air!

He thought for a moment, planning this out in his head. Then he made a gesture and the mountain started to glow and shrink, the rock changing, plants disappearing and finally, when the mountain was only about the size of a house he made a new gesture and it reformed! Stone become steel, water glass. The mountain became a ship!

He smiled. Of course it wouldn't fly for long. He wasn't too good at ships. But all he needed to do was get into orbit. Then he could sue his own power to propel it. Mind you, he would be doing that the entire time. Still it could be worse.

He walked over to the door which refused to open at all. But he hadn't expected any less. This was only the shape of a ship, it could not move under its' own power. Of course he could move it. The door opened with a thought and he walked inside. The door started to close but a figure leapt through before it could!

"Not thinking of leaving us where you?" asked Vitrolic.

"I have to go." Said Arkh expecting an argument.

Vitrolic smirked and said "Sure, but I'm coming too. This place is starting to get boring."

Arkh thought about it. He really didn't have the time to convince Vitrolic to stay on earth and he might need help, but if the android left that would mean less people to stay to fight Cell… but Vitrolic was not very strong compared to the others and what's more he could prove useful.

"You're in."

Deep in the shadows beneath the world of the living, something stirred…

And an age old hunger reawakened. Fight, kill, win…

Next time on DBZ me:

Vegeta has finished his training in the Room Of Spirit And Time but is he strong enough to defeat Cell? Is he in time to prevent Cell from absorbing Android Eighteen? And Arkh and Vitrolic plan on leaving Earth but will they succeed or will Cell stop them in their tracks? Also, why is David protecting android Eighteen? And why did he not do the same for Seventeen and Sixteen? And what is this strange being that has awakened? What is its' mission? What will the Z fighters do without two of their group? Will Cell triumph? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z me!


	38. Vegeta's new form

I do not own Dragon ball Z

The ship rocked in the atmosphere, but Arkh sat calmly with his eyes closed and his aura tightly focused. All his energy going into driving the ship forward. Vitrolic sat beside him and he was still also but with his eyes open, survying the ship. In the fifteen mnutes since this flight had started, he hadn't said a word.

Eighteen flew as fast as she could. How could that monster keep finding her? Cell was behind her somwhere she just knew it! He would wait until she had to stop and ambush her! She had to go somewhere safe. But where? Wait... that Namek had been able to hold off Cell, right? She could go to wherever he stayed and she would be safe... but where did he live?

Damn, where is Sixteen when you need him? She thought...

Sixteen looked up at the sky, his vision was not too good, it flickered and was slowly fading. But he could hear the birds around him, and the squirrels that were so near.

The whole in his chest didn't hurt but no wound ever had. He was paralized from the waist down but he didn't care. He had a job to do. Energy sensors tracked the strongest fighters on the planet. One power spiked above the rest. They were mostly gathered in one place. He began to slowly inch his way forward...

We looked on as the door to the chamber opened. Everypne stood still and held our breath as Vegeta walked out. His cloths were torn, ripped and burned, he was wounded, numerous cuts and bruises also adorned his face. One eye was swollen and closed. But his power... it was incredable! Pure Ki blassed around him and he wasn't even trying! He was wounded, not at his best and his power was still enough to cause us to step back!

Clare said " This didn't happen in the series."

I heard Trunks say " Father?.."

Vegeta looked over us. Searching our ranks for... " Kakerot, As you can see I have become more powerful than you can imagine. I have transcended super Saiyen. I have become the strongest. Now, what's been happening while I was away?"

We filled him in on the events while Goku and Gohan went into the chamber to train.

Vegeta said " So, I'm away for a day and this Cell absorbs the androids and defeats you all?"

He leapt from the look-out and said " I'm going to destroy Cell!"

I took off after him along with Trunks, Strike and Krillin.

Cell smiled to himself. Around him the buildings of the deserted city formed a jungle of concrete. But that was okay. He knew Eighteen was somewhere close. He could almost feel his perfect form. Could almost taste that power that it would provide.

Then he felt a power and turned to see " Vegeta, how did you find me?"

he took in the Saiyen's appearance more closely " Did you lose to Goku again? Perhaps come to kill me and reclaim you're pride?"

Vegeta smirked then turned to us " Don't interfere. This is my fight."

he smirked again. " Cell, I am going to show you the true power of the Saiyen race. I'm goingto show you a power that has not been seen for centuries!"

his screamed. His hair flashed and his muscles bulged. His hair grew longer, spiking outwards. And blue lightening flashed across his aura. The ground crumbled under him. And small stones rose to orbit him. Then he started to flash and golden light flooded the area!

" This isn't supposed to happen!" I called.

When the light cleared Vegeta was different. On a cursory look he was the same. But then I looked closer. His eyes were different. Faded somehow. More animal like. And when he spoke his voice had changed, more threatening and somehow a hiss.

Cell laughed and took a kick to the face! Vegeta dodged a counter and punched him with earth shattering power! Cell fell back and Vegeta phased behind him with a ruundhouse kick!

Cell screamed and shot at the Saiyen! Vegeta took him head long! He caught Cell's fist just as the android caught his! They stood like that for a second. Then Vegeta head butted him! Cell went flying into a skyscraper!

He got up spitting gravel and said " Vegeta, you're not supposed to be this strong!"

The Saiyen prince landed infront of him and said " what's the matter, Cell? Afraid that you've met you're match? I don't blame you. I'd be scared too, if I had to fight me."

he grinned. " But don't worry, I'm going to make this slow. In fact. I'm going to make this very slow."

he laughed and. His muscles shrank, his eyes came back into focus. He was a a super Saiyen.

" I'm going to fight you with only a quarter of my power."

Cell shot towards the waiting prince " Don't get cocky!" his foot caught Vegeta's head and he was sent tumbling back! The saiyen recovered in time to dodge Cell's tail and land a fist! Cell tore at him and he ducked back!

Vegeta ducked under the foe' next blow and kicked the android to the ground! Cell was on his feet again and sprang at the Saiyen!

Vegeta dodged to the right, ducked under Cell's fist and grinned " this is the best you've got, Cell? I'm disappointed. I had hoped that someone with my cells might be a bit tougher.

Still, I think its' time to end this, don't you? Gala Gun fire!"

the huge purple blast exploded from his hands and consumed the evil android!

I gasped as I felt Cell's ki disappear. Strike said " now, that's power."

Krillen said Aw man, I just know he's going to challenge Goku next!"

Vegeta smirked as the a rising power within the smoke let us know that Cell was alive.

The android stepped out, fully regenerated now. And said " Vegeta, you have gotten much stronger than I expected."

" I am the ultamete warrior!"

Cell phased behind him and before Vegeta could move the androids sharp tail impaled him through the gut!

As a surprised look crossed the Saiyen's face, Cell said " there's more to a fight then just power."

Vegeta slumped to the ground.

Trunks called " Father!" and rushed to his aid.

Srike followed. I stayed where I was. Somthing's wrong... I said to myself. Vegeta can't have lost that easily...

and indeed the prince got to his feet! The hole through his gut bleed yet he stood easily. Cell backed away " You can't regenerate."

" No, but I'm not stupid ether. Did you really think I would challenge you without a plan?"

he swallowed the thing he had been chewing.

His wounds healed in an instant.

" a senzu.."

he grinned " Now, what were you saying about power not winning the battle, Cell? I'm going to destroy you. And wipe out every last cell!"

Arkh looked up into space. The ship had long since left earth behind and was travelling quickly thanks to the power he was feeding it. " Where are we going?" asked Vitrolic.

Arkh said " we have to track down Slug. If he is alive then he'll have built a fleet at least. So we have to find out how many fleets were are commanded by a Namek. I'd guess not a lot."

Vitrolic said " how are we going to find this out?"

Arkh replied " easily, if Slug has a fleet he will have to refuel, and dock. So we find the biggest planet with the strongest defences. That's where he'll be."

Vitrolic said " Why is it always the strongest planet?"

it took hem only a few hours to link up with an orbital computer left around Mars by Frieza when he came to attack Earth. From it they learned that Slug did indeed have a fleet and his home base was not too far away. However they also learned that Slug was currently engaged in a bitter war with Frieza's brother Cooler, to decide the ruler of several large portions of the galaxy. The computer could not however tell them how it was going or wether it was over, as it had not been updated since Frieza left it.

" That changes things." said Vitrolic.

" Not really. " said Arkh.

" Yes, it does, if he's at war then Slug will have reinforced his planet and will probably not be inclined to let unknown ships enter his space."

Arkh said " there must be somway to get in."

Vitrolic said " I doubt it. If Slug as as smart as you say, he'll probably not be easy to get near."

Arkh said " maybe if we caught them durring a battle... Slug fights his own battles so if we ambushed him?"

Vitrolic replied " It might work, but we need to start that fight ourselves..."

" what do you mean?"

Vitrolic said " If there's a few things I learnd while fighting under Frieza one of them is this.

When a fleet leaves for a big battle, they let one computer work out all the navigation. Its' easier see, if they don't there's a good chance that the fleet will end up scattered across several sectors. So if we can tap into Slug's battle computer, then we can position their ships so that we can board Slug's and finish him off ourselves."

Arkh nodded " Okay, we'll give it a shot. But how do we get near Slug's battle computer?"

Vitrolic said " it will be kept somewhere away from the main fleet so next time Slug's fleet leaves on a mission, we board the Computer ship silently take out the crew, reposition the ships and finish Slug."

Arkh nodded. " sounds like a plan, but we'll have to be careful. If they find out what we're planning they'll blow the computer ship and us along with it."

Vitrolic said " agreed, but the com ship will only have a crew of about fifteen and hardly any of them will be soldiers. Should be easy enough. Unless they have scouters. I'm an android but you have a power level that they could pick up a mile away."

Arkh said " Then, you go ahead and take the computer ship and I'll board Slug when you've done the rest."

Vitrolic nodded. " You know," he said " I haven't had to plan like this since before I came to Earth."

Arkh nodded. " yeah, it will take us a few days before we're near enough to go ahead with the plan. So we should rest for a while."

Vitrolic said " can this ship go any faster?"

" No, I'm using all my strength just to go at this speed, so if we go faster then..."

Vitrolic nodded.

David stood a little way back watching the fight. Cell wasn't doing too well, he smirked. He hadn't seen a fight like this before! True, Vegeta seemed to outclass Cell in every way but he was prolonging the fight just for his enjoyment. A very Saiyen thing to do. But it didn't look like he would need help with this one. Still, he should probably stick around.

Next time on DBZ me:

Goku and Gohan continue their training in the Room Of Spirit And Time, but will they need to? Can Vegeta destroy Cell here and now before he reaches his perfect form? And Arkh and Vitrolic, they have made a plan but will it prove wise? And can they hack Slug's computer and will they have enough power to defeat the Super Namek? Yet strange things are happening, Vegeta's new transformation is strange and animal-like, can he control it? Or will his power come bursting forth? Find out next Time on Dragon Ball Z Me!


	39. David Vs Vegeta

I do not own Dragon ball Z

Cell lunged at the fallen foe, but Vegeta phased behind him and kicked him to the ground! Cell crawled away from the prince. But Vegeta smirked widely, " is this how it ends, Cell? You on you're hands and knees, crawling away? I like it."

" No, Vegeta!"

Vegeta paused as energy continued to gather around him.

" Please, Vegeta, let me reach my perfect form."

David watched the fight with interest, the power Vegeta had was extraordinary more then extraordinary. But he was actually listening to the android! That could not end well. And indeed it didn't, for he saw Vegeta step aside and saw the android walk past him! What's he doing? Thought David, he had Cell on the ropes and now he's letting him get up again? No way.

I cursed under my breath, Trunks and Strike shot forward to engage the android but to their shock Vegeta knocked them down!

" stay out of this I said."

" father, what are you doing?" Trunks went super Saiyen.

Strike said " Vegeta, this isn't the time for games!"

Vegeta looked at them and said " Games? This is not a game! I'm going to prove once and for all that I'm better than Kakerot. You have seen my power, do you doubt that I can handle Perfect Cell?"

Strike said " yes."

Trunks continued " And we wont let you do this!"

" Try and stop me."

Strike went super Saiyen and charged at the prince! Trunks appeared behind him but Vegeta easily dodged the fists and countered, Strike delivered a fist but Vegeta caught it and tossed him to the ground! Trunks brought his hands together " Burning attack!"

The blast envelupe the prince and Trunks said " Sorry, Father, but I can't let Cell become complete."

Vegeta phased behind him and dropped him with a fist to the back of the head!

Strike screamed as he put more power into his attack. But Vegeta fired a beam that consumed the other blast! Strike ducked out of the way, his aura fluttered but he dodged a kick from Vegeta and countered with a fist that shocked the prince enough for him to back off.

I landed beside Strike and said " Let's finish him. We have to defeat him not or else Cell will become perfect. "

but we both knew that Vegeta would tear us apart.

We charged! Vegeta unleashed a blaze of Ki that forced Strike back, but I dodged to the right and continued! I forced more and more Ki into a body I wasn't sure could take the strain, my aura flickered. But I had to stop Vegeta now! Cell was already stronger than he should be, if he was allowed to absorb Eighteen too then this would be the end! I kicked Vegeta with all my strength! He didn't budge, then with a cry he launched me into the air! I flipped so I was facing him and charged a blast but he phased behind me and swatted me to the ground!

I struggled to my feet, damn it! I I was losing, need more power! I shot at him again and he kicked me to the ground.

He smirked. Damn, he was laughing at me! I couldn't let this go on! My aura flashed, my hair turned gold and my power surged " Vegeta, I'll finish you!"

I shot at him again, this time I would do it! I was a Super Saiyen! I was unbeatable! Unfortunately, I had forgotten that Vegeta was an ascended Saiyen, and I took a powerful fist to the head and hit the ground while still moving.

I blacked out.

Vegeta smirked " that wasn't too bad a warm up. Now where's Cell? I take it he hasn't absorbed that android yet. Otherwise we'd all have felt it."

Eighteen hid under the overhanging cliff. She was scratched, bruised and beaten, Cell was after her, she knew that. He had phased behind her and almost absorbed her. She shivered just thinking of it, David hadn't appeared this time, she had only gotten away when Cell was blinded by her Ki blast. It was a fluke and she knew it wouldn't happen a second time.

A little way away, where she couldn't see him , Krillen sat contemplating his own recent actions. " Vegeta's going to kill them."

he had known what Vegeta was going to do the second he stepped aside and he had followed Cell hoping to stop his plan, but he had managed only to annoy the android and so had ran, following Eighteen. Now he had to find a way to defeat Cell before he absorbed the android.

But he couldn't! And somehow he just couldn't run and let Cell absorb the android.

Then he saw him, Cell was grinning as he approached the android, Eighteen didn't see him, Krillen tried to get up and warn her but his legs wouldn't move and his mouth was frozen!

Then David appeared between them.

His hair turned gold and his muscles bulged, he laughed as he went all the way to ascended Saiyen!

Cell backed away. And David said " I won't let you kill anyone else, Cell. I'm going to finish this!"

Cell roared " Never! I am the ultimate android and I shall not be beaten by a Saiyen!"

They clashed with a sound like thunder, but Cell was losing it soon became plain.

He would land a fist and take a barrage of them. David was as strong as Vegeta at least! Maybe more!

Cell fell to the ground and David said " Now," But he was interrupted when a fist buried itself in his gut!

Vegeta roared as he kicked David to the ground. " I am the true Super Saiyen, nobody else!"

David sat up and his aura flared. " Let's see then."

the two ascended Saiyens clashed in a flurry of sparks and Ki. The earth shook, lightening flashed. And everyone watching knew one thing for certain. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

Vitrolic turned to Arkh and said " We might have a problem."

The ship was rocking back and forth, cracks were appearing on the walls and the lights were flashing. Arkh turned a pained face to the android and said " I can't do it, I can't hold this ship together and push it forward at the same time, we ether stop or die."

Vitrolic checked his computer brain and said " there's a nearby planet, it has a thriving economy in spaceships. So we can land there and get a new one, can you make it that far?"

Arkh nodded.

In the end they did make it that far, though the ship was trailing fire and looked more like a comet by then. Then Vitrolic said " You might want to slow down now."

Arkh shook his head, " I lost control a while ago, it the planet's gravity that's steering us now. "

Vitrolic said " Sorry to point this out but if that's true we're going to crash any moment."

the ship shot through the sky like a fiery comet , it landed in a desert, with such heat that the sand for miles around was turned to glass.

The ship exploded upon impact but Vitrolic and Arkh had long since leapt into the sky and were floating down to the planet.

" So, where are we?"

Said Arkh.

" A desert, we're south of the capital by a few miles. Shouldn't take us too long to get there."

Arkh said " how are we going to get the ship?"

Vitrolic said " I used to be one of Frieza's top soldiers. I was feared the universe over. I think I can get us a ship. And if I can't? What's the point of having the ability to weld Ki as a weapon if you can't use it?"

Arkh said " then lead on."

he took them to the city. It was a strange place, the people were about half human height and had pale green skin with purple hair. They were robes of blue and tended to scuttle away when they saw Vitrolic.

Eventually they reached one who claimed to be a ship dealer.

He took them back to his shop and showed them pictures of several ships. Arkh pointed to a big two man cruiser and said " We'll need something like that if we're to get past Slug's defences.

Vitrolic turned to the alien and said " I will take that ship."

" How much have you got?"

He sighed " No, I won't buy it, I will take it."

The alien snarled at him " You got no money? Then you not get ship. Simple, even a Saiyen could understand that. Now, get out before I call the guard."

Vitrolic said " I am one of Frieza's strongest warriors, see this?" he held up a small badge made of out some kind of bronze " his means that I have won the galaxy wide warrior contest. Now I could crush you in a minute. So, don't you feel like giving us the ship?"

" You don't scare me, I'm paid up with the guard, you attack me, you have to pay. Now out of my house."

Vitrolic said " And I so wanted to avoid this kind of thing. Pity."

an aura appeared around him. Lightening flickered and Arkh noted that the whole thing could have been done quicker and certainly less impressively by an inner power up.

Still the alien was impressed he backed away " You can't hurt me! I'm paid I'm paid! Frieza not happy with you!"

Vitrolic smirked " Frieza's dead. That means I can do whatever I want. Now I want a ship, but at the moment I do not want to kill you. However that could change at any second. Do you want it to change?"

his power caused several glasses to shatter.

" No! No."

"Then give me the code for that ship."

the alien handed over the activation code and Vitrolic said " now, don't even think of calling the guard because I would destroy them. Then I would come back for you. Got it?"

The alien nodded."

as they left the house Arkh said " You know, you'd think that you had done that before."

Vitrolic shrugged " You know how it is, trapped in enemy territory and all that. I had to learn a few thing. Now, let's get Slug."

" Indeed. The new ship had a powerful shield so we should be able to get close enough to board them now."

Vitrolic said " Good, now we have to find out where they keep the fleet when they're e not using it then we wait."

Arkh said " You know, if Cooler is anything like his brother he'll target Slug's ship as soon

as it becomes clear that he's dead. We'll have to be fast."

As they left the alien muttered to himself " damn soldiers, think they own the place. I'll show them. The bomb on the ship will blast them into next century.

Next time on Dragon Ball Z me: Vegeta and David, the clash of the titans. Two ascended Saiyens will fight but only one will be left standing, who will It be? And Goku and Gohan's training continues. But will they be in time. And Arkh and Vitrolic draw ever closer to Slug, but will they're plan succeed or will they be killed? And what of the bomb on the ship? Will it destroy them all or will they catch it before it can? And Goku and Gohan emerge from the chamber, but are they in time to destroy Cell, or to aid David? Will they know to aid David Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z me!


	40. The victor is Cell!

I do not own Dragon ball Z

fire streamed over him, his aura flared and lightening forked through the sky, David screamed as his hair grew linger, and spiked upwards. Vegeta had no such power up.

It was sign of the fierce power that nether Saiyen stopped to talk.

They hurtled at the other! Vegeta blocked a kick and launched a barrage of his own! They duelled at the speed of light, they're fists made a sound like thunder and the ground under them broke, they moved too, backwards and forwards.

As Krillen watched he found himself unable to pick a winner. Vegeta had much more experience, and he was clearly more In control of his power, however he was also tired and had been holding his ascended Saiyen form for much longer then David, who was fresh. Nether knew the other's fighting style.

They clashed again and David took a fist to the face, he rolled with it and his foot slammed into Vegeta's gut. He fired a Ki barrage and Vegeta phased out of the way! David phased away too, Vegeta reappeared and Phased again. They were moving too fast for sight now, though the earth below them broke up and every clash was marked by a crash.

Then they reappeared, Vegeta wore a smirk and David a look of extreme concentration.

Glowing white Ki flashed around them as their bodies gave off waste Ki.

David hit Vegeta with a fist, then another, then another, then he kicked him into the air!

Vegeta caught himself and his aura flared.

He caught a second kick and returned with one to David's chest! David hit the ground but was up again and shot at the prince, they were both smirks. And Krillen knew that they were both enjoying a challenging fight like true Saiyens.

Vegeta smashed David's nose and blood flowed freely, yet he brought his knee up and Vegeta was knocked back.

Vegeta was breathing heavily now, his form was flickering but he had a look of determination.

Suddenly his Ki blazed and he held up a hand. " You're a good fighter, I will admit that. And I didn't expect to find another Saiyen alive, however you're in my way! And I am more then a good fighter. I am a prince! Now, taste my wrath! Big Bang Attack!"

The massive blast roared towards David, but he smirked, raised his hand and mimed Vegeta " Big Bang attack!"

The two finishing blasts met in mid air and the Saiyen's poured power into them.

But it was clear that Vegeta was losing. He was tired, and his aura flickered like a candle about to go out. But he had pride! And he wouldn't back down.

Cell watched the explosive battle, but he had work to do. Eighteen would be his. He scanned for her signal... there! He smirked, with that fool David fighting Vegeta nobody was left to stop him! The android was his!

Vegeta roared as the attack slowly neared him, he was giving it all he had and still his foe was stronger! What's the point? Asked an inner voice. You can see he's stronger. You've always been second rate, Vegeta. Beaten by Kakerot, Trunks was a super Saiyen before you and even in this new form you're still a loser.

Maybe the voice was right, how easy would it be just to let this attack consume him?

" Damn you! I am the prince of all Saiyens! I will not be beaten!"

and his aura surged. However David smirked as he sensed the attack give way, Vegeta burly dodged in time.

David phased in front of him and brought a double fist down upon the Saiyen. Vegeta was on his feet again however and landed a fist! David doubled over and took a kick to the chin.

Vegeta snarled " don't count me out while I still have one ounce of pride!"

Eighteen couldn't believe it. The massive power this fight was generating could have wiped her out a hundred times by now. Suddenly Cell came up behind her and grabbed her! She struggled but the tail came up and a shining disc cut through it!

With a scream Cell dropped her and turned to Krillen.

He was shaking badly but he said " I'm not going to let you absorb her ,Cell."

The android said " As if you could stop me, you're just a pitiful human who can't fight even to save his own life!"

and shot at the human! Krillen took a kick to the gut, doubled over and Cell sent him flying back with a kick. He turned to Eighteen again. But a Ki blast forced him to duck and Krillen shot out of the smoke! He swung a fist and Cell took a step back, stunned by the fierce human warrior.

Krillen threw disc after disc at him and he dodged them all with a smile!

David was getting worried, Vegeta was taking longer to defeat then he had thought. The prince was as tired as he could get, he should have dropped a long time ago, yet he fought on and David knew why. To a Saiyen, pride was everything, to lose pride was worse then dyeing in battle. Any Saiyen, would battle long past their endurance level if it meant saving their pride.

And Vegeta had a lot of pride.

But he was taking too long! David's entire plan hinged on being able to defeat Vegeta then destroy Cell. But if the prince took so long then Cell might have time to escape.

Clare stood a little away from the fight. She was supporting Strike and I stood beside them.

" So," she said " who do we help? If you're right, we should take down Vegeta."

I said " let them fight, we should go after Cell while we can."

they nodded.

David roared and his aura surged again. He met Vegeta in a clash of Ki! The prince was thrown back and David phased in front of him and a quick kick sent him flying. But Vegeta struggled to his feet.

" damn," said David " what does it take to beat you?"  
Vegeta growled " More then you've got, boy."

then he launched himself at his challenger! David roared as his Ki flared and the two met! Vegeta spun round and kicked David in the face! But He also took a fist to the gut and doubled over! David roared and kicked Vegeta to the ground!

The prince caught himself and screamed as his aura flickered.

" Damn you! I'll rip you apart!"

David shot at him again and Vegeta powered up. As his foe grew nearer Vegeta held out a hand " This is it! I'll crush you. Big Bang Attack!"

David charged head first into the attack, the explosion rocked the area, David shot out of it, smoke trailing after him, he hit the ground and slid for a few yards before stopping, his hair stayed gold for a second then faded back to its true colour.

Vegeta stood there, his hand out stretched, his hair fading and his muscles shrinking.

Then slowly, a grin spread across his face. " I did it, I am the legendary super Saiyen! Cell better watch out, because he's next!"

he turned from his fallen foe, " You never had a chance."

then he looked around, " Now, where is that blasted android? He had better have absorbed Eighteen by now."

Vitrolic looked at the control board of the ship, he was sitting in a comfortable chair, one of two, both placed at the very front of the bridge, behind a window of what looked like glass but was in reality stronger then steel.

Before both chairs was a small control board jutting out of the steal floor.

Vitrolic was looking at the nearest one. " I'm still not sure how to fly this thing."

Arkh sat on the other chair and said " Well, we got away from that planet pretty fast, and this ship has an updated computer, including Slug's base planet. We're on our way there now so you wont have to drive."

Vitrolic turned to him and said " So, how long 'till we get there?"

Arkh replied " a few days at most."

Vitrolic said " So, what can we do in the mean time?"

" We wait."

I stood and glanced quickly around the area. Cell was gone, Vegeta was gone too.

I rubbed my head where David had hit it.

Damn, I'd thought he'd be out for hours after taking a blast like that.

But no, he had woken a few minutes after Vegeta left, and taken me by surprise. Knocked out twice in the same day, that had to be a record...

Clare was on the floor a little way away and Strike was in front of me. " darn.." I muttered.

" I don't have the strength to fight Cell..."

then I caught sight of something.

Selea was flying above us and watching the ground a little farther away. I couldn't see

what she was looking at but I knew that I needed her help.

Luckily I hadn't had time to fight ether person who knocked me out, so I had a lot of Ki left.

I phased behind her and took a fist to the chest!

She turned like lightening and struck!

I grabbed her fist. Then slowly so that she would be able to sense my power, I transformed.

She looked at my golden hair and said " You too?"

I smirked. " Yep."

" I thought Super Saiyens were supposed to be rare. As in only one every thousand years rare. Exactly how many of you are there? Vegeta, that other guy, Goku wasn't it? Strike, you. Four super Saiyens at once?"

I shrugged. " I could easily crush you." I pointed out.

She said " don't be too sure, I've been training since we last met."

I said " there's nothing I want more then a good fight, but I'm going to need you're help."

she looked at me for a sec then said " A Saiyen asking for help? Now I have seen everything. Why should I help you?"

I smirked again " Because I could destroy you with one hand tied behind my back."

She said " according to you, but Saiyens often say this. Supposing that I did help you. What do you want?"

I said " If Cell absorbs Eighteen then he will be unstoppable. I wont be able to even touch him. And if I can beat you so easily, what chance will you have against him?"

she said " that's a point. But what can I do?"

I said " alone, Cell would crush me. But if you and I work together, and take him by surprise and are lucky... we might win. But we have to strike now, before he becomes perfect."

" That's certain death. Cell is to powerful. Why should I help you?"

I growled " Because you can ether help me or I can defeat you and attack Cell myself."

" now, that's said like a true Saiyen." she said.

" what would you know about Saiyens?"

" more than you'd think."

I shrugged " So, you going to help?"

she said " do I have a choice?"

" No. I was just asking for the look of the thing."

" didn't think so. Let's go."

I leapt into the air, and Selea followed.

But what I saw , chilled me to the bone.

Cell stood, above a fallen David, his hand gripping Vegeta by the front of his armour.

Vegeta was struggling weakly but Cell's tail was raised for the kill.

Next Time on Dragon Ball Z me:

Selea and myself challenge Cell, but without David or Vegeta can we hope to defeat him? And Goku and Gohan finish training and rush to the scene.

Arkh and Vitrolic discover the whereabouts of Slug's fleet, but can they make it there? And what's more will they have the power needed to challenge the Super Namek? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z me!


	41. Cell is perfect?

I do not own Dragon ball Z

I roared and threw a barrage of blasts at the android! Cell phased away from them and dropped Vegeta to the ground!

I guessed his next action and ducked, Cell appeared where I was and sent a kick to where I should have been!

Selea's whips tore into him, but Cell laughed and pulled back! Selea was sent flying towards him and Cell grinned as his tail arched

she screamed but the whips didn't disappear, She launched a blast at him and Cell ducked away.

The whips vanished and she phased away, appearing beside me.

" got another plan?" she said.

I said " uh... fight" I said " we don't stand a chance, but we have to at least try."

she said " we can run."

Cell phased in front of me and a single punch sent me to the ground.

" just try it." he said.

I hit the earth hard enough to bounce, a crack resounded and I screamed as my leg touched the ground for the second time.

Selea launched a Ki blast at Cell and he dodged every blast she could throw. Then he kicked her in the gut!

She doubled up and he gave her a powerful fist.

She hit the ground beside me.

Cell smirked and said " did you really think you could challenge me when they," he pointed to David and Vegeta. " failed? In fact, I have been toying with you since you arrived."

I floated into the air, careful to keep my foot from touching the ground.

" damn it, you sensed us before we arrived, didn't you?"

" Of course, and I sensed you long before you awoke, but I did not harm you, it would be so much more fun to let you see my perfect form."

I said " damn you, Cell!"

Selea said " but, Eighteen's not here, is she?"

Cell grinned again and pointed to a nearby bush.

Now that I looked more closely I could make out the android Eighteen, she was badly beaten, scratched and wounded. Next to her was the form of a defeated warrior.

" Krillen?"

I hadn't sensed ether of them and as I moved closer to Krillen I could see why.

A hole had been blown through his chest. He was clearly dead.

Vegeta twitched slightly, David was pretty badly hurt and didn't look like he would be moving for a long time.

Cell grinned and turned to the prince. " Perhaps you are wondering how I defeated you, Vegeta? After all, you easily beat me aside. In truth, you surprised me. You are a powerful warrior, Vegeta but in the end, you must bow down to perfection. If I cannot defeat my foe with power, I use intellect. You two have been busy tearing each other apart."

He walked towards the prince and Vegeta twitched more rapidly as he tried to regain control of his muscles.

" if you hadn't fought then you might have stopped me. However, by the time you two Saiyens arrived, you were already tired from you're own fight. I was fresh and easily out fought you."

"doubtless, you are swearing never to let this happen again. Let me tell you, Vegeta. There wont be a next time!"

his arm reached forward and a dark red beam sliced through the air. Vegeta's eyes widened as he recognised Frieza's Death Beam.

The sliver ship sped towards the single, blue-green planet. Huge, grey space stations orbited the globe in groups of four, looking deceptively far away if you didn't know the lethal range of their powerful cannons.

Below them a shield flickered above the atmosphere of the planet.

Now and then, a finger of electricity would reach out from the shield and on the planet itself, five mega cannons in each city provided a powerful weapon should the shield and stations fail.

To Vitrolic, who had conquered many planets in his time, the place looked hard to crack and he said so. " This is the kind of place that I always ended up taking."

Arkh said " why?"

Vitrolic said " because, I was the only one with the tactical know-how to take them down."

" could you take down this shield?"

he shook his head " not without a fleet. You see, the shield is controlled by a computer that is located under ground.

" what do we do now?" asked Arkh.

Vitrolic said " now we wait for Slug to make his move. If I know Cooler then he'll make his move soon, then Slug will bring his fleet away from the planet. Then we strike."

Arkh said " so, until then, we wait."

the door to the chamber opened. Out stepped Goku and Gohan. They looked older, more experienced. They're armour was ripped and torn, but perhaps the most shocking thing was their pale yellow hair, it wasn't the rich golden hue of the true Super Saiyen,

more a pale yellow echo of the transformation. Their muscles weren't bulging as Vegeta's had been. Their aura's were also gone. This alone was strange as a Super Saiyen can not lose his aura. It is the power that his body can't contain, if his aura is used up he will fall back into his previous form.

This was not the case with Goku and Gohan. Their aura's were not there at all. And while it is possible to hid an aura from sight, It can still be sensed. The two Z warriors had

found a way to save their power.

Goku looked around and said " where's Vegeta? I thought he would be here to gloat.

Tien said " he left to fight Cell, but he hasn't been back and He's getting weaker."

Goku strode over to the edge of the Look-out and said " I can't find Krillen..."

Gohan looked worried and said " are we too late?"

" I hope not," replied Goku " Gohan, stay here, I'm going to check this out."

he vanished before the others could say anything.

Vegeta's eyes widened as the beam came towards him, I leapt at Cell but he swatted me away with a hand!

Selea launched a powerful blast but Cell caught it with his free hand.

The death beam travelled ever onward, Vegeta was unable to move, but his eyes followed the attack as it drew ever closer.

Then, there was a rushing of displaced air, and Goku appeared in front of the blast!

His back turned to the attack he took in Vegeta and David then spun and deflected the attack with one hand!

Cell backed away and said " Goku, I thought you were dead."

Goku smirked " no such luck, I'm alive and ready to fight."

His power surged but his aura didn't reappear.

Cell shot at him but Goku phased behind him and a kick sent him to the ground!

He turned and fired off a Death Beam, but Goku dodged that too.

He landed a fist, Cell doubled up and took another kick.

The android caught the Saiyen's fist but he was sent to the earth by a second blow!

Goku said " Now, its' over, Cell!!"

he dropped into a stance that everyone recognised. " Yamaha!"

The blue beam shot towards its target, Cell screamed as the blast tore into him, he tried to dodge but he was disintegrating now, Goku's attack had been too powerful.

Then their was an explosion and he was gone.

I said " is he dead?"

Selea looked around " I don't see him."

Goku said " he's here."

Vegeta twitched again.

I suddenly spun round as a thought that had been on the edge of my mind finally revealed itself.

" Goku!" I shouted " get Eighteen!"

but it was too late, Cell had regenerated next to Eighteen, and he smirked now as his tail expanded.

" No!" Goku shot at him but out of the blue, two more Cells knocked Goku away!

" Multi form."

I growled. Selea said " are they as strong as he is?"

I said " does it matter? We have to stop him!"

A third Cell phased in front of us, we charged!

I delivered a barrage if fists, most were blocked or dodged, but a few got through, Selea hit him with a powerful kick to the spine.

He shot to the ground and I raised my hand and pointed it at him, " Golden Doom!"

a golden pulse shot from my hand. A circle it was as tall as me and lightening flickered through it.

When it struck him, Cell screamed and vanished.

Goku dodged a kick from one foe and blocked a blow from the other.

Their tails came from nowhere and he was forced to dodge right, even with his speed, his cloths were torn.

One Cell phased in front of him and he punched it in the gut!

The second one kicked him in the back! He somersaulted in the air and blocked a kick! But the first one was on his feet and his tail shot towards him!

Goku let himself drop, then he phased behind one and his fist tore into its' gut!

The other landed a blast! Goku flew above them and brought his hands together.

Blast after blast hit the Cells.

One of the plumaged towards the earth but the other phased behind Goku!

They exchanged blows as fast as they could. His foe was bleeding without its' partner to help it Goku was winning.

However it cupped its' hands and Goku dodged as the powerful beam sot past him,

then the second Cell, who had fallen to the Ki blasts phased in front of him, tail raised, it was too late now, Goku could fell his limbs moving but Cell would kill him long before he could dodge.

Then a golden pulse destroyed his foe, the last Cell tried to dodge but Selea's whips caught it and tore into its' flesh.

I finished it with my new attack.

We turned to Cell, but he was smirking, Eighteen was already half-way up his tail.

And then we shot at him, but as we neared him a shock wave forced us back.

Cell laughed as his aura blazed, he started to flash again.

Clouds gathered overhead and lightening flashed.

I screamed " hit him with you're best attack! Before he transforms!"

Goke roared as the blue beam built within his cupped hands, I brought my hand up again,

" Doom Shot!"

three golden pulses shot from my hand and a slim beam rushed through them and at the transforming Cell.

" KA MA"

Selea brought her hands together " Dark Destroyer!"

and a black beam rushed to join my own attack.

" HA MA"

Cell was nearly finished now, his body was changing, thinning his tail growing shorter.

" HA!"

the blast joined the other attacks as the roared down upon the unmoving Cell.

Now he was finished transforming, me moved not a muscle. Then suddenly his eyes opened and he said " Now, to show you the terror of perfection!"

the triple beam shot at him but he held his hands up.

" Kamahamaha!"

the beam was easily as big as our own attacks. They collided with an almighty roar.

Cell's beam pushed our one back to about halfway to us before we regained control.

I gasped as I tried to keep up the power of my beam.

Goku was having trouble too, he hadn't had time to recover fro his training with Gohan before fighting the Cells, now he was tired.

Selea's aura flickered.

But Cell was perfectly ready to fight.

I screamed as my aura rippled but I yelled " more power! We need to destroy him. Now."

Goke roared " We have to keep fighting!"

Selea screamed " I can't hold it! He's too strong!"

I said " keep going."

She roared " I didn't come her to die for some planet I don't care about!"

and she turned and ran!

Cell laughed now as our beam lost power and was pushed forward.

I was stunned, I had trusted Selea, to think that she would just run! It was a cowardly thing to do. Then I realized that it was my Saiyen side talking, of course she would run, any one with any sense would run rather then fight someone fresh and clearly stronger then you.

Guess that made us fools then.

" this is it then."

I said to Goku, " I'm almost out of power and you are too." he nodded.

" I guess we die fighting? "

" The let's show him we're not pushovers!"

I sent the last of my power into that beam. For a second Cell's attack paused, then it resumed its' track towards us.

" Damn, sorry, Goku. But I'm done."

my hair turned black again and I sank to the ground.

Goku struggled mightily to halt Cell's beam, but it was clear that without Selea or myself he was doomed.

The attack was just in front of him now. And he closed his eyes, ready for the end.

" Spirit Kamahamaha!"

a sparkling, silver beam joined with Goku's attack!

He opened his eyes.

" Full Power Dragon Beam!"

a red attack slammed into Cell's Beam.

He looked. Clare stood, her Spirit Kamahamaha was strong, he could feel it healing him, giving him the strength to go on. And he realized it was a hybrid. A Spirit Bomb and Kamahamaha combined.

Strike waved at him with the hand not been in used to power his fierce Dragon Beam.

" Couldn't let you die," he said with a smirk to rival Vegeta's " Vegeta would kill us."

Clare nodded " he said to us, Save Goku and come back for me, I'll be fine."

Goku blinked " he said that?"

" er..no, he said Don't you dare let Kakerot die, he is mine!" replied Strike.

" But the thought's what counts." Said Clare. And her hair turned gold. Her strange new form mirrored the male version of Super Saiyen. Again, her aura was more controlled, her muscles didn't bulge and her hair didn't spike up.

But her power increase was equal of Goku's super Saiyen form.

Strike had already transformed and Cell found himself facing two fresh warriors rather then three tired fighters.

His attack was halted.

" so, that's you're new form, huh? Doesn't look too impressive." Said Strike.

Cell said " so, you've chosen to die with them?"

" No one will be dyeing today but you!"

said Goku.

Cell smirked and said " oh, did you really think I would use my full power?"

he phased away from the beam as it exploded!

Strike cheered thinking that they had one, but Cell appeared behind him and with a swift chop sent him to the ground.

Clare was more prepared and dodged the blast he sent at her, but he moved so fast she couldn't even see him!

He punched her in the face and she hit the ground as her hair faded.

Goke yelled as his aura blazed. Cell fell into a fighting stance, then phased away! Goku took a chop to the neck and fell.

Cell raised his hand to do a Death Beam. Then paused, looked at his hand for a moment then said " I have just had an idea, Goku, we both know you're not at you''re best at the moment, so I will give you nine days to prepare. Spend them however you wish, but in nine days the Cell Games will begin.

I will tell you more later, just watch the television."

he dissipated and Goku slumped back to the ground.

Cell reappeared a little way away. Though it was impossible to tell, he was worried. Not about the Cell Games no, he had meant to fire that blast. Not to kill of course, but he had meant to wound Goku, he had been unable for a brief second, to fire a blast. While he was able to solve the problem, if it had happened n the heat of battle... it could have killed him.

But that was not what disturbed him, what disturbed him most was the fact that it had happened at all. He was perfect. What could cause such a failure?

Twenty Four floated in a pool of blackness, she could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing and sense nothing.

Her Ki was gone, fed into Cell, he was using her like a portable reactor, stealing all the Ki she made as soon as she made it.

She was tired, but she couldn't sleep, for she knew by instinct that if she were to sleep, then her very mind would be diluted and feed into Cell, giving him her memories and she would cease to exist.

But she was so tired, and this senselessness was getting to her, she was sure that Cell had killed everyone by now. For a moment only she had slept and she had felt her mind fading but she had also felt air and sunshine and the earth beneath her feet. She had lived. She had been Cell. And for just a second she had control. But she had also felt her mind disappearing,she never wanted to do it again.

But what else was there? She would sleep eventually, she couldn't fight it, better t just give up now then to drag it out. Why not just close her eyes. And let herself fade away?

She did, her eyes closed and she felt her mind slowly shutting down. At least it'll be over soon.

" Hello?"

a voice rang out in the darkness, Twenty four's eyes sprang open, she had gone so long without hearing a voice that this shocked her.

" Seventeen? Anybody?"

She struggled to place the voice and then it came to her, " Eighteen."

she couldn't see the other android. But she could hear her.

" who're you?"

" I'm Android Twenty Four."

" what happened?"

" You were absorbed."

" where's Seventeen?"

Twenty four found that with another voice, her concentration was returning, she could feel her limbs " was he absorbed too?"

" Yeah."

Twenty four hung her head " So, Cell is perfect."

Eighteen shrugged, though no one could see it. " I guess."

Next time on Dragon Ball Z me!

With Cell perfect, and the Cell Games approaching will the Z fighters have the power to prevail? And Arkh and Vitrolic finally track down Slug's fleet, but will their plan succeed? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z Me!


	42. Training

I do not own Dragon ball Z

I opened my eyes, I was tired and sore, on the other hand I was alive. I stood up slowly, slightly dizzy. I had no Ki at all, it would be several hours before I got fire even a small Ki blast.

I looked around, Strike and Clare, wait, where was Goku? Did Cell absorb him while I was out?

But my fears turned out to be untrue as Goku was standing beside me. He looked at me and said " I lost."

I shrugged " We all lost, you were tired and just out of training, he was fresh."

Goku nodded and said " let's get everyone out of here."

I said " I can't fly... no Ki."

Goku said " no worries, I'll get you out with the others."

Strike looked about the Room Of Spirit and Time, there was nothing, one house, two giant hourglasses and nothing else.

Well, almost nothing.

Clare stood in front of the house, her fists shooting into the air as fast as she could go, I stood beside Strike and said " Shall we get started?"

Strike said " A year if this?"

I nodded and said " It will only be a day on the outside, but for us it will be a year."

Strike shrugged " shall we get started?"

I said " sure, why not?"

Strike grinned then said, " Why not have a match?"

I smirked " I'd hate to embarrass you so early in you're training, but if you insist then I'll beat you."

" beat me? Last time I saw you, you were on you're knees against Cell."

" then let's see what you can do!"

Clare looked over at us and said " You two aren't fighting again, are you?"

We both turned to her and said " We haven't fought in ages."

Strike nodded, " yeah, last time was... after I was killed by Vitrlic.."

We backed away from each other and I said " the usual thing? Last person standing?"

Strike nodded.

" Fine, let's get started!"

My aura sprang up around me as my hair turned gold and I said " let's get do this."

" Fine, but don't cry when I beat you."

Strike roared as he transformed too.

Then we charged! I got the first hit with my elbow but he spun round and kicked me in the gut! I tossed Strike into the air and flew after him!

He got control and a punch to the face sent me sideways, he phased ahead of me and a kick pin balled me towards!

He phased again but this time I grabbed his leg before he could kick me, punched him in the gut.

He dropped to the ground and I phased behind him with a kick that sent him to the ground.

He was back on his feet in a second and dodged my next fist. Then he head butted me!

I fell back and he caught me with a fist.

I phased at the same time he did. Crashes resounded as we fought too fast for the eye to see, then Strike reappeared and hit the ground hard enough to form a crater.

I appeared in the sky.

He was on his feet again though, and he shot Ki blast at her K blast! I dodged the first few but they kept coming!

More and more of them filled my vision, one hit my leg, I paused and the others hit me!

Strike smirked as he sent more and more blasts into the expanding cloud.

Then he said " Now, to finish this. Full Power Dragon Beam!"

The blast exploded and I fell from the sky, smoke trailing behind me. I rolled as I hit the ground and fired off a blast! Strike dodged and kicked me into the air!

I screamed as my aura flared " Its' not over!"

savage joy filled me as I fought with my entire soul.

I brought my hands together " Dragon Beam, Full Power!"

Strike saw his own attack coming at him and dodged!

" Damn it, you want to play that way do you?"

I phased behind him with a kick. He spun round and punched me, I returned with a barrage of kicks and fists, he landed a number of his own. Our aura seemed to melt into one as our fight continued.

Then I took a kick to the face and shot backwards!

I recovered in time to dodge another and a fist send Strike back.

Fire burned now, around us as the chamber reacted to the fierce battle.

Strike roared " Take this! Full Power Dragon Beam!"

I screamed " I don't think so! Doom Shot!"

The Beam and pulses shot out and met Trike's attack halfway.

We struggled, sometimes the blast would move towards one of us but he would always stop it in time.

Then I cried " Take this!" and phased away! The beam shot past me, but Strike had been ready and caught my fist! He kicked my gut and I doubled over, then he sent me into the air with a fist!

I recovered. We both stood, panting. Our cloths were ripped, we were scratched, bleeding and wounded.

I yelled as my power erupted. Strike did the same. Our golden auras seemingly stronger then ever.

Then Strike's aura snapped out, his hair faded. I laughed " is this as far as you can go?"

he smirked and said " did you think I came unprepared? Kioken!"

the red aura sprang up around him yet his hair turned golden.

I took a step back as I felt his power level raise.

" You can't stop me!"

I held out a fist and my entire aura concentrated on it, flowing through my body to that point.

Strike looked up at me and said " just try it, Dragon Lance!"

A Ki orb appeared in his hand and slowly shaped itself into a blade.

" That won't stop me!"

I charged at him, my aura blazing, wind rushed past me and I roared, Strike leapt at me his blade outstretched. Red fire trailing from it.

We met in mid air, his blade against my fist. And with a cry of " final fist!"

then an explosion of golden power erupted, the shock wave sent Clare of her feet, it was several miles big and towered into the sky.

Lightening crackled at the heart and I hit the ground next to Clare.

I was badly beaten, blood pouring out of several deep wounds. And I said " Er... he might be a little stronger then I thought."

behind me the huge mushroom cloud rose into the air.

Clare shrugged and said " You challenged him."

I said " you wouldn't mind giving me some help would you?"

she said " why? What happened to fighting with honour?"

I said " have never lost a fight to Strike! And I'm not going to start now!"

She said " On one hand, this is you're fight, however on the other, I'm boared."

her hair turned golden and she said " let's get him."

Strike walked out of the explosion.

His golden aura returned. We rushed at him, Clare managed to kick him in the ribs while I scored a powerful fist to the head! He shot back. I phased behind him and kicked him towards Clare, who launched a barrage of fists!

Strike spat blood, and dodged Clare's kick, then he slammed his fist into her gut and kicked her back! I phased behind him and a Ki blast sent him flying, He spun round and blocked a fist from Clare, I phased above him and dropped with a double fist.

He hit the ground hard.

Both myself and Care rushed at him and Strike fell under a barrage of fists and Ki.

He was on his knees now. " and for the kill!" I said and brought my hands together.

" Golden Doom!"

Strike roared then and a solid pulse of Ki power knocked us both back, I gasped as I felt his power raise. He stood up, now his muscles were bulging, his golden aura flickering, his power expanding. And his eyes were animal and fierce, he shot at us and I blocked a fist!

I returned with a kick to the gut, he didn't even flinch, he punched me to the ground with bone breaking force. Earth cracked under me, Clare yelled as her spirit Kamahamaha struck the foe.

Strike walked through it, as if it were nothing but water, he walked easily through the glowing blast, then he struck her with a single punch! She hit the ground and her hair faded.

I closed my eyes.

Vitrolic looked at the scanners. " Here they come." he said as a fleet of warships exited the planetary shield.

" can you tell what one is the control ship?" Asked Arkh.

" Nope, they're too close together."

" So, what do we do now?"

Vitrolic thought for a moment and said " Follow them, the control ship will leave the rest before they go into battle."

Cell stood upon his own ring. He had made it easily, and without hassle, but that wasn't what was bothering him.

He should have received more power from absorbing the androids, true, Eighteen and Seventeen's power had been added to his, but the third one, Twenty four, she was still somehow holding on to her power, this was a worrisome thought. If she could hold her power, then who was to say that she couldn't teach the other androids to do the same? No! He would not lose perfection now, not when he had finally gained it. But what could he do? This was a new feeling for Cell, he had always been able to do something, maybe it was to absorb another town in order to increase his power, or maybe it was simply tricking an enemy into being absorbed, but he had always been able to do something.

This android was threatening perfection, and he would have to do something about it.

Twenty four was stronger now, with another voice to help her she was starting to regain control of her Ki, she could still see or feel nothing, but now she could sense other being inside Cell, and there were millions.

All the people he'd ever absorbed. All the villages and towns, most of them had gone to sleep and only an empty shell remained in the void, but some, fought back, some refused to sleep and tried to escape.

She couldn't talk to them, most of them couldn't even hear anything any more. Most of them were driven mad.

The human mind just couldn't take being absorbed.

But she wasn't human, she was an android.

She had tried to fire Ki blasts, but the power was still beyond her.

Cell still had control over her Ki, but not for much longer, she had a plan.

Next Time on Dragon Ball Z me!

With Strike Myself and Clare training in the Room Of Spirit And Time, how much power will we gain? What is happening to Strike? Arkh and Vitrolic have followed the fleet but will it lead them to Slug?

Find out Next Time On Dragon Ball Z Me!


	43. Slug Vs Arkh Battle of the super Namek

I do not own Dragon ball Z

The door to the chamber opened, I stepped out into the blinding light of day.

I wasn't used to this, the light in the chamber had a sort of used quality, it wasn't bright as such, more dull.

But this light, this was fresh, new light.

Clare and Strike stepped out behind me. I looked around, Vegeta, Trunks Goku and Gohan were standing in front of the door waitng for us. The rest of the Z fighters were scattered around the look-out.

Vegeta stalked over to us and I could tell he was in an evil temper after losing to Cell.

He took on our appearance with a single glance. Our normal hair, our ripped cloths and our many wounds.

" have you three not even mastered the simple transformation into an ascended Saiyen?" he spat " what is the point of you even fighting with us? You'll just slow us down!"

" Shut up, Vegeta." spat Strike.

He lapsed into a shocked silence. " Just because we chose not to walk out of the chamber at full power doesn't mean we don't have just as much strength as you do."

I nodded.

Then with a flash we each went up to our highest stage, my hair went pale gold as I became a Super Saiyen full power.

Clare did the same. But Strike roared as his muscles bulked up, his power incressing and the entire look-out shook.

There he stood, his golden aura flickering madly, even Vegeta looked surprised at his power level, and his muscles had become even bigger then Trunks at ascended Saiyen.

Our combined auras seemed to shake the very planet, and at that moment I felt that we could do anything.

Goku said " Wow, you guys have been training hard. You're almost as strong as Gohan and me."

Vegeta turned without a word and stalked away.

I said " So, who's going into the chamber next?"

Goku shrugged and said " I'm not really sure, Piccilo I think."

I turned to the others and said " So, what do you think we should do now?"

Strike said " I'm not too sure, guess we sould relax for a bit before these Cell Games start."

his muscles shrank as he descended to a more easily manageable form.

Clare said " So, where do we go?"

I thought for a bit, that was a question, when we had first arrived I'd stayed in Goku's house, then I'd went to Namek and by the time we got back I was living in the look-out.

I thought for a bit. " No idea."

Arkh watched as the fleet began to form into a fighting wedge. " So," he said " Any idea what one's the control ship?"

Vitrolic examined them carefully, " This doesn't fit together." he said at last. " There isn't a control ship as far as I can see."

Arkh replied " But if there isn't a control ship, how can they mainten formation when they move at top speed? You said that they would be scattered over several sectors without a control ship."

Vitrolic nodded and said " I know, but somehow these guys are doing it without one."

Arkh said " So, the whole plan is ruined?"

Vitrolic nodded.

Arkh said " So, we need a new plan. Can you tell what ship Slug is in?"

Vitrolic said " The centre one, but its' shield is the srongest and chances are so are their lasers."

Arkh thought for a second and said, " All right, I have a new plan. Point us towards the flagship at full speed."

Vitrolic said " We wouldn't get near them. The entire fleet would fire on us before we got anywhere."

" Just do it!"

" fine."

The ship turned and then with a burst of speed that threw Arkh and Vitrolic back, it surged towards the fleet!

Stars blurred as the fleet broke up and tried to aim at them, the first blasts sizziled past them but more and more came, the ship shuddered as one connected.

Then, with a whine, the ship spit forth a stream of blasts! Two cannons from each wing opened fire upon the fleet!

Vitrolic piloted well, duckng and dodging, and ever closer he got them.

Then, with a smirk he blasted one of the frigates, it broke apart as over strained metal split.

Vitrolic brought them towards the flagship.

" We might just do this!"

but then, a blue beam of Ki lanced out from Slug's ship. Vitrolic rolled the ship but a wing was caught and with a sizzleing noise it was separated from the ship. Melted through.

More beams were coming now.

Vitrolic threw the ship into a series of flips and loops, but more and more beams melted holes in their transport.

" Just a little farther." Said Arkh as the flagship came up on their screen.

Then a giant beam launched from the flagship and consumed their silver transport.

Metal bubbled as the heat rose. Creaking filled the caben.

" Got another plan?"

asked Vitrolic.

" As a matter of fact, yes."

A pale green shield sprang up around them. " Oh, come on!" Said Vitrolic " You can't hold a shield for long enough, not against the power that these ships have!"

Arkh looked at him, and Vitrolic relised that he was seeing something that very few people get to see and even fewer get to live after seeing it. He was seeing a Super Namek using his full power.

" We shall see." Said Arkh.

The ship exploded in a shower of melted metal. But a green orb hung suspended in mid air.

The ships opened fire again, but the orb moved with incredable speed, dodging their shots.

But the blue beams lanced out again, their power blistering the shield. But it held.

And then, it shot at the flagship!

The target tried vainly to move away but with an ear-splitting screech the metal bent inwards, the green orb pierced the ship, and air tight doors slammed down all over it.

But the Orb was hanging in the cooradoor and then, with a flash the metal was forced together again and fused by extremem heat into a wall.

Vitrolic looked around in disbelieve. " You did it!"

Arkh was looking difrent now, his expresion was hard to read. But his aura was bigger, and wilder as he tapped power that he had not used for years.

He walked towards the enarest door and it melted before him.

Soldiers were ready and let loose a storm of small laser beams.

Vitrolic ducked and dodged with ease but Arkh didn't even bother to do that.

He held out a hand and the soldiers screamed as fire consumed them.

Vitrolic looked around and said " There's probably more coming."

Arkh moved off without a word.

They traveled through cooradoors lined with indentacle doors. But Arkh knew his way.

They at last came to a dark chamber. " Stay out of this." He said to Vitrolic. " This is my fight."

The android said nothing. He wasn't too sure whether he should interfere in the coming fight or not.

Then a voice sounded, it sounded old, wethered, and the person wasn't much better.

He was sitting in an old chair, looking out of the window into space, he might once have been a Namek but it was hard to be sure now, his withered and wrinkled flesh gave testemont to his great age.

His limbs were frail and he didn't seem to be strong enough to challenge anyone.

But Vitrolic hadn't survived this long by taking chances.

Slug turned to Arkh and said " So, you have returned? My son."

Arkh growled " I am not you're son."

Slug smiled " You are, for who else but my own son could have fought an army of super Nameks, and survived, then you searched out every single one of them and killed them all"

Arkh said " Yes, and now I've come to finish the job. Slug, you're going to die."

Slug grinned " I don't think so, Arkh. You may be powerful, oh I know you challenged Frieza. You remind me of myself in my youth. And yes, you are stronger then me. But you do not have my experience. You are great, but I am greater!"

He stood then, on legs that seemed to thin to hold him.

And his aura flared! Vitrolic was pushed back now. The power red aura gauged chunks out of the roof and walls. All the strength that was denied his body seemed to have been put into Slug's aura.

It was huge. But Arkh's was big too. His strange aura battled fiercely against Slug's.

The two Nameks roared and Ki blasts erupted from their hands and struck out at the other!

Arkh rolled and returned fire with millions of tiny blasts that Slug took to the chest!

The aged Namek stood again and blocked a huge ball of Ki, Arkh launched another storm of blasts.

Slug dodged them this time and phased behind Arkh! But the Namek turned and caught his father's kick! Slug punched him to the ground but Arkh rolled and kicked Slug squarely in the chest!

The aged warrior fell back caughing.

Arkh walked towards him, aura blazing and a determand look in his eyes.

" You're past you're prime." Said Arkh.

Slug looked up at him, at the cold determination and said " You're more like me then I thought!"

Arkh roared and hauled Slug to his feet.

" I'm nothing like you!"

" Yes, you are. Have you not killed countless people?"

Arkh dropped his father " Damn you! It was for Namek I couldn't let any super Nameks live."

Slug looked at him, " Yes, there's always the justification, I remember when I tried that. Its for the good of the planet. That didn't work for me and I doubt it will work for you! In the end the only reason you do anytihng is for you'reselve! You killed those people for revenge,and because they threatened you. You've come to kill me just so that you can prove to you're self that you work for good. Let me tell you something son, there is no such thing! Only shades of evil."

Arkh backed away. " No, you're wrong."

Slug got up. " I'm I? I don't think so, the farmer may give food to his friends, but that's only so that they will help him when he needs it. Oh he may say that he needs it to last out the winter, but deep down, he knows that he only does it for himself."

" and the universe belongs to those of us that can recognise this, and use it! Frieza was a fool, Cooler is no better. But we can do it! There are only two types of people in this universe, those who know how to use this, and those who don't."

" Damn you!"

Vitrolic had never seen his friend so emotional. He was completely losing control.

Slug stepped forward " no one cares any more boy, once they might have but this universe is now a cold, dark place and only those who know this can survive."

Arkh roared " I'll never join you!"

Slug smirked " I know."

Then he fired off the beam that he had been charging the entire conversation.

Arkh shot into the wall and was still as smoke rose from him.

Slug said " fool."

then Vitrolic stepped out of the shadows and said " This isn't over yet, Slug."

" Ah, Vitrolic, Frieza's elite soldier."

" How do you know about me?"

" it would be hard to find someone who doesn't know about you, Vitrolic. I had hoped that you would join me, you were one of the rare people who are worthy of my teachings."

Vitrolic snarled " I'm not the same person who went to Namek!"

Slug said " I know, you have gone soft. But after I defeat you I will restore you're programming, you will serve me."

Vitrolic fell into a fighting stance " I don't think so."

" Are you going to fight me?"

Vitrolic shot forward and scored a kick to the head! He dodged a counter and delivered a poweful fist!

Slug backed away and launched a storm of Ki blasts!

Vitrolic tried to dodge but the room was too small and he was caught! He cried out as hundreds of the blasts homed in on him!

Slug laughed as he fell but he phased away before he could hit the ground! Slug dodged a kick and countered with a fist!

Vitrolic shot back but caught himself and brought this hands together for a blast!

Slug smirked and raised his hand.

The ship shook and they were thrown to the floor!

Alarms blared and Slug looked around wildly.

" What's happening?" Demanded Vitrolic.

" it's Cooler, he's found us."

The ship rocked again under a powerful blast.

Slug glanced at a read-out on a computer

screen and said " damn, we've been hit badly. This ships not going to last."

He started to run towards the door but Vitrolic phased in front of him and said " what are you doing?"

Slug said " look, we can ether stay and both die, or get out and kill each other later."

Vitrolic said " Grabb Arkh."

with Slug's help they soon were in the hall leading to the docking bay. But the door blew open before they could touch it and ten or so soldiers streamed in.

Vitrolic and Slug let Arkh slump to the ground and fell into a battle stance.

Then a figure stepped out of the door and Slug growled " Cooler."

Frieza's older brother smirked and said " Ah, I have caught the rats fleeing from the sinking ship."

Arkh groaned as he awakened.

Cooler looked over the group " Vitrolic, I thought you were dead. I take it you had something to do with my idiot brother's demise?"

Vitrolic spat " I caused it."

Cooler smirked " I know. I would be a fool not to keep an eye on my brother."

Slug roared " Cooler, how did you find us?"

Cooler looked at him and said " that doesn't concern you, Namek."

A thin red beam sliced through the air and pierced Slug's chest! The Namek hit the ground.

Arkh was barely staying awake but he knew a killer blow when he saw it. As a Namek grew older, his ability to regenerate got less and less powerful, at Slug's age that should be a kill.

But the old one was alive, crawling towards his son. Arkh brought a hand up to blast the Namek and finish the job that Cooler had started.

But Slug's arm stretched out and grabbed Arkh's shoulder, Arkh tried to force it off, but he was weak from Slug's blast.

" I'm done for, Arkh." Said Slug as blood leaked from his wound. " But, if there's one chance of getting my revenge, I'll take it. You are that chance, boy."

Slug began to fade, except for his arm. That grew more and more real.

Vitrolic dodged Cooler's blast but took a kick to the head and hit the ground.

" Damn," he muttered as he got up. " Cooler's stronger then he should be... I'm pretty good, maybe a match for Goku as Super Saiyen, but I'm totally outclassed here! "

Then a blinding light filled the hall.

Evryone looked over. Arkh was standing up. White heavenly light covared his body. Then it winked out in a second and he stood at full power!

It was enough to melt the metal around him. He stretched, a shock wave knocked the solders off their feet!

And was it Vitrolic's imagination or was he taller? And he seemed to exude new power.

Cooler charged him, and Arkh caught his fist!

Disbelieve tinged the tyrant's face. A Namek of all beings had maneged to do this.

He spun round but Arkh caught his fist again!

Then with a burst of power the Namek rammed Cooler into the wall!

The alien roared and launched a dozen death-beams! Vitrolic looked away but Arkh held out a hand and they stopped!

He held them in mid air.

Cooler said " No, that can't be done!"

Arkh said " Can't it? Maybe not be anyone else. But I am a Super Namek. With the combined power of Arkh and Slug."

Cooler said " So what!" he seemed to gain control, and said " I congratulate you. You would be able to easily kill my brother. But I am not as weak as him. Now! Whitness the ultimate transformation!"

And he changed, his body bulking up, his armour changing. Until his head resembled that of a triceratops.

And his power! But Arkh was not about to back down! Their aura's spiked, and the ship started to lurch.

The ship can't take this! Realised Vitrolic. It's breaking apart!

Arkh leapt at Cooler! They met in flurrry of fists and kicks! Arkh dodged a fist and returned with one! Cooler smashed into the wall, it's melted droplits showered both fighters.

Arkh held out his hand and millions of blasts struck the tyrant!

Cooler screamed as he was forced through the wall!

Then a great wind rushed through the ship and Arkh smirked as the vacum of space tore Cooler from the ship.

Then he let go and plummated in after him!

Vitrolic muttered to himself " The things I do for friends!"

and let go also.

Arkh swam through the blackness, no stars, no nothing. There was no one here. Then a voice echoed through his ears " Arkh, I have been waiting for you."

and he knew that voice. " Slug! Come out!"

was Slug still alive? What had happened? Last thing he remembered was... Cooler was fighting him...

" But, I am here." came the voice.

Then out of the blackness formed into a body. It was Slug, but not Slug as Arkh had seen him, this was Slug as he had once been, young and powerful, his face wrinkle free.

" This is you're mind." Said Slug. " and I'm taking over."

Next Time On Dragon Ball Z Me:

Slug and Arkh have fought a fierce battle, but now, with both minds in war over one body, who will win?

Find out Next Time on Dragon Ball Z Me!


	44. Arkh Vs Slug, The victor

I do not own Dragon ball Z

Darkness, old at time, and the only illumination came from the countless start scattered across his vision.

Vitrolic floated. His body still. Not a twitch. Then with a burst of speed he shot forward and grabbed something. A Namek. Clearly not well, he was sweaty, his skin had paled from lack of air. A Namekein doesn't need to breath as often as a human, they absorb air through their skin. But they still need it.

Vitrolic gave him a once-over and decided that he had fifteen minutes to live, if he didn't get to some air soon.

Not good. Around them the fleet broke apart under a prolonged barrage of attacks from Cooler's ships.

But Vitrolic wasn't about to give up. Arkh moaned in his sleep.

Slug laughed, Arkh roared as his fist went through the fading image of the older Namek!

Arkh spun round with a powerful kick, the same again.

If Arkh had been thinking properly, he would have known that Slug was using a mental projection, that Slug's mind was now in war with his own.

But Arkh wasn't thinking properly, rage and hate burned within him, his mind was being clouded by his inherited powers.

And Slug knew it.

Arkh's aura flared and he charged again! But Slug caught his fist! Then the older Namek kicked Arkh back!

Then, the darkness pulled him down, chains of black power rapping around his arms and legs.

He was pulled to his knees, and the more he struggled the harder it was to resist.

Slug walked up to him, and then said " I think you for this body, boy. But I can't let you ruin this. I'm afraid it ends here, Arkh. I can't kill you. We're one person now, but I can seal you inside you're own mind. You'll never get out!"

Then more chains sprang up and dragged him down! He struggled so fiercely that it drew blood. His aura flaring again and again. But more and more chains clung to him and he fell farther and farther into his own mind, all the time, seeing Slug's smirking face.

Dark clouds wheeled across his vision and he fell, through blackness.

He had no idea how long he had been falling, but he hit the ground and looked around.

Nothing, only shadows, then the chains tightened and he screamed! His aura blazed, more and more chains clamped onto him, they froze and burned and drained his strength.

He screamed his aura flared, flickered and died.

The chains hauled him to his feet, and the shadows took form.

They were Nameks, and most of them wee wounded, brutally. One of them limped forward and cried " Murderer! You destroyed my village, we never harmed anyone. And you killed us!"

a second said " You're men tortured me to death, in front of my son!"

a third said " You're no better then Slug!"

Arkh writhed as the accusations flew. " No, I didn't, I was under orders...its not my fault!"

And all the time, the chant grew louder and louder, " Murderer, murderer, murderer!"

and then Arkh let out one last scream " No!" and went limp.

The ghostly wreaths drew closer, their chant filling his ears.

Slug smirked to himself, he was close! Oh , so close. Once Arkh's mind had been destroyed then he, Slug would have complete control of the body. The fool, he actually blamed himself for the deaths of the Namek wars. Slug could use that against him.

Arkh struggled to keep his sanity, the voices said it was his fault, but he knew it wasn't right? Could he have done something? Was it his fault? But the voices were getting through! He could have done something! He didn't deserve to live.

The chains pulled him tighter, and he didn't care. He would die, but he deserved that.

Blood ran from the numerous cuts caused by the chains, he could feel them slicing through his skin.

He screamed from pain, but he deserved that too. What had given him the right to kill?

Blood flowed from him now, and he was weak. He fell to his knees. The shades moved in, fingers clawing at him, he didn't even try to defend himself.

One raised his foot,to step on Arkh's head and grind it into the dust.

The foot came down, but a voice cut through the tangled mass of accusations. " Back! You will not harm him!"

the voice was gentle, yet had an under riding threat.

The spectors backed away and Arkh gasped as he saw a Namek he had last seen years ago.

" Guru!"

it was Guru, the former elder, but his body was youthful, not like his old and wrinkled form that had been on Namek.

And he glowed with an unearthly light.

The spectres backed away, then leapt at him! He cowered against the wall as they struck!

But Arkh wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't about to let his first real friend down!

" Enough!" his power surged, his aura blazed back into life, the ground shook. And the chains snapped!

The spectres hissed at him and insults flew. " Just like Slug!"

but Arkh stood tall and said " I may be like Slug, but I wont let you kill my friend!"

and he fired! A Ki barrage, the spectres shrank away.

And Arkh walked over to Guru.

And Guru looked at him and said " See, Arkh? You're nothing like Slug, would Slug have saved me? Would Slug have let those insults tie him down? No, he would not care, because he is evil. You are not."

Arkh said " is that you, Guru?"

the elder nodded " it is good to see you again, my friend."

" I thought you died on Namek."

Guru nodded again " I did, but in other world I heard of you're quest to defeat Slug. And with Yamma's permission I sought to aid you. Now I'm afraid I have to go, but remember two things Arkh, You are not Slug, and this is you're mind."

then with a flash, he was gone.

Arkh sunk to his knees and said " damn, what was the point in that? I know this is my mind... and of course I'm not Slug, I'm worse."

But then, he remembered, would Slug save Guru like that? Would someone worse then Slug do it? Then he realised something, if he gave up, that would leave Slug in charge of his body, Slug would once more be unleashed on the universe. Arkh couldn't let that happen, he had a duty.

Slowly he stood up, his aura appearing again. Then he blasted off! Rocketing upwards with a single word on his lips " Slug!"

Lord Slug turned in confusion as Arkh appeared in front of him. " I thought you were dead."

" Slug, I'm going to take you down! This is it!"

Slug roared and the darkness around him shaped, changing into the form of a dragon! The dark beast opened its' mouth and bite down upon Arkh!

But it flowed around him like smoke! Slug backed away, and Arkh strode forward saying " You were smart, Slug. I'll give you that. With everything, you almost made me forgot the most important thing."

Slug raised two great mountains and forced them down on top of Arkh!

But they faded before the Namek was harmed. " This is my mind."

he phased behind Slug and placed a hand on the other's back. " and what I say here, goes."

a great beam lanced out and pierced Slug through the heart!

The evil Namek screamed as his youth dissipated, his aged body returning.

And Arkh held out a hand saying " Now, Slug, let's end this. No, I wont kill you. That would mean that someday, you could return. I'm going to wall you up, in my mind. Where you will never see the light of day!"

golden chains of light flared in the darkness and rapped around Slug.

He struggled for a minute but was slowly pulled into the depths of Arkh's mind.

Arkh looked down and said " Good bye, Slug."

Vitrolic pulled Arkh, through the space. He had a plan. The ships were still fighting fiercely, though it was clear that without Slug, his fleet would lose.

Vitrolic didn't know how much longer his friend had left.

He didn't care, he was so close.

Ahead, one of Cooler's ships fired at the retreating Slug fleet.

Metal floated past, lasers streaked across the sky, and the blue beams cut through the blackness.

Vitrolic moved ever onwards, Arkh hanging from his arm.

Then, a ship was in front of them. It looked like one of Cooler's fleet and indeed it bore his sign.

The captain was busy, he didn't notice the two Z fighters pull themselves into the hanger bay.

However someone did.

Vitrolic looked up, the person standing above him was easily identifiable. " Cooler!"

Frieza's brother smirked and said " Yes, you didn't think that you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

and he kicked Vitrolic across the room!

Then he bent down and picked up Arkh, " How did you manage to fight me, Namek? How did you gain so muck power?"

He held out hand and the death beam started to build, Vitrolic got to his feet and charged! Cooler's tail lashed out of nowhere and caught the android a blow to the face!

Vitrolic slammed into the wall, and dodged a kick from Cooler!

The android dropped to the ground and kicked upwards! Catching Cooler right in the chest!

The tyrant flew back! Vitrolic phased behind him with a second kick! But Cooler spun round and caught his foot! And the tail lashed out, striking Vitrolic!

Then the android roared and Cooler backed off, Vitrolic charged! But Cooler dodged to the side and caught Vittrolic's retreating back with a powerful kick!

Vitrolic hit the wall, but phased away and delivered a massive blast to Cooler's back!

The alien screamed but spun around with a death beam!

Vitrolic dodged to the right and took a fist to the face! A powerful beam knocked him to the floor, and Cooler raised his foot.

Vitrolic phased away and delivered a kick, Cooler dodged and launched a barrage of fists! Vitrolic was knocked to the ground again, Cooler picked him up by the collier.

But a blast operated the two! And Cooler looked t see, Arkh.

He was shaking, his body weak from his time in space, but he was standing, and more importantly, his aura was at full strength.

Cooler looked at him and said " You're just a Namek! You can't beat me!"

and charged! But Arkh held out a hand " Really? Just a Namek? Let me show you what a Namek can do! Full power blast!"

A huge Ki orb expanded from his hand, and shot at the attacked tyrant! Cooler's eyes widened, he brought his arms together! They collided in a flash of Ki, Cooler screamed as he was consumed by the blast. His remains hurtled through a hole burnt in the wall. Arkh and Vitrolic grabbed the opposite wall. And finally, the hole sealed with a thick metal plat installed into the walls for the purpose.

Arkh slumped to the ground again.

I sat on the grass, seven more days until the Cell Games. I could hardly believe it. Time went by so quickly when you're training.

We had each gotten stronger, David sat down beside me, he had spent the time training with myself, Clare, and Strike. Seven days until the Cell Games. Would we be strong enough? Could we win? I didn't know any of this. But Cell would fight with incredible power, and I couldn''t help but wonder, would we survive?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z Me:

The countdown to the Cell Games has begun, and will the Z fighters be ready to face Cell's power? Only time will tell, and Twenty four has a plan, but will it work? And more importantly, will Cell discover this?

Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z Me!


	45. Roran's revenge

I do not own Dragon ball Z

Across the galaxy, a great blast of Ki roared, invisible, untouchable, getting weaker by the second, but never disappearing.

For it had a will.

It had been travelling like this for so long, it could hardly remember a time when it had not been like this, but there had been such a time.

When it had form and power, and a solid body, when it was feared and hated by its' enemies.

If it had any emotions, it would be angry, but emotions require sense of self, this thing had none.

It was like the memory that kept returning. It had a job to do, but it had no brain, nothing to think with, only memory. Memory of battles fought, memories of death and battles, victories and loses.

And at the very end, pain. Bone splitting, blood curdling pain. And darkness. And helplessness and rage.

But it could do nothing, for by now, it was weak, long ago it had been strong. It needed power.

And it headed straight towards a small planet called earth.

I made no noise as my aura flashed for a second. I was having a hard time maintaining a full power Super Saiyen.

Clare sat on the other side of the table smirked, we had a bet going on who would lose full power first.

The food on the table was being devoured at amazing speed , Goku and Gohan ate at the speed of light. Myself and Clare ate little compared to the other Saiyens.

Strike sat a little was to my right, but he had eaten his food already and seemed to have fallen asleep.

David was also at the table, everyone was. Chi-chi had invited everyone to dinner.

Piccolo being a Namek didn't have any food but he sat at the table with everyone else.

Then, a blinding light filled the sky! We leapt to our feet, I said " what was that?!"

Clare said " I can't sense anything... wait! I've got something, a small Ki signal not much. But it is something."

Vegeta looked up and said " Fine, I was getting board anyway."

He stalked out of the house. I sighed to myself and said to Goku " I'll take Clare and Strike with me, we'll make sure Vegeta doesn't get into too much trouble."

The Dark hovered, it was so tired, it could no longer think straight, it was weak. It had long since given up hope of finding a suitable puppet, and had settled down to die.

Then, there came a flash of light, and after that a flash of dark-light.

Dark-light was invisible, untouchable, but the Dark felt something in it, something living full of rage. And it had found a new puppet.

The shattered remains of a mind called out to it and it sped towards it's new slave.

It saw four figures standing over what looked like a small crater with nothing in it, but the Dark didn't need to see, and it perceived a mind, shattered and helpless, slowly devolving into nothing.

But it had once been strong, and with the Dark, it could be strong again.

The Dark had no face, but if it had, it would have grinned.

I looked at the crater, then at Clare, " what caused it?" I asked.

Clare shook her head. She had been the only one to sense any Ki at all, and now even that had vanished.

" I think" she said " that whatever caused this is dead."

Then, there came an ear splitting roar! I turned and something was there, blackness pooled in the crater!

It gathered and grew. I yelled " what is this!"

and then it surged! Standing upright, a tower of darkness, about Shikoku's height.

Then it started to change, slowly, two arms faded into existence, each finger had a sharp claw, feet appeared under it. Clawed of course. A tail came into being, spike ran across its' back. And a head appeared, two eyes, that seemed to be portals into another world.

Its mouth was full of sharp teeth and a snake-like tongue hissed at us.

We all backed away. I could feel nothing off it. No Ki, not even any life.

" Who are you?"

demanded Strike.

And the beast looked at him " I am the blackness in you're hearts, the cruelty and evil of the universe. I am the Dark!"

and it lunged at him! Strike dodged to the side, Vegeta fired a powerful blast! The Dark held out a hand and the blast shrank, finally winking out. Vegeta roared.

I said " damn, whatever he is, this guy's tough. We'll have to fight full power!"

Strike roared as his hair spiked, his muscles bulged he ascended to his full power. Vegeta did the same and together they charged the Dark!

But the beast faded and then, it phased behind Vegeta!

The prince turned but the Dark swept at him and he screamed as it's claws ripped into his chest!

Strike brought his hands together, " Dragon Beam!"

the attack passed through the beast without causing any damage!

Clare phased behind it and launched a barrage of kicks and fists! I came up from the front with a flurry of my own!

But every kick did nothing, every fist hit air, they all landed but it was like the Dark wasn't even there!

Strike roared and his aura flared. The Dark brought both claws up and slashed at me! I screamed, as I felt the claws rip into my flesh, drawing blood.

Clare dodged a similar attack. And backed off.

Vegeta said " What is this thing?"

I replied " I don't know, my attacks went right through it."

I was clutching at my right arm. Where the claws had racked it.

Strike landed beside us and said " This guy is strong, maybe we should get Goku's help?"

Vegeta spat " I do not need Kakerot's help with this weakling!"

His aura blazed as he advanced to full power. " I can handle this myself!"

and he charged!

The Dark smirked and caught his fist! " You're heart is full of pride, Vegeta." it said.

And it's knee shot up into Vegeta's gut! The ascended Saiyen doubled over and the Dark brought it's claws up to finish the blow.

Vegeta flipped and kicked at it! But his powerful blow went through the quickly dissolving Dark.

Then, it solidified behind Strike! He turned but the Dark kicked him to the ground!

Clare threw a blast at it, but again the Dark was unaffected.

" what is this thing?" I cried.

But the beast's hands stretched! It slashed at Clare, and Strike! Clare rolled but Strike, with his heavy muscles, wasn't so lucky. The claws racked across his chest and he let out a primal scream as blood blossomed from the deep wound.

Vegeta was on his feet again " Take this! Big Bang Attack!"

The massive blast sailed at the beast, but the Dark smirked and raised it's hand, the blast slowly faded, until nothing was left.

" don't you ever learn, Vegeta?"

" Yes, I do!"

and Vegeta phased behind the beat and with a roar and a devastating double-fist, sent the creature flying!

The Dark hit the ground with a scream. And leapt to it's feet! " How did you hit me, Vegeta?"

and the Saiyen prince smirked, " If I told you that, then I'd be a fool."

Then, the Dark grinned, showing it's pointed teeth. " If you think this battle is over, then you're mistaken."

Clare phased behind it and let loose a blast of power! The beast let the Ki fade before it hit him, but Vegeta's fist caught it in the face! It fell back and I kicked at it!

But my foot hit nothing.

The Dark turned and I dodged a slash! Vegeta brought both his fists together and knocked it back!

The Dark stumbled blindly for a second . Then it righted itself and said " You are powerful, Vegeta. But I am the Dark! No one can defeat me! Taste my full power!"

And the thing started to change, first of, I felt a jolt as a massive amount of Ki appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Clare said " he's got an aura!"

And indeed, it did. Pitch black.

Then, the Dark seemed to fade, bringing an image that had always been there up to the suffice.

It's dark chest seemed to shrink and it was suddenly covered in tattered robes of dark silk.

And it's hands, they changed, claws fading and fingers becoming more human.

And it's face, the teeth shrank, and hair grew quickly, the skin changed from black.

And then he stood transformed. And I gasped as I recognised the face and the tattered robe.

" Roran?"

Then, he smirked and I knew that no matter what he looked like, it was the dark.

Vegeta roared and shot towards Roran! The creature blocked the first blow, took a kick and dodged to the side!

I shot at it! And launched a barrage of fists! Clare phased behind it with a kick!

But Roran moved with speed and caught Clare's kick, he tossed her at me and we both hit the ground!

Vegeta duelled him at the speed of light, clashes caused the earth to cave in. but they fought on.

Roran phased behind Vegeta with a kick! The prince dodged to the right and landed a powerful blow! Roran shot back but caught himself!

Vegeta phased behind him with a second kick! Roran screamed as he hit the ground.

But the smoke cleared and he was standing!

And he held in his hand, a Ki orb. Slowly it lengthened, becoming nearly the size of his arm.

Then it took form. A blade of pure darkness.

Vegeta phased behind him, but Roran spun round and slashed! The prince was forced back and hit the ground with a scream.

Roran raised his blade for a final cut!

Clare phased behind him with a fist!

Roran fell back.

Vegeta was on his feet again however and charged!

But Roran slashed down and Vegeta hit the earth as blood seeped out of the cut on his arm.

Clare said " he's too powerful!"

I yelled " I don't get it! Every time one of us jumps him, his powers surges. Increases just enough to beat us then falls!"

but Roran phased behind me with a powerful kick!

I hit the ground heavily and my hair faded.

Clare dodged to the side! And avoided a slash, Roran wove a web of steel and Clare was forced to back away, then he slashed! She moved with all the speed of her most powerful form, but the blade cut a lock of hair, in had only just missed her head!

She ducked and dodged, but he still managed to draw blood twice, both smalls scratches, but she was getting tired.

Then Roran brought his sword up for a last slash, she couldn't move fast enough! The blade descended and Clare could only watch as it neared her.

But a powerful blow caught Roran in the back!

They both turned to see Strike. He had struggled to his feet, his face was white with blood lose, but he was standing!

" wont let you get away with this.." he muttered.

Roran laughed " what can you do to stop me? Saiyen?"

Strike held out a hand and a bold of lightening descended from the heavens. He caught it and it turned to a sword. Glowing white it seemed to fill Clare with hope.

Roran backed away slightly, " How! Damn you, so you have a soul-blade, big deal. I'll cut you to pieces!"

and he charged!

Strike brought the sword up, his hair faded and his muscles shrank. Roran screamed as he neared his target.

Strike was calm, then he moved! With speed that Clare would have thought impossible in his condition, he moved aside as Roran shot past! He turned and slashed! Roran's blade blade came up to meet the attack!

Strike launched a barrage of slashes and Roran blocked them all, the two fighters moved faster and faster.

Roran easily blocked every blow, but he was too busy doing this to fight back. Strike was slowly battering his defences to nothing!

Then Roran flipped into the air, landed behind his foe and slashed him! Strike fell with a scream as blood flew from the new wound.

Roran turned with a smirk back to Clare. She fell into a fighting stance, but Strike stood again. Roran turned again. " that's not possible, that was a killer blow! No Saiyen can ever survived that!"

Strike said " I'm only half Saiyen. I wont let you do kill whoever you want!"

" Try and stop me!"

Strike roared as his hair turned gold and his muscles bulged. He was shaking now, as blood lose weakened him.

" I will."

His blade came up again, he charged! Roran screamed as a slash got through his defence! Strike screamed as his blade came at Roran's neck!

But the Tuffle dodged this and put his blade through Strike's chest!

" Survive that."

Strike hit the ground with a crash and didn't move.

Clare shot at Roran and he raised his sword to continue the battle.

What happens to a person moments before death? It's different for each person. But in Strike's case he was sent to confront his inner demons.

He watched his evil self as they floated through the blackness, odd. Strike thought. He looks like me, but not exactly. My eyes aren't shaped like that and my ears aren't as big.

His evil side looked at him and said " weakling, you've got us killed again! And this time no one will wish us back!"

Strike felt a wave of hatred from the other. And then, he felt pity. And his other felt it too.

" Don't look down on me! I am stronger then you!"

Strike said " I know. And that's why I feel pity. You have never known friendship, or honour, all you have ever known is fight and win. But mostly I'm glad, glad that I never turned out like you. If this is what being a Saiyen is all about then I'm surprised that there are any good ones at all! Goku, Clare, Talos. This three are Saiyens but they have never acted like you."

And the evil one screamed " Because they have gone soft! A real Saiyen would never have let this world exist."

But Strike countered " Vegeta tells me that the Saiyen's were different before Frieza came.

They had honour then. But Frieza drove it from them. Making them little better then beasts. What glory is there is fighting a defenceless foe? What honour is there in destroying planets for a tyrant? What is the point of the Saiyens?"

his other side was quick " The point of a Saiyen, any Saiyen is to fight, to be stronger. To be the best."

and Strike said " That is not a point. Goku and the others, have found a new purpose, they are guardians of this planet. You Saiyens could have been so much more. I can see why Roran spent his life hunting you."

The other said " You speak as if you are not one you're self!"

Strike said " I'm not. You are my Saiyen side. We are two half's to the same whole, nether of us is complete without the other, I am justice without power, you are power without justice or mercy. But it's not too late! Help me now! Give me you're power! Let me defeat Roran, just once, let us work together!"

and his other said " I care not about this planet, or this people, not about your friends or comrades. Not even about the former prince of the Saiyens. Vegeta has gone soft. But, I will help you. I will help you because Roran is the last great enemy of the Saiyens. Frieza is dead and when Roran joins him, then the last true Saiyen can rest in peace. I will help you because this is revenge for all the Saiyens he has killed. But we are still enemies, remember this. When we next meet, I will destroy you. You're not even a real Saiyen."

Roran laughed as Clare fell to her knees, he raised his blade for a killer blow, but a cry forced him to turn!

Strike was pushing himself to his feet.

" What? No! You're dead!"

And an aura was gathering round the Saiyen. It wasn't gold, it was no colour that words can describe, it was just there.

Then he raised his hand and the blade of light appeared!

Roran charged but Strike phased away!

He appeared and held up his free hand. A dark blob of Ki appeared. Then it shaped into a second blade as dark as Roran's.

The Tuffle backed away scared now. " You can't have two blades! You would have to have two souls!"

and Strike looked up.

" who says I don't?"

then he brought the swords together, with a flash they fused! The new weapon was beautiful. It's hilt was made of gold and it's blade of pure silver. Etched into it was the entire history of the Saiyen race, in millions and millions of words, so small, yet each one could be made out clearly.

He held up the blade, it seemed to glow. " This is me." he said " a fusion of two opposites. A Half-breed maybe but a powerful one. The strengths of both human and Saiyen! I will stop you! Roran! This is the end!"

The Tuffle screamed " I'll wipe you out!"

and charged!

Strike neared his target, brought his sword up. " This is for everyone! All the Saiyens and all the people on this planet! For EVERYONE!"

and then they clashed in a flash of pure power.

When it cleared. They both stood back to back. Roran turned and cried " You missed!"

Strike didn't move, but he said " Did I? Look again."

Roran snapped " what?" but then he noticed that he was cold, looking down he saw deep cuts all over his body, blood leaked from them. Then his upper body fell clear from his lower body.

Strike held out a hand and said " For everyone."

and fired a blast that killed the Tuffle once and for all.

His blade vanished and Strike fell to his knees. " It's over." then sleep overcame him.

A human would have died of his wounds, so would a Saiyen, but Strike was nether, he lived. And soon he would discover great power.

Next time on Dragon Ball Z Me:

Four days until the Cell Games! Will the Z fighters survive? Will they defeat Cell? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z Me.


	46. The Cell Games

I do not own Dragon ball Z

I shot through the air with the other fighters, Cell had announced his Games several days ago, and now it was time.

Strike flew beside me, he was much better, for a while we'd worried about him. Those wounds he got from Roran wouldn't heal, even with a senzu bean! But he was much better now though he'd have the scars for the rest of his life.

No one said anything, we all that it would be a long hard battle and that some of us, maybe even most of us, would die.

Soon we arrived at the ring.

Cell was standing impassibly in the centre. He looked over at us and said " Glad you could make it, Goku. Hopefully this fight wont be as boring as our last one."

Goku's hair moved in the breeze and he said " Don't think you'll have it as easy this time. I'm ready for you now."

Cell smirked " I doubt it."

" Now, shall we get started? Who is going to fight me first?"

then a voice came from the other side of the ring. " Cell! I'm goin' to wipe you out!"

We looked over, I let out a sigh. " Hercule..."

" Yes! It is I, Hercule, martial arts champion of the world!"

Strike looked over at me and said " This guy thinks he can take Cell?"

I said " Yep."

Goku said " should we let him fight?"

Vegeta said " If the idiot wants to challenge Cell, then I say let him."

But Strike said " No, Hercule would die. You know as well as I do that Cell would kill him. I will fight first."

and he stepped up to the arena. Cell looked at him and said " You're going to fight first? Excellent! You will make a good warm up before the main fight!"

Strike smirked " Don't count me out, Cell. I'm stronger then you think."

and his aura glowed as he poured power into it. Small stones lifted into the air and he screamed as his power level spiked! Hercule was blown back.

Cell stood calmly. " I take it that is you're full power?"

Strike said " You'll have to fight me and see."

Cell smirked " Yes, now let's see how good you really are!"

they clashed! Strike dodged a kick and returned with a punch! But Cell phased away and caught him with a fist! Strike screamed and powered up a storm of Ki blasts!

Cell dodged them all and launched a beam of his own! Strike jumped to the right and avoided it, but Cell was above him now and came down with as double-fist!

Strike hit the ground but was on his feet again!

" Dragon Beam!"

the beam lanced out but Cell deflected it with a single hand!

I said " that's not good. Strike's fighting at full strength, but Cell's playing with him!"

Vegeta clenched his fist and I knew that his power was only slightly higher then Strike's. If Cell was so easily defeating Strike then he stood little chance.

Strike dodged to the right but took a fist and hit the ground!

Cell phased behind him with a powerful kick! Strike screamed and hit the ground but he was back up again in time for Cell to ram a fist into his gut!

Strike roared and Cell took a step back as the earth broke up around him.

I said " what! His power is increasing... but he is not powering up. He doesn't even know he's doing it!"

Vegeta said " that's not possible!"

Strike screamed as his hair lengthened. " Cell! I'll wipe you out!"

He held out a hand and his golden blade appeared.

Cell said " what? You're power is rising! No, I am the ultimate android. You've gotten a little stronger big deal. I can still beat you."

Strike said " Really? You wont know until you try."

He charged! Cell brought his guard up and said " I'll wipe you out!"

Strike cried " Dragon Lance!"

Cell brought his hands together. " Ka ma ha ma ha!"

The blue beam washed over Strike and the half Saiyen was hurled back with a scream!

Strike panted and struggled to rise. He was wounded, dripping blood and clearly in incredible pain.

Cell smirked " This is the end!"

but a fist tore into him and he turned to see, Clare!

She said " Now, don't tell me you didn't expect us to help our friend?"

I phased beside her. Cell smirked again " I was wondering when you two would fight."

We both fell into a battle stance and I said " why did we just jump in front of one of the most powerful beings in the universe?"

Clare said " Because he was going to kill our friend."

I said " Yeah, but now he's going to kill us and our friend."

She said " Relax, I'm sure two ascended Saiyens can take him!"

But he moved faster then we could see and landed a bone breaking fist! I shot back and Clare dodged to the right, brought her hands together and cried " kamahamaha!"

her beam lanced out and caught him in the back!

Cell turned with a spread of death beams! Clare leapt out of the way! I phased behind him with a kick!

He turned and punched me in the face! I fell back and Clare launched a barrage of Ki blasts Cell was consumed and Clare smiled then ducked as a blast shot over her! Cell shot out of the smoke and brought his fist down at her! She caught it! But he kicked her into the air!

Strike was trying to stand now, " Don't...he'll kill you...please..."

I cried " Doom shot!"

Cell phased away! I spun round and kicked him just as he appeared behind me! But he caught my foot!

Gohan leapt towards the battle but Goku caught him and said " wait, something is happening..."

Clare screamed as Cell's blast hit her on the back and she crashed to the ground.

Strike said " Stop now, you can't win."

I screamed as I took a kick to the face.

" No! Stop!" called Strike " I'm dead anyway! Save you're self!"

Clare landed beside him and said " No, we're friends. If you're in trouble then it's our job to get you out of it."

Strike said " But he will kill you!"

Clare shrugged " Come what may. We wont leave you. You're one of us. We stand by our own. We are with you."

Strike said nothing. He was pale and he muttered under his breath " You would die for me?"

Clare said " I've died before, it's not that big a deal. And besides We'd die for any friend."

" You would die for a friend?"

and Clare looked at him " Of course. A friend is one of the most important things in life."

and Strike could feel deep down, his other was shocked. And he could her his evil self say " friendship? They'd die for a friend. What's the point in that? Why?"

but he could feel that the other was fighting with himself. He was struggling to hold onto his Saiyen teachings. " Friends are worthless! They can't help you now!"

Clare said " Let's show him what we can do."

Then a death beam came out of nowhere and hit Clare in the gut! Her shocked face turned pale as the beam expanded, blowing a huge chunk out of her.

Strike was paler " Clare! Are you okay? Speak to me!"

Cell chuckled to himself I screamed " Damn it! I'll crush you!" And charged.

I was knocked into the ground.

Strike looked at his dyeing friend " Clare, hold on, I'll get you a senzu!"

she shook her head " I'm dead." she coughed up blood " Come What May."

she was still. Strike screamed a she felt the last traces of life leave her " Clare!"

tears flowed from his eyes. And he turned to Cell.

And he saw me blow into a million pieces " Talos!"

Cell smirked " They weren't that strong, now, where were they?"

Strike was shaking.

Cell said " Not scared, are you?"

Strike said "...going to stop you..."

Cell said " You can't! No one can!"

Strike looked up at him with grief stricken eyes "...Come what may..."

Cell backed away as Strike's aura picked up, fiercer then ever. " I wont let you get away with this..."

Cell said " No! You can't gain power that quickly! You're body should explode!"

Strike was shaking more, his hair was lengthening, and spreading out so it resembled a crown.

His muscles swelled to twice their ascended size, then three times!

" I wont let you get away with this!"

and his aura exploded! Golden power poured forth and nearly blinded the spectators. But it was tinged with green, lime green.

And when it cleared Strike was transformed. His eyes were completely white and he spoke in a growl. " Cell! This is the end!"

The android laughed " You fool! You've increased you're muscles so much that you will never be able to catch me!"

Strike stepped forward. Cell phased away but was caught in mid-air! " What!"

Strike smirked " If you think this is ascended Saiyen, you're wrong. This is past ascended Saiyen."

Cell struck at him with a fist! Strike didn't dodge and took it head on. He didn't even flinch.

His aura leaped up and Cell backed off clutching at his burned hand.

The android backed away " Ka Ma"

Strike brought his hands together. " This is it!"

" Ha"

Final beam cannon!"

A green blast burst from Strike's out stretched hands. Cell screamed as it devoured him. In a powerful explosion.

He smiled and turned to the others, but their white faces warned him that something was wrong! A burning started in his back and he saw that Cell had forced his tail into Strike's back and was draining him.

" I'll absorb you, Saiyen."

Strike brought a fist and knocked the android away! Cell hit the ground and got to his feet.

" I'm not done yet."

Strike said " You soon will be."

and launched a barrage of kicks and fists!

Cell caught his fist! Strike was shocked to say the least. Then he took a kick to the gut and doubled up!

Cell said " If you truly thought that I would fight at full power then you're a fool!"

Strike raised his hand and the blade appeared, glowing in a slightly green gold. And he said " Cell, this is the end!"

Cell said " I doubt it. Let me show you the terror of perfection!"

they clashed in a shower of sparks. Then Cell swung a fist that connected with Strike's face, he fell back and Cell raised his foot! But a Ki blast caught him!

Strike's eyes widened " Gohan?!"

Goku's son stood at Super Saiyen full power, His eyes narrowed. " Cell, I'm not going to let you harm my friends!"

the android said " Hmm, you think you can stop me?"

Then, the android shot a death beam that went through Strike's leg! He screamed as he hit the ground outside the arena.

" that will keep him out of the fight."

Gohan said " I don't want to hurt you, Cell. Please stop all this killing!"

Cell smirked " You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

and he shot forward, caught Gohan a blow to the face, and kicked the half-Saiyen into the air! Phased behind him with a powerful blow and fired a barrage of blasts!

Gohan hit the ground hard.

And Cell phased behind him again, this time Gohan dodged to the side!

Piccolo stood beside Goku watching the fight. David clenched his fist. This was something he would never have expected. Goku was letting a child do the fighting for him! His own son!

Gohan blow after blow, but he never countered, seeking only to get out of the way.

Cell was getting annoyed with this. And said " Why don't you fight me like a man?"

Gohan said " Because, I'm afraid."

Cell smirked " You should be."

Gohan said " Not of you! I'm afraid of what I might do. Ever since I was a boy, there's been this great power walled up inside of me. When I fought Frieza, I almost felt it burst forth when I was angry. I don't know what might have happened then, I might not be able to control it , it was so great. That's why my dad's letting me fight you Cell, he wants me to use that power. So, please! Don't kill anyone else or I might not be able to control it!"

Cell said " Now, you've got me interested. Let's see this power."

and he phased behind Gohan and caught him in a bear-hug! Then he tightened his grip. Gohan screamed.

David's fists were clenched so tightly then they drew blood. Damn it, weren't they going to do something?"

Gohan's screams got louder and louder. Piccolo leapt to help his student but Goku said " No! Let them be, when Cell's got him backed into a corner, then we'll see his true power."

Gohan's screams got even louder and he looked to his father with betrayed eyes.

Piccolo said " Damn it, Goku! He is not you! He does not love fighting, he doesn't even want to be here! You're killing you're own son!"

Goku was still.

Gohan's screams slowly lost volume and ended in a gurgle.

Piccolo said " Gohan?"

they could all feel his Ki dwindling.

Piccolo said " He's dead..."

And shouted " Goku, you have killed you're son!"

" Not yet." said Goku and they sensed a small spark of life still in the boy.

Cell said " Now, that wasn't very interesting, show me you're full power!"

but David phased behind him and knocked them apart! Cell turned in mid air and a death beam pierced David's heart. He fell to the ground.

Gohan screamed and his power spiked.

Cell smirked " So, the death of you're friends causes the power spikes? Marvellous. Gohan, prepare to witness a fight."

and he spawned a Cell junior, one for each fighter. The little creatures were hardly a quarter of Cell's size, but they looked exactly like him, the only difference being that they had blue colouring instead of Cell's green.

They shot off at the Z fighters.

Strike forced himself to stand as his foe shot at him, the pain was incredible but the Cell junior phased behind him! He turned and blocked a fist, the foe kicked his wounded leg and he collapsed with a scream.

The junior held his hair and pulled him up, then it's nails extended and it slashed him across the face! Then threw him to the ground and kicked him repeatedly.

He forced himself to his knees and the junior kicked him in the face. Then it tossed him into the air and kicked him in the gut! He spat blood and went limp.

Gohan screamed as the Juniors defeated the Z fighters, playing with them and causing as much pain as possible.

" You can stop this, Gohan." Said Cell. " All you have to do is fight me."

Gohan dropped to his knees and Cell raised a hand to fire the death beam that would finish the battle.

But he was thrown away! Android Sixteen stood before the boy, he said " I have been watching you're fight Gohan."

but he was badly damaged, sparks crackled over him, he dropped to his knees and said " I know you don't want to fight Cell, but if you don't then this planet will be destroyed, please, Gohan, save this planet that I love. "

and he fell face first into the ground. Cell said " The fool used up all his power getting here. I thought I'd killed him days ago."

but Gohan didn't hear anything, Sixteen's words echoed in his ears.

Cell said " Now, where was I? Ah yes, take this!"

a beam came out of nowhere and forced Cell back!

And Arkh stood between the boy and android. " I'm away for a few days and everything goes to hell." he said.

Vitrolic dropped from the air and landed beside him. " Oh shut up," he said " It's my presence that keeps order here, not yours."

Ark shrugged " Believe what you will."

Cell was on his feet again " I'm getting tired of this! Cell juniors, attack!"

Arkh phased away and landed a powerful blow on the nearest junior! Vitrolic took two at once and easily dodged their fists!

Arkh took out a group of them with a storm of Ki.

Vitrolic drained them as they came at him and he easily outfought the tired foes.

Soon the last junior died and they turned to Cell. " You're turn."

Cell smirked and said " If you think that I will die as easily as them, then you're mistaken."

Arkh said " We shall see."

Cell roared as his power surged.

Vitrolic charged first! Cell took him head on! Vitrolic dodged a fist to the face, blocked a blow or two and kicked the android backwards!

Cell phased away and was caught by Arkh, who fired a storm of Ki blasts! Cell phased behind the super Namek, but Arkh faded away, and Vitrolic kicked the android! Cell caught the foot and Arkh appeared behind him with a fist! Cell shot backwards! And Vitrolic launched a barrage of beam attacks!

Arkh fired off a few of his own beams and they hit Cell with an almighty explosion!

The android was thrown back and had to regenerate both his arms.

Vitrolic phased above him and said " Time to end this!" but Cell phased behind him! Vitrolic tried to turn, but Cell fired a blast through his chest!

Arkh yelled " No!"

and Vitrolic fell, Before he could hit the ground, Cell fired off a big bang, destroying the android.

Arkh fell to his knees " Vit..."

Gohan's eyes filled with tears. Cell walked up to Arkh and brought a hand up, charging it up so the Namek would see it coming and fired! Arkh died in an explosion of agony.

Gohan screamed!

Cell turned back to him as Gohan's power soared! " It's not possible!"

From where he was laying, Strike smirked.

The boy's aura became more wild and lightening danced across it! The earth under him collapsed. And his hair seemed to change.

Then he stood straight, and Cell took a look in his eye. For the first time ever, the android shivered.

Gohan said " Cell, that's the last person that you're going to kill!"

Cell said " So this is you're great power? I'll show you power!"

the two clashed in a blaze of Ki and fists! Gohan easily dodged and ducked every blow, Cell's attacks became wilder and wilder.

Gohan still dodged, then he kicked the android in the gut! Cell staggered back, and seemed to be sick, then he shook it off and fired a powerful blast at Gohan! The Super Saiyen two easily deflected it, then Gohan said " Kamahamaha!"

the blue beam lanced out and consumed Cell!

When the smoke cleared, the android was shown to be badly wounded, half his body had been blown away, he had only one arm left.

Goku called " Finish him! Finish him now, Gohan!"

Gohan starred at Cell and said " No, I want him to suffer for what he's done."

Cell dropped to the ground, now fully regenerated.

And he screamed. Gohan took a step back as Cell's muscles bulged, then He realised that it wasn't just his muscles, Cell was getting fatter! And he was laughing. " You think you've won? Gohan, this fight is over! I'm going to self destruct and destroy this planet! You should have killed me like you're father said."

Everyone could feel the Ki building up inside Cell.

Then, Goku stepped forward, wounded from his battle with the cell juniors he placed a hand on Cell and said " I wont let you destroy this planet." then he turned to the rest of the fighters and said " I'm going now." he looked at Gohan and it was clear that he was having difficulty finding the right words. " Take care of your mother, Gohan. Bye"

Then, Gohan realised what he was going to do and raced towards Cell!

But it was too late, Goku and Cell vanished thanks to instant transmission.

All the Z fighters felt the explosion, even though it was far away on a different planet, they felt both Ki signals wink out.

Gohan fell to his knees " Father..."

Strike pushed himself to his feet " Goku..."

Tien said " Is it over?"

Vegeta was in shock.

Minutes past, nothing happened.

Trunks said to everyone " It's over, We've won Cell is-!" but he never finished the sentence as a death beam shot through his chest!

Vegeta turned to his dyeing son.

Then, Cell's voice floated across the plain, " I should really think Goku, he gave me such a wonderful going away present."

Gohan screamed " Cell! How did you survive?"

Cell said " The explosion destroyed almost all of my cells, but the single surviving one was able to rebuild me! Not only that, I also absorbed some of Goku's cells, allowing me to use instant transmission. I am now more powerful then ever before!"

Gohan screamed as lightening pulsed within his aura.

But Vegeta beat him to it! The Saiyen prince, enraged after seeing the death of his son, shot at Cell!

Then he fired a powerful blast! The android was consumed by the blast!

Vegeta fired millions of Ki orbs, each one causing a new explosion! And Vegeta screamed " Cell! I will be the one to defeat you! Not Kakerot and not his son! I, the prince of planet Vegeta will destroy you!"

and he fired a big bang! The explosion doubled! Vegeta continued to feed it for several minutes then his aura faded and he said " There, it's over."

but Cell sailed out of the blast unharmed! " What was the prince of planet Vegeta going to do?"

And he gave Vegeta a chop to the neck! The prince was sent flying to the ground! And with a crash he hit. He twitched for a few seconds then went still.

Cell raised his hand and said " Its not over until I say it's over!"

and fired a powerful beam!

Gohan leapt and hurtled towards Vegeta. He reached the prince at the same time as the attack! A huge explosion, to rival Vegeta's covered the area.

When they could see again, the fighter's saw that Gohan and Vegeta was wounded badly, Gohan forced himself to his feet. And Cell said " Still some fight left in you?"

Gohan growled and Cell said " I can fix that! Ka Ma Ha Ma Ha!"

Cell's attack was giant! And gauged the ground as it sped towards Gohan! And The half Saiyen didn't move he said " It ends here, Cell." his aura exploded outwards and he held out his good hand " Kamahamaha!"

the two blasts met! For a second, it looked like Gohan might win, then Cell's forced him back! Gohan struggled and then said " I can't hold it, I'm sorry dad, I can't win!"

Then a voice came into his hearing " Gohan, don't give up!"

" dad?"

" I'm here Gohan." then a spectral vision of Goku appeared alongside his son. " You can do this! Gohan, I believe in you!"

Gohan said " I..can..try!"

and he poured more power into the blast! They stabilised but Cell smirked and said " you're still going to die. I can hold my attack for much longer then you. You'll get tired long before me!"

Gohan knew that he was right.

Then a blast struck Cell! Everyone looked up. Vegeta! The prince spat " Kill him Gohan! Prove that you're a true Saiyen!"

deep inside Cell, android Twenty four said " Now! Give it everything! All you're power!"

and Twenty four, Eighteen and Seventeen summoned their last drags of Ki, that witch was used to keep them alive, and fired!

Cell screamed as a blast shot out of his chest! His attack lost power and Goku screamed " Now! Gohan, Now!"

The blast roared towards Cell! The android's fearful face was outlined by the blue light. Strike said " Yes! Finish him now!"

Cell's attack was ripped from existence and the android screamed as Gohan's beam tore into him, devouring him, killing every cell. Then an explosion filled their vision.

When the smoke cleared they could see that he was dead.

Strike laughed out loud.

Vegeta smirked and Gohan fell to his knees as his hair faded. " It's over at last. Thanks dad."

and Goku started to fade, " I'm proud of you, Gohan."

and around the arena, the ghosts of everyone absorbed by Cell cheered. Twenty four saw them start to vanish and said to Eighteen and Seventeen " I'll make sure you get wished back."

Sixteen smiled as the last of his energy ran out, his last words were " Peace at last..."

and in King Yamm's palace I cheered, David, Clare, Arkh and Vit joined in. " That'll teach him to mess with us!"

And in the ruins of the battle field, a single cell floated harmlessly in the breeze. Waiting, biding it's time. Unseen by anyone, almost anyone.

Selea, her sense much better then a humans felt it and she said " I'll have to keep an eye on you."

The survivors carried Gohan back to the look-out and got senzu beans. Their wounds healed they gathered the Dragon balls and summoned Shinron!

The mighty dragon said " You who have gathered the seven dragon balls, I will grant you two wishes."

Gohan said " Bring back everyone absorbed by Cell!"

Shinron's eyes glowed "it is done. "

Gohan continued " For our second wish, bring back everyone who was killed by Cell, or who died fighting Cell."

Shinron said " It is done, but one person does not want to come back."

Gohan said " Who?"

Shinron said " Goku wishes to stay in the afterlife. He says that as long as he is dead the no more super villeins will threaten the earth."

Gohan said " So be it." and his voice was full of grief.

I appeared on the look-out and said " Good to see you, guys!"

And, for a short time at least, peace reigned upon the earth.

Next Time On Dragon Ball Z Me:

Cell is dead, or is he? Regardless we move to the Majin Buu saga. How is everyone doing several years after the Cell Games? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z Me!


	47. Main Saiyen

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

The sun rose and cast it's glow over the small capsule shaped house, but I flew past it without a second glance, Clare was babysitting Goten today so there was no point stopping there.

I flew on and eventually reached the capsule corp. building. And outside, just as it had been for years, the gravity chamber was set up. Strike stood outside, it waiting his turn.

I landed beside him and said " 'lo, Strike, what's the number today?"

He turned and said " Oh, hi Talos, today we'll be training at three hundred times."

I replied " That's a bit low isn't it?"

Strike shrugged and said " Vegeta managed to break it again, it can only go up to three hundred at the moment."

I said " Okay, so are we going to train or what?"

Strike said " Sure, did you hear that they're holding a new world martial arts tournament?"

" Really? That's interesting," I said " Perhaps I'll sign up."

Strike said " You'll have to get back into shape first, you haven't had a real fight since Cell!"

I said " I train don't I?"

he replied " It's not the same thing."

I said " Why not have a match then? We haven't fought for real in years!"

He shrugged " Sure, but my advanced form is much stronger now then it was against Cell."

I said " We will see."

Clare sighed, she really wasn't sure why she was always the one babysitting Goten. But she was always that one that seemed to get the job, Strike and Talos had a habit of vanishing before they were asked, David hardly ever came to visit, Arkh and Vit wouldn't do it, Twenty four might sometimes do it but mostly it was Clare, or Gohan he did it to.

But she was definitely the one who did it most.

Anyway, she was thinking about the tournament, she would probably enter it, though chances were that Talos and Strike would too, Arkh would probably stay out of it, Vit might do ether. The rest of the Z fighters would probably enter. She could take most of them, David might be a bit tricky, Talos and Strike also, but she knew their fighting styles and should be able to beat them. Vegeta was another story, he had been training hard ever since Cell was destroyed and she doubted that she could defeat him in a straight forward battle.

Luckily, she wouldn't have to, all she had to do was to push him off the ring.

Bulma stood watching the gravity chamber, she was working on a new model chamber in her head as she watched, beside her, her aid was contently drawing up plans for a new aircraft.

He had loved it here ever since he started work, right after the Cell Games. Well, no she reminded herself. She'd had to rebuild him first.

Android Sixteen raised his head and said " I believe that the new tournament will sufficiently test their skills.

Bulma nodded, she was used to the android's strange way of talking. " I don't think they'll have a problem until the final rounds, where they'll have to fight each other."

Sixteen nodded and said " I believe that Vegeta will win."

Bulma said " Yeah."

Days past, and everyone prepared for the tournament. I spent my time training with Strike, then we received news that Goku would be returning from the dead for a single day to fight in it. Gohan redoubled his efforts determined to show his father how strong he had become.

At last, the day of the fight arrived and we entered the tournament. We then gathered in the hut at the far side of the ring, with the other fighters.

I looked around, yes pretty much everyone I expected was fighting, Vitrolic had decided not to but everyone else was.

The announcer called out the first fight.

It was two unknown fighters, they each walked up to the ring and began their match.

Goku watched the fight, but I didn't bother, they were far too weak to interest me.

It was soon over and the announcer called out the next fight, once more two people I didn't know.

Once more the fight didn't last too long. After that fight finished, the announcer called out two new names " Talos versus Clare!"

I glanced at her and we each walked up to the ring and took opposite sides.

The announcer explained the rules, though we both knew them and said " Let the fight begin!"

I said to Clare " So, full power?"

she shook her head and said " Let's try not to blow up the arena okay?"

I sighed " Fine, no super Saiyen."

we shot at the other and meet in a clash of power! There came gasps from the crowd and I dodged a kick, returned with a punch! Clare phased away and I took a kick to the gut! She kicked me to the ground but I rolled at the last second. And punched her in the face!

She backed off and I launched a barrage of fists! She dodged them all and returned with a kick! I took to the face and fell back, she phased behind me with a second kick, then pin balled me across the sky, until I caught myself and forced her back with a powerful blast!

I dodged her fist and kicked her to the ground!

She rolled and dodged my next fist!

We both landed at opposite ends of the ring, breathing heavily " You've gotten stronger.." I said.

She said " So have you."

then we charged again! This time I dodged at the last second as she shot past me and I brought my hands together " Doom Beam!"

The attack soared towards her and connected! There was an explosion! The crowd gasped again, no one could survive that kind of thing this was a murder!

But the some cleared to revel Clare unharmed.

" I thought we agreed, no Ki blasts!"

I said " No, we agreed no super Saiyen."

she said " Well, if you can use Ki blasts I can go super Saiyen!"

and her aura blazed! Her hair turned golden as she advanced to super Saiyen.

The crowd were getting excited now. This was just like that hero, the gold fighter.

I shrugged and transformed too.

Then we charged again! This time we moved faster then the eye, dodged and ducked and striking so fast that even we didn't know what was going to happen next.

But I threw her to the ground and powered up a blast, launching it. Clare phased behind me with a kick!

I landed easily enough. And my aura surged. Then I shot at her with a powerful kick! She dodged it and returned with a fist!

I hit the arena floor again and stood up. We were both gasping.

I had lost power, but Clare wasn't doing too much better. Too long without a real fight had reduced our powers.

But I said " Take this! Full Power Doom Shot!"

she brought her hands together " Ka ma ha ma ha!"

her own attack struck mine in a blaze of light, I laughed as mine pushed her beam back, then she phased behind me and a kick sent me flying out of the arena and onto the grass.

The announcer didn't say anything for a second then announced Clare as the winner.

I shrugged and my hair faded. She landed in front of me and said " not a bad fight, though you weren't at full power."

I said " Nether were you."

I took off into the air and landed in beside Arkh, who was watching the fight from the sidelines.

The next few fights were boring, then I spotted a fighter in the stands and walked over to him. He was short and clearly not human.

" Hi, Supreme Kai."

I said and he looked over at me in shock. " How do you know who I am?"

I said " I know a lot of things."

the other fighter leaned down and whispered in the supreme Kai's ear. I said " Kibeto, you know it's rude to whisper."

Elsewhere, the Dark drifted through the timeless void. It had long since given up any hope that it could conquer this planet. The death of Roran had shattered it's hopes of that long ago.

And it had also found that as long as the Saiyens stood guard on the earth, it would be unable to carry out it's plan.

With a cry of anguish it tore open a portal to another world and crossed over!

It found itself in some kind of desert, sand blew across it's vision, heat baked it so that the Dark was surprised that it wasn't glass.

The sun was high in the sky, and there was no sign of life...no, there was one thing, a life sign spiking above the rest. Human, but somehow different.

The Dark was intrigued and moved closer to examine this strange being, he was wearing some kind of cloak of white wool, and he was youngish couldn't be any older then Talos when he arrived in the last universe. Yet he gave off an aura of age. He held no weapon, but he seemed to exude power.

This was interesting, the Dark quickly formed a plan, it would control this human and use it to cause the destruction of this universe. This would increase the Dark's already great power and it could return to the last world and destroy it too.

Perfect! The Dark moved closer, then shot at the human! Who held up a hand and chains sprang out of nowhere! The Dark writhed as burning chains gripped it.

Then the boy looked at it, this boy could look at it! No one had ever been able to do that when it didn't want them too!

And then, the boy, no the thing. Whatever he was, it was not human, not fully human. Said " What were you planning to do?"

the dark writhed and broke free! With a roar it plunged at it's target! But something knocked it away!

The boy said " That was not a good idea. Spirit of Fire!"

Then, from the sand, there rose flames, they licked higher and higher around the boy but he wasn't burned, then it formed into a being!

Easily the size of an ozaru, this thing looked somewhat human, it's fingers were long and seemed to end in sharp talons, it's head was decorated with two long horns that looked somewhat like Frieza's. It's ruthless face looked at the Dark. It had no mouth, or nose. And the most shocking thing about it, the red colour of it's skin and the glittering that went on seemingly at random as pieces of sand collided with the spirit and were instantly incinerated.

The Dark recognised a fellow elemental, but where it was dark, this new thing, it was fire. But no spirit born of fire could be that strong! The Spirit of Fire towered above it and the Dark felt waves of pure power that it gave off.

Only one being had ever gained this much power, but no, it couldn't be! The Dark looked at the human again, no, this boy was clearly a shaman. Yes that was it! He had captured the fire spirit and now it served him, the shaman made the spirit appear to be strong. The Dark leapt at the spirit! It would wipe it out then kill the boy!

But the Spirit of Fire's hand closed around it and the Dark couldn't move. The boy leapt into the air and landed on the spirit's shoulder. He looked down at the Dark and said " foolish of you, but you should at least know who defeated you, my name is Hao."

The Dark writhed now, it knew what it was up against. It had to flee, to escape back to the other world. Even dyeing of lack of power there would be better then fighting Hao! For he was legend to all elementals, he was the human, reborn every five hundred years, he had single handedly captured a Spirit of Fire. One of the fiercest being in existence and had bent it to his will. He was the destroyer.

Hao smiled " I see you know me. But too late. You will make a fitting meal. Spirit of Fire!"

and the being roared, with a mouth that had not been there a minute ago, full of sharp teeth of fire. And it sucked the terrified Dark into it's ghastly mouth.

Then the teeth vanished as the mouth faded.

Hao laughed as he felt the power boost gained by the Dark's absorption. " At last, we no longer need to compete in the Shaman Battle. But perhaps," he said as he sorted through the Dark's memory " We should make sure. These dragon balls could be useful to us. Yes, Spirit of Fire!"

the spirit dissolved in a storm of flames and as they grew lower, Hao said, almost to himself, " Let these Z fighters try to stop us."

" Next fight!" Called the announcer " Videl Versus Clare!"

Clare walked easily up to the arena, she had won several battles against low power opponents and wasn't expecting much trouble from Videl.

Videl walked up to the arena just as confidently, she had met Clare a while ago at Gohan's house. And she hadn't seemed to be too powerful. But then, she had changed her hair colour during that fight a while back. That was suspect in Videl's book. She would get to the bottom of that. Still, Clare didn't seem to be to powerful.

I smiled at the Supreme Kai and said " Let me guess, you have come here to get help from the Saiyens, to destroy Babidy, who is the son of Bibidy who created Majin Buu, who you want to stop being released."

the Kai looked flustered for a second " Er, yes."

I said " excellent! I haven't had a challenge since Cell!"

Supreme Kai said " So, you will help us?"

I laughed " Of course! I'll go round up the others!"

I was aware of the Supreme Kai talking to Kabeto, but I didn't care, after all this time, I was going to have a challenge!

I did a round of the ring and picked up as many Z fighters as I could see and introduced them.

" Arkh, Vit, Goku, Vegeta, David, met Supreme Kai and Kabeto."

As Supreme Kai explained the situation to them, I turned back to the fight.

Clare was playing, I could see that much. She was dodging every blow, she hadn't even gone Super Saiyen.

Videl was fighting at her best, but Clare was clearly controlling the fight.

I turned away and said to Supreme Kai " Do you know where Babidy is?"

the Kai shook his head.

I said " No problem, we can find out easily enough."

Selea soared above the city and looked about with increasing concern. Cell phased behind her with a kick that sent her to the ground! She turned and caught his second kick and threw him into the air! Her aura surged as she powered up and phased behind him with a fist!

He fell to the earth but caught himself and dodged her Ki barrage! She sent fist after fist at the android but he dodged them all, then with a powerful blow, he sent her to her knees!

He loomed over her, smirking. Then he held out a hand. And helped her up!

Cell hated this , she knew. When he had fully regenerated, he had intended to attack Gohan again, but Selea had pointed out that Gohan would easily destroy him. Cell planned to absorb entire cities to gain the power he needed, but once more, Selea had pointed out that the Z fighters would notice when cities started to vanish.

So that left Cell only one real choice, he would have to train. Cell had never trained in his life he had needed someone to teach him. Selea had been the only one he could trust at that point. So they had worked together.

Selea didn't trust him, he didn't trust her. But they were both far stronger then they ever would have been otherwise.

Cell said " At least try and keep up."

Selea said " You've gotten much stronger."

" But not," came a voice that seemed to echo across the area " strong enough, I think."

Hao appeared out of nowhere and landed between them.

Selea moved on instinct and fired off a barrage of blasts! Hao didn't even bother to move, the Spirit of Fire blocked them all, then turned to her. Hao said " Don't" it backed off.

Cell said " I'm intrigued, that thing seems to be very powerful, yet nether of you have a Ki signal."

Hao shrugged and said " I have come here to give you a chance."

Selea said " A chance to do what?"

Hao said " To live."

Cell said " what d you mean?"

Hao explained " Humanity is nothing, they have destroyed this planet. They do not deserve to live. Only shamans can heal what humanity had done. I plan to take Spirit King and with him forge a new world, a world of shaman, a world of peace and beauty."

Cell said " Spirit King?"

Hao said " Spirit King is exactly what his name suggests, he is lord of spirits. His power is absolute. With it, I could remake the world in my image. This is what I plan to do. And I am giving you the chance to join me."

Cell said " What do I get out of it?"

Hao said " Power, power enough to challenge Gohan and win! You would be perfect, just as Gero intended. Selea, you would gain the power to defeat Vitrolic, to destroy the traitor. Your hidden power would be unleashed. Your true power."

Selea said nothing as his words echoed in her ears. Then she said " Just saying we wanted to join you, we're not shamans."

Hao smiled " You could be."

I roared as my aura pulsed. My normal white aura, then, four golden sparks leapt across it! Golden flames shot up from the ground and and bent around me until all I could see what gold, after this, with a flash the gold vanished! I muttered to myself " This will get they're attention."

Then, lightening descended from the heavens and struck at me! I waited until every eye in the area was pointed at me, then with a scream I transformed! Flash after flash followed as I slowly allowed my hair to turn gold and my muscles to grow.

Strike looked at me and said to David " I didn't know you could make this transformation last so long!"

David said " He's using a lot of Ki so that it looks impressive. He could have made this transformation in a second."

My power spiked and I cried out as lightening surged across my aura.

Then, the earth cracked under me! Stones floated into the air, my hair widened as my power continued to grow.

Strike said " what? He's not that powerful!"

lightening struck, the ground buckled under me. My tail, that was normally wrapped around my waist turned gold.

Clare said " No way."

Arkh said " Super Saiyen two..."

then, with a scream my transformation was finished. My golden aura curled lazily around my body.

" So," I said " What do you think?"

Goku said " I didn't know you were this strong!"

I said " I've been training with Strike for years. I learned a few things."

I said " So, let's do this. Goku, can you still do that trick where you read minds? You did it on Namek, remember?"

Goku said " Not really, I haven't tried it in years but I'll give it a go."

I said " Right, this shouldn't be too hard, all you have to do is get the location of Babidy's base."

he said " But, we would need to find someone that knows where it is."

I said " He does." and pointed to a muscular man.

Spopovich backed away as I walked towards him. " Please don't resist." I said " I wouldn't want to harm you."

Goku phased behind him and laid a hand upon the man's shoulder " This will only take a minute." he said.

A second later, Goku opened his eyes and said " Right, I know the way. Vegeta, Gohan, Talos, Strike, you guys come with me. Supreme Kai, Kabeto, you're coming too."

Strike said " er, I'm going to fight in the next round of the tournament, I'll catch up with you later."

Goku nodded and took off, the rest of us followed him.

After several minutes of flying, we neared what looked like wasteland, barren and filled with sharp stones it seemed the perfect place to hide a ship.

We landed and Goku said " It's hidden somewhere around here. There's a kind if device that will bring us to main room. But it's hidden, I don't know where."

We searched for it but nothing was found.

Vegeta growled " I'm getting bored with this, Kakerot."

then, there was a blinding flash of light! When we would see again, we were in a circular room, one door stood at the far side. In front of it, some kind of soldier smirked.

Then, a voice drifted down and it seemed the fill the small room.

It said " So, you think you can stop me? Just try it!"

Supreme Kai hissed " Babidy!"

The evil wizard laughed to himself and said " Of course you can try and stop me, all you have to do is walk through the door! But, you'll have to get past my champion first!"

he burst into laughter again.

The soldier stood to attention and said " Shall I finish them now, master Babidy?"

the wizard said " Yes, kill them all."

the soldier stepped forward. But no one seemed even slightly worried, no one but the Supreme Kai and Kabeto.

I said " Are you sure Babidy is that tough?"

Vegeta said " even as a child I could have beaten this soldier."

Goku said " You want to take him, Vegeta?"

The prince walked forward. The soldier launched a blast but Vegeta phased behind him with a kick! The alien split in half as he took the blow and hit the ground. He didn't move again.

" See?" Said Vegeta " Pathetic."

We walked into the next room and saw that it was identical to the last!

Babidy laughed again " I never said he was my only champion! Yakon! Forward!"

a huge beast slowly lumbered towards us, it's great razor claws glinted evilly in the light.

Goku walked out to meet it, but it was fast! Goku was still slightly faster though and he dodged it's slash! They met in mid air. And rocketed backwards!

Goku screamed as his aura flared golden.

The Yakon smirked and breathed in! Goku's golden energy streamed into it's mouth!

The Saiyen was a surprised as the rest of us.

But Goku didn't stop powering up! And the creature didn't stop devouring his power!

Supreme Kai screamed " Stop, Goku! Your feeding it!"

Goku didn't stop. And then, the Yakon grew! As more and more power streamed into it. Then, with a deafening roar, the Yakon exploded!

Goku smiled as his hair faded.

And the Supreme Kai said to himself mostly " He overfed it?"

We progressed to the next room. Babidy's voice came to us again " You fools! You think that I would send out my strongest against weaklings like yourself? Now, you fight Debura, Demon King!"

The alien stepped forward, and I could see that his power level was high enough to rival Cell.

Goku said " Okay, Gohan you're turn."

The half Saiyen walked forward and with a flash his hair turned gold!

Debura raised a curved sword and said " Are you really going to fight me?"

Gohan said " Yeah, I'll fight you."

they clashed in a flash of Ki on Ki! Then, with auras blazing, they shot into the air, trading blows the whole time. Debura slashed right! Gohan dodged in time, his power had decreased since his battle with Cell, his lack of training was plainly showing. But Debura was having a hard time too.

They met in a barrage of fists!

Supreme Kai was clearly in shock. " I didn't know any being had such power.."

Then, Debure slashed downwards! Gohan phased behind him with a powerful fist! Debura hit the ground and turned, letting off a powerful beam of Ki!

Gohan fired off a Mosenko that caught it halfway!

The two fighters struggled.

The Supreme Kai said " Shouldn't we help him?"

I shook my head saying " It's Gohan's turn. And besides, he doesn't need help."

even as I said it, Debura's eyes widened as the beam came nearer. Then he vanished! The attack consumed the air where he had been.

Vegeta spat " Coward."

We walked over to the last door, but it wouldn't open! We waited for several minutes, then Vegeta let out a piercing scream! We turned and saw in horror as his aura flared. He screamed again and again, he floated into the air then dropped to the ground!

When he looked up, his forehead bore a ornate M. M for Majin Vegeta.

Strike enjoyed the fight as Videl was slowly defeated, Clare was clearly enjoying this, as she hadn't fought for real in years. Then, he fell to his knees! His mind was a sea of pain!

He could see nothing, then a thing leapt out from his mind! It grabbed him by the neck and brought it's hand up.

Clare sew none of this. She saw Strike fall to the ground, then he rose, and on his forehead was a curly M.

Arkh fell to the ground as the same thing happened to him and when he rose, Vitrolic backed away, for he recognised those eyes " Slug.."

Strike laughed coldly as his Legendary Super Saiyen aura sprung into existence!

Clare said " Strike, what are you doing?"

then he sent out a pulse! It knocked over the stands, killing people. Clare screamed " Strike! No!"

but he laughed.

Clare leapt at him! Her aura turning gold as she went Super Saiyen full power!

He caught her foot and tossed her to the ground!

She launched a barrage of fists! He didn't move and took them in the chest! She slowly realized that he was not being harmed, he kneed her into the air!

Clare caught herself as Strike phased behind her with a double fist! She hit the ground so hard that the crater was several miles deep!

Strike landed on the edge and looked down, then with great speed, he dodged her as Clare phased behind him!

Turning he smashed her face with a kick! His huge muscles causing incredible damage!

She shot back and he raised his hands and fired off a storm of blasts!

Clare dodged between them and fired off a powerful blast! It caught Strike right in the chest! He didn't even flinch! And punched her to the ground before the smoke had cleared!

She dodged his second kick, but now she was coming to realize just how strong he was.

No way, she thought, first Talos then Strike? I've been left behind! But I wont let this happen! Whatever had happened to Strike, I'll reverse it!

She dodged a third kick and fired back one of her own! He grabbed her leg and punched her into the air! She caught herself but he fired off a powerful blast!

She dodged to the side and he was waiting!

He landed a bone-shattering fist. She fell to the ground. When she hit the ground she struggled to her feet. " I wont give up.." she muttered. But he phased behind her with a fist!

She fought to rise, but it was clear that Strike could kill her easily. He smirked " You never could defeat me."

she spat " Damn you, Strike!"

he punched her to the ground again! And said " Don't call me that! I am not that weakling! I am what he should be, his real power, his Saiyen side."

she was on her feet again and brought her hands together " Kamahamaha!"

but Strike was behind her instantly!

She fell to her knees and he grinned " Giving up already? I don't blame you."

he was forced back when a golden beam ripped between them!

" Talos!"

I said " You know, I've always wondered what was stronger, a Super Saiyen or or a Legenery Super Saiyen. Let's find out!"

Strike spat " Yes, let's"

I screamed as I charged, my aura ripping up the rocks around me!

Strike screamed "Dragon Lance! I'll wipe you out!"

I cried " Will you? Lets find out!"

we met, fist on fist. A golden shock wave knocked everything over for miles around! The earth beneath us buckled.

Nether of us moved. Our lightening surged around our fists.

Strike said " This is you're full power?"

I said " Yes, this is yours?"

He smirked " No."

a second shock wave forced me back! He phased behind me with a fist! Then a kick! I turned but he was behind me again! I spat blood as he slammed into my back. I sank from the air slowly.

He fired off a powerful blast that forced me to the ground with an explosion! Strike smirked " That is the true power of a Super Saiyen."

I phased behind him and cried " You sound like Vegeta! Take this! Doom beam!"

I fired off a golden beam.

Clare phased behind me and said " Ka ma ha ma ha!"

the two attacks fused as they surged at their target!

Strike smirked again and held out a hand " Majin's vengeance" a red blast soared from his outstretched hand!

The attacks struggled for control, but Strike's quickly defeated ours and soared at us.

Clare screamed " Get out of the way!"

I said " No, that attack will destroy this country if it hits. I have to stop it here!"

I formed a Ki shield around myself and the attack struck it! I screamed a as burning coursed through my body.

Strike laughed as my shield was slowly destroyed. Then, I screamed out " No! I can't hold it! He's too powerful! Damn it, we're all dead!"

I sunk into the ground as it gave way under the terrible beam.

Clare rushed to my aid, but Strike phased in front of her with a fist! Then a kick! Then a barrage of both!

She fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. Strike raised his foot and said " See that? Talos is dead in a few seconds, Goku is fighting Vegeta, Arkh is fighting Vit. This world's doomed. You're all going to die."

she struggled to her feet. " No, we can beat you."

Strike laughed " Is that what you've been doing? Sorry, I didn't notice. Now, time to die! Take this!"

his fist shot out but she caught it! She was shaking now, her power building, " wont let you destroy this planet..."

a shock wave sent Strike flying!

Clare screamed as lightening danced across her aura! The ground under her gave way! And she floated above it. Her aura growing as she transformed!

Strike could feel her power doubling, no more then that! No way, she couldn't have that kind of power!

She looked up at him, and he could feel her growing power. And he whispered " Super Saiyen two..."

but then an explosion made them both look towards me! I was bleeding but I had forced the beam into space. " Not dead yet. " I panted.

Strike smirked " Two super Saiyen twos against me, sounds like fun."

Next time on dragon Ball Z Me: Clare and myself take on Strike! But are we enough? Find out then, on Dragon Ball Z me!


	48. Enter Buu

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

They were flying above the clouds, Selea searched but no Ki was emanating from Hao or his spirit. Her own wings weren't beating and Cell was as stunned as her because he said, " What? How are you doing this? Without Ki you can't fly!"

Hao smiled and said " Because I am a shaman, humanity tries to bend nature to it's will, but a shaman is nature, I am as much an elemental force as the wind or the rain. If I wished I could stop the rain with a gesture, or stall boiling lava. Could a human do that? Or a Saiyen? No, only a shaman."

Hao gestured and they phased to a new place, a field of grass, rabbits hopped along happily and insects flew in the grass scented sky.

" This world is a place of beauty, water, fire, earth, all these things come together to make the perfect world. A world where anything is possible, where nature can really take hold."

Hao made another gesture and the field slowly faded, to be replaced by a factory,

spewing smoke into the heavens, sludge poured into a river and the sky seemed to be red.

Hao said " no shaman would do this, only humanity can be so stupid and self obsessed, they talk about saving the world, but in another fifty years there wont be a world to save! Humans have had their chance, they failed. If they are left on their own then the world will suffer for it."

Hao held up a hand and Selea could see a glittering orb appear " I intend to stop them. Only shamans can heal the wounds caused by humanity. Only I can forge a new world, a golden age of shamans. This is my mission. My goal. Not even death has stopped me. I will teach you, if you wish to aid me. Join my team, help me to achieve the power of Spirit King and to form a new world."

Selea said " How can we become shamans?"

Hao laughed and said " In every race, there is a few with a gift. You have that gift. Now you only have to learn to control it, to weld it. That is where I come in."

The orb in his hand grew and he held it out, it floated up and hovered between them, Hao said " if you are ready to learn, take the orb."

Selea reached out, but as soon as it brushed her fingers, it turned black! She screamed and drew back as dark fire travelled up her arm.

Hao watched this with a smile.

She screamed as a creature formed before her. It was long and snake-like with three heads. They're sharp teeth seemed to drip blood.

Hao spoke " This is the Spirit of Dark. Until recently it was the most power spirit in this place.

Until I arrived anyway. It prefers to be called the Dark. Now, prove to me that you're strong enough. Spirit of Darkness, Attack!"

Selea brought her guard up! But the snake changed, dark smoke curling around her, then it was behind her! It's mouths wide and coming down!

She dodged to the side and launched a barrage of Ki blasts! The Dark was unaffected. And it sprung at her again!

She screamed as one of it's three mouths opened wide, time seemed to slow, then, she saw something, it was a stick, hovering in the air. But she didn't have time to think! She grabbed it and struck back! The Dark howled as the wood cut through it's hide, then it vanished!

Hao smiled " I knew you were powerful. You'll make a great shaman. And now, a gift."

the Dark reappeared beside her! She turned to attack but it didn't move.

It's form wasn't that of a snake now, it was an orb, an orb of pure darkness.

She reached out again and this time it didn't attack. She found that touching it sent jolts of power through her.

And it followed her orders.

Hao said " And now I think you should learn about the true power granted to a shaman."

He held out a hand and a red orb glittered in his palm " This," he said " Is the Spirit of Fire."

" In orb form. Any spirit can take this form, it's natural. In this form the spirit can be combined with your own. Strengthening your muscles, boosting your Ki. Your sense are also increased. This combined form is called unity, for clear enough reasons. It is the lowest of the spirit forms but it will make you powerful."

A blade appeared in Hao's hand. It was made of good steel and looked as if it would spring for you're throat.

Hao continued " The second form is simple enough to master once you have the first. Instead of fusing the spirit into you're body, you fuse it with the blade. Once more this means that you're blade is incredible deadly, but you don't receive the other bonuses of the last form."

Spirit of Fire faded into existence behind Hao " This is the third stage of a shaman. It is not as easy to use as the others and some shamans never learn it. This is the physical projection of the spirit, given form, but beware, this drains your energy much more quickly then the others. And the fourth form? You'll have to discover that for yourself."

" And now, I have to go, I will return soon."

Clare dodged a kick and blocked a second! I flew above Strike and fired down a blast at him! He phased away and hit me with a kick! Clare phased behind him with a blast! Strike dodged under it and punched her to the earth! I hit him with a powerful kick but he wasn't harmed.

A single fist sent he flying back.

But I was on my feet again! " Take this! Doom Cannon!"

Five pulses hit him at high speed and he was knocked down by the explosion!

Clare was behind him in a second and a kick sent him flying over the wreckage of the stadium!

He tried to right himself but Clare pin balled him into the air! Then, we phased on ether side of him and let loose with two beams!

He fell to the ground and I dived at him, " This is it!" I screamed.

Slug ducked under the heavy Ki blast from Vit, and his arm extended! Vit was pulled close enough to head butt, and that's was happened! The android staggered back and Slug phased behind him with a blow! Vitrolic fell to the ground. Slug smirked " I could get used to this body. I haven't felt so strong in years!"

" You wont have a chance!"

Slug turned and took a blow to the head! Twenty four and David landed in front of him.

Slug smirked " More victims, excellent!"

with a roar, David ascended and they charged! Slug ducked under a blow, returned with a kick, threw himself away from a blast and took a fist from David! He shot back as the Saiyen phased behind him with a round house kick!

Slug picked himself up in time though and dodged David's next blow! The Namek launched a beam and forced the Saiyen back!

I ducked under Strike's fist and punched him in the face! He staggered back and Clare phased behind him with a blast!

Yes! We were winning! Strike could have taken ether of us separately but together we were overpowering him!

Clare launched a barrage of attacks, and I fired off my own! Strike phased away but was caught by Clare's assault! I phased above him with a double-fist! He hit the earth hard.

I nodded to Clare and said " All right, let's finish him."

She said " You mean kill Strike?"

I said " I know, but we have no choice! We can wish him back later, when this is over, but for now, he's better dead!"

I raised my hands, but, there was a flash! Heat then darkness. I groaned, my whole body felt as if it was being crushed. I opened my eyes and saw that this was the cause, Some giant thing was holding Clare in one hand and myself in the other.

Some one was standing on it's shoulder.

He looked at me and said " Ah, your awake. I'm Hao. Don't try and struggle."

He turned to Strike and said " See? This is the power of a shaman, I have just defeated two foes in an instant. This can be you're power too, join me."

Strike smirked " Oh I'm sure you are very powerful, attacking two unaware foes. That's for cowards, I'll rip you apart!"

Hao sighed and said " You only got one chance."

He tossed me to the ground and the spirit raised one hand and pointed at at the charging Strike.

The Saiyen saw only a raging torrent of fire coming at him before he was destroyed.

Clare screamed " Strike! I'll kill you!"

her aura flared and to Hao's surprise the spirit was forced back. He smiled again and said "You are powerful, but I can't let anyone interfere with my goal. This is your end. "

The spirit raised it's hand again and let loose a jet of flames!

Clare formed a shield around herself but the fire burned her, passing through the shield as if it were nothing. She screamed then in a flash the flames vanished! Ashes floated to the ground.

Slug phased behind Vit, but David caught him with a kick! The Namek spun back, Twenty four caught him in a crossfire if blasts!

But he shot out of the smoke unharmed! David pushed Twenty four out of the way! Arkh hit him in the chest with a fist! David screamed as it tore through his gut and out the other side!

He fell to his knees as his hair faded.

Twenty four screamed as she fired off a barrage of beams! Slug phased behind her with a kick! She fell to the ground and Slug raised his hand fr a killer blow, but Vitrolic phased behind the Namek! Caught in a bear hug, Slug smirked " Do you really think that this can stop me?"

Vitrolic said " This is it!"

Slug laughed " You're not strong enough! You've been fighting full out! You don't have the power to damage me beyond regeneration."

Vitrolic smirked " I know."

An aura sprung up around the android. Slug said " What are you doing?"

Vitrolic said " You think I don't know your plan? You're planning to form your own dragon balls, with Arkh's power it's possible, with that strength you would be unstoppable!"

Slug struggled as Vitrolic's plan started to dawn on him.

" You wouldn't."

" Yes I would."

" He's you're friend!"

" He would thank me for this!"

" No! You can't kill me!"

" I can! And I will! Twenty four, get out of here! There's no time to argue! Do it!"

She nodded and took the wounded David.

When they were far enough away, Vitrolic laughed.

Slug broke free of his grip and charged!

Vit didn't block or dodge, he was thrown back but he was still smirking, lightening flickered around him. Slug screamed " You can't do this! I'm so close!"

Vitrolic said " watch me."

Then, an explosion consumed the android! It blossomed outwards, catching Slug in it's deadly embrace. He screamed as it burned away his body, then, there was a flash, then another. Then, a second explosion!

After this, the smoke cleared, nether android nor Namek was visible.

Blackness, where was she? What happened? Her head hurt, no her whole body hurt. Wind blew against her face and she seemed to be lying on some sort of sand. There were voices around her, she listiened.

" She looks badly beaten."

A second voice said " Yes, are you sure that she's a shaman?"

A third voice said " Come on, can anyone who's not a shaman take so much damage and live?"

the first voice came again " It doesn't matter if she's a shaman or not, we have to help her, have you seen Faust?"

Then she opened her eyes, the person standing above here was horribly familiar " Hao!"

he leapt back in time as she fired off a blast! Clare was on her feet in a second and transformed! Golden light surrounded her a she went super Saiyen.

Hao backed away and said " That has to be at least a Seirei class oversoul! And she's not even at full power!"

Then a second shaman said " You are too easy to impress, Bason!"

A ghost appeared behind the shaman, he was human, unlike Hao's spirit. The ghost was wearing golden armour and a red cape, but she didn't see much more as the shaman fused him into his blade, his sword changed, becoming some kind of stick, but at one end there lay a huge ball of spikes, The shaman should never have been able to lift something so heavy but he did it with ease.

Then, he said something else, but Clare launched a storm of blasts! He leapt out of the way!

The shaman brought his weapon up but Clare phased behind him with a kick! He was went flying.

Hao said " Who are you? Why are you attacking my friends?"

Clare said to him " Die! Ka ma ha ma ha!"

the blue attack swept at him! But then he brought up his blade and the ghost of a warrior faded into existence behind him, he was a samurai, he was fused into the sword easily. But the blade didn't change! Hao brought his sword up and slashed at the oncoming attack! Clare laughed and said " the steel will melt long before the attack reaches you!"

Hao smiled at her, he actually smiled! And said " Come what may."

then the attack was on him! There was a flash and Clare felt his Ki fade.

She turned now the second shaman was getting up, he didn't look very old, no older then Hao anyway. Then a voice came from behind her " You are pretty good."

No he couldn't have, but he had. Hao stood still, his blade was unscratched.

" You're not a shaman are you?" he said " no, you're something else."

" You almost had us worried there, Yoh." said the third voice.

Clare looked and saw another shaman. He was no older then the others. His blue hair caught the wind, the snowboard strapped to his back made him look out of place in the desert.

Hao smiled again " I wanted to see how strong she was, Horohoro."

Clare roared " You think you're so tough? You think you can handle me? Let me show you what I am, I am a Saiyen!"

then she transformed, lightening flashing through her aura. The earth cracked under her. Hao said " That's Kami class power. Whoever she is, she's tough. Amidamaru!" The Samurai reappeared.

Horohoro and the other shaman came up behind Hao as he said " Yeah, let's do this! Double medium!"

then, the blade exploded outwards! It grew and grew, it's metal blade turning into pure Ki, then it was larger then him by several times, and he brought it down in a slash at Clare!

She dodged to the side, but the sword caught the ground alongside her and the shock waves threw her forward!

Then the second shaman was above her, his changed sword coming down at her! He said " I am Tao Ren, remember it!"

Darkness closed around her and she felt no more.

I crawled from the wreckage of the ring with many groans, My arm and one of my legs was broken, I was cut, burned, stabbed by the sharp rubble, and probably slightly crushed too. But I was alive!

What, where was everyone? Pain filled my mind and I called out. No one answered. I spat blood, I had to do something, senzu beans! I needed a senzu! Damn it, why didn't I take of those with me? stupid! Okay, don't panic, I thought, you're not too badly hurt, you can still fly right? Then you can get out of here. I need to find out what's been happening. Is Buu dead? Who is this Hao? And how'd he get so strong? I need to know this.

I gently floated into the air.

Damn, I have hardly an Ki. I wont be able to make it to the look-out. Kami-house? No, I wouldn't even make it halfway. Maybe Goku's house? No that's even farther! I'll never make it any where useful, not with this Ki. I sank to the ground. Damn it! I don't have the energy...I closed my eyes.

Clare opened her eyes for the second time, where was she? Was Hao here? It didn't matter if he was, she had nothing left to fight with. I knew I shouldn't have went super Saiyen two. She thought.

" you're awake."

she knew that voice, Clare staggered to her feet and had to hold onto the bed in order to stand. Hao was in front of her, or was it Hao? Now she looked closely there were slight differences. She was in some kind of house, made out of stone a warm wind came through the glassless windows. " You're Hao, right?" she managed to get out.

He shook his head " No, my name's Yoh."

" You're not Hao? Damn, I wasted my energy for nothing..."

" it was impressive"

She turned and saw the shaman what was his name? Ren. " But Yoh was right, you're not a shaman are you?"

" No, I'm a Saiyen."

Vegeta spat blood as Buu knocked him from one end of the battle field to the other! But he wasn't beaten! Not yet! " Damn you!"

His aura flared and he landed a barrage of punches, Buu gave way beneath them but they just healed up instantly! It was like trying to hit putty!

Then, Buu's arms stretched out and rapped around him! The blob reeled him in and head smashed him! Vegeta fell to the ground.

Buu jumped up and down upon the fallen Saiyen, Vegeta screamed. But he vision was darkening.

Buu tossed him into the air, Vegta caught himself and dodged Buu's fist! Damn it! He thought, I'm losing. At first I was fighting equally, but doesn't that blob get tired? He's as fresh as ever! And he isn't even scratched! Damn him and his regeneration!

Vegeta phased away and Buu caught him with an uppercut! He fell back . Babidy laughed " So this is Buu's power? Perfect! Crush him, Buu!"

Buu looked only to happy to do just that. He hopped towards Vegeta on one leg. His fat, seemingly weak body rippled as his pink aura flared.

Vegeta was hurt badly but he wasn't beaten! Buu found this out when Vegeta launched a barrage of Ki blasts! The pink blob was thrown back as the golden blasts burned through his pink, rubbery skin.

Vegeta screamed d" I'll show you the true power of a Saiyen warrior!"

Buu was concealed in a cloud as more and more blasts joined their brothers. Then Vegeta took to the sky, still firing. He brought his hands together " Final Flash!"

the golden beam hit the cloud and the very earth shook as the ground caved under Buu. Vegeta was still fighting though " Gala Gun!"

the purple beam joined it's brother. " Big Bang Attack!"

the cloud grew to three times it's size! Vegeta screamed " I will not lose! I can not lose!"

Four more Gale guns streamed towards the monster. Then Vegeta resumed the barrage of Ki blasts.

Babidy said " Vegeta? How can you be this strong?"

Vegeta screamed " Take this! Final Flash!"

A huge beam shot towards the blob and with an explosion of burning golden light. Vegeta was finished. Then he floated to the ground harmlessly. Gasping. " I did it... heh I am the prince of the Saiyens!"

But then, a chilling and yet child-like chant rung in their ears " Me eat you up, Me eat you up, me eat you up."

Vegeta backed away " No, not even Kakerot could survive that!"

but it was, Buu walked out of the cloud smiling! He looked unharmed though it was hard to tell if he had taken damage thanks to his regeneration.

Vegeta cursed " Damn it! Why can't I kill you?!"

Buu got closer and closer, all the while chanting his song. Vegeta seemed to relax then, "So, I've tried everything right? I guess I have no choice then."

Babidy said " Vegeta, what are you planning?"

Vegeta screamed! His aura expanded! But, it was different now, it seemed somehow lighter, less controlled, and the very air seemed to sparkle around him. Then, the earth cracked under him! Vegeta said to himself " This is it, Kakerot I think I know why you're so strong. You've never really fought for yourself, have you? It's always been for your friends or family. You've always fought to protect someone. I've never fought for that, maybe it's time I gave it a try."

his giant aura expanded farther Buu looked and tried to touch the sparkling air.

Then Vegeta screamed " Buu! I'm going to blow you into so many pieces you can't regenerate! I'm going to turn you to ashes and scatter you into the wind!" his aura surged for the last time. " Goodbye, Bulma, Trunks, and even you, Kakerot."

Then, his aura exploded! Overloaded with Ki it turned into a web of fire and death.

Buu was caught and burned to almost nothing. Vegeta stood in the middle of this fire, screaming. After it subsided, Vegeta glanced around, saw nothing then one last smirk. " What are you going to do now, Babidy?"

then he fell to the ground. As his drained body tried and failed to find the Ki needed to live.

Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyens, Warrior of Frieza, had given his life for his friends and family.

Babidy looked around " Buu? Buu did you survive that? Buu! I didn't go to all the trouble of reviving you just so you could die against Vegeta! You better get out here now, Buu! Or else no cake!"

Then, something twitched, it was a small blob of pink slime, it twitched again and moved shooting towards the centre of the area! More slime was coming now, from wherever it had been scattered to.

They formed one blob, it rippled and then arms and legs extended, a cape was formed, and a head, two eyes opened as the tentacle on his head was completed. Majin Buu looked at Babidy and said " Cake? Buu like cake."

Babidy was a little shocked " It worked? Ha ha! Yes! Now, Buu, if you want the cake, kill the rest of those fighters Vegeta was with."

" Then the universe will be mine!"

Next time on Dragon Ball Z Me: Buu begins his murderous reign of destruction, there's only one person who can stop him now, Goku heads out to face Buu! But even with Super Saiyen Three can Goku hope to put a dent in his regenerative powers? And will Clare get back in time? Who is this shaman that looks so much like Hao? What's his connection? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z Me!"


	49. Spirit of Darkness attack!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

He ley on his back, the grass moved around him in the breeze, but pain filled his body and mind. How could he have been so stupid? How could they have let Majin Buu escape? It had been going so well, he could remember how it had begun...

Vegeta screamed as the energy lashed around him wildly, then he looked up, his forehead bore an orate M. he laughed and Gohna backed away as he felt Vegeta's rapidly increasing power level.

" No way, he gone super Saiyen two! Oh no, he's strong as dad!"

Vegeta smirked and his aura flared, then he turned and blasted his way out of the ship! Goku followed without a backward glance. Gohan started to do the same but the Supreme Kai's voice caught up with him.

" No, Gohan we need someone to destroy Buu!"

Gohan growled under his breath, damn it, he thought, I want to help dad but the Kai is right.. damn it! I can't just let him face Vegeta alone! But Buu...

He felt like he was being pulled in two directions. I need to help dad but I can't let Buu escape! I'll just have to destroy Buu quickly.

Gohan shot through the now open door, leaving the others behind. Talos glanced around and said " I can feel it, something is not right. Strike's Ki it's changed no, I've seen this before! On Namek! Damn it! His evil side is back!"

He glanced at the Supreme Kai and Kabeto

" Got to go!"

and leapt away before they could stop him.

Kai said " Come, Kabeto, with all these fights it wont be long before Babidy can revive Buu."

but before they could walk to the door Gohna shot back out of it!

The figure that walked out behind him was tall,

Debura! The demon king raised his curved word and beckoned Gohan to try and pass.

Supreme Kai said " This is not good, Buu doesn't need much more time, we have to finsih this quickly!"

as if in response, Babidy's voice came to them

" Debura, hold them off for a few minutes while Buu gathers the last of the energy he needs."

Debura said " Yes, master Babidy."

Gohan said " I can't afford to hold back!"

his aura sparkled as he pushed himself to the hight of his super Saiyen power.

The two foes charged! The blade came down but Gohan danced out of the way, then with a kick he sent Debura into the nearby wall!

The demon king sprang to his feet and let loose a barrage of purple Ki orbs! Gohan blocked them easily enough, but Debura phased behind him! Gohan faded away befoe the foe's blow could hit him, Debura phased again and the sound of their titanic battle echoed across the room.

Then, Debura hit the ground and Gohan landed on top of him! The demon king screamed and threw the half Saiyen at the wall! Gohan caught himself and sprang at his foe!

Then, the whole earth seemed to shake!

Supreme Kai said " No, Buu is wakening! Gohan we need to kill him now, before Buu can finish awakening!"

But, then the door behind them slid open and Debura departed!

Gohan said " what? It's as if we don't matter anymore!"

the Kai said " If Buu wakes, then we wont."

Gohan said " I'm not going to let this happen!"

and sprang through the door, the room beyond was different. It was nearly three times as wide. It was also, almost pitch dark. The only lights were set up around some kind of pink ball, and standing at one end, Debura! Babidy! And the ball was moving, shaking, cracking.

The Supreme Kai cried out " He's freeing Buu! Quickly Gohan, destory the ball before he can fully form!"

Gohan didn't waste time, he cupped his hands behind his back and said

" Ka"

the ball started to shake more quickly. But it was too late " Ma Ha Ma HA!"

the blue beam surged at the target, Babidy laughed.

" Do you reallly think such a weak attack can stop Buu? Ha! You'll never harm him with that level of power!"

But the blue beam hit the pink ball and washed over it! Gohan felt no resistance to his attack and increased the power.

Then, there was a flash and the ball was broken! A million pink shards fell to the ground but no Buu!

Babidy cried out " What? No! Buu should have been able to survive that! He should!"

the Supreme Kai laughed " It's clear what happened, Buu has spent so long sealed up in his ball that he lost most of his power! Gohan's blast was more then enough to kill him! Good job. Gohan, now, lets finish these guys off!"

But, Gohan wasn't happy, he looked straight at the remains of the ball and when he spoke his voice was unrecognisable, it was tense, worried and just a little bit afraid.

" It's not over."

Supreme Kai said " What?"

Gohan repleid " I didn't kill Buu, he's still alive, somehow.."

Then they say it, smoke, let off by the ball just before it shattered! It was takeing form. First off it looked like a cloud but then, slowly arms formed, then a head, a body and legs soon followed, then Buu dropped from the sky!

His child like form hiding his immense and terrible power.

Babidy said " Buu? Is that you, Majin Buu?"

Debura backed away, he thought, is that Majin Buu? He looks like a child! But his power... can master Babidy really control it? I don't like this at all...

Babidy had no such worries " Ha! Buu, destroy them! Kill them all!"

Buu looked about " Why? Buu not like being ordered, Buu kill you!"

Babidy backed away as the blob started towards him, his mind raced. And he blurted out the very first idea that came into his head

" You wont get any cake if you kill me!"

Buu paused " what's cake?"

Babidy plunged ahead " It's the best and most tasty food in the universe! I'll give you all the cake you want if you kill them!"

Buu seemed to consider this, time stood still, then he said

" Okay, Buu kill them."

This was what Gohan ahd been waiting for! He shot at the blob, but Buu moved with lightenin gseed and countered his fist! Gohan tried a barrage of fists but Buu blocked them all, then he threw Gohan into the air! His amr stretched out and grabbed the half Saiyen! Slamming him into the ground! Then letting off a barrage of Ki blasts at point blank range!

Gohan screamed as he shot back trailing smoke, Buu phased behind him with head-butt! Gohan hit the ground again and Buu landed on top of him! Then, Gohan tried to stand but Buu kicked him into the air! Gohan caught himself and brought this hands together " KAMAHAMAHA!"

the blue beam lanced towards Buu! But the blob smiled, a chilling sight, then he mimicked Gohan's move! Launching a pink beam to counter Gohan's blue one!

The two blasts met and Buu's easily pushed Gohan's aside! Gohan didn't even have time to scream before the beam hit him, forcing him into the heavens and above the clouds, there was an explosion and Gohan's Ki dissipated.

Buu turned towards the Supreme Kai, who brought up his guard and said

" I was foolish to go for help, this is my fight and I will finish it!"

But Buu hurled an orb at the Kai! Kabeto leapt into the path of the blast and was consumed the the explosion!

The Kai leapt forward as Kabeto slumped to the ground. And lanched a barrage of kicks and blasts aganst the blob! Buu didn't even bother to dodge, every fist that connected caused him to take damege but it always healed before the next blow landed.

Then Buu caught the Kai with a powerful fist! And the Supreme Kai hit the ground, he didn't move again.

Babidy laughed, it was then, when all hope was lost, that the space ship exploded around them!

Babidy turned " Vegeta!"

That was it, then, he had been unable to help them! Vegeta was dead, he could feel it, the Supreme Kai and Kabeto had escaped somhow, but Gohan didn't know how he had escaped, that blast should have killed him, but he still lived! Wounded maybe, but alive. He would find a way to defeat Buu, he would.

Clare sat at the table, she was healed, not fully not even nearly fully, but a Saiyen can take a lot more damage then a human and still keep moving. She was weak, her Ki had hardly even begun to regenerate but she could walk.

She had told Yoh and his friends her tale and asked could they help her, but

Ren had said " It would take a Kami-class shaman to do what you've asked."

Yoh shook his head sadly " We only know of two Kami-class shaman in this tournament. And nether would help you."

Horohoro said " Yeah, they wouldn't help anyone that was weaker then them."

Clare asked " Who are they?"

Another of Yoh's friends answerd he was taller then the others, with a ridiculously long pompadour. He was older then the others, being an adult.

He said " You'll get no help from them, but I sippose there's no harm in telling you, the first is Hao, who you've met. The second is leader of the X laws, you don't want to tangle with them. They say that they're fighting Hao, but really they're just like him, they'll kill anyone who gets in their way. She's called Jeanne. But she's not too powerful any more after Hao devoured her spirit."

Clare asked " Is that it?"

Yoh said " No, there's a chance that there's another Kami class here we just don't know about."

Clare thought for a while and said " Take me to Jeanne."

the adultwho's name was Ryu said " You can't! They aren't to be trusted, they would kill you if you got in the way!"

Clare asked " Is there any reason to suppose that I would be in their way?"

Ryu had to admit that there was not.

"then I'm going. You've seen how powerful I am. I wont be beaten easily."

Ren said " You've not met the X laws. They are a powerful team, added into that they would have you outnumbered, also your still weak. They would be able to kill you."

Clare said " Be that as it may, I'm still going."

Yoh got up and said " Sure, But I'm coming too."

Clare said " Why? Why do you need to help get me back?"

Yoh said " Because, if Hao really is in your world then he will be getting stronger, then he will take Spirit King and we wont be able to stop him. I wont let that happen. I'm coming too."

Ren stood up " And I wont let Yoh have all the fun, this is going to be the fight of the century, I'm not going to miss it."

Horohoro sighed " He's right, You need all the help you can get. Give me a second I'll round everyone up."

Clare shook her head " No, I only mean to find out if we can go, if the answers a yes you can gather the group then."

Ryu said " yes, lets get going, I want to know if we can do this or not."

Hao reappeared in a flash of red, Cell muttered something about not doing that, but Selea could see that Hao wanted something.

He said " Selea how's your training going?"

she replied " Well, master Hao, We have mastered unity and weapon fusion. But the physical manifestation still eludes us."

Hao smiled " good, I have a job for you. In my world, a shaman called Yoh is trying to get here. I want you to test him."

Selea frowned " Test him?"

Hao explained " If his power is greater then yours let him pass, if not... make sure he can not pass. But do not kill him."

Selea nodded " Yes, master Hao."

And then, Hao added to himself " I hope you're ready, Yoh because you don't have much time left."

They stood in a desert, this wasn't as hot as the last one but Clare didn't want to be here too long.

She said " What is this place?"

Ren answered " This is scene of the X laws last battle with Hao."

Ryu said " we will have to track them from here."

Clare said " Okay, before we do anything else, I want to know, what is Hao? This has been bugging me since I got here, he seems different to the rest of you"

Ren said " Does it matter? Hao is a shaman. That means I can defeat him, end of story."

Yoh said " No, I will explain, she should know about Hao."

He sat down and said " It started five hundred years ago, the shaman tournament was just beginning. That is to say the tournament that is set every five hundred years. Spirit King watched over it as always and doing his will there were the Tenth Oracle."

" The Tenth Oracle are powerful shaman but they are also Spirit King's servants. They hold the tournament and make sure his will is done. But this time, something went wrong."

" Hao was a Tenth Oracle, no one knows why, but one day he decided to capture Spirit King and use his power to forge a new world. He was powerful even for one of the Tenth Oracles and he was able to bind one of the five Great Spirits to himself, the Spirit of Fire. Most Shaman use human ghosts but Spirit of Fire never was human. Hao tried to capture Spirit King but failed. He left the village and swore that he would return somday. He spent the next several years traveling, gathering around himself a team of powerful shaman. Spirit of Fire's power grew also. Then, when he was ready, Hao returned to the village. That was the most bloody battle in the history of the shaman tournament but Hao was killed. It took several magic itams but he died in the end."

Clare said " Then how is Hao alive today?"

Yoh continued " But Hao had learned things while travelling, no one really knows how, but he managed to get himself reincarnated with his memories intact. And his control of Spirit of Fire also intact.

Now, he is determaned to control Spirit King."

Clare said " So that's his history?"

Yoh nodded and said " Yeah--!"

he was cut off when a bolt of dark energy hurtled form the sky and struck the ground infrotn of them!

Then it shattered! And Selea emarged! But her aura was black, and she cried out

" Master Hao wants you tested, Yoh!"

she raised her hand and the stick their transformed! A spear with a black tip faded into being!

Then she raised it and said to the others " I wont have you interfering! Spirit of Darkness!"

Then, a cold seeped through them all, bringing fear and hate.. then the light vanished and they could see nothing!

Yoh called out " Try and form a circle!"

but then cried out in pain as Selea hit him!

Ren cried out " Yoh!"

then screams echoed around the area as the shamans were beaten in the dark.

Clare said " what the heck are we doing? I'm a Super Saiyen!"

and she transformed! Bathing the area in golden light.

But it was too late! Her friedns were beaten. Selea had struck with speed and power. Clare growled and looked around.

And dodged in time as Selea struck!

Clare brought her hands together and let off a barrage of Ki blasts! But with the Dark helping her, Selea easily dodged them, then she phased behind Clare! The spear forcing the Saiyen to duck.

Selea continued her rampage by easily blocking all of Clare's counter blows.

Then Clare struck at the spear! Her fist made contact but the wood didn't brake! Instead an unnatural cold spread to her hand and arm. Clare couldn't move it! Selea smirked and struck out!

Clare was sent flying, she hit the ground and rolled! Selea's blow would have killed her had she not.

Selea smirked as Clare's blows became weaker and weaker, her wound staking effect. Then Clare screamed as the last of her Ki vanished!

She cursed as the darkness closed in. her fading hair settled back down as she fell to her knees.

She couldn't move! No Ki at all. Damn it! She could hear Selea walking towards her, they both knew that Clare couldn't do anything to dodge the next attack.

Clare could hear Selea draw her arm back for the final strike.

But then a blue light blazed across the area! They turned and saw

Yoh! He was standing and smiling!

His sword was in it's giant form, the blue light illuminating the desert.

Selea cursed and turned to him, her spear growing darker. Then she leapt at him!

Yoh didn't move as she got closer and Clare could see that Selea would dodge to the side at the last instant and kill him! But Yoh didn't seem to know this. He stood still.

And Selea smirked, seein gvictory approching. " For Master Hao!"

Yoh screamed as the sword faded.

And darkness covered everything. Clare tried to move, to do something, anything! But no, she had no power at all.

No! she thought, I'm not strong enough... I never am! Frieza, Cell, I wasn't good enough to stop ether of them! And now I can't even stop Selea! Damn it! Damn it all!

No, damn them. That wasn't her thought!

What was happening? She felt different, something was glowing on the ground beside her.

It was a gun! But no gun she had ever seen had a cross on it. And it was white, made of some kind of white metal. Like she needed a gun! But she did need it, no Ki, no power, she needed something that would help her against Selea even if it was only a million to one chance!

She made a grabbe for it just as Selea walked towards the glowing light. The former servant of Frieza smirked and raised her spear for a killer blow!

Clare screamed and in one motion raised the gun and fired! But what emerged was not a bullet.

It was huge, about the size of the Spirit of fire and it's body seemed to exude a powerful white light that pierced the darkness cast by Selea.

It seemed to be wearing thick armour, but out of it's back protruded two wings but they had not feathers, they were made of the same armour as the rest of it, yet feathers seemed to float down from it.

And it leapt at Selea!

She backed away and a weapon appeared in the thing's hand, it was a sword. And it swung it at Selea! She sprung out of the way just in time as the sword would have killed her.

The spirit attacked her again and she met it with her spear! The light blinded her and the thing's power was immense! Her aura flared but the spirit kept going. Almost as if it was tireless!

Then, Selea knew fear, she knew what spirit this was. It's name was burned into the memory of the Dark. Uriel. The angel. The Dark's one real enemy.

Selea screamed as Uriel pushed her back, but she dodged it's blow and struck out! Her spear made no dent.

Uriel phased away and reappeared behind Clare! The Saiyen felt her powers surge as her wounds were healed. Her Ki restored.

She smirked " You're in for it."

and she went all the way to Super Saiyen two! And Clear leapt at Selea! Uriel followed her lead.

Selea screamed " So what? You've found an old angel type spirit! Do you know what happened to it's last shaman? Hao killed him! And I will kill you!"

Clare cried " try it!"

" I intend to! Spirit of Darkness! Full power attack!"

They charged, and Selea's dark aura grew stronger.

But before they met, a cry rang out across the area " ENOUGH!"

Yoh was on his feet! And his giant blade glowed again!

Selea looked form Clare to Yoh, she couldn't take them both. No, it was time to leave. She vanished in a flash.

Hao was standing exactly where he had been when he left. Selea walked over to him and said " I failed, Yoh was too strong."

Hao smiled " No, you did what you were supposed to, Yoh is ready now, and what kind of spirit did Clare use?"

Selea looked shocked, she had no idea how Hao knew that Clare was there, never mind that she had a spirit!

" An angel type, master Hao, Uriel."

Hao thought for a minute " Yes, Uriel I remember the shaman who used him. He put up a fight as I recall. No matter. Uriel failed once and he will again."

Cell returned then and he held a glittering orange orb in his hands.

Hao said " Ah, the sixth one. How many are left?"

Cell replied " One, master Hao, the four star ball."

Hao said " I will take that personally."

Next time on Dragon Ball Z Me:

Buu faces Goku in the battle for the universe, however all is not as it seems and as Clare and friends get ready to challenge Hao, we find out just what is Uriel and where it came from.


	50. Looking back

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

Clare held the gun in her hand. It seemed to glow and she could feel Uriel just under the surface, his raw power surrounding her. Healing her, but she also felt weakened, her Ki was intact as far as she could tell but it was as if she had just fired off several Ki beams.

She mentioned this to the others.

" That would be your furiouku." Said Ryu.

He had woken up before the rest of the group who were still out cold.

He saw the confused expression on her face " That's like your life force, no it's different then that... it's like...your, your spirit Ki! Yes that's it."

" You use it up when you summon a spirit depending on what form you use the rate it dissipates varies but without furiouku you can't summon a spirit. It will also weaken you if you run out. Unlike Ki however, furiouku can't be increased by mere training, you are born with a certain amount and it will only regenerate up to that amount, never higher. Take Hao for example, he has enough of it to recreate the Spirit of Fire four times before he runs out. However, it can be increased by near death experience. This is pretty much the only way a shaman can increase their furiouku. Well, there is one other way... but only one shaman has ever done that."

Clare asked " Who?"

But it was Yoh that answered " Hao... his spirit can devour the souls of the people he kills.. it adds their furiouku to his own. That's why he is so strong... he's killed so many people."

Clare shivered and said " So if Hao kills you not even a ghost is left?"

Yoh said " Hao only takes the souls of powerful shaman."

Clare sighed to herself in relief. Strike was probably safe then. Well his good side anyway she didn't care what happened to the evil side.

But if Hao was this strong

" Isn't there anyone with a higher furiouku level?"

Yoh said " No, Hao has been killing people for years his Spirit of Fire was tough in the beginning but now? It's unstoppable even the other Great Spirits wouldn't be able to fight it."

Clare said " So, he can't be stopped.."

Then, a voice cut through the silence, it's owner was standing some way away, his white clothes caught the light and reflected it. His blond hair nearly covered his glasses but he spoke in a firm tone.

" To destroy the medium is to kill the shaman.

Then a second person walked up a woman . She was also wearing white she said " Hao's greatest strength is also his weakness."

behind them, there came some kind of metal statue in the shape of a woman, it was squat made of iron.

But what caught Clare's attention was that both the man and the woman carried guns like her own.

" Who are you?"

" We are the X laws. It is our duty to kill Hao and all his followers, we have come for Uriel."

Clare backed away she had only had the spirit for a short while but already he seemed a part of her, she wouldn't give him up!

Yoh was on his feet and already had the blade in his hand.

The man held out a palm and said " Give me Uriel, or I will take him."

Yoh said " give it to him."

She turned " What?!"

Yoh said " You don't know the dangers of an angel type spirit."

Clare said " I don't care! Uriel is staying with me! Don't try and take him!"

she pointed the gun at the man. He went white, Yoh's eyes widened, he knew what was going to happen next " Clare, No!"

but too late the man cried out " You would use our own angels against us?"

his own gun came up. " Michael!"

the woman also fired " Gabriel!"

the two angels formed behind their shaman, their blinding light caused Clare to look away, big mistake! They leapt forward!

Their blades slamming into the ground kicking up a storm of dust.

The man smiled " She is dead."

but she wasn't, when the smoke cleared Uriel was seen to be holding off both angels with his sword!

The man cried " Uriel! You betray us? Michael destroy them!"

The angel struck again! Uriel's sword shuddered as Michael forced all his power into it. But he held, then Gabriel tried an overhead slash! Uriel fell back, his sword flashing as it blocked and struck.

Clare stood still throughout this all, sweat beaded her forehead, she was feeling all the stain from the battle, her underused furiouku vanishing fast.

Uriel dodged a slash from Michael and swung his sword in a deadly blow! The foe vanished in a flash!

The man smiled " Yes, you would make a good X law. Michael!"

the angel reappeared and charged at Clare! Uriel was held back by Gabriel as Michael raised his blade for a killer blow! But then, Yoh's giant sword appeared and punctured the angel! Again it shattered. And again the man summoned it.

They two angels attacked together! Clare screamed as the little furiouku she had left drained and Uriel made one last ditch attack! But he didn't target the other angels, no he sped straight for the statue!

The man's eyes widened and he screamed " Jeanne!"

The woman cried out too and flung herself in the way of the blade! Uriel didn't have a mouth but Clare was sure that if he did, he would have smirked.

He reversed the stroke at the last second and Michael shattered! The man fell to the ground his furiouku gone.

Uriel stood still now, he was fading away and he looked Gabriel face to face, then to everyone's surprise, the X law spirit stepped aside!

Uriel looked at the statue again and held out a hand, touching it, a white light blinded everyone and when it cleared Uriel had vanished back into the gun.

The woman laughed and pointed the gun at Clare, but then the statue spoke!

" No, Miine, let her live."

Then, the statue opened and out stepped, a shaman yet she was just a girl! Eleven at most, Iron Maiden Jaenne smiled.

She spoke then, " You are very fortunate, Clare. To have such a powerful spirit as Uriel. He has chosen to follow you, use him well, destroy Hao. Come, X Laws."

Then she walked back into the statue and it somehow moved, the man and woman followed. Clare didn't hear what they were saying but it went something like this.

The man said " Jeanne, can an angel choose to follow a shaman? It's never been done before. Can we allow it? Uriel is one of our strongest. She does not know how to use him but that could change. She could be a threat to us."

The statue replied " Have patience, Marco. Uriel is not out of control. He serves us still. Don't let appearances deceive you. Uriel is our key to defeating Hao."

Marco said " How? His power is great, but Hao's is... Hao is unstoppable."

Jeanne said " No, if we cannot defeat him in a fight, we can destroy his medium. Uriel will learn and report to us and when we know enough... Hao will die."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hao smiled and said " Yes, Yoh is ready."

Selea said " Master Hao, what is so important about Yoh?"

Hao looked at her for a moment, weighing her, choosing whether to trust her or not.

" Because, he's me."

Hao sat down and said " I will tell you how this came about, five hundred years ago, I was killed. But I had the power of reincarnation, I had the Spirit of Fire and I only had to be reborn and I would be the most powerful shaman on earth. I was reborn not so long ago, but, there was one thing I did not plan for, could not plan for. The woman had twins. But they were both me, my soul split in half. And with it, my power. At half strength I wasn't strong enough to fulfil my dream. So I summoned Spirit of Fire to me and escaped. That other part of me, grew up to be a shaman named Yoh. But Yoh was weak, I had to strengthen him. So sent my team against him again and again, careful only to use enough force so that he would grow and learn. Now he is strong. And I am ready, when he comes to face me, we will become one."

Selea didn't say anything, but this sounded a lot like Cell's attempts to absorb the androids. He hadn't done that too well. But if Hao was right, his current power was incredible what had he been like five hundred years ago? What could possible have stopped him taking Spirit King?

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

That is a question that has been asked many times over the years, Hao had more then enough power to kill any shaman standing in his way, there was no one that could even fight semi evenly.

Well ,hardly anyone.

He stood in front of Spirit King, his hair catching the breeze, his loose robe also fluttering.

Hao was in a good mood, the Tenth Oracles had been easier despatched then he expected.

" I would get out of here, if I were you."

He gave his warning, but the shaman looked up and Hao saw a flash of gold.

" Hao, your time is up. You will not each Spirit King. I'm going to stop you here!"

Behind him, Spirit King towered, a great pillar of pure light. Even being this close energised Hao, he would capture the spirit.

But first off. He would have to kill this shaman!

" Spirit of Fire!"

The spirit, newly captured faded into existence behind him.

" You've come to stop me? Die!"

The spirit struck out but a blinding flash and something stood between them!

It was as tall as the spirit of Fire and indeed the two sheared more then looks.

It was human looking shaped, yet, there was no flesh in it, but blinding light, golden power. Around the edges the gold faded becoming scarlet crimson and purple.

It's face was eyeless, mouth less it looked like it was wearing a mask.

Hao backed away feeling a spirit as strong as his own.

" Not possible... nothing is stronger then the Spirit of Fire!"

Yohken Asakura said " This is it, Hao. You wont be coming back this time! Reyon!

The golden spirit leaped forward! Spirit of Fire blocked but Reyon kept coming! It's power battering the spirit's defences.

Then there was a flash and the spirit spat a great torrent of fire at it's foe! Reyon didn't move as the fire crackled around it, it didn't burn then it charged! It's fist forcing itself through the Spirit of Fire's chest! The spirit vanished.

Hao went white " I lost Spirit control.. that's never happened before! It wont happen again!"

the Spirit reappeared and this time, Hao held out a hand, Spirit of Fire vanished in a red flash and a crimson blade formed in the shaman's hand.

It resembled Yoh's giant blade, but where Yoh's was blue, this thing was red as blood. It was also, the normal size for a sword not giant, you would think that made it weaker then Yoh's you would be wrong.

Reyon also turned into a golden blade, Yohken said " This ends now, Hao, for everyone you've killed, for all the souls you've devoured, we are going to destroy you."

he launched himself at the foe! Hao blocked, his sword waving a web of fire, but Yohken was good, his power equal to Hao's at least!

The sword's met! Flames licked the place were blade touched blade, some gold, some red. Then Hao jumped! Bringing his blade in a deadly downward strike!

Yohken didn't block in time and red blood flowed from a slash across his waist.

Hao pressed his advantage, his sword tasting blood again and again, then he raised the blade for a powerful blow and Yohken slipped under it! The golden sword came at Hao's chest! The shaman dodged to the side, blood trailing from the small wound he'd received!

The shamans paced, each eyeing the other, then they struck! Spirit of fire appeared behind Yohken and smashed it's fist into the ground! But Yohken had jumped and slashed at the Spirit, it shattered again.

Hao let out a scream of rage as his blade reappeared. And he charged! Yohken wove a great defence, every stab met metal, but Hao was determined, then Yohken leapt to the side and Hao shot past him! As he passed, Yohken turned and let loose a stream of small blue beams! They each held something in the centre, a leaf or a stone and they each seemed to be alive. They struck Hao and exploded!

Hao backed away trailing smoke, Yohken was behind him with a slash! Hao screamed as a red line appeared across his back. He swore and reversed his strike wounding Yohken. The shaman backed away and Hao spun round and slashed! Yohken was ready though and blocked every one. They blade's seemed to posses an aura of their own now, as the two spirits duelled with all the power they had.

The two shamans spent what seemed like hours doing this, each one giving it his all, their massive furiouku reserves draining.

When the broke apart, they were both drenched in sweat, blood dripped from numerous cuts adorning both men.

Yet they fought on, they both had a purpose, Yohken would avenge his friends and the people that Hao had killed and devoured, he would destroy the foe once and for al

Hao dropped to his knees and Yohken smirked and his sword flashed down! Hao smiled, and leapt! His jump took him over the shaman and he turned before Yohken could recover his defence and his sword met flesh!

Yohken gasped as blood flowed from the deep wound in his chest. He fell to his knees, the golden blade vanishing.

Hao smirked and said " I would devour you, but Spirit King is waiting."

Yohken could only hold out a hand weakly as Hao summoned Spirit of Fire, and walked away.

Hao could feel himself getting closer to the blue pillar.

" Spirit King, you are mine."

But, just as Spirit of Fire reached for the King a cry rang in his ears.

" Not while I still live!"

Hao turned slowly, Yohken was before him, his wound dripping blood leaning on his golden blade, but alive.

Hao spat " Persistent, I'll give you that. This time I will eat your soul."

Yohken forced himself to stand without aid. " You wont have the chance. I'll kill you now."

Hao leapt at Yohken! Hos sword fading into his hand, as he approached, Yohken did nothing but say. " Now, for everyone you've killed, for every soul devoured, you will pay! My friends, give me the strength for this one final fight, let me avenge you. HELP ME!"

Hao laughed " I killed them already, if they could not help themselves, how could they help you?"

Yohken said " Hao, you don't understand. My friends are my strength. I wont let you get away with what you did!"

his blade turned to the purest gold.

" I will kill you!"

" Just try it!"

They met in a flurry of blows, time stood still for Hao, his sword sliced at his opponent's neck, but Yohken moved with speed that he'd never even seen before and his sword pierced Hao's chest!

Hao fell back clutching at the blade as if faded. The colours faded from the world. Hao could feel his life slipping away.

He fell to his knees. Yohken grinned. " Thank you, my friends."

and hit the ground. He didn't move again.

Hao struggled for a few seconds but he could feel that it was useless. He looked down at Yohken and said.

" Damn you, Asakura, You have accomplished nothing, I will simply reincarnate. I will return! Then with a gasp Hao hit the earth, his life force past away then.

Yohken spoke " Yes, you will be back, but as long as my family exists, we will be waiting. Hao, we will stop you, somehow."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hao sat up. His heart was racing, he looked around making sure that he was really were he thought he was. Yes, he was in that cave that they had been working out off for the last few weeks.

The fire had long since died and Hao could sense nether Selea or Cell. No matter. But that dream... he had not thought about his past life for years, Yohken had stopped him then. Hao smiled, little did the shaman know that Hao would reincarnate into his family, making him an Asakura. The irony still made him smile.

But that was not the matter, Hao was a Kami-class shaman, that meant he could tell the future from dreams. And this dream held something important, he knew that. But what was it? Yohken was long dead. His spirit, Reyon had long since vanished from the earth. As far as Hao knew, they were both gone. Yet his dream assured him that Reyon would have something to do with the near future.

Hao shrugged. Reyon's power might have been equal to his own once, but Hao had grown stronger since then, he could easily brush the spirit aside if he wanted to.

Let them come, thought Hao,the long dead shaman and the vanished ghost. I would enjoy devouring them.

Hao turned his attention to more important matters, Yoh would soon be be entering this world to challenge him. After Yoh's spirit fused with his own, Hao would be at full strength again, he would capture Spirit King easily and after that? No one would be able to stop him.

But a thought clawed at his mind, Reyon was not a normal spirit, could it possibly have found a way to defeat him? Hao was uneasy. Reyon was a powerful spirit, combined with a strong shaman, he might prove annoying. Nothing Hao couldn't handle but he could be delayed.

" Rayon, spirit of the sun, what happened to you? Why did you vanish? And leave this gateway open for me?"

Hao knew that in the natural order, Reyon would have closed the gateway long before Hao had a chance to use it, but Reyon hadn't, the spirit had been gone for more then five hundred years.

Hao didn't like this. And he spoke

" Reyon, you have failed in the mission entrusted to you by the Asakura family. Where did you go?"

Hao sat down, he had lived for many years, in many different bodies, and now he was encountering fear, this had only happened before he grew to be so powerful. Hao was afraid, not much, but he didn't like this, Reyon had been gone for five hundred years, why was he only worried now? It wasn't like that spirit could return, could it?

Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter is shorter then the others, but honestly I'm a bit tired and if I continue writing tonight the quality is going to go right down. I'm not even going to do the next time thing.


	51. The Dawn

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

Blinding light died around them as they found themselves in a new place. Everyone but Clare. She looked around quickly, sensing everyone near.

Yoh said " Is this the same place? It's not different at all. Have we really travelled between worlds?"

Clare answered " Yes, I sense the Z fighters nearby, some of them. Others I can't find anywhere."

Yoh said " They're dead?"

Clare nodded, she couldn't speak. Though she knew that the dragon balls could return anyone to life, it was still a blow to find that your friends had died. Strike, Gohan, Goku, Talos and Vegeta.

She could sense none of them. Wait! Talos wasn't dead and he was nearby!

She rushed to a pile of rubble and tugged his broken, bleeding body from it.

He was burned, crushed and bleeding, by all rights he should have died before she got here. But he was holding on.

The others approached and Yoh said " is he dead?"

she shook her head. " he's still breathing but I'm not sure how long he'll last."

Ren asked " How strong was he?"

Clare noted that he used was, as in he held no hope of recovery. But she answered " At least as strong as me, I'm not sure, we haven't sparred at full power in years."

Horohoro said " what could cause this much damage to a being so powerful?"

Yoh answered, his hand was white, he clutched so tightly to the hilt of his sword.

" Hao. See the burns? Hao did this. Then he left him to die."

Clare said " He is one of our strongest left alive. If Hao could do this to him... then I don't know if we can stop him."

" I wont blame you if you leave."

Yoh said " No, Hao has gone too far, to come into this world and murder like this? He has to be stopped. I wont let him kill anyone he wants. I'm with you."

Ren said " Leave? No. Hao is going to try and kill Yoh, that's my job."

he smiled slightly and Clare knew that their history was something like Goku and Vegeta's.

Ryu said " I'm sticking with master Yoh, if he stays I'm staying."

Horohoro said " If Hao gets Spirit King then all the worlds are doomed, I wont let that happen."

Clare felt pride in her new friends, and a soaring sense of hope. Maybe we can do it, she thought. Then a tendril of thought touched her mind, Uriel she knew. He reinforced her confidence.

" Then, we will stop Hao."

the angel appeared behind her, his shinning light reflecting her great hope. And she knew, they could do anything.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

David watched with mild interest. He had seen this before several times, Goten and Trunks stood side by side and began the fusion dance.

Twenty Four stood beside him, behind her the arrayed Z fighters inspected the two half Saiyens.

Android Sixteen stood beside her, his clam eyes sweeping the lookout. Eighteen was behind him, the two androids tended to stick together and near her was Seventeen. He too trusted Sixteen more then most.

The big android wore Saiyen armour that seemed to be modelled upon his original armour, it's green colouring giving it away.

Piccolo stood on front of the boys and said " Okay, let's try again, Goten, Trunks remember, when you look at one another you are only looking at a seperete part of yourselves. Your power levels have to be exactly equal for this to work so no last minute flaring. Now, give it a try."

they looked at the other, then with great speed, they moved into the first pose, " Fu."

they moved gracefully

" Sion."

they're fingers met at the tips " HA!"

blinding white light filled the lookout. David felt himself shake, the power, it was raising! No way, nothing can power up that fast!"

Sixteen said " It has worked."

Then, the light faded. Gotenks stood amid a powerful aura. His spiked up hair partially black and part purple.

Piccolo said " It worked?"

Gotenks smirked " Heh, Call me Gotenks!"

Piccolo said " Yes! Now, back to training, with this level of power you should be able to destroy Buu soon."

Gotenks smirked David wondered if he was the only one that worried about Gotenks being too much like Vegeta.

The fused warrior said " Train? I don't need to train, I'm Gotenks! Buu doesn't stand a chance! I'll bring you his head."

Piccolo yelled " Don't be stupid! Buu is much stronger then you are! You'd be crushed easily."

Gotenks said " Oh please, that blob couldn't touch me if I was standing still! I'll kill him in record time!"

and before Piccolo could say another word, the fused warrior shot into the distance.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gotenks soared, his aura around him, he seemed to be trailing white fire, Buu's aura sure is weird, he thought, and kinda hard to lock onto... got it! The pink blob was attacking a city! Something deep in Gotenks' heart stirred, those people were dyeing! But, Gotenks didn't charge in, he landed easily in front of Buu,

Heh, he thought, this is it, I'll destroy this monster and everyone will know just how much of a hero I am!

" I have come to destroy you, Majin Buu!"

he called in his dramatic voice. His finger pointed at the monster.

" I am the great and powerful Gotenks! And I have come to kill you once and for all!"

Buu gazed at him, Gotenks got the unsettling sensation of being tested, and found wanting.

" You don't look so tough."

Gotenks said " Yeah? Then try and fight me!"

Buu said " Okay, Buu fight you."

Gotenks charged first! His barrage of fists meeting resistance but he broke it down with his seemingly limitless power, Buu's pink flesh buckled as it took blow after blow, then a kick sent the blob flying backwards!

Gotenks phased behind him with a fist and pin-balled Buu across the sky, the blob didn't even try to stop him!

Then, Gotenks launched into a barrage of kicks,fists and blasts! Buu was scorched, punched and kicked. But he stood still!

Gotenks screamed " Tough guy are you? Take this! Big Tree Cannon!"

he brought both hands together and fired off a giant golden beam. Buu saw it coming and brought his arms together.

Gotenks screamed " Don't bother!"

and the beam sped up! Slicing cleanly into Buu's chest, it exploded in a giant sun coloured cloud of destruction.

Gotenks cheered himself.

Then Gotenks said " Ah man, I told Piccolo I'd bring him the head. How am I going to get out of this one? Maybe I could make one out of putty?"

but, a pink arm shot out of the smoke! Gotenks took a powerful fist to the face and fell back, as Buu strode out of the cloud, not even scratched!

Buu attacked now, launching a series of faster then light kicks that Gotenks was helpless to stop. Then a barrage of fists landed and the fused warrior was forced back, he weakly tried to block the blows but they kept coming! Then Buu was in front of him, smiling evilly, he head butted Gotenks into a wall!

The fused warrior pulled himself out and narrowly dodged the next blow, he launched a few fists of his own! Buu took them and regenerated as fast as he could be hurt! After five minutes of punching, Gotenks was tired.

Buu smashed him backwards! As he flew, Buu caught up with him and kicked him to the ground! He formed a gaping crater.

Buu, still smiling, raised a hand glittering with Ki.

Gotenks closed his eyes, his aura vanished he had no power with which to fight. He was done.

Then, a plane shot out from the clouds and launched a spray of bullets at the blob! Behind it, more planes and tanks were coming into view. They launched their explosive might at the single monster.

Gotenks tried to shout, to warn them that they should run because Buu would kill them if they stayed. He would slaughter them all, Gotenks knew now with a dull horror. No one could stop the blob, he should never have tried! Buu was invincible, they were all doomed!

And Buu turned to them, with that evil smile and launched his attacks! The tanks lasted only five seconds before being blown away by a weak Ki beam, the planes were slightly tougher, each dodging and ducking, but they stood no chance and in the end Buu destroyed then all. No one survived.

Buu smirked and turned back to Gotenks, to find he was gone! He was rushing through the air as fast as he could in the other way!

Buu caught him up in a few seconds, and a heavy fist sent Gotenks spinning! As the fused warrior plunged out of control, Buu drew back a hand and sent a Ki blast, the purple blaze!

Gotenks' Ki vanished and Buu smiled, but what the monster didn't notice was that two new Ki's appeared.

Goten and Trunks shot back to the Lookout as fast as they could.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

King Yamma was not happy, this whole thing had gone too far, behind him, Strike was held in place by many strange lights but he was clearly struggling. Beside him, Arkh was suspended by the same light.

Yamma growled under his breath, this damn thing was impossible! Take Strike fr example, he had lived a good enough life, he hadn't killed anyone without reason, he had never killed a good person while in his right mind, of course there was that rough patch back on Namek... but Strike was a good person, it was very clear where he should go. But, his dark side was a different matter, it was doomed to go below but the thing was, they couldn't be seperated! Yamma could not to ether, not while both of them survived in the same body, Slug and Arkh were the same. Both were being controlled by the evil part of themselves.

He could do nothing. Even with all his fighting power, a super Saiyan could easily toss him aside.

King Yamma, in short, was out of ideas. Almost. But he didn't have anyone strong enough for that. Oh not even Goku would be enough. No one had ever succeeded in such a quest and Yamma thought of it as impossible.

But would anything else work? Nothing short of sending them through the Spirit Cleanser would chase away this darkness and that was impossible, the Spirit Cleaner only worked on formless, evil souls. To try it on two such heroes could result in the creation of a monster. He couldn't risk that. So he had no choice, except it was worse then that wasn't it?

Strike was growing more powerful, his Ki growing rather then fading. Soon, he would be strong enough to escape, and after that... well it would be bad. Was there a fighter in Otherworld who would and could take the Legendary Super Saiyan? Goku had vanished and without him, Yamma was forced to admit that things looked quite bad.

Vitrolic stood beside the captured fighters, he was ready to fight if they should escape, but Yamma doubted he would make a difference. Doubted the android could match the Saiyan when it came to power.

No, he thought, we need a miracle.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Arkh screamed as the fist slammed into his back, Slug grinned, a second Namek, also Slug darted forward and sent Arkh flying back! The five clone-like Slugs regarded their prey.

Arkh was cold, sweaty, his Ki was so low that he would have died if this were not a mental fight. But he knew, it was just as dangerous, as he leapt over a second fist. If he were destroyed here, his mind would vanish, leaving Slug sole master of his body. That he couldn't allow.

He screamed again as a foot forced him to the ground, the Slugs leapt at him in a barrage of fists and kicks, Slug danced between them, his mental body by far more powerful then his physical one.

Then, he caught one of the Slugs with a fist! A back hand sent one of the others flying! But the Slug who he had caught vanished! Arkh turned t face the others as they too melted away.

A single figure remained, the true Slug. He smiled.

" Arkh, you really are my son, to have fought so long a mental battle and still be capable of such speed? You are a Super Namek to the core! And because of this, I wont kill you. No, this time we will merge mentally, with the power boost, I shall become the strongest! And you, my son shall live on, in a way."

Arkh screamed and leapt at the other! Slug moved with incredible speed! His right hand catching Arkh and his left doubling the Namek with a simple fist, Slug tossed the balled up hero into the shadowy ground.

As cracks formed under him, Arkh plunged ever deeper into his own mind.

Slug looked at the dark hole and called down.

" We go deeper eh, Arkh? No matter, even as we fight this place crumbles, it shakes with every fist I land, remember Arkh, this place is you! Even your mind is succumbing to my power."

and he leapt into the hole! The place he found himself was like the vacuum of space, bright pin pricks showed up against a deep darkness. The floor was unseen but had to be there, because he was walking on something.

Slug called out: " Arkh, give up, you can't win, you've been trying for longer then I care to count to brake trough my mental defences, it hasn't happened, no, my son, you're far too tired, your mind is shaking, soon it will crumble to nothing, why not just merge now? It would be easier for both of us, my son, we could avoid this pointless fighting! We both know, that in the end I will win. I am not tired, you are, my mind is a castle! I have centuries more experience in this kind of fight! No one can best me at this! If this battle was with bodies then you might stand a chance, but here and now? No, this is my field. With my weapon. You don't stand a chance!"

Slug spun and dodged a small Ki orb.

" Well done, Arkh, I didn't think you had any Ki left!"

no-one answered, Slug smirked. The tiny flickering lights were fading now, as Arkh's mind spun and heaved under the massive assault it was taking.

In truth, Arkh should have fallen by now and Slug felt proud that he hadn't. All his life he had judged Arkh a weakling! But now, at the very end, his son had given Slug a few surprises and in the start, it had looked like Arkh might have beaten Slug!

Slug smiled, his son couldn't hide from him, not here. He jumped and kicked the shocked Namek into the air and phased behind him with a powerful fist! Arkh screamed and dropped to the ground, Arkh landed facing him over a little distance and said,

" Game's over, Arkh, we both know you wont be able to stop this next blast! A single, death beam like attack glittered in the darkness and caught Arkh in the chest, emerging from the other side.

Blood poured from the wound Arkh fell to his knees, his skin was becoming paler green now, his aura fading into a dark nothingness.

Slug felt annoyed, he had meant only to wound not to kill Arkh. In order to merge they would need two functioning mental forms. Looked like that plan was out the window then. At least he would get control of the body.

One by one, the lights around him winked out. The darkness becoming more complete as the mind drained away.

Then, a single star shone in the blackness, like a giant fiery eye.

Slug backed away, " What the? That thing, it's not part of you, I don't know what it is!"

Arkh spoke, and his voice, it was changed, deeper, more knowing.

" This is me, Slug. My hopes and dreams, what I could be, what I should be. He watches over me, I know it now, I've never been like you, Slug. He had made sure of that! It wasn't easy, but he did it! This is why I have the power of a Super Namek without the evil! Lord Slug, let me introduce you to The Unconquered Sun, Astalon Dawnbringer."

the star was changing now, become a fiery man, shading into crimson and purple and scarlet.

Arkh's wound healed, and his aura flared! But, around his aura a second one appeared, flaring like the Ki, but it was not Ki, it was something else. It was furiouku.

The brightness burned through Slug's aura like a knife through flesh, Arkh said.

" This is my strength, Slug. Astalon has been around since long before you, or me, or any race! He is one of the forces that keep this universe in balance, fear him, Slug. He is the dawn that chases the shadows, the light that pushes back the darkness, the single candle, alone, burning, keeping back the black tide. He is your natural enemy."

Arkh strode forward, Astalon following, their combined auras seemed too bright for eyes.

Slug cried out: " NO! I am a Super Namek, I will not be banished like some shadow, I am here and I am real, I will kill you!"

Arkh let the charging Namek approach him, but then he spoke.

" I understand, Slug, why you could beat me here, I feared you, feared being like you. That was a weak point wasn't it? No wonder you could crack my mind. But that weakness is no more! This is my mind! And you are not invited. Begone! Slug, taste my full power once more!"

Golden chains faded into existence, latching onto Slug, forcing him to his knees as more and more appeared, then they covered him from view and Slug screamed, his dyeing mind at last vanishing.

Arkh fell to his knees, Astalon was gone, was he ever really there? Arkh didn't know, he didn't care. All that mattered was this: Slug was gone, finality, the last Super Namek was dead, their evil would no longer pollute the universe, Arkh had done it, it had taken his life several times, but he had completed his quest, he could rest in peace now.

His rapidly fading vision caught sight of a single burning star before he blacked out.


	52. The True Power of a Shaman

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

Flames leapt from building to building, people screamed and ran, those were the lucky ones, those that stayed died. Hao made sure that every single human that stood his or her ground was wiped out. Spirit of Fire was merciless to the extreme.

When all the buildings had been burned, and ashes filled the sky with a bloody taint, Hao held up a small ball in his hand, a dragon ball.

Selea stood behind him, alongside Cell. This really was carnage, she decided, in her time with Frieza, she had destroyed several worlds, but this, this was different...

it was like the humans didn't matter to Hao! He completely ignored them, unless they tried to stop him, then they existed just long enough to be burned to nothing. He really didn't care what they did! And Spirit of Fire echoed this attitude.

But then, something happened! A single wave of blinding light bathed the earth! Hao raised his arms, as if to block an attack! Selea didn't. The light blocked everything from view, then she felt a great pain in her chest! She fell, her heart beating madly, and she knew this light was some kind of attack. But she survived and when it cleared, Hao stood unharmed, but his face, a scowl was plain and Spirit of Fire seemed to burn hotter, perhaps Hao was angry? And his spirit reflecting it?

Hao cried out " Reyon! You've been gone for over five hundred years! Why have you returned now? This can't be...but you are the only one capable of such an attack over a long distance, why? You know it wouldn't kill me. Why? What are you planing?"

Hao spat, an aura of fire burned around his spirit. It didn't like this. Spirit of Fire had not had to fight a fellow Great Spirit in years, it wasn't sure it could.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

King Yamma backed away as the glowing lights winked out and Arkh stood at his full hight, his eyes closed.

Vitrolic said " Arkh? Is that you?"

the Namek spoke, " I am Arkh, but we have no time, King Yamma, I need your help."

Yamma said " How did you escape? I don't sense Slug within you... but you shouldn't be this strong!"

Arkh said " I had help, now will you help me or not? This is very important. The fate of two worlds hang in the balance."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The light roared through worlds, it travelled the universe, and everywhere it went, people who stole and killed and destroyed, they felt fear in the light. For a being of centuries had returned, there was a reason he was called the Dawnbringer. It bounced across worlds, new Namek, and through times, planet Vegeta. And all the time, it searched. Then it found what it had been looking for.

It was on an earth, what time was hard to tell, indeed what universe was hard to tell, to one of the Great Spirits, this was a small detail.

It found itself outside a house, it was a big house, grand. It had gardens and courtyards. But what it also had, a graveyard.

Astalon was no longer visible, at least not to most humans, but in the centre of the yard, a headstone was bigger then the rest, to Astalon it shone, a lone figure stood in front as if waiting for him.

He was tall, wearing a loose, flowing robe, he was also dead. This was a ghost. The ghost saw him, a single blade hung by the ghost's side.

And he smiled, Yohken said " Reyon, my friend. I haven't seen you in years!"

Astalon spoke, his voice seemed to come from deep inside him, " I have missed you, Yohken."

Yohken said " As I have you, my friend. Remember when we travelled together? You, me Toran, and Len? They said we were the best team ever."

The Dawnbringer shrunk, to human size and sat down beside his friend. " I remember, when we thought we were invincible? Yes, I remember. How are Toran and Len? I'm sure they're buried here somewhere."

Yohken said " Toran's around somewhere, but Len passed on a few years back. He's been reincarnated now. Remember the time we fought that Greek team in the tournament?"

Astalon said " Yohken, I have come to you for help, it's Hao. "

Yohken clenched his fists. " Hao? You're sure?"

" Yes, I have seen him, have tested his power, it has grown beyond anything we ever faced. I don't think I can stop him alone..."

Yohken said " But you are not alone, I know you, you wouldn't even leave if there wasn't someone there in case Hao tried something."

Astalon said " Yes, there is a group of shaman there...they're pretty tough but..."

Yohken said " What?"

The Dawnbringer said " Your great to the power of ten ( at least) grandson is there, Yoh, he thinks he can beat Hao."

Yohken said " His spirit? Is it strong?"

" It's name is Amidamaru, a samurai. He is said to be a demon who killed more then fifty of the emperor's best warriors before dyeing."

Yohken said " Fifty? As a human? He must have been a fine swordsmen. And a powerful ghost. but he is still only human. Against Spirit of Fire he would stand no chance."

Astalon said " He is a powerful shaman, but Hao is more then that, and he is gathering a team around him."

Yohken said " That's not good, what can you do to stop him?"

The Dawnbinger replied " I'm not sure, but I have found a possible shaman that could help me."

Yohken said nothing for several minutes, he knew why the spirit had come. Astalon was suffering from a confect of emotions. On the one hand, Hao returned meant that The Dawnbringer would be needed now more then ever, his great power might be able to turn the tide of battle in Yoh's favour. But, that would mean Astalon would need a shaman, someone to channel his power. But, to acquire another shaman while Yohken was still in this realm of existence would be a great insult to the former shaman.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the former partners, Yohken spoke.

" My power was great once, there was a time when I would have given anything to go with you on this quest. But that is impossible. You know as well as I that I cannot leave this graveyard. My power is depleted, and I struggle now even to summon the formless ghosts of those that hunt this place. Even if I could go with you, I would be no help. Go with my blessing."

Before Astalon could say anything else, Yohken faded away. The spirit stood to his full height. He didn't say anything as a rift appeared before him and closed after him. He didn't need to.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Buu destroyed city after city, no one seemed able to stop the evil blob. Goten and Trunks trained at full power in the Room of Spirit and Time, but it was clear that everyone was worried about weather they would be enough.

David spent most of his time pacing the Lookout, he was an Ascended Saiyan! Damn it, he should be able to make a difference! But everyone seemed to be stronger then him now! Strike had been, Talos had been, Clare had been too. Goku definitely was. Vegeta was too.

Damn it! What was the point really? You train for years, gathering your power and when you eventually make the transformation, a new and even stronger one is found! David knew that Cell could have torn him apart, but Gohan had beaten him. Gohan had never even trained as a Super Saiyan Two! Never! David had fought for every jolt of power gathered. Was that fair? No. but the universe was never fair, he had found that out long ago.

He was sick of it! Even Buu didn't have to train! Was this just? No, someone should do something! But who could? Even Gohan had been killed by Buu! No one was left! Except me, he thought. And his hair flickered golden.

The sky filled with lightening now, and he screamed as his aura spiked. His muscles stayed at the same size mostly only bulging a little, lightening ran through his golden aura. And he felt stronger, better, faster. But he still wasn't good enough! DAMN IT! He fell to his knees as the others hurried over. David felt a weight on his shoulders, he was the only fully grown Super Saiyan left. He was their last chance should Gotenks fail. And he wasn't anywhere near strong enough. But I'll get stronger, he thought, and I will destroy Buu. It's only a matter of time.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Clare felt the sudden spike in David's power and wondered if he was fighting, but she put that out of her mind. She had important stuff to do now, it had been decided that the shamans would head to the nearest city to buy food and supplies. Yet, they had reached only smoking ruins.

Yoh had been the first to blame Hao, but a survivor told them the truth, Buu had done this.

Ren had been all for continuing the hunt for Hao, but Yoh had demanded that they stop Buu. And so, they were here. Sneaking up on the house he had apparently built for himself.

They were on a hill overlooking the strange house. Yoh had already drawn his sword and Amidamaru was half visible as he waited for the order to merge.

Ren was saying, " This Buu creature seems to be tough, but Hao is tougher, so try not to overuse your furiouku. You never know when you'll need it."

Yoh said " Just weapon fusion then?"

Ren said " Yes, that should be enough."

Ryu said to Clare " You should probably stay out of this fight, no offensive but Uriel takes a lot of furiouku very quickly. We on the other hand, know how to limit our use."

Clare opened her mouth to argue, but a child-like voice cut through the silence.

" Who you? Are you friends of pointy hair man?"

Yoh cried out " He's spotted us! Into the sword!"

His sword took on a blue aura as the ghost combined with it.

Around her, the other shamans did the same. Buu watched them, then Yoh charged! Buu dodged out of the way with lightening speed! But Ren was ready and with a powerful slash, his bladed stick took off the monster's head!

But before he could turn, pink goo repaired the damage and Buu sent him flying with a fist!

Ryu was behind the monster! His wooden sword cast a green glow and Buu dodged to the side and launched a barrage of fists! Ryu was good, but his reactions were no where near as fast as Buu's.

He flew back with a scream! Buu smirked and phased behind him! But a board slammed into his back and he turned! Horohoro was welding a snowboard, it's blue glow matching his hair.

Buu fired off a Ki blast and the shaman was forced back! But Ren was charging! And behind him, a shadowy warrior, Bason. They two fought as a single warrior at a pace beyond all but the best shamans.

Buu dodged every blow, Ren was tough, but Buu was far faster. Then, there was a flash of blue and Yoh was above them! His sword slicing down. Buu lost half has body to the blade.

Then, sticky strands pulled him back together! Ren was shocked and couldn't dodge the foe's next fist! Yoh put up a good defence, his blade meeting every fist and kick, turning back every blow. And as he fought, if you knew it, you could see his resemblance to Hao.

Then, Buu head bashed him! A crater formed under the winded shaman, Buu's next kick sent Yoh into the air!

He caught himself and landed easily, Buu charged again! Yoh leapt to the side, Buu turned much faster then he should have been able to and rammed Yoh! He screamed, spat blood and dropped to the ground, his sword made a soft noise as it clattered to the ground.

Amidamaru appeared above the beaten shaman. " Lord Yoh, wake up! He's coming, Lord Yoh! He will kill you!"

Buu smirked as he slowly walked towards the shaman.

Buu leapt at them! A flash of red light, then a blinding flash and between the monster and Yoh, stood everyone! Ren said " You don't want to finish that attack."

Ryu said " I wont let you harm master Yoh!"

Horohoro said " Damn it, if only Faust was here..."

Ren replied " He's not, but that doesn't matter, forget what I said about saving furiouku. We are going to have to fight at full power!"

Ren held out a hand and a globe of spirit appeared, Bason.

" Bason, God of War! Full power!"

A flash of golden power and Clare thought she could feel his furiouku start to fall, but what appeared was worth it, a giant form, golden armour glinted in the sun, Bason stood tall, Ren upon his shoulder, they towered over Buu. Bigger then the cliff! In his hand Bason held a giant version of Ren's blade.

Ryu said " If your sure, we will protect Master Yoh! Tokageroh!"

green light filled their vision, when it cleared, a thing was standing, nearly as tall as Bason, at first it looked like a white snake, with blood red spots, it had at least nine heads. But then, you saw that it didn't have a tail, it had wheels. And an engine. The whole thing looked like it was part car. Ryu stood on one of the heads.

Horohoro held up a hand, " Kororo!"

ice cold wind swept the battle field, when it cleared, a figure had emerged, as tall as Bason. She seemed to be carved of ice, she held no weapon but somehow, Clare knew she didn't need one.

She looked like a statue, made by some tribe or other, markings appeared all over her, but she moved with speed and no-one doubted her power.

Ren called out " See, Buu? This is the power of a true shaman! You can't compete with us! Attack!"

The giant figures leapt at Buu! The blob dodged a slash from Bason, One of the snake heads bite him in half, Kororo sent a friezing wind that encased both half's in ice.

Ren was ready, " Bason! Finish this! Final blast!"

A golden beam lanced from Bason, It hit with a blinding explosion.

As the smoke cleared, several blobs started to shake.

Ren went white, " No, that can't be! I blew you into a million pieces!"

but it was, the pieces came together in an almighty pink storm.

Horohoro backed away " What is that thing?"

Ryu said " It wants to harm Master Yoh! I wont let it!"

he charged the pink monster just as he finished reforming, a storm of pink blasts caught the snake, one in each head! It vanished in an instant and Ryu caught himself as he landed, a few inches from Buu.

The blob kicked him into the cliff!

Horohoro shouted " Ryu!"

Buu phased behind him and kicked him away from his spirit! As she dived after him, Buu threw what looked like a Death Ball at her, she shattered and Horohoro landed beside Ryu.

Ren spat " Fine! Buu, you've brought this on yourself! Bason, Double Medium!"

a second flash of gold and Ren was alone, but in his hand he held his staff, but giant, as big as Yoh's blue blade.

" This is my full power, let me warn you, Buu, I was born and raised to be the strongest shaman, trained to be the best. I will not lose."

Buu charged at him! Ren ran at the approaching blob, his staff ready to slash, Buu dodged to the side, Ren wasn't fast enough and took a kick to the back! He turned and slashed! But Buu phased behind him with a second kick! Ren blocked, and wove a steel net around himself, Buu was unable to get through the perfect guard on the shaman.

Then, Ren slashed downwards! Buu fell in half, then, they both punched the shaman! Ren shot back!

Ren hit the ground and rolled, he was on his feet by the time Buu had regenerated.

" Damn it! Do you take no damage? Fine, Bason!"

Ren charged again, in perfect union with Bason, they slashed at Buu, moving faster then any human the blob had seen, again and again, the staff tore at Buu, but the blob was always healed before the next blow.

Then, Buu smirked, and caught the blade! Ren struggled against his foe's strength, but there was only possible one outcome. Buu tore it away from the shaman and the staff, cut off from it's power source shattered.

Bason appeared behind Ren. The shaman fell to his knees.

" Master Ren! Are you okay?"

" I'm fine, Bason, just a little winded."

Buu walked towards Ren slowly.

Ren held out a hand. " Bason, I don't have the furiouku left to form the Double Medium, or the God of War. So, unity."

Ren fused with the spirit in a red light and held his blade easily.

Buu charged! Ren screamed and raised his blade for the attack he knew would finish him, at Unity, he was no where near as powerful as Buu.

Bason helped him, giving him the strength he knew he lacked, as the blob approached.

Buu was near now, Ren wished he could say that he had no regrets, but he did have them, he regretted not finding out if he could beat Yoh, he regretted that he wouldn't be around to defeat Hao. He regretted a lot.

Buu shot back as a blinding light tore at him!

Clare descended from the heavens, Uriel behind her, her golden hair caught the light and her lightening filled aura looked impressive.

She held the gun in one hand and a charging Ki blast in the other.

" Did you forget about me?"

She asked Ren.

He smiled, though only slightly. " Not bad, but you'd be better running. This thing is far to strong for you."

She laughed " You don't know how strong I really am. If you expect me to just turn and run, then you don't know me at all!"

Ren had to smirk at that. " If you think I'm going to be shown up by some new shaman, you have another thing coming! Bason! Into the blade!"

They turned to Buu, who was walking towards them.

Uriel charged! His sword coming down, Buu dodged out of the way! But Clare phased behind him! A storm of Ki blasts sent the blob flying! Ren met him in mid air!

Buu fell in two pieces! Uriel caught one in a swipe of his blade! Ren slashed at the other! But pink goo seemed to melt away, then it covered him! Ren fought as the slime blocked his air, he gasped and lost his spirit control, Bason appeared behind him, " Master Ren! Fight it! Come on, Master Ren! You can do this!"

Clare cursed, she couldn't do anything! Ren was only human and to fire a Ki blast, even a weak one, could kill him, but if she didn't do anything that would kill him too!

But, a blue light pierced the pink goo and it shied away, fleeing from Ren. He was sleeping now.

Clare turned. Yoh was making his way across the field. His giant sword in hand.

" Enough." he said. " Enough. I've had ENOUGH!"

and the blade in his hand shrunk! Down and down, until it was the size of a long sword. It's blue blade shone more brightly now.

Buu spat a Ki beam at him!

Yoh raised his raised his blade and cut it down the middle!

The two beams missed him completely, Buu charged! Yoh moved faster then ever, his glowing blade slicing through the blob easily.

Buu was unable to regenerate fast enough and he was sliced into smaller and smaller pieces, then, Yoh cried out " Back Light Blade!"

And his sword gave off a storm of pure white beams, they all missed and came back form behind! Buu was almost completely destroyed.

Almost. A single drop of slime started to grow.

Clare cheered, and raised the gun, ready to kill the monster but Yoh spoke. " No, let him regenerate."

" What? Did you see his power? What he did to Ren? And Horohoro? And Ryu? How can you even think of letting him get up again?!"

Yoh said " because, everyone deserves a chance."

Clare said " What?! What are you talking about! Buu is a killer! A killer!"

Yoh said " You wouldn't understand. There's always two sides, Ren tried to kill me, so did Ryu. Horohoro and I fought in the Shaman Tournament. I didn't hold it against them. And now they're my friends. And other people you don't know, Faust, he tried to kill my friend. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Clare said " What do you mean? No, people don't deserve a second chance, not if they ruin their first one!"

she didn't know what she was saying, it was like listening through cloth. But she was angry, a great, powerful and above all, righteous anger.

" There are two kinds of people in this world," she heard herself say " Good people and bad people. You have to kill the bad ones to protect the good ones! It's the only way!"

She hadn't ever said anything like this before, yet she meant every word.

Yoh went white. " What are you saying?"

Clare continued. " You can't let the evil people live, you just can't! They wont change, they will never change!"

Yoh spoke, " You sound like... like an X Law!"

Clare wasn't paying him any attention. She knew she was right, could feel it. And she knew what she had to do.

" Step out of the way, Yoh."

she raised the gun again, even though Yoh was between her and Buu.

The shaman looked her in the eyes.

" I don't know what's happened to you, but we can fix it! Drop the gun."

" Step away, Yoh, I wont say this again, If you don't move, I will tell Uriel to go through you."

Yoh raised his blade again, it's blue aura surged as Amidamaru signalled his agreement. Yoh spoke again. " I wont move, Clare, I don't want to hurt you, but I will defend myself."

Clare said " Fine, Yoh, I will have to kill you."

Yoh cried " Clare, no! It's Uriel! He's speaking through you! He is an X Law! Don't listen!"

Clare laughed, " Is that the best you can come up with? Uriel has nothing to do with this! Now, die!"

blinding light, Uriel charged! Yoh brought up his blue sword, ready to block, and if he had to, to fight.

And as the angel approached, Amidamaru said, " Master Yoh, I think we're going to have to fight her with our full power, we have to defeat Uriel quickly and then we have to fight Clare herself. I think we should destroy her medium."


	53. Help Arrives

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

Uriel charged! Yoh raised his blade and deflected a blow from the angel that by all rights, should have killed him.

He leapt and slashed! But Uriel was fast and dodged to the right, Yoh dodged a second slash, and struck! Uriel shattered in a flash of light.

Clare raised the gun and summoned the angel again!

He leapt at Yoh, but the shaman and his spirit were working in perfect union, they didn't need to talk, they didn't even need to think! They were one.

Yoh raised his blade and blocked, launching into a series of strikes and counter strikes that were only known to samurai, Uriel blocked them all, but Yoh was behind him now!

Uriel shattered again!

Yoh had changed, Clare saw, the laid back, forgiving shaman was gone, replaced by this warrior. Who's only purpose was to fight. To win. And her mind flashed back to that fateful day, when Hao attacked. She could see they were brothers.

He dodged a strike from Uriel and Clare fired off a Ki blast! He sliced it in half, not even slowing! Coming at her with his full power!

She threw up a Ki shield, Yoh was close now, Amidamaru spoke, though only Yoh could hear, " This is our chance, Lord Yoh. Destroy her gun and Uriel will be powerless!"

Clare dodged to the right! Yoh shot past her, she fired off a Kamahamaha as he passed but Yoh dodged with ease!

He was behind her now, she leapt into the air, knowing that he couldn't fly.

Uriel behind her.

Yoh cried out " Amidamaru, Back Light Blade!"

The glowing beams lanced out, Clare dodged to the side, then dodged again as they returned. Then they came back again!

She phased away, aware that Uriel had once more shattered, she was feeling drained now. Her furiouku going fast, but she fought on. Yoh jumped and slashed!

Clare dodged back in the nick of time!

He cursed to himself and said " Amidamaru, this might be harder then we thought, she keeps flying out of reach!"

the spirit replied " I'm not sure what we can do. Lord Yoh."

Yoh said " We will do something, I wont let her kill anyone."

Clare struck! Uriel appearing behind her, Yoh saw this and charged!

Clare fired the gun and Uriel shot forward! Yoh kept up his speed and cried " I wont let you go around killing people! Amidamaru! Let's finish this! Celestial Slash!"

The two shaman met in a flurry of blows, kicks, Ki and furiouku. Then, Yoh screamed and slashed down! His beam left a glowing trail, Clare screamed and fell back catching herself at the last minute.

She cried out as her hand burned,, she looked down and saw red blood running from what looked like hundreds of small cuts, the gun itself was little more then scrap now. She didn't know what to do!

" Uriel!" she called.

But nothing happened, she could feel the spirit beside her. Could almost see him, she knew she had enough furiouku left to summon him, but he wouldn't come!

" what's this?" she said " Why wont you appear?"

Yoh spoke now, Amidamaru appeared beside him and the blue blade faded away.

" You're medium has been destroyed. He can't appear."

She took a step back, " My medium?"

Yoh said " Yes, you're medium, you wouldn't know about them at all, a medium is what a shaman uses to channel their furiouku to project their spirit. In some cases, it's a blade, for me, my sword. Ren is the same. But it can be anything. Horohoro uses his snowboard. You, used that gun. But you didn't know it. Without it, Uriel is powerless. He can't even make himself visible. You've lost."

Clare said " No, I'm not beaten, you may have defeated the spirit, but you still have to deal with me!"

her aura tore up rocks from the ground.

Yoh said " Yeah, you are going to be tough, but Amidamaru and me, we aren't going to lose now!"

The blade reappeared in his hand, Clare backed away, despite the fact she was Saiyan, she knew that Yoh find some way to defeat her. He was smart and knew she could beat him in a straight fight. He would find some way.

If only, if only Uriel was here. But he is here, she thought. He just can't do anything! She needed a plan.

OK, she though, I can't project Uriel without the gun, the gun is pretty much unfixable, not good. Aright, let's see, I could try and fuse him with a sword, except I don't have a sword... for any of the higher levels I'd need a medium... hmm that leaves nothing. Except, there is another stage, right? Unity. I've seen Yoh and the others use it, it can't be too hard.

Her furiouku surged, tainting her aura dark blue.

Yoh backed away " What's she doing?"

Clare held out a hand and blue light shone in her palm, forming into a small globe. Then blinding white light emanated from the orb!

Yoh said " What?! Unity? That's not possible. You can't fuse with an angel!"

But she held the orb until it was pure white then she let it drain into her, pain ripped through her body and she fell screaming!

Yoh cried out " Clare! Stop, you're body can't take this!"

But she was too far gone to stop now, her aura started to fade as her furiouku gained power, she screamed again. A red tide of pain filling her body. The world went dark, her back seemed to be covered in molten metal, she struggled to stay awake in the tide of pain, but she fought on.

She pushed herself to her feet, and to her amazement it was far easier then she would have thought.

The pain filled her body, making every move agony, she felt as if her skin were too small. But she fought on.

Yoh said " What's happening? This, this isn't Unity!"

Clare screamed done last time, thunder struck, her power was growing! Then, a dark blue light shone around her, like a shield. Her power continued to grow.

The earth cracked under her, small stones floated into the air around her. Then, the shield shattered! Sending millions of shards in every direction, Yoh dodged to the side easily avoiding them.

But when Clare could be seen, she was not the same, for one thing she had wings, Huge, and imposing, they shone with a powerful light. Her hair was dark, as was her tail.

Her power level, it was through the roof!

She flapped the wings and ascended into the heavens. Held out a hand and a blue sword appeared, not the same shade as Yoh's, this was the colour of the sea, it seemed to have depth and power. Lightening crackled around her hand.

Yoh said " What's this? This isn't anything I've seen before... You should be dead! Uriel is too powerful to contain in a human body!"

She said " Who makes the rules? This is my true power. Yoh. I gave you a chance to run, this time, you wont get it. I shall kill you, Yoh. Goodbye!"

she dived! Her sword seeming to gain an aura of it's own. Yoh raised his blade and blocked! Clare moved faster then lightening, her wings carried her into the air, then she held up a hand and fired off a barrage of Ki blasts!

Yoh blocked most of them but the last few forced him back, Clare was behind him now, and kicked him with Super Saiyan strength! He flew to the ground, making crater where he landed.

Clare raised her sword for a killing blow, but Yoh struck! She darted back, dodging his slash, and returning with one of her own!

Yoh staggered back, blood leaking from a cut on his chest, he fell to his knees, sword fading.

Clare laughed and charged! Her blade going straight for his heart.

A great blast tore her back!

She turned and saw that several shamans stood between her and Yoh.

The first, held out a hand and held what looked like some kind if bead necklace.

She had blonde hair and behind her stood two spirits, one, was red, with a star shaped body, muscular arms and two battle axes, the second looked the same as the first, but blue and with no weapons.

The second, was blonde also, he was about the same age as Ryu, he held what looked like some kind of scythe, behind him, glowing stood a woman, his spirit, she looked like she was going out to dinner, never mind fighting.

Next, a younger shaman, about Yoh's age. His dark skin and hair matched, his hands were covered in gloves, metal gloves that ended in claws.

Behind him, stood the spirit of a jaguar.

Yoh laughed, " Faust, Anna, Joco, you came!"

Faust said " Of course, we wouldn't leave you to fight Hao alone."

The jaguar shaman said " That would be stupid, you need us, see what happens when you try and fight without us?"

Anna spoke " Yoh, you shouldn't need our help, you should be able to take her yourself."

Yoh said " How did you get here?"

Anna spoke " We had help."

" What?"

a fourth shaman stepped out of the shadows, Yoh stiffened. Reaching for his blade. "Lyserg."

He was Yoh's age, his green hair caught the light, but he was clearly wearing a version of the X Law uniform, and he carried a gun like Clare's.

He spoke, eyes downcast. " Yoh, I came here to guide your friends to you. I'm sorry, I have made mistakes in the past, I don't expect you to forgive me. But at least know I mean you no harm."

Yoh smiled " I forgive you."

Lyserg smiled " Yoh, you always were too forgiving. But this time, I will help you. For old times."

He held out the gun, " Zelel!"

a burst of light and a angel formed.

Clare laughed " You think this will stop me? Not now!"

Joco said " You've never fought us, you wouldn't know us, we are not like other shaman."

he disappeared in a flash and he was behind her! In Unity mode he kicked her to the earth.

" We're not the normal type of shaman."

Joco was behind her again with another kick! " at Unity, my speed is far greater then anything you've ever seen!"

Clare landed and tried to jump, but skeletal hands gripped her feet, Joco continued " And Faust, he not normal ether, he's a necromancer!"

two skeletons pulled themselves free of the earth.

Lyserg pointed the gun at her and fired! Zelel charged, sword swinging!

She dodged to the right and let loose a barrage of Ki beams! Zelel shattered but was summoned again.

The skeletons were easily beaten, but by then, Faust was above her, weapon glowing and slashed! She blocked with her own blade, but Joco was behind her again!

Clare duelled the two shaman, but then, Anna sent the two spirits after her!

Clare tried to block the battle axe but it was like being hit by a train! Her blade shattered! The blue one got under her guard and punched her in the gut! She went flying back! But then she saw, to her mounting worry, that Ren was standing up.

She phased behind him and called " No-one move! Or Ren will die."

a powerful kick sent her flying! She looked round and saw, some kind of zombie!

Or at least that's what he looked like. His grey skin and old clothes made him look like he'd been buried, also, stitches rapped around his arms, as if they'd been fixed on, behind him, stood a new shaman, green hair, she looked about seventeen.

Yoh laughed " Jun! It's good to see you here!"

Ren was muttering to himself as he stood. " I'm never going to hear the end of this." he sighed.

She said " What's the matter, Ren? Not surprised to see you're own sister are you?"

the zombie landed in front of them. He moved quickly and with skill.

Lee Pai-long was his name, a famous martial artist.

Yoh stood up, " see, Clare? These are my friends, most of them have tried to kill me at some point. Jun, Ren, Ryu, Faust. I gave them all a second chance. Now, they're risking themselves for me."

He held out his hand, " Amidamaru, Double Medium!"

his blue sword reappeared. It seemed to exude power.

Clare stepped back, This isn't possible! She thought, he was beaten! He had hardly any power left. Now he's stronger then ever! This really isn't possible! He can't just do that! His furiouku was gone!

Yoh said " Now, Clare, I am going to give you a second chance, Uriel is controlling you, don't let him, fight back!

Clare said " don't be stupid, Yoh! I didn't want to fight you, but you tried to stop me, this is something I can't allow. I will be back!"

there was a flash of light and she had vanished.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hao stood upon the Spirit of Fire, Selea hovered next to him, Cell was nowhere to be seen.

Hao spoke. " Interesting, that Uriel can take over a human mind like that. And that was an unexpected transformation. Her furiouku jumped quite high."

Selea said " Yoh's team has doubled in size, doesn't that worry you?"

Hao said " Not really, they may be powerful shamans, but in the end, their spirits are human or animal. Nether can compare with the Spirit of Fire."

" But," Replied Selea " That girl, Anna. Her spirits are nether of those."

Hao smiled. " Yes, those creatures were easily captured. They did not give me much trouble."

Selea said " You captured them?!"

Hao replied, " Yes, I needed two guardians for my book of teachings. Who better then the beings known as the Gods of War? Of course they aren't really Gods. But they are very powerful spirits."

Selea said " Now, Anna controls them?"

Hao laughed " No, she only thinks she controls them. I wouldn't be a good shaman if I didn't know how to bind spirits to obey me. After all, that is how I control Spirit of Fire. But I think we can expect to fight them very soon now, Yoh wont wait much longer, he will challenge me soon."

Selea said " Do you expect to win?"

" Of course. Yoh is a powerful shaman, but when all is said and done, he is still a part of me. He wont be able to beat me, after we merge, I will be able to easily toss aside the rest of his team."

Selea said " You're power increase will be great?"

Hao laughed " After we merge, I wont need Spirit King, not to fight at my fullest, the only reason I'll need him is to remake the world."

Selea said " But, are you sure you can defeat him? You saw him fight today, his furiouku is growing, that shouldn't be possible but it's happening."

Hao replied " It is growing, because he is part of me, we are each weaker then we should be, so our furiouku is growing to compensate. If left to his own devices, it is possible that Yoh would eventually become stronger then me. But that is years away. He doesn't have years, he hardly even has days. What is the point of bringing in all these shaman? They wont be able to defeat me. And some of them, might join me. Tao Ren... his family have been shamans for as far back as even I can remember. He wasn't always as soft as he is now, once, he would have joined me in an instant. And his sister, she too, once would have been perfect for my team. Yoh however, got to them first. Softened them with his attitude, now they are not worthy of the title, shaman. But, I may be able to fix that. After all ,once Yoh goes, who is there to keep Ren from turning dark? No-one."


	54. The X Law's Fall from Grace

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

Clare landed beside the stream, trees grew as far as the eye could see and she could sense many fish in the cool waters.

Her wings folded up easily she didn't even notice them. As if she always had them.

Her aura faded, her furiouku was long gone, yet she hadn't transformed back. And she could feel it regenerating much faster then it should be able to.

But that didn't matter, her head was pounding, emotions mixing and separating, and not all of them were hers.

Uriel was angry, she could tell, but he was also smart, he knew that Yoh's team was too tough to take on. Alone. But, she added, we aren't alone, Those shaman came from the other world. If Yoh can get help from there, why can't we?

He laughed, or at least seemed to, it was hard to tell seeing as how the whole conversation was happening inside her head. We can call the X Laws. She thought. And he agreed.

They took to the air, but when they were nearly at the point of the portal, something forced them to the ground!

Clare turned and saw the green haired X Law, Lyserg.

He stood on the shoulder of the angel, Zelel. His gun pointed at her,

she spat " What do you want? Traitor!"

Lyserg dodged her thrown Ki blasts and spoke " You don't have to fight me!"

She didn't say anything, but fired off another barrage of Ki blasts!

Zelel shattered in a blaze of white light. Lyserg landed on the ground and charged her! He didn't even summon Zelel!

She laughed and leapt at him!

At the last minute he raised his hand and she saw some kind of mechanical firing device, loaded into it, a pendulum made of some kind of crystal.

He shouted out " All right, Morphy! Into the pendulum!"

a flash of light and a small spirit appeared beside the crystal, she was almost the exact mental picture of a fairy, from the insect-like wings to the small size. But she fused with the weapon like a spirit and and the pendulum fired! She dodged to the side as it shot past her! And then it turned! The thin rope trailing behind it. She dodged again and again it came at her! She threw blast after blast but the crystal seemed immune to both Ki and Furiouku. Then she dodged to the side again as it shot past and dived at Lyserg!

She moved faster then the eye could see, and launched a barrage of fists! He flew back and hit the ground hard.

Clare smirked and raised her hand, gathering Ki and threw! Lyserg dodged in time though, and fired off the pendulum again!

Clare dodged to the side, her super speed making it easy to avoid the attack. Then the earth shook! Both Clare and Lyserg saw a huge explosion far away, to the south.

" What the?" Clare said " What caused that?"

Lyserg's hand was shaking " Hao... Hao, he's done something. I have to stop him now!"

Zelel reappeared in a second and Lyserg was flying.

Clare leapt into the air to keep pace with him. Then, phased away. Lyserg didn't even notice, his only thoughts were of Hao's death.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Selea caught herself as the force of the blast forced her through the air. When she could see again, Hao stood unharmed, Spirit of Fire behind him. Nether of them was so much as scratched!

A red aura surrounded the shaman and his spirit as they turned to see who had fired on them.

Marco stood, his gun raised, beside him stood Miine in the exact same position.

Beside her, another man, he wore a mask and seemed to be older then the others. His name was Kevin.

Alongside Kevin, stood another X Law, Chris Benstar. Instead of the normal pistols, he carried a pure white rocket launcher.

He was heavily built with close cut hair and his uniform was torn.

Behind them all, Jeanne was in her statue. Though her voice rang out clearly.

" Hao, we know you're plan and have come to stop you! You wont get past us!"

Hao smiled " A noble ideal, but how do you plan to stop me? If I wanted I could walk straight past you."

Marco cried out " Just try it! Hao! X Laws! Attack!"

As one, they raised their weapons and four angels leapt at their target, the Spirit of Fire!

It moved faster then they thought possible, and slashed at one of the charging angels! Gabriel fell back, a huge wound in his gut, then fire erupted and consumed the wounded angel! He shattered!

Miine cried out as a wound to mimic her spirit's appeared on her own gut! She fell to the ground as blood pooled around her. The other X Laws didn't even pause.

They're angels appeared behind them and Kevin spoke,

" Hmm, did you see, before it attacked, flames erupted around the Spirit of Fire? Only for a few seconds though."

Chris said " I need more information."

Kevin spoke, " Then I am next. Goodbye my friends. I will die for the greater good, see you in the next life."

He stepped forward, " Remiel! Attack!"

the angel shot forward! Spirit of Fire blocked a fist and tore of it's arm! Then it threw Remiel to the ground, partially crushing Kevin under his own spirit.

The man couldn't move, could only watch as Spirit of Fire summoned a stream of fire to destroy both himself and the angel. Once more, the other X Laws did nothing.

Clare landed now, beside Marco.

She cried " What's been happening?"

Marco answered he didn't seem to care whether she was son their side or not.

" We are going to stop Hao, stay out of our way."

Hao laughed at this point. " Stop me? Maybe you didn't notice but I just destroyed two of you're strongest shaman. You don't have the power left to fight me!"

Lyserg was behind them now, he fell to his knees as tears fell to the ground at his feet.

" Damn it, he's right. What's the point in fighting? Hao is unstoppable! He can't be beaten..."

Jeanne spoke. Though tears were flowing from the eyes of the statue " We have to try, what use is justice without hope? Will let their deaths be in vain? No? Fight on then!"

Hao said " Justice? That's just an annoying blanket that humans pull over their eyes to blind themselves to the real world. If there was a such thing, I would have been stopped long ago. No, there is no justice. Just me."

Clare had to admit, that even with her new power and her years of training, Hao seemed to be right and seeing him fight, he wasn't even trying! But he still took two angels. No! She would fight on!"

Chris spoke and broke through their thoughts " don't fear, we are X Laws, we will find a way. In fact, I have found one."

He turned to Hao, who was looking slightly bored. " Hao, you're reign of death and destruction is over! I am going to stop you here!"

Hao laughed " Is this some kind of mass hallucination you X Laws have? That you can each take me by yourselves? I doubt you can."

Chris spat. " This is real, Hao! I have discovered you're medium! And as soon as I destroy it you will be helpless! I will be the one to kill you!"

Lyserg said, to himself " Hao's medium? Can you really kill him?"

Marco said nothing.

Clare felt like cheering, Uriel had felt grief as the passing of the X Laws and now Hao would pay!

Hao spoke, " My medium? You really needed to discover it? Anyone with an ounce of sense should be able to guess it."

Clare cursed " What's he up to?"

Hao continued, " After all, its not like I hide it. My medium is oxygen. After all, fire needs oxygen to burn, right? It's pretty clear. He's not called Spirit of Fire because of his looks."

Lyserg cried out " WHAT?! Two X Laws gave their lives to discover this and he just told us himself! Damn you, Hao!"

Chris stepped forward, " You know you face you're end now, Hao."

He held out a white ball, it fit snugly into the palm of his hand. " This X bomb will burn out all the oxygen in the atmosphere around you, leaving you helpless. But I wont be harming the X Laws, oh no. we can't have that."

He aimed his rocket launcher into the air. " Spirits of the fallen X Laws, aid me one last time! Fulfil you're purpose and destroy the Spirit of Fire!"

and he fired, the pure light that fell from the sky was enough to blind you. Clare however saw something she had never expected, Angels, four angels, Then, Clare felt weak, she dropped to her knees as a power she hadn't known about left her, Uriel joined it's comrades in the air.

Clare felt much weaker now, but Uriel had left her enough of his power so that she could maintain her winged spirit form.

Together, the five angels formed a pyramid around Hao and the Spirit of Fire, Selea was forced back by the sheer Furiouku emitted by the angels.

Then, walls formed around Hao, locking him inside the pyramid!

Chris walked right through the wall though Hao would not have been able to do so.

He held the bomb up and said " This is it, Hao, revenge for all the people you've killed! Go to hell, Hao!"

and the bomb blew! The entire pyramid was filled by uncontrollable flames as they hunted down and devoured all the oxygen.

Marco raised his gun, " when the smoke clears, destroy Hao, I don't know if he's still alive in there, but we take no chances."

Then a voice rang out, Hao's voice " Not a bad attack. Pity it kills you too. But I'm not dead."

the smoke was forced aside! By Spirit of Fire! Yet it had changed, it's red colouring now blue. He spoke " that might have worked on me, five hundred years ago. But not today! If you think I don't learn from the past, you're mistaken. Spirit of Fire is no longer limited to one element.

Lyserg fell to his knees again " Hao is invincible! We can't stop him, even without his medium...he's still unstoppable!"

Hao held up a hand and the spirit roared! Shock waves emanated, there pure power shattering the angels around him.

Marco fell to his knees.

" No, Kevin, Miine , Chris... what's the point? Why can't we stop him? WHY!"

A weak voice came to their ears, " I will stop him..."

They all looked, Miine was getting to her feet, her wound dripping blood. Her gun was melted, but she was alive and she took a step towards Hao, then an other.

Lyserg called out " No! Miine! Don't go, he will kill you! You wont stand a chance!"

She paid him to heed. But held out her hand and spoke " Zelel, help me."

Lyserg gasped as the gun vanished from his hand, reappeared in Miine's.

She pointed at the blue spirit and fired! Zelel moved at lightening speed! It's fist striking the spirit's head! The head exploded outward, water sloshing around the fist, then, a few splashes of it, froze, becoming longer until they were spears, they hurled themselves at Miine. Going through Zelel first, the angel shattered.

Miine turned toward the X Laws. But she made no attempt to avoid the oncoming attack.

Lyserg cried " Run! Miine! Escape while you can!"

she shook her head sadly, " You are a tender child, Lyserg."

the spears were close now, Tears rolled down Lyserg's cheeks.

Miine continued " But tender is not the same as weak, perhaps, if we'd known that sooner, we might have won. No matter now, tenderness is what justice needs most, Lyserg. Good luck. Goodbye."

the spears slammed into her, going straight through her, she fell to the ground dead.

Lyserg let out a howl. " MIINE!"

Hao laughed, " I told you, justice doesn't exist. Now let me see, Miine, Furiouku level 8,300, Kevin, 9,700, Chris, 10,500. you are very strong souls."

Spirit of Fire held up a giant hand as it's red colour returned. And in it's palm, floated the ghosts of the three X Laws. They didn't move, they couldn't Spirit of Fire had them in it's power.

" You are qualified to be my food." Hao said. " Devour them."

Spirit of Fire opened it's mouth, sharp teeth catching the sun in evil ways.

The spirits floated up to it's mouth and it made to eat them, but a voice cut it off before it could.

" Morphy! Save them!"

the pendulum soared towards the giant spirit, Hao laughed. " Not even nearly strong enough to touch us!"

But it didn't stop. Then, it glowed, and an angel came into being!

Clare recognised it as belonging to Chris. A second angel appeared, the another, then another! Until the angel of every fallen angel was here.

The pendulum slammed into the spirit along with every angel, pure white light, Spirit of Fire staggered back as the souls of the X Laws faded, Morphy was standing now, she was as big as an angel! And she held in her hand, the souls of the X Laws! The other angels gathered around her.

Moving faster and faster, the souls joined with her in a burst of light! Then the angels did the same! Blinding light filled the area and Hao actually took a step back.

" looks like I lost my meal."

when the light cleared, Morphy was wearing armour like the angels had, but her face was visible, and it was clearly only armour, she had a completely different aura then the angels, yet it was somehow the same.

She settled on the ground in front of Lyserg. He was as shocked as everyone else by the look of his face.

Marco staggered to his feet, " that's, it's not an angel... it's some kind of mix..."

Jeanne stepped out of her statue and said " It's beautiful. What a beautiful angel... I could never make something like this... Lyserg this is you're doing. Perhaps, you are an X Law after all."

Lyserg stood taller then any had seen and said " No, the reason for this is clear, she transformed for me, my justice, I want to save my friends, this is my justice. And I didn't do it alone, the angels, they helped me. They should have no power without their shaman, yet they helped me. Morphy, she is my true spirit. I'm sorry I ever doubted it. But now, now my power is at it's fullest, I will stop you, Hao!"

The shaman was standing on the shoulder of Spirit of Fire, " Don't get cocky, just because you can devour souls too."

Lyserg shook his head, " I devoured nothing, what I gained they gave me of their own free will. And I will stop you, Hao."

Morphy leapt at the Spirit of Fire and they met in a blaze of light and flames, Morphy punched the Spirit and Hao growled as it counter attacked!

The two duelled in a storm of power.

Marco said " I don't get it, He's far stronger then any of us... his furiouku is so high, but he shouldn't be that strong."

Jeanne answered " Can't you see? He doesn't fight alone, the spirits of his friends are with him, Miine, Kevin and Chris. They're giving him their Furiouku."

Lyserg screamed as a fire ball forced them to the ground, Hao laughed as Spirit of Fire lifted a foot to crush them, but an angel forced them away.

Marco said, his gun raised, " I don't understand any of this, that Lyserg could be helped by spirits like this... I don't know, but this I do know! Hao is an enemy and I will not let him live! Michael!"

The angel soared at Hao, Spirit of Fire raised a clawed hand but was knocked back again.

Clare hovered in the air, blue sword in hand.

" I..wont...let..you..get...away..with...this"

she said.

And charged! Hao growled, suddenly finding himself fighting three X Laws.

Spirit of Fire forced Michael back with a fireball and punched Morphy to the ground! Clare dodged a fist and delivered a slash! But her blade was so small compared to the spirit it did no damage.

She dodged a second blow and struck back! Michael landed a powerful fist! Morphy did the same!

Was it her imagination or did the spirit flicker? But if it did, Hao had it back under control again in a second because it struck back! Clare screamed as the air around her heated rapidly, she fell to the ground and Hao moved to step on her, but Lyserg forced the spirit back again! This time, Hao grabbed him and pulled him away from Morphy!

He laughed, Lyserg closed his eyes, knowing what would come next, fire would devour him, body and soul.

But a green blast forced them away from each other!

Hao turned " What?"

Ryu was in the sky! His snake spirit under him, he landed between Lyserg and Hao, " You wont harm Lyserg!"

" Bason! God of War!"

the spirit appeared, Ren along with him. " This battle isn't over, now you face me, Tao Ren."

Horohoro appeared beside him " Don't forget me. Korroro!"

the icy spirit appeared in giant mode.

Joco appeared, riding a giant jaguar, on each paw it had wheels, exhaust poured out of the ducts sticking out of it.

Jud and her spirit rode with him.

And Faust walked into view, riding a giant version of his spirit.

Anna appeared in a flash, behind her, Yoh.

He held his giant blade, ready to fight. And called " Hao, you've gone too far. We are going to stop you!"

Hao laughed " At last, Yoh, the final showdown! Now, we become one!"

Yoh screamed " Not yet, Hao, This is you're end!"

Hao laughed again, " We shall see, Yoh. Spirit of Fire! Destroy them!"

But, a Ki blast struck the spirit! He turned and Clare gasped " Talos? You're alive? And healed?"

I nodded, " Yeah, thanks to Faust. And I'm going to help in this fight!"

Next Time on Dragon Ball Z Me: We fight Hao with our full strength, but will even that be enough? Selea joins the battle! And Arkh's on a mission, but what is it? Also, Buu's evil side is set free!, but will he serve Hao, or will he go on a rampage? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z Me.


	55. Down and down we go

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

Hao laughed as Yoh lunged at him! The two brothers fought at full power, Yoh ducking and dodging the Spirit of Fire,

then he struck back! His blue blade slashing at the spirit! It dodged.

Lyserg called out " Hang on, Yoh, we're coming!"

Every shaman in the area, leapt at Hao! Anna made a gesture and the two spirits appeared, the red one threw an axe while the blue one leapt at Hao!

He smiled " I see you captured my guardians, but I'm taking them back."

She gasped " What?"

Hao held up two small figures made of paper, tossed them into the wind and they caught fire!

The two spirits hot the ground, as if in pain. As Anna and Hao struggled over control.

Yoh cried out " Now! While he's distracted!"

and slashed at Hao himself! The fire shaman held up a hand and Yoh was sent flying back!

" I'm never going to be that distracted, brother."

Ren roared as Bason charged the Spirit! But the red shikigami ( for that was the name of this type of spirit)

appeared in front of him and threw and axe!

Bason shattered, Ren caught himself in time and said " These things are stronger then they look."

Anna was in shock, no-one had ever beat her in that kind of mental battle before, as a result she didn't move as the blue shikigami charged at her!

Yoh's eyes widened as he saw her in danger and he jumped in the way of the attack! His sword shattered as he was sent flying!

Anna, still hadn't moved, the blue spirit would get her! But then a powerful beam forced it back!

Ren and Horohoro leapt at the stunned foe! Ren's Double Medium slashed across it and it dodged! The red thing was above him with a powerful slash! He was sent flying!

Korroro launched an icy wind, but the shikigamis seemed immune!

Meanwhile, Hao and Yoh were duelling once more. They blue sword seemed to be doing no damage to Spirit of Fire.

Then, the spirit punched Yoh to the ground! He caught himself and dodged a second blow!

Faust came from out of nowhere and charged the Spirit of Fire! He was sent flying with a flick but Hao growled.

" This place is a little crowded, Yoh. Lets go somewhere else."

Before Yoh could dodge, the spirit grabbed him! And in a flash of flames they were both gone, Hao and Yoh.

Anna let out a cry " Yoh!"

Ren ran past her, and said " Relax, we can find them again, for now lets take care of these shikigamis! Bason, God of War!"

the giant Bason tried to step on the blue one but it punched him and Bason shattered!

Ren called out to everyone " We're using too much Furiouku! Everyone, weapon fusion!"

The giant spirits vanished, replaced with the glowing weapons.

I flew into the air, my hair golden, but I had to be careful, Faust may have healed my body, but my Ki was dangerously low. I could risk transforming farther then Super Saiyan.

Clare flew beside me, and we rained Ki storms down upon the two foes, but it did nothing!

Horohoro slammed his snowboard into them! The blue one punched him into the ground and stamped on him!

Ryu charged one, his wooden blade glowing, but he was met by the red spirit, it slammed it's axe into him and he screamed as he flew back, trailing blood!

Lyserg shot the pendulum but it was deflected with an axe! Faust struck hard and fast, Joco helping him, together they struck at the red shikigami, hoping to defeat it, but it's defence was perfect, welding the axes as if they were a part of it. Faust took a blow to the head and fell, Joco grabbed him and escaped!

Lyserg fired the pendulum again! And this, time, the blue spirit leapt at him! He couldn't dodge this time! Ren met the fist with his blade!

Clare let her own sword appear and charged! The red shikigami blocked and struck back, shattering the blade! She screamed and hit the ground!

I phased behind the blue one and to my surprise, it moved just as fast! We fought at the speed of light, blows were exchanged that echoed across the area. Then, it punched me in the gut! I doubled up and it kicked me to the ground!

I rolled and looked around, Faust, Ryu and Lyserg were down. Ren, Clare, and Joco were still fighting, Jud was pinned down by Selea! I cursed, I'd forgotten about her and at my current Ki level she could toss me aside easily. I called out to Clare " Can you take Selea?

She looked around, nodded and charged at her new target.

I looked round. Not good, Jun was beaten now, her spirit also knocked out, but Clare had arrived in time to save her life.

Joco, Horohoro, and Ren were fighting back to back against the two spirits. Anna seemed to be powerless to fight them.

I joined them, firing a storm of blasts at the red shikigami. Damn it, I thought, what I wouldn't give for enough Ki to form a Kamahamaha...heck, any beam would do! But if I do that I don't know if I'll be able to stay awake never mind maintain Super Saiyan!

Darn it...

the red shikigami ploughed through the group scattering the shaman, Ren caught himself and cried " I will not give up, I am Tao Ren! I will not be defeated!"

The red shikigami raised his axe and threw it! Ren's eyes widened, seeing that he could nether block or dodge, but a white snake head grabbed the axe in it's mouth! The destroyed weapon reappeared in it's owner's hand.

We looked at the source of the attack!

Ryu stood tall on the giant snake. His wound was deep, should have stopped him in his tracks, but he didn't seem to feel it at all!

He spoke, " Master Yoh needs us, I can feel it! I wont let you keep us back!"

Ren smirked as he picked himself up, " Yes, I forgot about that. If Yoh couldn't destroy my Double Medium, how could you?! Bason!"

his weapon reappeared.

Horohoro stood up, " For Yoh."

Faust stood too. " Master Yoh, I owe you. I wont let you down in you're hour of need!"

Joco walked towards the group now, Lyserg with them.

The two shikigami stood guard, daring the shaman to try and cross.

Ren called out " This is it, for Yoh. If we don't help him soon, I don't think he will be able to survive. Now! For Yoh! Hit them with everything!"

the shamans fired off a beam of pure power, white and pure it smashed into the shikigami!

They stood the assault though and Ren cried out " Harder! We can do this! Yoh would do the same for us, what's the use of having such power if you can't save someone? WE NEED MORE POWER!"

The combined power of the shamans rose, the same word being repeated by each warrior. " Yoh."

the blue shikigami crumpled under the assault! The red soon followed, they vanished in a red blaze!

Ryu called out " We are coming, Master Yoh! Hold on!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Yoh hit the ground again, he was breathless, scratched, bruised, but he was still fighting.

Hao stood over him, the red blade in his hand.

Hao smiled, " Not bad, Yoh. You're Double Medium had improved. But it's still not as good as mine. How many more times, Yoh? How many more times will I knock you down before I tire of this fight and absorb you? This is the question you should be asking yourself. After all, you have no friends here to help you."

Sweat poured down Yoh's face as he stood and his blue sword appeared. " Shut up and fight, Hao."

Hao smirked " Even you know you can't win."

Yoh screamed and lunged at his brother " Shut up and fight!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The world seemed to stretch out below them, Selea flew in front of her, Clare kept pace easily enough.

They each watched the other, noting stance and power and Ki, these were both fighters, veterans of countless battles, they wouldn't just charge in, they would plan and measure their foe's power. They would watch. Then they would fight, and what a fight it would be! Clare's Saiyan side could hardly wait, but she suppressed it. Patience would win the day.

This they both knew.

Selea examined Clare's new form, taking in the wings and the increase in power.

" Not bad," She said at last, " But have you thought of how alike we look now?"

Clare nodded, " It's ironic."

Selea laughed " I have much more experience with wings. Do you really think you can fight me here? In the air? This is my domain."

Clare's aura appeared, golden and slightly tinged with blue. " We shall see."

Selea held out a hand and her spear formed from darkness. " Yes, we will. But don't think I'll lose easily! I have read Master Hao's book of teachings. I am a much stronger shaman the yourself."

Clare said " But that doesn't matter does it? Not here, Uriel and I, we are at Unity. All my powers and abilities have grown. Even if you summon the Dark, I'll still win."

Selea pointed her spear at the other, " Don't bet on it."

they charged! Faster then the eye could see, spear met sword in a flash of power! Then, they moved as fast as they could, wings beating quickly, clashes echoed across the sky as they continued their dual!

Clare soared higher into the air, spread her wings wide and dived! Selea spun round, just in time and avoided the attack, before Clare could recover, Selea let loose a stream of Ki blasts!

The Saiyan dodged between them, but Selea phased behind her! Clare was sent flying! Selea continued to phase behind her with kicks and punches, but Clare snapped her wings back! They caught Selea's fist and Clare tossed her to the side, turning, the Saiyan let loose a powerful beam attack!

Selea dodged and fired off a beam of her own! Clare leapt to the right but it clipped her wing!

Suddenly finding it hard to fly, Clare struggled to stay in the air, Selea rose to her height and let loose a barrage of fists and kicks, then fired off a beam! Clare shot through the sky like a flaming comet, Selea phased behind her with a kick but Clare turned and caught it!

Selea growled and punched her foe with her free hand! Clare was sent flying again. Selea raised her spear and said " Time to end this, Spirit of Darkness."

A great blackness appeared behind her, it resolved itself into image of a three headed snake, completely black, it spat a dark beam at Clare! She dodged at the last instant!

Selea spoke again " If you think I've not gotten any better, your mistaken. Let me show you my power, the power of Master Hao, Spirit of Darkness, double medium!"

her spear grew to twice it's size, becoming much blacker, it acquired a dark aura and Clare just had time to reflect that she was in trouble before Selea charged!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I looked around, the group was moving towards Yoh, or at least to where Lyserg said Yoh would be.

Faust had bandaged Ryu's wounds and everyone was getting ready to save Yoh. Lyserg was leading us towards a deep part of the forest. According to him, there was a big clearing not too far away. I sighed, could this kid really tell what was ahead of us with his pendulum? I doubted it. But I had seen the others really trusted him. The strange thing, I was unable to locate Hao and Yoh. I couldn't sense a thing from ether of them!

So we had nothing better to do then follow a crystal... I sighed again, it wasn't as if I even knew any of them! And Clare had vanished to somewhere or other.

So we followed the crystal. After all, it's not like we had anything better to do.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Yoh hit the ground again, he was breathing very hard now, his furiouku almost gone, Hao wasn't even scratched.

Yoh screamed and launched himself at the foe! The blades meeting in a flash, but Hao seemed impossible to stop, slowly his blade was forced back, Hao said " You see, Yoh? You can't win. Your power just isn't high enough. You should have realized that by now, after all You're still a part of me."

Yoh screamed " I will stop you!" and pushed forward with all his power! Yet it was like hitting a wall, Hao didn't even move!

Sweat poured off Yoh as he tried to hold the stalemate. But Hao was unstoppable, and as the red blade got closer to his throat, Yoh thought, this is it, Ren wont be saving me this time. I doubt he could. No! I wont just roll over and die! I have to keep fighting!

He rolled away and struck at Hao's back! The shaman easily blocked and counter attacked!

Yoh blocked most of the barrage but a few got him, light cuts adorned his face and chest. But that wasn't the worst, the worst was that Hao was playing with him! It was painfully clear now that Hao could brush aside his defence whenever he wanted to.

He was kicked to the ground with such force that a crater formed under him!

Yoh tried to stand, but his body only twitched.

Hao looked at him " Done already? I had hoped that a part of me might be slightly tougher then that. Ah well, I guess I should absorb you now."

Yoh couldn't move, his limbs were on fire, he could hardly breath. He could feelAmidamaru beside him, but he had no strength to call out.

Hao came nearer. Yoh still couldn't move.

Amidamaru tried to stand in the way, but Hao walked through him, Yoh had no Furiouku at all, not even enough to give Amidamaru a chance to even touch Hao.

The fire shaman walked forwards, upon reaching Yoh, he looked down and said " See? This is the only way it could end. Now join me in creating the perfect world. A world of shaman."

Yoh couldn't move, he didn't even try, despair tugged at his soul and he felt himself slid through it's icy waters. There was no point in any of this, Hao would kill him, he would kill everyone he cared about, he would destroy the world. And no-one could do anything about it.

" Yoh!"

His eyes snapped open, " Horohoro?"

" Master Yoh!"

" Ryu!"

" We're here, Yoh, you didn't expect me to let anyone else kill you, did you?"

" Ren..."

Hao growled " I thought they wouldn't find us for at least a few hours, ah well, I guess now is the time to merge."

But Yoh was on his feet! The blue blade forming in his hand!

Hao smiled " I knew there was more fight in you! Now, let us test your power to it's limit."

the red blade met the blue sword, The others ran to him but they were still too far away to help it was up to him!

A flash as the swords crossed again, Hao said " You're much stronger now, Yoh. But not enough!"

and he leapt into the air! His foot catching Yoh's blade and tossing it far away, he landed crouched and balled his hand as if to punch his brother, but when the fist connected he spread it out!

Yoh gasped, Hao's hand went farther then it should have been able too, reaching inside the shaman, no wound appeared but Hao smirked and withdrew his hand, yet something came with it, at first it looked like a piece of Yoh's clothes but as it came we noticed that it was Yoh, slightly transparent, a perfect double, it matched Yoh perfectly, Yoh, or at least his body sunk to the ground, Hao held the transparent Yoh and then, he actually lifted it, with one hand to his mouth, and devoured it, that's the only word for this. He forced the spirit into his mouth piece by piece until Yoh was eaten. And we were too far to help! Anna let out a howl, joined by the other shaman " YOH!"

Hao turned to them, smirking now, " At last, now, would you like to challenge me? I haven't felt this strong in five hundred years."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Arkh stood next to the portal, his aura surging around him, Vitrolic stood beside him power surging also, the android looked over at his friend and said " Shall we do this?"

Arkh nodded " I'm afraid that if we don't get this done quickly, Hao might win. I lost track of Yoh a few minutes ago, no Ki at all, not even a fading signature that would have been left if he died suddenly, he just vanished."

Vitrolic said " Not good."

Arkh agreed, this had better work ,because if it didn't, things were looking bleak for both worlds.

In all the worlds, there were only two items capable of subduing Hao, Arkh was going to get one. The sword of fire. It was crafted by Hao himself, in his original life, before he was a great shaman or even a shaman at all. Legend says that he was only seven when he made it though Arkh doubted that, he knew how legends grew in the telling, but the thing that he did know, this sword, could temporally block off a spirit from it's medium. Any medium. Effectively defeating the Spirit of Fire. However, the blade would have to be welded by a fire biased shaman to do such a thing, Astalon was not a fire spirit, he was a sun spirit but that would be close enough. This made Arkh, the only shaman capable of using the sword, the only one to weld it for five hundred years. It might be enough to defeat Hao, but then again, it might not.


	56. Power and friendship

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

" YOH!" This cry echoed across the clearing, joined by all the shaman it mourned the loss of a friend and leader. 

Anna's eyes hardened, and she spoke, her steely gaze never leaving Hao, " Hold him still for a few minutes, I can handle the rest."

Ryu cried out " Yes, full power!"

the red snake appeared again as around the shaman, their spirits formed ready for battle, one by one, they floated into the sky, Hao leapt into it too, Spirit of Fire appearing under him as his blade faded. 

I sank to my knees, Ki going fast, I couldn't even fight in the coming battle! 

Hao smirked " do yo still want to challenge me? Now that I can easily destroy you all?"

Ryu spat, " In your dreams. ATTACK!" 

Horohoro called out, " Now! Full power!" 

a huge wave appeared from nowhere and crashed down upon Hao! Icy water freezing on contact. The entire spirit was frozen, but Hao wasn't. He said " What are you planning?"

Ryu looked at Lyserg. " Now, hold him still!" 

The boy nodded, " Right."

two of the snake's heads grabbed Spirit of Fire by the leg, Morphy raised her fist and it extended! Gripping the other leg. 

Anna spread her necklace on the ground, and closed her eyes, she made a sign with her hands. And the beads started to glow! 

Smoke poured of the spirit as it's heat melted the ice. 

Ren cried out " Get ready, if Anna doesn't finish soon, then Hao will brake free!" 

the beads detached from the necklace and floated to eye level.

And I felt Ki! From each and every bead, a different life force. A different spirit! 

She pointed at Hao and the beads sped at their target! 

He saw them coming and grinned, " Ah, the 1080 beads, they managed to kill me last time, but not now!" 

the beads scattered, forming a field around the spirit and it's shaman, then, a beam of light fired from bead to bead! Spirit of Fire struggled to move but was unable to budge.

Anna cried out " Now! Attack him now! While his defence is down!"

Ryu called out " Yes! Now, attack!"

each of the snake's head formed a ball of power in it's mouth, Ren laughed as Bason charged a golden beam.

Korroro charged an icy orb, Joco's spirit's claws slide out. 

Faust's spirit readied herself to charge.

As the attacks charged, Ren spoke, " Yoh, this is for you, even when I tried to kill you, you saved me from my uncle. Thank you."

Ryu picked up " Master Yoh, thanks to you I became a shaman. Thank you."

Lyserg called out, " Yoh, I betrayed you, joined the X Laws, kidnapped your friend, tried to kill you, yet you still saved us from Hao! This is for you."

Faust said " Yoh, thanks to you and Anna, Elize and I were reunited, I would die for you, I will kill Hao for you!" 

Horohoro called out " Yoh, you were always a good friend, even when you knew you couldn't win, you would still fight to save us, thanks."

Joco said " Yoh, you took my in when no other team would have me, thank you."

Ren spoke again, " Fire!" 

every attack was launched, fire, ice and Furiouku hurled at Hao, Joco and his spirit leapt at the foe, as did Faust. And together, they said, " Yoh, goodbye. Thank you."

Hao saw the combined attack coming. And smirked! 

Flames licked around the spirit, the beads were forced back by the sheer power, Hao didn't even need to move, the beams turned to the side, missing him, though by the shocked looks on the face of the shaman, they hadn't expected this, Joco cried out " You forgot about me!" 

Hao turned " Not really." 

He held up a hand and the giant jaguar shot back! Smashing into the ground. 

Spirit of Fire was free now, the shock waves knocked over every spirit and shaman in the area as Hao laughed. " I told you, you can't beat me." 

Anna fell to her knees as the beads shattered around her, " Even the 1080 spirits of the Asakura family failed, Hao is unbeatable..."

There was a crash as Ren hit the ground behind her.

He picked himself up and said " It's not over...get up! Keep fighting! we...wont...let...him..win! Bason, God of War!" 

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

He floated through the endless blackness, once, he might have had a name, it had been Yoh, but now, he was nothing more then a slowly fading spirit, with no name or memories.

Images flashed through his mind.

A tall shaman stood. Behind him, legions of shaman watched. They thought, unaware that the tall one could read their minds as easily as a book. Is he really human? Thought one, another thought. He must be insane, to over throw humanity, we couldn't do this! 

A third thought, He's a demon, a devil in flesh, nothing human could be so strong! 

The tall shaman held out a hand, " Join me, and we shall form a world of shaman."

a new image appeared, the same tall shaman stood confronting two shikigami, one red one blue.

Behind him stood the other shaman, the ones who had doubted. The red shikigami charged! Hao raised his hand and it flew back! He made a gesture, it transformed into a small piece of paper, he caught it as it fell, the blue one was behind him and launched a barrage of fists and kicks! Hao dodged them all, and with a gesture, this one too became paper. 

The other shaman thought, He can't be doing this! Those were two of the strongest shikigami and he defeated them without even using a spirit! He is a devil, a monster in human form. We can't join him, it would be certain death! 

They walked away, Hao watched them go. He said nothing.

Yoh sank through the darkness, a new image forming before him, Hao as he was now, he held out a hand. " Join me, Yoh. Let us became whole again!"

Yoh stopped, he was floating beside a wall, made of screens, they looked grown not made, on every screen, a picture of Hao, his hand reached out. Each hand was actually reaching out of the screen, towards Yoh. " Come, let us join together." the Haos said. 

Yoh reached out a hand, coming towards the nearest screen, when one, farther down started to flicker, the picture becoming static. 

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ren hit the ground for the seventh time, he forced himself to his feet again, around him the rest of the team did the same. Anna still hadn't moved. 

Hao spoke " Give up, you can't win."

Ren leapt at him, Bason forming under him, " I am Tao Ren! I cannot lose!" 

His blade sliced down, Hao caught it and hurled Ren back to the ground! 

He got to his feet easily. " I wont give up."

The team leapt at Hao again, and again he forced them back easily. 

I forced myself to stand, " I have to do something... But I'm not strong enough! I need more power!" 

wait, more power? I thought, of course! 

I turned to Ren who had crashed beside me, " Hold them back, I'm going to buy you some time."

He looked at me, " You could only last a few seconds."

I smirked " Trust me here, I'll give you a brake...for a while. But I can't stop him alone."

he nodded.

I got to my feet, " I hope I can still do this."

I concentrated on my remaining Ki, not a lot. But it should be enough. My hand started to glow as the Ki gathered there. 

Hao saw this as the others fell back, " What are you up to?"

I chuckled, " Hao, you're about to see what gave us Saiyans the power to conquer entire planets. Let me show you! Full Moon Orb!" 

I tossed the glowing orb into the sky, Hao's eyes followed it, it exploded! Moon light danced across the sky, the now smaller orb glowing brightly.

" You missed."

I growled, insane power rushing through my veins, " Did I?"

I roared, a wild, animal sound, all eyes turned to me, I gasped as my face changed, fur growing along my arms and legs, getting bigger, stronger. I roared again, this time with a more animal face, an Ozaru's face. 

Golden fur covered my body now. I bellowed a challenge at the spirit! 

Hao gazed at me, " Interesting."

I laughed, my voice changed. " In this form, a Saiyan's power is multiplied by ten times! Let me show you my full power!" 

I rammed into the spirit! It punched me, but I recovered with a powerful kick, Spirit of Fire backed away, I roared again and launched a Ki barrage! Each orb forcing the spirit farther back. 

The Spirit of Fire sent a torrent of flames at me! I laughed, opened my mouth and shot my own fiery attack! 

The two attacks met in mid air! Fire on fire, we both struggled. Hao didn't look worried, slowly, his beam was coming towards me. It struck! Pain blossomed across my chest and I staggered, but I was back in control in a second and brought my hands together, " Ozaru Rage!" 

a red beam struck the Spirit and forced it back still farther. 

I phased behind it with a barrage of fists! It buckled under my assault and fell to the ground, I dived after it! 

The spirit struck the ground and formed a crater, a crater that only deepened when I landed on the foe! 

The earth crumbled under me, I grinned and stepped off. Looking down at Ren I said " Guess I didn't need your help after all. Shrimp."

then a voice cut across our hearing, " Not bad, not bad at all. I don't think anyone's been able to do that to me in centuries." 

I backed away, " No."

the ground below me erupted! Spirit of Fire coming up behind me! He sent me flying with a fist! Then he phased behind him, catching me in an unbreakable grip!

I struggled but was unable to free myself. Hao said, " You're very powerful, pity I didn't find you before you became so goody goody. Ah well. I will enjoy your power!"

He threw me to the ground! On the way, he fired off a great beam of flame! I turned in time, it missed my chest, but my arm! It was consumed by the flame! Incinerated beyond healing even for a senzu. I crashed into the earth with a scream of pain, Hao laughed as his spirit sent a barrage of fire balls at me, each one knocking me deeper underground and wounding me more. 

At last, he stopped, and said " There, I can't even see him any more the blast forced him so deep, I will have to wait for the wounds to kill him, now for you."

he turned to Yoh's friends. Ren shouted, " NOW! Attack!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Yoh floated in the darkness still, and still, the hands reached for him. But sounds were coming to him now. Screams of pain, the noises of battle. 

" Ryu, watch out!"

" Ren, behind you! Too late!"

He didn't recognise them, didn't even know what they were. The screen flickered some more, and a new image appeared, a dark night, a hill and standing upon that, a lone grave. And a figure, standing alone, swords in hand.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ren struggled to his feet as around him, the team did the same. " He's so tough..." Ryu said.

Ren spat, " He isn't too strong! We can beat him, I have never lost to anyone but Yoh, I will not start now!" 

He didn't have the energy left to summon Bason, the others were also out and could only watch as Hao charged a fireball. 

Anna still hadn't moved. 

Hao laughed, mocking them. " Why can't you just accept it? Yoh is dead, and in a minute, you will join him!" 

Ren said, more to himself then anyone else, " Yoh is not dead." 

Anna gasped and looked at him. Hao smirked " Yes, the shaman known as Yoh no longer exists. Now there is only me." 

Ren said, " No, we are not talking about the same thing."

Hao backed away " What?"

Ryu said " He's right."

Joco smiled, " Yeah, we can't give up now."

the team stood up. Ren looked stronger then ever, Bason appeared behind him. 

" Yoh is still alive...in our hearts."

Hao laughed, " Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

Ren smirked " Really? I have prove. You know our Furiouku level. I can only summon Bason in God of War mode three times before I have to rest. But, I have done so more then seven times today! Explain that! Each of us has pushed far past our limits. Yoh is here."

Anna muttered to herself " Here?"

Ren spoke, " Now, prepare to die, Hao!" 

Hao spat, " Damn it! You really annoy me. I'll finish you here!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Cries of pain, Yoh didn't even twitch. Ren screamed as he was slammed into the ground. Then the words reached him. Ren's speech. 

The screen flashed again and the figure turned, Amidamaru! 

He beckoned for Yoh. 

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hao laughed to himself, these fools would die! They were spread out before him, Ren was he only one still standing. Hao smirked and cried out " Spirit of Fire, Destroy th--!" 

he didn't finish because his chest seemed to catch fire! Pain!" 

he clasped his hand to it. " What?"

He looked. " No...its not possible...this can't be!" 

Ren smirked. 

Anna gasped. 

Yoh rose to his feet, shakily at first but getting better. Hao backed away, " No, this really can't be happening!" 

Yoh smiled at his friends, " Hi," he glanced at Hao, " Lets continue the fight, you and I." 

Amidamaru appeared, " Lord Yoh, you live!"

Yoh nodded, "yes, thank you, old friend." 

His blue blade formed, a giant version. And leapt into the air! Hao had to move fast to block the attack! 

" You can't do this!" he screamed, " We merged! How can you come back!" 

Yoh smiled " Because, my friends are here, they called to me, they needed my help. And I answered. This is where I should be, they are here, so I am here."

Ryu was on his feet, " Yes! Master Yoh!"

Ren stood up too, Horohoro and the others as well. 

Yoh said, " Now, lets finish this fight. Hao, this is your end!" 

they leapt into the air! Hao blocked a blow from Yoh, Joco's claws slashed the spirit! Horohoro froze an arm, this allowed Faust to slip through and Elize drew a giant scalpel, slashing at Hao! 

Bason's blade chopped at the spirit and it shattered! 

Hao landed easily on the ground, " No way," he said " You can't be so strong...it is not possible... you should be dead!"

Yoh was coming at him, the other shaman too, Hao saw his chances of victory shrinking fast.

Luckily, he had a backup plan. " Cell," he said, his voice moving through space and arriving in the mind of the android, " Is everything ready?"

Cell said " Yes, Master Hao, the Namekein dragon has been summoned and is ready to grant your wish."

Hao replied " Good, have him carry out the wish now."

Yoh was just raising his sword to slash when the Spirit of Fire exploded! This was the only word for it, super hot flames shot out from his body, smoke poured across the landscape.

Yoh landed and said " He's doing something... I don't like this."

Then, a great, unearthly screaming came from the cloud. The humans clasped their hands to their ears. Hao laughed like a manic.

" You thought we were tough before? Yoh, face us now, with power that equals Spirit King!"

The smoke cleared, Spirit of Fire stood far bigger then he had been before. Twice his previous size at least. 

Hao laughed as the giant spirit roared, and leapt at the foes! 

There was a huge explosion, red fire streamed through the sky, screams abounded as one by one, Yoh's friends lost the power to shield themselves. When the attack was over, only Yoh and Ren stood. The others were knocked out and burned badly.

Hao said " No doubt your wondering what just happened? It's so simple. I have had the earth dragon balls in my possession for quite a while, but your dragon was not strong enough to make my power equal to Spirit King's, luckily for me, he was strong enough to send Cell to Namek and the dragon there was strong enough to grant my wish. Now, after more then five hundred years, I have the power to rival Spirit King, I can make a new world! At last, my dream will come true!" 

" Hao, this, it's not over..."

Yoh's blue sword reappeared, Ren alongside him, his Double Medium at full power, the two rivals prepared for the fight of their life's, the fight for both world.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Selea laughed as her spear tore through Clare's sword and yet again, the angel merged warrior fell tumbling from the heavens. 

Selea phased behind her with a barrage of kicks and fists! Clare cried out as pain flared through her body, Selea sent her flying with a kick! She caught herself and turned, meeting Selea's fist with a kick! The foe was sent back but she recovered and charged again! This time the spear slashing at Clare! 

The Saiyan dodged to the right, then to the left as the slashes drew closer and closer to there target.

Clare screamed as she was sent flying, blood leaking from a cut on her face.

She tried to stay in the air, she was tired and wounded, she couldn't take it! Her wings shattered, as did the spear, and Clare, normal again fell from the sky, too tired to fly or dodge, she could only fall. 

Selea laughed again, " This is what happens when you try and stop Master Hao! I learned from his teachings, you don't stand a chance, but I guess I will have to make sure. Spirit of Darkness"

The spirit appeared in black snake form. She pointed and it fired off a dozen orbs of pure blackness, they exploded on contact. 

Clare screamed again as she come closer and closer to death, the last orb came at her, no power to dodge or block, she would die. But someone got in the way of the attack! 

He grabbed her arm to keep her up. 

Selea looked on, " what the? You look just like Hao but older..."

Indeed, this new shaman did resemble Hao, he looked much older tough, Ryu's age. But the strangest thing about him, his huge feathery wings, pure white, he wore a robe like Hao's.

On his arm, a shield shaped like a turtle. With this he had blocked the attack. Selea frowned, " Just who are you?"

He spoke, his voice too, mirrored Hao's though more mature. " I am Silva, Tenth Oracle. I have come here to stop Hao, don't get in my way."

Selea grinned, " Ah yes, Master Hao told me about you, I can see the family resemblance. No doubt, you are the descendant of Hao. No wonder your so powerful."

Silva growled " My power is my own, it has nothing to do with Hao."

He turned, wings easily lowering Clare and himself. 

Selea smirked " But, Master Hao said he was not to be disturbed, not even by you!"

She fired off three more black orbs! 

Silva blocked them all! His shield shone. He growled, " Fine, I will defeat you first!" 

he spread his wings, and charged! Razor edges forming on the wings.

Selea saw him coming and her spear reappeared, Then, Silva blurred! His speed jumping so far that even Selea couldn't dodge! The razor edges of his wings catching and clipping her own! The spear shattered in her hand and she fell from the sky. 

He watched her descend and turned to Clare, checking her pulse, " Hmm, still alive, Furiouku gone... lucky I got here when I did..."

he landed easily on the ground, where a different shaman waited, he wore the same robe as Silva, but his skin was slightly more tanned, he regarded his friend and said, " Have you found one of Yoh's team?"

Silva said " I am not sure, Kalim. But I saved her from one of Hao's followers. We have to hurry. Hao is getting more powerful by the minute I fear we're already too late."

Kalim nodded and in a flash of light, changed, his lower half becoming that of a bison. He charged across the landscape, Silva followed in the air, the two Tenth Oracle praying that they weren't too late. 

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hao laughed, this was almost too easy, Ren and Yoh were powerful shaman in their own right, but against his new power? They didn't stand a chance. Yet they fought on, Ren's God of War was annoying at best, but Yoh's Double Medium was very powerful, too powerful. 

Spirit of Fire ducked an attempted slash and fired off a flame! Yoh dodged, Ren tried to punch him but a quick fist sent him to the ground! 

Yoh slashed the spirit across the chest! It roared, and clawed at him but Yoh was already dodging to the side! 

The spirit roared, Hao could fell it's anger through their bound. He shared it. To think that Yoh could be so persistent! He was slowing down their entire plan! And Selea should have killed Clare by now, but she hadn't. That wasn't good. 

Yoh slashed the Spirit across the chest again! It roared and punched him to the ground! Yoh landed on his feet and dodged to the side in time to avoid the flames that hit where he had been.

Hao growled. 

Yoh charged! He slashed again! This time, Hao was ready! A red fist closed around Yoh! He struggled to free himself but he was caught. Spirit of Fire raised him to eye height and Hao said, " Yoh, you have been an annoyance long enough, you may have been much stronger then I thought, but in the end, you're just a part of me, lesser part. Now, die!" 

Spirit of Fire tightened it's grip, Yoh screamed as he was slowly crushed, Amidamaru appeared next to Yoh as the blue sword faded. 

Then, it threw him! 

Yoh plummeted to the ground and with a crash he landed in a huge crater.

Hao laughed and peered at him, Yoh slowly clambered out of the hole, his limbs were shaking now, his Furiouku almost gone. He slowly raised his normal sword with it's blue aura I nan attempt to ward off the attack that was coming next, an attempt that both Yoh and Hao knew was doomed to failure. He just didn't have the power left.

Hao laughed, as Spirit of Fire charged up a huge torrent of flame, Hao said " You did well to survive this far, Yoh. But you will die here! There is no-one to come to the rescue, your friends have fallen and you will too. Fry, Yoh!" 

the huge attack rushed at him! A great beam of fire, red hot it tore through the air. 

Yoh raised his sword, a blue shield forming around him, the fire struck it with a great crackling! Yoh grated his teeth as he struggled against the power of Hao. 

The fire shaman laughed to himself. " you never should have been born, Yoh."

the fire intensified, Yoh fell to his knees but the shield held. 

Cracks were forming around it now. It was only a matter of time. 

Hao laughed " I want you to burn, Yoh, body and soul!"

the flames grew hotter. Yoh screamed, the cracks were widening! 

" Yoh!"

Ren was standing. He couldn't fight, couldn't help, but he could talk. " I wont forgive you, if you lose, how many times have we fought? I will defeat you, not anyone else. Fight on, Yoh." 

He fell to his knees, " Fight on." 

A glow surrounded Ren now. 

Hao laughed " You think you can stop me with words? Goodbye, Yoh!" 

"...Yoh..."

Horohoro croaked, he couldn't even stand up. " You can do this, I believe in you, Yoh."

Ryu said " Yes, Yoh. Be stronger! You can find the strength! Just look for it."

Joco and Faust said one word " Yoh."

The ground under Yoh shattered as the flames got hotter, the glow surrounded every shaman now. 

Yoh said " I can't do this, guys, I can't..." 

" Yoh!"

Silva descended from the heavens and dropped Clare to the ground. He spoke to the struggling shaman. " Yoh, you are not alone. Everyone is watching!"

he held up a hand and a small picture formed in the air, the crowds had gathered in front of a huge screen, in a building of stone, beside every person stood a ghost. The shaman from all over the world were watching. Someone on the screen spoke, it was a man wearing some kind of mask, his clothes were ninja like as was the mast itself. He said " Yoh, my son, we are with you. Defeat Hao!"

the glow was taken up by every shaman in the crowd. 

Still, Yoh sank lower, his power draining. 

" Yoh, this is not the end."

That cry came from Marco, he staggered towards them, Jeanne with him. Lyserg stood up and said " Yes, fight on, Yoh."

the glow was taken on by the last surviving X Laws. 

Hao laughed " Still not enough, Yoh, take this!" 

The flames grew hotter again, Yoh screamed as they seared through his shield, burning his flesh. 

" YOH!" 

Anna cried out. The glow surrounded her too, Then a light shone through the fire. " What is happening?"

Hao asked.

Then, the fire was forced back! Hao backed away, " No, this can't be happening... you can't take this much power!" 

Yoh stood unharmed, but light glittered all around him and then, it formed a body around him, slightly smaller then Spirit of Fire, it formed the body of Amidamaru! 

He floated into the air. 

" What are you?" Asked Hao. 

Yoh spoke, his voice coming from within Amidamaru.

" Yes, I see. This is real power, friendship... all those people. They trust me with their hopes... they are letting me use their Furiouku... even you can't fight so much Furiouku combined within a single body! Hao, this is the end!"

Hao spat " Don't be stupid! This hasn't even started yet!"

Yoh said " I can't let these people down, I don't think I could lose if I tried, no I should say, I will not lose, Hao!" 

Amidamaru charged! Moving with lightening speed! Spirit of Fire countered, fist meeting sword. The spirit's struggled for a second, then Yoh drew a second sword! Spirit of Fire was forced to back off. Hao said to himself " How can you do this? Every time I have the power to kill you, you get stronger."

Yoh said " Because,I follow my heart, I protect those who need it, so I cannot lose."

Hao spat " Don't be stupid! Your heart can lead you nowhere!" 

The two spirits clashed again.

Yoh said " No, you never followed your heart, this is why you desire more power. My heart, it lead me to save my friends from you Hao, it brought me back to the world of the living. This is my power!"

Spirit of Fire slashed at Amidamaru but the samurai blocked! 

Hao said " Humans are so weak, the world will be better without them!" 

Yoh replied " No, we are strong. A single person can make little difference, but together, we can change the world, even you work together Hao, with Spirit of Fire. "

Hao said " Yes! Even I am too weak!"

Spirit of Fire took a slash to the chest. 

" No," said Yoh, " This is your strength, to work together, this is the greatest power, together with everyone, I will defeat you!" 

Hao said, " NO!" there was no race of the laid back warrior he had been not too long ago. 

" I...am...right!" 

Yoh sighed " This is why you will never defeat me, Hao. My power, comes from everyone. You can't win!" 

Hao screamed " No, Spirit of Fire! Destroy him!"

the spirit charged! 

Yoh said " Amidamaru, lets finish this, Spring Rain!" 

The sword was blue, an unearthly shade of the colour and the two spirits met in a single moment! 

Then they went past each other. 

Yoh said " Goodbye, Hao."

Hao didn't move, slowly a a wound opened on his chest, a deep one. Spirit of Fire shattered.

Hao fell to the ground, he didn't catch himself. Blood spattered around him as he rolled. 

Amidamaru faded away, Yoh fell to his knees, " I did it... heh, Hao was pretty strong...thanks everyone."

he fell face down to the ground.

A great cheer was loosed from the watching shaman, The ninja-like guy smiled " Yoh, you did it. You did it!"

an old man beside him said " Of course, he had my his grandfather's training."

Yoh's father looked down at his own father. 

The cheer was carried by everyone, shaman, Tenth Oracle, everyone was overjoyed to see the end of Hao. It carried to the spirit world, where it grew, Hao's many victims happy.

Ren smirked, " We did it, after everything. We actually did it."

Silva smiled, " So, Hao is once more defeated. We didn't need to help at all."

But, Hao stood! He was shaking, blood pouring from his wound, he snarled " Damn it, I am not finished yet, I will return, my spirit wont leave this place...there must be a way back.. I WONT DIE AGAIN!" 

he fell to his knees and hit the ground as his life faded. 

The cheer grew in strength, everyone seemed to join in, but it wasn't over. Not yet.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Darkness, something moved, Selea struggled t her feet, blod running down her wing. This wasn't over! She could still fight!


	57. Darkness comes

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

Night time, the moon and starts shone down upon a sleeping world, a world that had just witnessed a great battle between two of the strongest shaman ever, a world that had survived both Cell and Majin Buu, a world of peace, a world that has survived anything that has been thrown at it, until now...

A flicker of lightening, a clap of thunder and a flash, these proceeded the opening of a portal into another world. This gateway was a dark purple with every spinning bands of red.

What emerged from it, a group of people. One, he was tall with dark hair and a short beard of the same colour.

He was wearing a a black robe, on the front, a golden cross. He held a bible in his hand. He looked around and said, " It is just as Master Hao said."

a second figure stepped forward, this one was dressed like an Arab in one of the old movies, he had it all from the white robe to the face coverings. Golden trinkets glittered from around his person.

" Yes," he said, " Master Hao does not lie. Mayhap we can at last fulfil our mission."

A big guy walked up to them, he was dressed perfectly to play a rough sport. His helmet was red and spiked, he wore some kind of team uniform, on his shoulder, perched a second person, small about the size of a small child. A yellow cape and hood revealed nothing of this person.

More and more people were appearing.

No-one noticed the swarm of small bats that done out of the portal, so no-one missed them when they flew away.

They flew over the landscape, inspecting everything that they came across.

Then, they noticed a downed fighter. She was lying on the ground where she had fallen, blood stained clothes covered her but her black, leathery wings were what drew the bats to her.

They swarmed around her, Selea raised her face slowly, pain seemed to flow through her every vein, it wasn't so much the falling, more of the landing. Normally, a fall like that wouldn't have fazed her, but her Furiouku reserves had been dangerously low, thus her skin was softer then normal and she had been unable to catch herself before she hit the ground.

She groaned and forced herself to stand, her wings were aching where they had been cut, but they would heal. Luckily. Silva had come dangerously close to severing the blood vessels in the wings themselves and if that happened... well it would bad.

Those bats were annoying...she brushed them away, her head was spinning, she couldn't stand.

Selea put her hand on a nearby rocky outcrop to steady herself.

The bats flew about above her, their wings making a small yet annoying sound. She growled, her aura flaring she reached up to blast them.

Then they fluttered to the ground on front of her and merged, a dark figure rose, he seemed to be twice as tall as her, he was wearing a ragged, short cape.

He seemed to exude an aura of darkness.

She growled, but she was not having a good day, this damn shape shifter was causing her trouble. She had met shape shifters before, they were never as strong as they looked.

She threw a fist! And hit nothing as the guy vanished!

A few scraps of the cape floated to the ground. She cursed, " Just what I need, a Ki user... he's got to be round here somewhere. I know he isn't fast enough to stay invisible for long."

she threw up a Ki shield. And expanded it! If he wouldn't come out, she would force him out. The shield grew and grew, until it was a huge dome of power.

She growled, " He must have run away. Coward."

" Impressive."

Her blood froze, no, he couldn't have gotten through the shield without her knowing! Slowly she turned, he was standing behind her, smirking.

She launched into a series of fists. He vanished again.

And was once more behind her!

He said, " Clearly, you have no idea what I am."

wings sprouted from his back, huge, black, leathery wings. So much like her own in fact, yet where hers were kept neat and in order, these wings were ragged and frayed, here and there a hole. Yet they still worked, for the man flew easily into the sky.

" I am Boris, better known by my ancestor's name, Dracula. I am the last truly noble vampire."

Selea joined him in the air, her wings throbbing with pain.

Boris, she saw, looked exactly like a vampire, from the accent to the sharp teeth. Yet his wings, so like her own!

He spoke " What are you? You are not a vampire, but you have the wings of one, you seem unaware of your power, and you are a shaman, like myself. To a lesser extent of course."

Selea kept pace with him as they moved through the sky, " What are you? How are you like me? I've never seen anyone with wings like my own before."

she felt for Spirit of Darkness and to her shock, it was gone!

Boris spoke, " Yes, Yoh banished every elemental to a different plain. This was the only way to get rid of Spirit of Fire."

she gasped, " what? How do you know this?"

Boris said " I have been watching this place since Master Hao first came here. It was easier from where I was..."

She frowned, he seemed to be from the same place as Hao, but he had spoken as if he was from somewhere else there.

She said " Master Hao is injured?"

Boris said " He's dead. Master Yoh cut him down in a single attack."

She said " What! But I saw his power, Yoh wasn't strong enough. And why do you call him master?"

Boris said " He defended me against the X Laws, he has earned my respect, thus the title. But I follow Master Hao. Or at least I did. Now I do not know what I follow."

They had come to the clearing in which the final battle had taken place.

Hao was exactly where he had fallen, dark blood drenched the forest around him. Boris didn't seem to care about whether Hao lived or not, but Selea hurried over to check his pulse.

" Alive, but only just." she muttered.

Boris walked over and peered at the motionless shaman. " Indeed. He survived the wound but he will die in fifteen minutes at most. If it were anyone else, I'd say five."

Selea was trying to lift him, she growled " Come on, you said you followed Master Hao, help me save him!"

Boris said " there really is no point, he will die long before you can help him."

Selea said, " damn it, he wont last long enough for me to get help... wait! I know what I can do.. I'm sure I have it here somewhere."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Marco looked back across the landscape, trees and grass were everywhere. He sighed. The portal was just up ahead now, they were returning to their own world. He sighed again, he had come here as part of a team, the X Laws. They were feared and respected across the world.

And he had been a part of them, the X Laws had made a stand against the evil of the world, they had hunted down Hao's minions. They had tried to create a better world. Where had it got them? The X Laws were dead, Marco and Jeanne the only survivors. Lyserg wasn't a real X Law, he had never been.

And now what would they do? Marco was the only one with an actual spirit. He couldn't work alone. There was no point to going back. For the last fifteen years, The X Laws had been his life... but now... there was nothing to live for.

Jeanne must have picked up on his thoughts because she said " Marco, we will find a way to continue our fight. The X Laws will rise again."

he knew she was trying to cheer him. Jeanne had only managed to create the angels with the helped of her spirit, without it, she could form no more of them.

He sighed again. But he would not give up! He was an X Law, he was the last X Law. He would find a way. While there was still evil in this world, he would not rest.

This was his mission, the point of his life. He would not give up!

" Marco, you look down!"

Marco's gaze shot in front of him, there! The man with the cross on his clothes!

Marco raised his gun quickly, "Luchist!"

Luchist said, " Yes, Marco. We have come to aid Master Hao."

Marco laughed " You're too late! Hao died! Yoh defeated him with a single attack!"

more and more shaman were gathering around the two X Laws now, Jeanne was safely sealed in the statue, so Marco only had to concentrate on defending himself.

He pointed the gun at Luchist.

The group were closing in on Marco now, but Luchist raised a hand and said " No, I have a score to settle with this one. Isn't that right, old friend?"

Marco screamed " WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!"

and fired! Michael soared towards Luchist! The shaman easily ducked out of the way! Avoiding all blows from the giant angel.

He said " But, we were friends, remember? Before ether of us heard of Master Hao. We were best friends. And after that. After all, was it not I who founded the X Laws?"

Marco screamed " YOU ARE NO LONGER THE MAN WHO FOUNDED US!"

Michael redoubled his efforts to cut down Luchist, who was still easily avoiding every attack!

Luchist said " Marco, you disappoint me, I had hoped that you would have grown strong enough to challenge me. Now, let me show you a true angel, the angel granted to me by Master Hao, you've met him before."

he raised a gun, the metal shone oddly, white with a tinge of black. " Go, Lucifer!"

An angel formed before Michael, it was even bigger then the last angel! It shone with light, yet this light was no where near as pure as any other angel's.

It looked all together more evil.

It carried a mace. It struck at Michael! He blocked the blow with his sword! The two angels struggled. For a few seconds they held their ground, then Michael was forced back! Lucifer raised it's mace and smashed Michael into a thousand pieces!

Marco screamed dropping to his knees.

Luchist said " You haven't improved at all. Master Hao would brush you aside with no trouble, just like I will!"

Michael reformed behind the other angel and shattered it with a stab!

Luchist growled, " Perhaps you have improved.. slightly."

Michael raised his guard as Lucifer reformed, the two giant warriors clashed again, this time, nether was holding back.

Luchist said to Marco, as they struggled to supply their angels with Furiouku. " You X Laws think you're so mighty, you think that you are warriors of God, hmm I can't believe I used to be one of you. There is no God! Only the strong will survive in Master Hao's new world! And, I'm afraid you don't qualify!"

Michael shattered as Lucifer charged at Marco! The last X Law had no time to raise a defence. The mace came down on him hard!

The earth buckled and twisted under it, no way anything could survive that!

Jeanne let out a gasp " Marco!"

Luchist grinned " So dies the last X Law."

A blinding flash filed the area! Clare grinned as she lowered herself to the ground, her wings seemed to glow, Marco fell to his knees as she released him from her grip.

Luchist screamed, enraged Lucifer charged at Clare! A fist forced it away!

Morphy fell into a battle stance, Lyserg on her shoulder.

Luchist shook his head, " What? This can't be happening! Marco was the last X Law!"

Clare said " We're not X Laws, we just look like 'em"

her sword appeared in her hand and she looked at Lyserg " Ready?"

he nodded. " Lets get them."

Luchist growled, " Then, I have no reason to fight you," he turned to the group of shaman, " Kill them both, Marco is mine."

the group charged! Clare found herself facing three foes at once, the first had ginger hair, she looked excited, carrying a broomstick over one shoulder. She called " Jack!"

a small pumpkin doll came to life and attacked Clare with knives!

Clare wasn't impressed, she was a Saiyan! Even if it hit her, it would do no damage!

The second was a tall blue haired woman, she was smoking as she fought, a huge suit of armour called Ashcroft was her spirit, he attempted to kill Clare with a lance.

Yeah, like that can hurt me. Thought Clare, I might even let it hit just so I can see their faces.

The third was a blonde girl, she seemed to be bored though she fought with her all. Her spirit was a doll, with a revolver. The bullets whizzed past Clare as she easily avoided all the attacks.

Eventually, Clare grew bored with the three foes and struck back! Her blue sword cut through all three spirits and knocked the foes back!

A new opponent attacked her now! The Arab, he leap into the air and held up his hand, palm extended towards her, she frowned, what was he doing.

Then, he called out " Light!"

A single beam of light cut through the battle! It moved much faster then she had expected and Clare dodged in the nick of time! Looking back she saw the beam had cut a hole clean through anything in it's way.

" This brings back memories.." she muttered, flash backing to the fight on Namek.

Marco grated his teeth as Lucifer and Michael clashed again, he had no attention for anything but the battle the forest could have caught fire around him and he still would have fought.

Luchist was in the same state. He called out " Surely you don't believe that God favours you? Not after seeing your team wiped out one by one. The X Laws are dead!"

Marco cried out " I don't know what to believe...but I do know this, you are evil and I wont let you live!"

Michael scored a blow upon Lucifer who shattered, the angel charged at Luchist, who's eyes widened as he saw approaching death!

Then, a Chinese gong cut through the angel! It's edges were razor sharp, a picture of a panda adorned it's front.

A huge shaman walked up and said " Looks like you need help, maybe we can assist?"

his shirtless chest barrel like, he wore sun glasses and his bald head glinted in the sun.

Lyserg muttered as he was nearly knocked away from Morphy, his foe, a small guy wearing a yellow cape, had a formed a T Rex from Lego blocks! And the monster was even now trying to brake through his defence! On his other side, a Mexican controlled some kind of giant skeleton with a sword!

Morphy would have overpowered any one of them, but together they were forcing him back!

Clare dodged again, and smirked, she sped towards her foe! Then, the beam split! Four separate attacks coming back at her!

She flew into the air and the attacks followed! She couldn't shake them! They were getting closer!

She threw up her guard but she knew it probably wouldn't stop them.

The attacks got closer, she could fell the heat from them now, they were pushed aside! A huge blast of Ki tore through the sky!

She looked up.

David descended from the heavens, he said " 'lo, Clare. Thought you were dead. What's with the wings?"

she shrugged, " Long story."

more Z fighters were coming now, Krillen, Yamcha, Piccilo, Twenty Four.

Clare said " All right, Yamcha, Krillen, help Lyserg! That's the green haired one, Piccilo, save Marco. Thats the one who's getting his butt kicked. Twenty Four, David, your with me!"

the group split, " Light!" the beam swept out again, but this time, David phased behind the shaman and with super Saiyan strength sent him flying!

Marco hit the ground, and two beams struck Lucifer! He shattered again! The gong tried to strike at Piccilo, but he was fast! He dodged to the side and launched a barrage of Ki blasts! The big guy screamed as the ground collapsed under him.

Piccilo landed in front of Luchist " Pathetic, you call yourself a warrior?"

Yamcha shattered the giant skeleton in a single punch, the T Rex was easy pickings for Krillen, who wiped it out with a Kamahamaha.

Lyserg looked at the two Z fighters. " Wow..."

Clare glanced around, the shaman were beaten, though none were dead. She smirked, " All right! Lets get going now, by the way, David, how'd you find us?"

David turned and said " We followed your Ki, they might not give out an above normal level of Ki, but you do. When someone who's supposed to be dead makes a reappearance it's normally best to find out why."

She nodded, grinning, " Heh, yeah-"

before she could continue, a voice cut her off and every pair of eyes switched to a dark figure standing before them.

Luchist gaped " B Boris? But I thought you were dead?!"

Boris smirked, showing two fangs that Luchist was sure hadn't been there before. " It is true, I died. Killed by the X Laws.

captured within a matrix of Furiouku, drawn from the whole group. So that I would not be able to reincarnate. This was to be the ultimate penalty. But I have returned! And this time, I am not pretending, I am a vampire!"

He laughed. Luchist frowned " You really think we will believe that? You're a fool. Boris. You waste time on these idiotic fantasy's of yours. You never were a vampire, you never will be a vampire, deal with it!"

Boris frowned, " You really think that? Why don't I prove it to you?"

He vanished, Clare looked around, searching for his Ki but there was none, not even the tiny amount needed to keep a person alive... So, how could h be alive? Unless, vampires were undead weren't they?"

Luchist looked around wildly, " What the?"

Boris voice came then " Behind you."

Luchist spun round but there was no-one there!

Then, a hand took hold of his shoulder! Boris hoisted Luchist into the air easily, " Unfortunately for you," he said " I no longer serve Hao."

Then, he sunk his teeth into Luchist's neck!

The loud scream this invoked was enough to snap Clare back into action! She phased behind the vampire and kicked him away! Catching Luchist as he fell to the ground.

Boris picked himself up, blood dribbling from his mouth. " Heh, you are too late. My power is rising!"

Clare dropped Luchist to the ground, there was something she didn't like about this...

Piccilo and Krillen dropped down behind her along with Twenty Four and David.

A quick nod went through the group, they charged! Boris saw them coming but then, they increased their speed! Going faster then light!

Boris took a kick to the chest, he was sent flying as bones buckled and broke! Then, David appeared under him with an upward fist! Boris eyes went wide as his spine snapped! Clare phased above him and let loose with a stream of Ki blasts! Boris howled as his flesh was burnt away!

Krillen and Piccilo sent their own attacks into the expanding cloud!

Boris fell to the ground, now little more then a skeleton, David smirked and raised a hand as golden flames enveloped his body, a orb of the same colour built up in his palm, and a scream he thrust his hand towards the falling skeleton! But, a bony fist caught his wrist in an iron grip!

Boris couldn't smirk, he had no flesh left to do it with.

Clare backed away, " what? But how? He's only a collection of bones! He can't still be alive!"

Boris kicked David in the gut, when the Saiyan doubled up, Boris punched him to the ground! A single bony finger becoming a dagger and tearing into David's skin! He screamed as he hit the ground, rolled and looked up!

Boris brought his hand up to his face and laughed as a think smoke cloud started to expand from his blood covered fist.

When it cleared, Boris was healed, even his clothes!

Clare screamed and charged back into the battle! The others followed her lead and as they approached they once more blurred into invisibility, but Boris turned into a cloud of bats! The animals squeaked as the Z Fighters ploughed through the cloud, then they attacked! Krillen turned to confront the swarm!

They mobbed him! He screamed as they covered him from head to toe!

Clare called " You're aura! Use it!"

but it was too late. Krillen fell face first into the ground. The bats resumed their position in the air.

Krillen was covered in small fang marks, two for each bat.

The remaining Z Fighters fell back, rethinking their attack plan.

Marco and Lyserg looked at each other the two angels shot at the mass of black bats! Then, the bats vanished!

Boris was behind them! Marco spun round only to receive a fist that sent him flying! Lyserg backed away, eyes wide, memories of his last fight with Boris running through him. But this time, Boris only kicked him to the ground.

Clare charged! Fists moving so fast that they couldn't be seen! Boris never had a chance, bones cracked under her assault as he was sent flying, she phased behind him with a powerful kick! She was sure she felt his spine not only brake, but splinter!

Then, he reached up and punched her! He was weak, no where near powerful enough to harm a Saiyan. Yet, he smirked and turned into the swarm of bats! They flew away reforming a little farther from her.

Twenty four was caught in a surprise attack as Boris appeared behind her, his teeth sank into her neck!

She screamed and fell to her knees, Boris made a face and kicked her in the face!

David launched another assault on the vampire! Fists at the speed of light, aimed at Boris' face!

Were dodged, He moved faster then ever, launching his own barrage! David blocked them all, but he was worried, the power he had just shown was much higher then last time he had hit David, he was getting stronger! But how? He would have to end this now.

He brought his hands together, Ki flowing around him, he screamed as he powered up Vegeta's attack, " Big Bang!"

Boris was caught by the orb and the resulting explosion!

David smirked into the growing cloud, " Take that."

Then, a hand closed around his throat and Boris said " No-one is ever dead when the smoke clears."

Boris smirked, and opened his mouth to bite down upon David, but, a sword cut David free!

The vampire spun around and the blade sliced at his head! Boris ducked and the other attacked again with an expert series of slashes and cuts, by the time they broke apart, Boris was sporting several deep wounds and then he got a good look at his attacker.

Hao Asakura smirked, "Nice to see you again, Boris. Now, please explain why you have betrayed me and my team."

Boris was confused, last time he had seen Hao, the kid had been dyeing. Now he looked as strong as ever! And his wound was gone!

Hao shook his head slightly, he really had no idea why he had just saved that guys life. He wasn't a shaman. And he didn't support Hao. But...

Hao shook his head again, it would come to him later, for now.

" Boris, you will answer me or you will die!"


	58. The end?

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

" Boris, you will answer me or you will die!"

Boris found himself backing away slightly, Hao's power might have decreased with the lose of his spirit, but he still looked as strong as ever.

And the wounds Boris bore were proof that he was not completely helpless.

For the first time since his escape back into the world of the living, he was worried, not that Hao could defeat him without Spirit of Fire, no, but Hao might be able to delay him long

enough for Yoh to arrive.

The last thing Boris wanted was a showdown with Yoh.

The vampire spat " You think you can fight me? Without your spirit, you're as helpless as a baby!"

Hao said " So, you are going to fight me, very well. If you think I'm that weak, come and get me."

Clare hovered uncertainly above the battle, not sure what side to support, Hao on one side and Boris on the other, both deadly. The only way out was to hope that they killed each other.

David asked, " Who's this new guy? He looks much weaker then any of the others that got beaten earlier, but Boris looks a bit scared of him!"

Clare said " That's Hao, as far as I can figure it, he's the strongest shaman ever. Boris looks scared of him because as far as I can tell, they used to be team-mates."

" Hao..." Boris muttered, " I thought you would be dead by now! But, you will not stop me!"

Hao didn't look concerned. " I do not intend for you to leave this place, Boris. Attacking my team. This is something that must be punished!"

The vampire pulled himself together, " You think I'm the same guy that you sent after Yoh? Ha! I've grown many times stronger since then, my power is unlimited! Even you can't match this, Hao!"

Hao held up his blade in a guard position, it was not his normal red one, being cut off from Spirit of Fire meant that he could not form that.

It was a real sword, not one of spiritual power like he normally used. Yet it was a work of art, it's hilt bore four signs, one for each element, fire, water, earth and air. The blade itself was forged of the best steel, and seemed to shine with an aura of it's own.

Hao spoke" I made this blade, long before I met Spirit of Fire. You see, Boris, I was a shaman for many life times before I captured one of the Great Spirits!"

Hao smiled " I haven't had to use this sword in so many years."

Boris growled " Stop reminiscing and fight!"

and leapt at Hao! The blade dared out again and slashed through the air that had contained Boris! Yet the vampire had vanished again!

Hao spun round and slashed across Boris chest! Boris staggered back as a deep cut opened on his chest!

The vampire didn't have time to do more though, because Hao launched into a series of attacks that easily sliced through Boris guard!

The vampire leapt into the air, his dark wings appearing.

Clare saw this, " What?! I've seen that kind of thing before...but Selea isn't a vampire!"

David shrugged " I really don't care, but I'm assuming there are millions of species out there so it's only natural that a few should look alike, take humans and Saiyans for example, they look almost exactly the same."

Boris hovered above Hao, who looked up at him with an amused expression, " Not bad, your speed has improved at any rate." Hao said.

Boris spat down at him, " Hao... you... I wont lose to you!"

He screamed, dark lightening flashed across the area.

Hao was interested now, he stood down saying " Let me see your true power, Boris."

Boris started to laugh " If you remember, I may be a vampire, but I'm also a shaman! Bramro!"

A dark figure took shape behind Boris, he was wearing some kind of chain mail armour, his skin showed through, it was lifeless and grey.

Boris said " For those who don't know him, let me introduce to you the famous vampire hunter Bramro! He serves me now. Bramro, Oversoul!"

The ghost was quickly fused into Boris, a glowing suit of armour formed over the vampire.

Hao said " I thought you had gotten stronger, but you're just using the same old attacks in new ways, that wont be enough to defeat me."

Boris spat " Did I say I was finished yet? You think that my power is limited to only one spirit?"

Clare heard this, " What?! Two spirits! Is that possible?"

" Quite."

She turned around, Silva had glided next to her, his wings were outstretched, easily keeping him in the air. " A Shaman can control as many spirits as he wants, but the more he uses, the faster his Furiouku drains so most stick to one or two. I have five."

A snake appeared, rapped around his arm, a coyote stood in mid air next to him, a small shield thing appeared holding onto his arm, a turtle Clare decided though she wasn't sure, it could have been a tortoise.

An eagle was perched on his shoulder, a huge thing appeared next to him, it looked something like a buffalo though once more she wasn't sure.

He spoke again " The five sacred spirits of my tribe. They give me my ability to fly and my strength, my endurance and my speed. I am one of the few shamans powerful enough to manage as many as five."

Boris, who had looked over at Silva during the distraction continued, " Anyway, Hao. I would like you to meet my most powerful spirit."

A figure formed out of the darkness surrounding Boris. He was tall, about the same height as Boris, and his hair was the same colour, and his face was similar too.

He wore armour of the type that Boris now sported thanks to Bramro. In addition to this, he welded a powerful double-handed sword.

Boris spoke " One of my greatest ancestors, Vlad the Impaler. We met while I was just a wandering spirit, and since then, he has accompanied me! He will help me get revenge!"

Boris held up a hand " Vlad, Oversoul, Double Medium!"

For a minute nothing happened, then, slowly, a red liquid started to drip from Boris' hand.

David watched this in horrified fascination, Silva said " So, he is using his medium, blood. Without a spirit, I don't think even Hao can survive this next attack!"

Boris laughed, the blood suddenly changed, turning from a red liquid to a sword, a black sword.

It was huge, the size of Yoh's double medium.

Boris laughed again, " Now, Hao, taste my power! I will kill you with a single attack!"

he charged at Hao, sword ready to slash and cut down the shaman.

Hao didn't move as the vampire neared him, he said " Not bad, Boris, I never thought you would attain the Double Medium. And yes, if I had no spirit then this attack would most likely kill me. But... I would be a fool to come to a battle without a spirit!"

Boris' eyes widened, but it was too late to stop his attack now!

Hao smiled " Yes, I have a spirit, a very powerful spirit, I captured him, not too long ago, as part of my plan to defeat Yoh... but I didn't use him before I was defeated, now, meet my newest spirit,"

A green aura surrounded the shaman as he raised his sword. Then, as Boris got even closer, Hao said, " Take form, Shinron!"

The huge green dragon came from nowhere! Boris was caught by the attack and thrown backwards! But Hao wasn't through yet, Shinron doubled back, eating Boris in a single attack!

Clare looked on, " He captured Shinron? How?"

Silva frowned " Doubtless the same way be captured Spirit of Fire, Hao is a master of all elements, he does not die, at least not for long, his Furiouku is incredibly high, he might once have been human, but not any more, now, I don't know what he is."

David said " He can control the immortal dragon? This is bad..."

Shinron faded away, leaving Boris falling from a great height. The vampire spread his wings, and Hao was behind him! The sword lashed out, impaling Boris. Then, Hao held out a hand and a small fireball formed, it.

He hurled it directly at the vampire, intending to incinerate the now helpless warrior.

But Boris wasn't as helpless as he looked. He dissipated in a cloud of bats and Hao swung ground, but Boris wasn't behind him.

The vampire was above him! The cloud of bats descended upon Hao! Biting and draining him of his strength!

At least, that was the plan, but at the last second a huge shield formed around Hao and the bats were forced back!

As the orb around him faded, Hao said " You will have to do better then that."

He raised his sword, it was now covered in a green aura,

Boris leapt into the battle, swinging his blade! Hao blocked easily, his sword didn't seem to be showing any signs of moving as Boris strained against it.

The vampire was speechless " What? But weapon unity can't stand up to the Double Medium! This isn't possible!"

Hao smiled. And struck! His blade forcing aside Boris', quickly he darted through the other's defence! His blade plunging through the vampire's heart!

Boris gurgled, spat blood and fell to his knees.

It was the first sign he had shown that his injuries were effecting him.

" Consider yourself staked."

Hao turned around, surveying the state of his team, most were lying on the ground. A few were standing one came towards him, he was a small dark kid, he looked distinctly African with the style of his clothes and he said in a squeaky voice " Master Hao? Is it over?"

Hao smiled, he was so much like Yoh, in a twisted way he cared for his team. Though he would not hesitate to kill them if he had to.

" Yes, Opacho, it is over."

But a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn, Boris spat blood " It has to be wood to harm me, pity you wont get another chance!"

his black sword impaled Hao, the fire shaman spat blood as his face went white, Opacho let out a scream " Master Hao!"

Hao staggered back, his spirit control broken, he had no energy, he was dizzy, he let himself fall to his knees.

Boris raised his sword for a second attack, Hao laughed bitterly,

" The one time I try and save someone else, this happens to me... maybe this is a sign... I'm not cut out for good.."

Boris laughed " Yes! I will have my vengeance on you, Hao!"

Hao looked up at him and mouthed the word, " Why?"

Boris said " Because, after I was captured by the X Laws in their matrix of Furiouku, I realized that you could have saved me at any time, instead you left me there to rot! I will kill you!"

His sword came down, ready to strike Hao's head of at the neck, but a new blade caught it before it reached it's target!

Yoh looked at Boris and said " No more killing."

Boris backed away, eyes wide, " Master Yoh..."

" Yoh, why did you save?" demanded Hao, " Why?"

Yoh said, " Because, to let Boris kill a helpless person, it is not right, I don't care if you are the person threatened, it's still not right."

Hao frowned " Not right?"

Ren landed behind the vampire, " Boris, remember us? Though, the rest of the team aren't here, we will be more then enough to destroy you!"

Yoh said, " Boris, why are you doing this? When we last met you didn't seem to be a bad guy."

Boris looked around searching for an escape. He shot at Ren, screaming " Don't be overconfident!"

Ren tossed him aside easily, and said " Let me show you my power, Bason, God of War!"

the huge figure rose.

Silva said " Ren has gotten much more powerful since this tournament began. But I would expect nothing less from the head of the Tao clan."

Bason's blade easily sliced apart Boris' armour, the vampire screamed as he was blown away by Ren's skill and power.

He shot into the air, and Yoh was behind him with a flurry of slashes and stabs!

Boris screamed, his back was a mess of blood and gore, but he turned with a scream of rage and struck!

Yoh blocked every attack.

Clare prepared to join the battle, but Silva held out a hand and said " wait, Boris isn't trying to hark Yoh."

" What?" she looked more closely, indeed, it looked like Boris was pulling his punches, strange as it may have seemed, he did not want to harm Yoh. He directed most of his attacks at Ren and when he had to strike at Yoh, he did so in slow easily blocked attacks.

Still she would not just set by and let her friends be harmed! Wit a cry, her battle-aura flared, she charged at the vampire! And was knocked away before she could get there!

She turned with a growl, her blue sword appearing, ready to destroy the one stopping her, her smirked, huge white wings, she flew back slightly he wore the same robes as Silva and indeed their faces looked alike. But before she could do anything, Silva appeared between them.

" Magna," he muttered, " Have you come to save Hao?"

Magna smirked " No, I have come to save Master Boris."

Silva growled " So, your loyalty switches again. Lets get this over with." He turned to Clare, " This is getting bad, we need more support, go back and get help, I will hold off Magna."

Magna said " as if you could, Silva. You have five spirits right? I have all ten sacred souls! Spirits take form!"

A multi coloured aura engulfed him, blocking the Tenth Oracle from view. Silva was white. " All ten? Clare, go! I can't hold him for long, get Kalim, he will know what to do if I don't survive this."

Clare looked at him, and nodded, she sped off at her fastest.

Magna could be seen now, he was covered in armour, some of it looked like Silva's

His wings, unlike Silva's were armour plated.

" You ready to die, Silva?"

Silva screamed and flew at him with brake neck speed! Magna laughed and met Silva's charge with one of his own! They clashed in mid air, shock waves resounded, Silva's turtle shield had absorbed the impact, but Magna was using his own version to force Silva back, the two shield clashed as their auras battled.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ren laughed as his Double Medium took form, " Take this, vampire! Bason, lets show them our ultimate attack! Golden China Dance!"

Ren moved with super human speed, his blows landing faster then light, they tore through Boris' muscle and bone, the vampire was sent flying!

But he picked himself up as his wounds healed even as Ren watched. Then, Boris charged! His black blade catching Ren's own Double Medium!

The two struggled for control, Yoh wanted to help, but he knew that to tear them apart before their Furiouku levels settled could be death for Ren.

But, it looked like Ren was winning, he was slowly forcing Boris back. The vampire was sweating as his best weapon was proved useless.

Ren smirked, " You can't win, I am Tao Ren! Head of the Tao clan!"

Then, a dark figure appeared beside Bories, Vlad! The spirit warrior could take solid form for only a few minutes so he charged!

Ren saw him coming of course, but if he tried to dodge, Boris would bring his blade down and kill him. He could only hope that Vlad was not strong enough to do too much damage.

Vlad slipped under his guard and raised his sword in an upward slash! Ren was thrown into the air as a deep wound opened on his chest, his weapon vanished as he hit the ground, he didn't scream, he didn't even look like he was awake any more. Blood pooled under him. Bason appeared above him " Master Ren? Master, wake up, please! Master! MASTER REN!"

Yoh went white, " ...Ren..."

Boris grinned as he approached the beaten warrior, " Your blood will make me incredibly strong!"

Yoh tried to reach Ren but he was too slow! Abruptly, a golden barrier appeared between the vampire and his foe!

David growled, his hair was pure gold, his aura too was golden, but it raged like a beast out of control, his aura was full of sparks and lightening.

" let me show you my full power!" he cried " Super Saiyan Two!"

He met Boris' charge with a fist! The vampire flew back, neck broken and skull smashed, Daved phased behind him with a barrage of kicks and fists!

The devastating attack continued, Boris was burnt kicked and punched, then a double-fist sent him flying to the ground! David screamed " This time I wont hold back, Big Bang!"

the orb was huge, easily twice David's size, " This wont leave anything to heal, no bones, nothing! Now, die!"

He launched the attack.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Silva screamed as he shot through the air, Magna chasing him, the foe shot a fist and Silva blocked it with the shield, but the kick he couldn't block and Silva felt the impact, he spat blood, it felt like his jaw was broken!

Magna launched a flurry of feathery spears from his outstretched wings! Silva was almost hit, he didn't know how his foe had learned to do that! But he wouldn't go down easily, he needed to give Clare the time to get help.

He would not fail! He met Magna's fist with one of his own and counter-attacked! His kicks sending the the other reeling back, Silva charged now, determinant to keep his foe off balance, but Magna blocked it with his own shield! He launched a barrage of fists, most of the making it through Silva's guard, he was dazed and could only back away as Magna smirked.

The eagle appeared on his shoulder and spoke " Silva, you've got to pull yourself together! He's walking all over us!"

Silva shook his head, " I just don't have the Furiouku to challenge him, I've already lost most of my power by staying in this state, I'm just not strong enough..."

the eagle said " There's still one thing we haven't tried."

Silva replied " You don't mean..?"

The eagle nodded " Sure what have we got to lose? If we don't find a way to beat him soon we're dead anyway."

Silva said " Yes, we have no choice then, we're only going to get one shot at this, so we can't afford to miss."

Silva rose into the sky, and cried out " Magna, I'm going to use all my power to finish you, prepare to face the power of a true Tenth Oracle! Silva cannon!"

Then, his spirits formed around him and slowly, their bodies turned to a silvery colour.

" So, at last you're fighting seriously, let me see the power of Hao's strongest descendant."

The animals had solidified into statues now and then, they locked together, forming a giant totem pole!

Silva hefted the heavy weapon onto his shoulder and pointed one end at Magna.

A handle emerged and he gripped it, and pulled, a white aura built up on the end facing Magna.

Silva said " We're putting everything into this attack! You wont survive! Silva Cannon, full power, FIRE!"

A huge white beam of pure power, easily strong enough to rival Goku's Kamahamaha shot towards Magna.

The foe dodged to the right and the beam shot past him, Silva laughed " You will still die, you will be caught in the explosion! No escape!"

Magna laughed " Then, it will hit Yoh and the others."

Silva realized his mistake and cried out " YOH! GET OUT OF HERE!"

too late, the beam struck.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The ground shook, Clare was flung from the air as shock waves soared through the sky, there was so much Furiouku and Ki in the air that she was getting a headache from trying to keep track of it all!

She turned slowly towards the source of the massive amounts of power and saw...a huge orb, it was glowing white, the orb of power was so big... it rivalled the spirit bomb that Goku would use to kill Buu!

Then, it exploded! The energy racing outwards in every direction, Clare made a horrified realization, it was coming towards her!

Her wings rapped around her body to form a makeshift shield, and then, the first shock wave hit! She was thrown so far into the air! Ten searing pain as her body registered the damage done!

Another wave and once more agony! She screamed as red hot pain built within her body, then a third wave! This one Ki, it did just as much damage, finally, the last wave, made of a combination of Ki and Furiouku. It struck her, she felt so much pain that she could see only red, she screamed again in agony, then, it was over, she hit the ground with a small scream.

She only wanted to give up and die...but she had to get help, slowly she got up, blood pouring from her many new wounds and made her way towards the Lookout.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Dust was every where, rocks and clumps of dirt fell to the ground around him, a huge crater miles wide had formed where the battle had been taking place, of the those too weak to defend themselves there was no sign.

Yoh was breathing heavily, sweat beaded his forehead as he let down the shield he had erected around himself.

His Furiouku had been almost used up just by surviving that attack! Boris however looked unharmed though this was because he had healed while the dust was still settling. But it didn't matter, Yoh couldn't win now, his power had been used up. He fell to his knees. And saw to his horror, the beam had stuck Ren, dead centre. In his condition, he could not have survived.

" Ren... I failed...I couldn't save anyone here! Not even Lyserg or Marco! They all died! I'm a failure..."

Boris smiled, he had won! And without even having to harm Master Yoh!

" Yoh, don't be so quick to give way to despair."

Yoh looked over at the centre of the crater! A red shield glowed in the centre. " No way..."

Hao stood over the fallen Ren, his shield having saved them both. Hao smirked.

Boris backed away " This can't be.. even with Shinron, you were right in the middle of the explosion! You should have been ripped to shreds!"

Hao smirked, " I am a master of the elements, my powers can not be destroyed in a single attack!"

his wound was not healed but it was much shallower then it had been when Boris inflected it. Hao was not in mortal danger from it.

And he smiled, " I must remember to thank Silva, his attack has destroyed the barrier that Yoh set up."

Boris said, " What? No, oh no..."

Hao threw up his arms " I feel it calling to me, come Spirit of Fire!"

Boris sped at Hao, but Yoh got in the way! His sword glowing blue he put al his power into this last attack.

Hao smiled as he felt the warmth returning to him, the ground below him started to warm as small fires appeared around him.

Boris knocked Yoh aside in a single attack and continued towards Hao, but when he got there he was thrown back by a great fiery shield!

The fires built and built becoming stronger and taller, and then they merged! A great towering inferno... then it shifted into it's favourite form.

The giant Spirit had returned.

Hao held out a hand and his red sword formed, " At last, my power is returning. And I see your friends have arrived, Yoh."

Faust and Horohoro were running towards Yoh but he shouted " No! Take care of Ren! I can wait..."

he collapsed.

They turned towards Ren, looking at Hao warily but he ignored them, " Boris, let me show you the true power that I posses."

He leapt towards the vampire! Boris blocked with his own Double Medium, they clashed in a shower of sparks!

Hao growled " Damn it, I don't have much Furiouku left... but I can finish you off!"

He slashed through Boris' blade and cut the vampire in half! He vanished in a cloud of bats and reappeared, slashing at Hao!

Hao blocked and counter struck!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Faust looked at Ren worriedly, Horohoro asked " Can you save him?"

Faust looked gloomy " He's lost a lot of blood, I'm not sure if I can save him, but I will try! Horohoro form an ice shield around us, I don't trust Hao."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hao was too busy to notice the ice shield going up, his blade met again with Boris' and this time, the vampire dodged under it, striking up like Vlad had done to Ren, but Hao dodged back, his sword wounding the vampire, Boris screamed and attacked harder, sweat beaded Hao's forehead, at his current level of power, he was no match! Damn it! Hao was thrown back and struck the ice wall!

He slid down and didn't move.

Boris laughed and said " A wall, eh? We can take care of that, Impale!"

three huge stakes appeared from no-where and charged at the wall! It gave under the attack and Boris let loose with a small orb of dark energy! Horohoro saw it coming, he couldn't dodge, couldn't block, this was it.

But a figure threw himself in the way of the attack! Yoh! He screamed as the dark power ripped through his body and hit the ground beside Hao, he didn't move ether.

Boris screamed " THAT'S IT! I PLANNED TO LET YOU LIVE, YOH, BUT NOW YOU CAN DIE WITH THE REST OF THE DOGS!"

He held up his hand and a powerful dark orb began to build. Horohoro cold only watch as he struggled to rebuild the wall.

Faust muttered to himself, Ren was bandaged, " Pulse rate dropping, breathing shallower...I can't save him! Short on medicine, short on drugs, short on skill. I can't do this!"

But his spirit appeared beside him, they made eye contact for a minute, then Faust said " Yes, Eliza, you are right, if I haven't the drugs or medicine, I will think of something else, I am a shaman as well as a doctor! I will save him!"

He placed his hand on Ren's wound. A glow surrounded the hand.

He said, " damn it, not enough power... Horohoro come here! I need your help."

Horohoro placed his hand on Faust's and a blue aura joined the one already there.

Boris laughed as he prepared to fire the orb, " DIE HAO! YOH!"

But huge fist knocked him back!

Bason!

Ren stood on his shoulder, Boris said " What? Aren't you dyeing?"

Ren replied " Heh, how could I be dyeing? I am Tao Ren! I have a destiny! Bason!"

The spirit said " Master...you live!"

Ren nodded and said " Yes, Bason, let us show him our new power!"

Boris said " New power?"

Ren said " Yes, this power is the greatest, much stronger then the Double Medium. Bason, Oversoul, one hundred percent power!"

A great golden glow surrounded Bason as he shrunk.

Ren landed on the ground beside him as Bason became human sized, looking exactly like he had when he was alive. He welded a smaller version of the Double Medium.

Ren said " this...this is us at our peak, we can never be stronger then this..."

He said it in a bitter sweet way. " All my life I have been trying to become stronger alone and now I understand... you can't become like this alone. I gained this through the help of my friends."

Horohoro looked at Faust " Did Ren just admit we were his friends?! Man, the blood lose must have gone to his brain..."

Ren said " Now, Boris, this is my power, the power of Tao Ren! Bason, Golden Power Slash!"

Bason shot at Boris, his speed was incredible! With a single move he sliced the vampire in half!

As Boris dissolved into the cloud of bats, Bason turned land let loose a golden beam! It devoured the swarm easily.

Ren said, " I always wondered how Yoh could always find the extra power needed to win, now I understand."

Boris appeared behind Ren! The shaman turned and the vampire smirked " Not bad, but you need to defend yourself better."

the blade lashed out and Ren was sent flying, he hit the ground as Bason shattered.

Boris laughed at the shocked faces of Faust and Horohoro.

Slowly they both rose to fight him.

Boris laughed.

With a gasp, they ground was forced aside and Silva rose, " I can help." he gasped though blood was flowing freely from his wounds.

As they advanced on a foe that they had no way of defeating. A little away, Yoh gasped, he couldn't move his body had give out long ago. He didn't have the power to fight any longer.

David rose from the wreckage to join the team on their assault.

Yoh said " ...Hao, are you awake?.."

Hao was in just as bad shape as he was but he managed to answer " yeah.. I'm here.."

Yoh took a deep breath, " Hao, remember when we fought you you absorbed me?"

Hao said " Yeah.. what's that got to do with anything?"

" I want you to do it again."

Hao asked " Really? You know there's no way to reverse it."

Yoh answered " Yes, but if I don't nether of us will be able to beat Boris."

Hao sighed " I can't, I need to be above a certain level of Furiouku before I can absorb you.. I just don't have the power..."

Yoh said " But we have to do something! We can't just stand by and let it happen..."

Hao groaned " I have no power to do anything, nether do you... we can only watch..."

Next Time On Dragon Ball Z Me: Boris fights with insane power, Hao, Ren, Yoh and David have all failed to kill this monster, so can any of the survivors hope to? Everything seems to be lost, until Arkh makes his reappearance! Along with Vit he combines his powers with those of the survivors, but is even that enough? And Clare was wounded badly, can she get help before the blood lose kills her? Where is Selea in all this? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z Me!


	59. Ascend!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dragon Ball On-line is out in Japan! They've already started on the English version! Yeah! I've been waiting ages for this! You can ether be a human, a demon or a Namek and you start of as a kid and grow older, you can also time travel and meet Goku! Now that the outburst is over, enjoy the fic!

David was gasping, blood trickled from a wound over his eye, a deep cut went from his face down to his shoulder, his aura was now only pale gold, flickering weakly as he tried to inject some life into it.

Silva was not in much of a better condition, his wings had shattered, and now he only had the turtle shield, it had cracked and it's aura was much paler.

Yet he was still standing.

Ren stood up, He held out his blade as the golden aura surrounded it, " I am not beaten."

His bandage was soaked in blood and sweat was running off him.

Boris said " Ha! Fools, you must know that you can't win. My power is greater then yours!"

Faust said " Maybe, but we're still going to fight!"

Boris said " what? Why are you continuing on this course? It's suicide! Run, I might let you live."

Faust said " We are not leaving Yoh, and we will not lose!"

Rem was using his weapon as a staff, he said " Yes, we will not lose, we...aren't..going to let you get away with this!"

Boris said " But... you will die! Why are you still intent on fighting me?"

Silva said " Loyalty to one's friends, is a powerful force, we are not leaving Yoh."

Boris looked blank " Loyalty?"

deep inside his mind, memories were struggling to come to the fore, his life before Hao, his death at the hands of the X Laws, all the memories that his master had removed, he thought, that back then, loyalty had meant something.

With a shake of his head, he dismissed this useless train of thought, loyalty was a human trait and he was no longer human, he would not let their weakness bind him.

He held out a hand and as the dark orb formed, he knew it would wipe them out in a single hit.

He said " Lets finish then, Bromoro, Vlad. Attack!"

The two spirits formed on ether side of Boris, and charged!

Ren screamed as Bromoro tackled him into the air! Vlad raised his sword to kill David, but no matter how badly hurt he was, David was still a Saiyan, the sword had less chance of harming him then a fly would have of surviving in the sun.

The blade bounced harmlessly off his skin, David returned with a fist that easily shattered Vlad!

Silva said " Hmm, he should be nearly out of Furiouku by now, we only have to last until he runs out."

David nodded " Sounds like a plan."

He didn't actually know what Furiouku was, but he wasn't about to admit that. He only hoped Silva knew what he was doing.

Ren caught himself and slashed down! Bromoro dodged and kicked him! Ren rolled with the kick as he hit the ground and Bromoro took a stab, he dodged it and lashed out at Ren!

The shaman blocked it with his blade and cried out " Now, Bason!"

The ancient warrior appeared behind Bromoro and caught him! The vampire slayer struggled uselessly, but at their heart, a spirit is only held together by determination, and Bason was more determinant so he was the stronger of the two.

Ren looked at the struggling spirit and said " Bromoro, you were not like this the last time we met, what happened?"

Bromoro was still struggling as he said " I most obey Master Boris."

Ren looked closer at him, " You are being controlled, Boris is too, why else would he attack Yoh like that? What happened, how did he become a vampire?"

Boris turned from his battle with David, Faust and Silva to cry " Bromoro, tell them nothing!"

Bromoro replied " I obey, master."

Ren cursed and said " I see, Bason, he is of no use to us, finish this."

Bason nodded and with a single fist, shattered Bromoro, then, Ren held up a sword, it glowed golden as it sucked Bromoro into it, Ren said " My medium, the thunder sword can absorb spirits into it, until I let them go."

Vlad appeared behind Ren, sword ready to finish what it had started, but Ren spun round and blocked it with the thunder sword! The golden aura around it showing that Bason was fused into it already.

Vlad growled and struck again! Again Ren blocked,

Silva dodged a blow from Boris, the vampire was getting stronger every second, but David was still far stronger and he proved it with a powerful fist that smashed Boris' skull against the ground!

David knew from experience that the vampire would be able to heal quickly so he fired off a dozed Ki blasts!

Boris staggered back as the flesh was burnt from his body, David kept up the powerful barrage, throwing every last scrap of power he had into it!

Huge blasts rained down upon the vampire!

The already damaged ground gave way under the assault as more and more Ki was sent against Boris.

At last, the blasts stopped coming, Sweat poured off David as he panted, " I think I got him.."

he managed to say between gasps.

" Thing again!"

Boris shot out of the smoke, once more reduced to a skeleton he welded the dark blade, David tried to dodge but he was too tired, Boris raised his blade and stopped!

He was a surprised as David, he twitched and shuddered as if trying to finish his attack.

David looked around and spotted Faust, hands extended towards Boris.

Silva's eyes were wide, he said " How? Oh, I see, I had forgotten you were a necromancer."

Faust nodded " He is fighting me but I think I can keep control long enough for this!"

Faust made a gesture and Boris was hurled into the air! He kept going long after he should have stopped, crashing somewhere far our of eyesight.

Faust said " that will weaken him, but myself and Silva will have to move quickly."

David started to protest but Faust held up a hand " You used all your power in that last attack, coming with us would mean that you would be unable to defend yourself."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

several minutes later, Faust and Silva come to where Boris had landed, it was a graveyard. Silva looked over at Faust " did you send him here on purpose?"

Faust nodded " I think that I should be strong enough to finish him here."

Silva looked around, " where is he? Maybe he ran away?"

Faust shook his head " No, he's hiding but he is here. "

As they walked through the tombstones, the two kept an eye out, but only one was prepared for Boris to launch himself at them from mid air!

Faust blocked it with his scythe! Boris dropped to the ground, completely healed, he attempted to leapt into the air, but found to his horror, that two skeletal hands were holding his feet, he looked at Faust realization dawning, " Oh no..."

Faust grinned and two skeletons pulled themselves from the earth, they leapt at Boris! The vampire suddenly found himself fighting two foes that did not feel pain, he was clearly at a disadvantage as they skeletons proved to be quite skilled at combat but Boris shattered them both with a fist each, then he turned to the shaman.

Silva made to attack but Faust held him back, " You wouldn't want to get caught in the next attack of mine."

Boris made for them, but Faust made another gesture and two more skeletons dragged themselves from the ground, they each took hold of one of Boris' wings and he found himself unable to move forward. As he cursed and turned to fight them, Faust held his hands wide.

" Now, skeletons, it is time for my greatest attack, come to the surface all in a rush! It's time to perform the Bone Yard Crush!"

Silva looked at him " That's nice poetry, but how is it going to help us?"

Then the ground started to shake, Faust said conversantly " You know this place has been a graveyard for thousands of years, there are millions of corpses buried here, the site of a great battle I think."

Silva said " No, you didn't?"

Faust nodded, " I called them all at the same time, my attack will be extra powerful if a larger amount of corpses are involved."

the ground was shaking even more now, Boris had gone white, as he finally realized that he was facing a necromancer is a graveyard!

But by then it was too late, hundreds of skeletons were picking themselves out of the ground surrounding Boris, more and more were coming until it was an army of the undead.

Then Faust raised his hands wide and the skeletons floated! Combining into a bigger and bigger ball of bones, directly above Boris!

Then, Faust lowered his arms and the huge skeletal ball descended on him with a sickening crash!

Nothing moved, Silva said " I think we got him..."

Faust once more held out a hand " No, he isn't dead, arise!"

The skeletons picked themselves up to revel that Boris was indeed still alive,

Faust made another gesture and the skeletons charged! But Boris vanished,

A sword was held against his neck, Faust stiffened, Silva growled but a look from Boris made him stand still, if he moved, he knew Faust would die.

Boris grinned " It seems I have the upper hand now, necromancer, what are you going to do about it?"

Faust opened his mouth but a new voice sounded, full of confidence, yet not arrogant it said " He will do nothing, I'm here to finish you off!"

Boris turned to see a warrior in the sky, tall he wore an orange fighting uniform, he sank to the ground and fell into a battle stance, his hair spiked up like some of the others Boris had fought, yet this one had not turned gold, Boris assumed he was too weak to do so and said " Who are you? Hmm, you'd better be stronger then these two. I'm in the mood for a challenge."

" I am a warrior of justice, I am he who answers the calls of the dyeing, I am the last hope, but you can call me Gohan."

and his aura blazed! Pure white! It shone and shone, getting brighter, Boris was forced to shut his eyes and the moment he did there was a gust of wind and Faust was gone! Boris looked around wildly, Gohan had set down the necromancer on the far side of the graveyard.

Boris backed up, " No way, you can't be fast!"

Gohan smirked " Try me,"

Boris shot forward his black blade appearing in his hand! Gohan held out a hand and caught it! Sweat beaded Boris' head. " No way.."

Gohan shattered the sword with a fist and returned with a kick! The foot burst right through Boris easily sending him flying back!

Gohan walked after him, slowly.

Silva said " I can't believe... a warrior this strong? He isn't even trying and he already rivals Hao at full power! How strong would he be if he was serious?"

Boris fell under a barrage of fists, his bloody body was once more hurled into the sky! Gohan phased behind it with a kick! Once more he impaled the vampire with his foot! A double-fist sent the vampire to the ground easily.

Silva said " I don't understand, this guy feels like he's a spirit... but he's not! Can it be true? Can he have visited the afterlife? Is this possible!"

Boris staggered back under more and more fists, Gohan was smirked like a Saiyan, as his foe was easily overpowered.

Then a group came into view of the battle containing myself, Clare ( healed by a senzu) Ryu, Joco, Ren, and Horohoro.

Clare saw the fight and said " No way, it's Gohan..."

I said " We shouldn't be surprised, after all, we have seen the series."

I was wearing an orange uniform also though my missing arm's sleeve had been cut away, I still wasn't used to only having one arm.

Ryu said " What? Gohan? Is he strong?"

Clare said " Of course! He's by the power level he's showing now, he's the second strongest on the planet!"

Horohoro said " Stronger then you?"

She laughed " Of course! I'm not close to his level of power!"

Horohoro whistled " Wow, he's that powerful?"

I replied " easily, he could take on myself, Clare and David. We wouldn't stand a chance."

Boris was forced back under a continual barrage of fists, he was being hurt faster then he could heal!

Then, Gohan threw him into the sky and cupped his hands,

I said " He's going to do the Kamahamaha!"

Gohan said " This one's for Krillen and Piccilo! KA MA HA MA"

Boris caught himself in mid air and swooped at Gohan!

Gohan thrust his hands forward as they blue beam rocketed at the foe, " HA!"

Boris was consumed. And it rained small, burnt bones.

Gohan turned and said " There," his gaze travelled over everyone " Lets get the others and head back to the Lookout."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Back at the Lookout, we had gathered everyone, shaman or Z fighter. Gohan had talked to Chi-chi and Videl for a while and said " All right, I brought everyone here for a reason, this monster that I fought earlier, what do we know about him?"

Silva stood up, chairs had been prepared for everyone and after the introductions were made, everyone had found a seat. Silva said " His name is Boris, as far as we know, he gestured to the other shaman, they had spent five minutes exchanging facts.

" His Furiouku is about three thousand, of his past we know very little, except that he is descended from Vlad the Impaler, he family were hunted as vampires by the famous hunter Bromoro, he was the sole survivor. For many years, Boris wandered the land until he chanced upon Hao, Hao sensed that the boy could be a shaman and took him under his wing. It was at about this time that Bromoro vanished. Boris served Hao faithfully for many years, using his shaman skill to impersonate a vampire, his medium is blood. Not too long ago, he was sent to destroy Yoh's team, he was defeated in battle but Yoh let him live, however, the X Laws arrived at that time and attempted to kill Boris, despite Yoh's determination to save him, he died. Since returning from the grave, he had showed abilities and powers never seen before, he can heal extremely fast and he seems to get stronger by drinking blood. He has also mastered the Double Medium, along with the control of a secondary spirit. He also has a former Tenth Oracle, Magna on his side, Magna's Furiouku level is unknown, but it is safe to assume that it is very high if he can project all ten spirits at once. He nodded " That's all we know."

" But it is now all I know."

People stiffened, Yoh stood up " Hao..."

indeed, Hao was striding across the Lookout, behind him, Luchist and the Arab that Clare had battled earlier.

Hao said " Firstly, Boris is not dead."

Gohan said " I know, that's why I want to know everything I can about him."

Hao continued " and secondly, I believe that he is being controlled by a stronger shaman."

Yoh said " Stronger shaman? Who?!"

Hao only smiled " I'm finished helping you, pity Marco isn't here, he would know."

There was a burst of flame and Hao had vanished.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

As Hao reappeared in a flash of fire, he looked around, yeah, this was the cave that they would be operating out off.

He walked to the back and sat down. Sighing as he recalled the fight, it had been going pretty well, up until the Silva Cannon beam mixed with the Big Bang attack, Hao knew he could have blocked that effortlessly, he should have done so, he could erect a perfect shield in five seconds, so he would have had plenty of time, so, why hadn't he? He had seen Ren lying in the beams path and had stepped forward, his shield had been only half formed when the beam hit and Hao had lost a lot of Furiouku trying to keep in up. Why had he risked his life to save Ren?

Truth be told, he hadn't meant to, he had started towards the other on pure instinct and by the time he had realized what he was doing, it had just seemed ... unthinkable to let Ren die. It was only later that he realized that he had never risked his life to save another like that... he didn't know why he had done it, but he had a hunch.

" Yoh... when we fought, your attack, Spring Rain, it wasn't a normal one, was it? It was mental too... you've done something... you've become very powerful, but I am still the best."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A cloud of bats flew through the city, against the dark sky they were almost invisible, the moon was full and the wind howled savagely.

The bats swarmed through the city, through the main street they went biting and draining any living thing in their way, their small bodies becoming bloated with blood, their mouths dripping, it was a horror, the bats, after going through the main streets, went though the alleys and backstreet's, once more there were no survivors, this was after all only a small city, maybe even a town, the bats then went through open windows, cracked walls any place that might possible hide any kind of life, they devoured it all.

In the end, there was nothing left, and then the bats swarmed in the centre of the city, and there was Boris, yet he was changed, he his hair was longer, his clothes had transformed into a kind of armour, and his wings, where they had once been frayed and torn, now they were perfect, they were bigger too and spread out behind him like those of a demon. His mouth was dripping with blood.

Vlad appeared behind him and said " Boris, with the new power gained from this city, we can defeat that warrior!"

Boris said " No, I want to be sure, we will keep devouring these cities until I am perfectly sure that we can not be stopped."

He dissolved into a cloud of bats again and there were a lot more of them too.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The sun was high in the morning sky, Gohan however was pale, he growled and said " Another one,"

they were in the city that had been the scene of the massacrer, there was no life to be found, however, there were bodies, countless bodies thrown across the ground where they had fallen in their vein attempts to ward of the bats.

To Yoh and his friends, it was bad, to Gohan and the Z Fighters, it was far worse, they could feel an echo of the pain and fear that these people had felt in their last moments, it was enough to make them sick.

Clare and myself, along Yamcha and Tien had been sent back to the Lookout, in my case because I was useless at fighting with only one arm, Tien and Yamcha would stand no chance against Boris and Clare because she she was tired.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

David clenched his fists as he viewed the scene of carnage, another town bled dry, he had only found it by accident, having sensed the last of the fading Kis, that had been an hour ago, nothing was left.

David had to fight back many emotions as he walked through the deserted streets, there had been no mercy, not to anyone, and from their twisted expressions they had died in great pain.

He couldn't sense a single Ki, nothing, not even a bloody rat! This whole place had been sucked clean of life.

Sucked, it was that damn vampire, there was no doubt in David's mind that Boris was a vampire, no human could do such a thing.

He wondered the streets, bodies littered the place, everywhere he looked, the remains of some poor victim!

These people, they never had a chance, he knew he should go back and warn the others, but a rage was building within him, Boris might still be here! Vampires didn't like the sun right? David had seen that Boris had no fear of sunlight, be he might not like it, if this was the case, he might be in one of these buildings now, sleeping.

If David found him, he would be able to kill the vampire easily. It was a perfect plan, except that Boris gave of no Ki signal for him to follow, so he was reduced to searching the buildings by hand, this was a slow process without help and he was not going to leave and chance that the vampire would escape, so he did it himself.

Four hours later, he found what he was looking for, a small passage into a bunker of some kind, upon entering, he found the vampire.

Boris was sleeping on some kind of wooden slab, it looked disturbingly like a lidless coffin.

David smirked, perfect! He could make a stake out of the wood, slowly, as not to wake his foe, David broke a piece off, wincing at every sound he made.

Then, he positioned it above the heart and brought it down with Super Saiyan strength!

Boris vanished in a cloud of bats and reappeared behind him!

David wiped around, blocking the vampire's fist with his arm!

Boris grinned as he huge wings spread out, David, then he gripped David's arm and flew into the air! David braced himself as he saw the roof coming at him, and then, they smashed through it!

Boris threw him to the ground with brutal strength! David crashed through several buildings on his way down and Boris shot at him!

And was caught! David charged out of the smoke in a full on tackle! Boris shot back, braking through several buildings!

David phased behind him but he blocked with a power that David didn't think he had!

David launched into combination of kicks and fists! Boris let loose with a barrage of his own!

The two warriors sped up their attacks, David was amazed that Boris could keep up with his sped, clearly the vampire had gotten a lot stronger, then Boris kicked him in the gut! David doubled over as Boris raised his fist and grinned, but David rolled with it! Kicking the vampire hard enough to send him flying back!

Boris caught himself and with a flap of his wings was plunging towards the Saiyan! David raised both hands to block, but the black sword appeared and Boris slashed downwards! David screamed as what felt like fire trailed a line across his chest! Red blood stained his clothes but he kicked Boris back!

The vampire smashed into the ground and David, maddened with pain, launched a barrage of Ki blasts!

Boris was completely covered the the expanding dust cloud as more and more orbs smashed into him!

David wasn't taking chances though, he fazed away just as Boris leapt out of the smoke, skin healing faster then ever!

His fist going through a fading image of David! The Saiyan phased behind him with a fist! Boris buckled under the attack but returned with a kick!

David's head swam as he backed off, Boris' strength was much higher then when they had last fought.

Boris pursued him! Wings wide, David caught himself and with a scream, a Ki shield surrounded him! Boris slammed into it, lightening crackled over him and David phased behind him as the shield faded!

A barrage of kicks and fists sent Boris slamming into the street!

Davd landed on him! The crater got much deeper, water from broken pipes turned the dirt to mud and Boris transformed into the bats, they swarmed over David, trying to suck his blood away, but he was faster! Moving at his highest speed, he flew into the sky! Turning he fired a Big Bang!

Most of the bats were consumed, but a few were scattered in the Shockwave! Before they could recover, David launched a barrage of Ki orbs at them! Tracking and destroying the bats.

The last one died, David looked around warily, expecting a trap, this saved his life as he dodged to the side just as a dark orb hurtled past him!

Boris growled and chased him! David slowed and kicked the vampire in the face! Boris fell back clutching at his nose!

David held up a hand and fired off a Big Bang!

Boris was slammed into the street again as the explosion blocked him from sight!

David shot into the some, intending to grab the vampire and finish him off, but arms stronger then steel locked around him!

As the smoke cleared, David saw the vampire was gripping him in a bear-hug, he struggled but Boris was much stronger after devouring the blood of the town, he brought his fangs down, the touched the skin and David smirked!

And his aura blazed around him! Enveloping them both, Boris screamed as his flesh was burnt away by the golden light, then, with a flash David's hair was golf! Lightening crackled around the aura, damaging Boris even more, but the vampire refused to let go!

David growled and increased power to his aura!

Boris screamed as bone was revealed all along his arms, but he still held on! Opening his mouth to tear out David's throat!

David felt Boris' arms starting to give, but he wouldn't be able to get away in time!

Then, a golden flash filled the town ans Boris stumbled back!

Clare smirked as she lowered her blue sword,

David phased away before the vampire could regain his grip.

The two Z Fighters kept their eyes on Boris, David making a mental note to ask

Clare about it later.

She flapped her wings and rose into the air, David still wasn't sure how she had got them, the explanation hadn't really made sense... but that didn't matter right now!

He charged! Delivering a fist to the face! Boris was sent flying back, right into Clare's trap! Her blue sword slashed down and severed the vampire's hand!

Boris erupted into a cloud of bats! David had been ready! He let loose a barrage of orbs!

Most of the bats were wiped out, but the survivors reformed Boris, full healed he lunged at Clare!

She brought her sword up, blocking his fist slash, then his second, her super Saiyan speed meaning that she was easily his better.

She kicked him in the gut! And an upper punch sent him flying! David had been waiting, a powerful double-fist sent him hurtling downwards again, into Clare's Ki barrage!

He turned into a storm of bats and most of the, swerved away!

He was behind Clare, but she phased away! She reappeared beside David and said " It doesn't matter how much we hurt him, he just heals..."

David said " Maybe we need a stronger attack? My Big Bangs are hurting him a lot, so if we could make a stronger version..."

Clare said " I've got it! You distract him and I'll power up an attack!"

David nodded, " Right, lets go."

he charged off and Clare threw up her hands as she floated into the air, " I can't even remember the last time I used this!"

She channelled her Ki upwards, forming the centre of the attack, " I call on you, planet earth, grant me power, give me the energy to destroy this vampire!"

A small light blue orb formed above her.

Boris saw this and charged! David tackled him, the vampire was sent flying as David launched a dozen Ki blasts!

Clare smirked as she felt the Spirit Bomb increasing in power, as It grew, she judged it would be ready in a few minutes.

David had caught Boris in an arm lock, the vampire struggled, and his wings flapped down! David struggled back, Boris saw the growing Spirit Bomb and chaired at Clare!

Clare's face was pale, the bomb wasn't ready!

David phased be no-where! Catching Boris with a powerful blow to the face! The vampire staggered back as Clare finished the bomb and called " Get clear! David, it's ready!"

She threw the Spirit Bomb! It was smallish, only about the size of a fully grown man, but it would be strong enough.

Boris saw it coming and vanished! But Clare had bet on him doing that, the orb followed him!

David smirked as it got closer and closer to the increasingly desperate vampire, then, Boris phased behind David!

A single push sent the Saiyan tumbling towards the Spirit Bomb!

David powered up an attack, to protect himself but the bomb consumed him! The explosion rocked the earth.

A burned and charred body fell to the ground, Clare was in shock. She fell to her knees "..David..."

Boris smirked, showing his long teeth, Clare was to caught up in her own thoughts to notice that he was walking towards her.

" I killed David..."

Clare muttered. " How? The Spirit Bomb shouldn't harm a good person!"

Then, Boris' hand closed around her neck and too late she realized what he was planning.

Holding her up by her hair, he sank his teeth into her neck!

Until a Ki blast hit him in the back!

He dropped her and turned, David was badly hurt, blood leaking from his many wounds, he was having trouble breathing.

Boris laughed " You think you can fight me like that? Don't make me laugh!"

He gasped and said " Clare... I wont let you get away with this!"

Boris laughed " She's as good as dead, once a vampire bites you, you have no chance, you should be more worried about yourself!"

and Boris screamed s a golden aura erupted around him! Lightening dancing across it! David's eyes went wide, " No, Super Saiyan Two?"

Boris phased behind him with a kick! David was sent flying! Boris caught him with a fist! And then a second, a third followed! David just couldn't keep up!

Boris laughed " Ah, this is power! I feel as if I could destroy a planet! In fact, I can do that, right?"

David was knocked quickly to the ground and Boris said " HA! Who knew that she had this much power! With this strength I can surprise the others! They wont stand a chance!"

He kicked David! He rolled away, Boris approached him again.

" You're helpless here, and because of you, everyone will die! If you had done your job better, then I would have been destroyed by that blast!"

David muttered to himself " No, it can;t be... it can't be my fault?"

Boris laughed " No, it's mine."

the vampire threw a fist at the fallen warrior!

It was caught!

David's fist was shaking, " Your fault..."

his aura flared! Golden! The vampire was thrown back " What the?"

David screamed, his eyes went white, lightening filled the sky.

Boris said " What now?"

David continued to screamed as his aura enlarged, his spiky hair growing, extending down his back.

He continued to scream, his muscles bulked slightly though not a lot, then, it was over, the sky calmed.

David stood in the crater that he had formed.

Boris backed away " W what are you?"

David looked up at him, his ice cold gaze seeming to pierce through the vampire's body, " I'm your worst nightmare."


	60. The Last X Law

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

Japan: 1000 years ago:

A bridge crossed the great river, two guards walked along it, paying no heed to the horses crossing the bridge, some were drawing carriages, this was a normal night for the two, until now.

Something moved in the darkness, one of the guards lowered his spear, " Something moved."

the other one looked nervous " Not so loud! There's supposed to be a very powerful Shikigami hunting this bridge!"

The first guard said " Ha, as if I believe that a Shikigami would be in a place like this."

Then, something leapt out of the blackness!

The guards almost wet themselves!

When they had recovered, one said " Damn cat!"

the other agreed with a nod, " lets teach it lesson!"

the guards grinned evilly, reaching towards the helpless animal. The cat was picked up and the guard walked over to drop it off the bridge and into the raging river below.

" You shouldn't do that."

They both turned, a huge white horse had stopped on the bridge, the rider was a tall man, long black hair fell down to his shoulders, he wore a white robe.

One of the guards said " W-who are you?"

The man looked down at them " I am Hao Asakura. So, you fear Shikigamis so much? Let me show you them!"

A fierce wind ripped through the place! And thousands of star shaped creatures stood around the guards! The two biggest, one red and one blue.

The guards were white now, Hao continued, " I would give the cat to me, if I were you."

They did as he asked, Hao took the animal and put it on the horse, before climbing up himself, holding the small cat with one hand, he didn't even have to steer the horse, it set off by itself. As they rode, he talked to the cat.

" Looks like I came across you just in time, eh."

He was stroking it absent mindedly, " I guess your owners just left you to die, eh? I wonder do you have a name? No matter, I will call you Matamune. It is the name of a great spirit."

The cat purred happily. Hao smiled.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Golden lightening struck the ground around him, Boris pulled himself together, " hmm, I've seen this before! The others tried this trick too! I can still kill you!"

He leapt at David! His fist extended, he didn't make it, David glowing aura tore the hand apart long before it was near David.

Boris looked at his ruined hand in shock. " No way!"

David phased away! Boris couldn't even move before a powerful fist slammed into him! He was sent flying back! David phased behind him with a kick! The vampire was sent into the air!

David held up a hand " Big Bang!"

The attack soared at Boris! He dissolved into the bats and swarmed at David! The Saiyan didn't move, his aura taking care of the bats just as it had with Boris' fist, the vampire reappeared and tried to kick David!

The Saiyan didn't move, Boris screamed as he was thrown back by the sheer force of the golden aura!

He hit the ground hard, struggling to his feet, he saw David turn towards him, David said " Is saw what you did to those people... to Clare... and everyone you've killed! You destroy lives, kill people and you feel nothing! Well...NO MORE!"

He walked towards the vampire, each step forming a small crater, Boris leapt into the air, flapping his wings, David caught up with him easily! And a single fist sent him to the ground!

David landed on top of him! The vampire let out a single screech and was crushed! David leapt into the air, bringing his hands together " Now, to end this, Big Bang!"

Boris, fully healed again, ducked out of the way, his blade fading into existence, he charged! David blocked the sword with his arm.

The vampire paled " W-what? How?!"

The sword broke in half! David smirked and landed a powerful blow to the gut! Boris doubled over, pain showing on his face, David kicked him to the ground! And let loose with a storm of Ki blasts!

The entire town exploded! Golden light was visible all over the world! David smirked knowing that the others were on their way. No Ki user on the planet could have missed that attack! Boris was as good as dead.

The vampire knew it, he struggled to stand as his wounds healed, he roared and made one last ditch attack! His blade sweeping at David, it seemed to have a powerful aura.

David frowned, he was bored with this fight, using all his speed, he ducked under the sword, time seemed to stand still for him, Boris moved like a snail. David held up a hand "Big Bang."

Boris howled as the blast forced him away!

David phased behind him with a powerful kick! Boris was sent flying into the distance! David followed, he aimed a powerful blast at Boris! The vampire ducked it and struck back!

He screamed as his fist was burned!

David smirked and smashed his fist into the other's gut!

A quick punch to the head sent him flying and David prepared to finish the attack.

But the vampire picked himself up, gasping, he spat blood and smirked!

David frowned, and was hit over the head!

He staggered back, looking at his attacker, Clare!

Boris threw back his head and laughed, " Perhaps you remember the vampire legend? Anyone who is bitten by a vampire becomes one. Clare, kill him."

She leapt at him!

David roared " DAMN YOU, BORIS!"

He met her fist with his own, they flew into the air, trading blow after blow, then, Clare landed a powerful kick! He doubled up, she launched a barrage of fists!

David plummeted to the ground!

Clare threw her hands together and a red beam shot at David!

David deflected it with a single hand! And moved at his top speed! Clare was forced back! Taking hit after hit, they sped up, soon becoming invisible, the sound of their battle echoed, craters formed on the ground, then Clare landed heavily, sporting a wounded arm.

David descended easily, and said " Clare, don't do this! I'm one of the Z Fighters! Don't fight me!"

She lunged at him! He dodged to the right and returned with a powerful kick!

She shot forwards, he raised his hand and said " I'm sorry about this, Clare. But I will not let Boris get away! This is the end, Big Bang!"

He screamed as he launched the attack.

Clare turned as the attack soared towards her, and fired off a beam of her own! The two attacks collided in mid air.

David sweated, but he was not going to lose!

His attack surged and struck at Clare!

She screamed as she was consumed by the attack!

David turned back to Boris, unable to watch his friend die.

He was breathing heavily now, his muscles seemed to be heavy.

Boris smirked at him.

David snapped " What are you smiling at? I WILL KILL YOU!"

Boris said " Heh, you'll have to be very lucky. Haven't you noticed?"

David frowned, " Noticed what?"

Then, he did notice. His hair was no longer golden, he had lost his power! No wonder he was so tired! His Ki had been completely used up!

He dropped to his knees.

Boris smirked. David couldn't defend himself! This time, no one could stop him.

Then, a flash of light!

Boris was sent flying!

The vampire crashed to the ground and turned with a screech of rage at his newest foe.

And leapt backwards upon seeing his face!

He stood at about Boris height, his feature looked perfect, as if he were some beautiful statue brought to life rather then just a human. He wore his blonde hair long, but the most worrisome thing about him, he was wearing the costume of the X Laws.

He held a small pistol in each hand, his belt was full of guns and explosives.

Boris coward, " M-master!"

The figure frowned " shut up, Boris. I give you a simple mission and you can't even do that? Hmm. I should have known better. Get out of the way, Boris. I shall deal with this loser myself."

David smirked, and bit down on the senzu bean he had carried After the last fight, Gohan had given them out to everyone and that little distraction had gifted him the time he needed, now he would fight at full power again!

With a scream he powered up to Super Saiyan three! Or tried to at any rate, but the rage that had launched him to this new form had diminished, and without it, he had no idea how to transform!

No matter, this new guy was human.

David screamed as power crackled around him, his golden aura grew bigger and bigger as a crater formed under him, then with a scream he was done.

David fell into a battle stance, the X Law turned to him and said " Hmm, your little power up is useless against my divine power. Let me introduce myself! Before the X Laws, there were two friends, Marco and Luchist. And as history tells, they together with Jeanne founded the X Laws. Liars. My name is Hans Reiheit. I was the third founding member, the weapons master."

David snapped " What does this have to do with me?"

Hans said " I am only telling you who will send you to the grave!"

David cried out " Don't underestimate me!"

Hans said " Hmm, don't think your going to come out of this alive, I am the one true X Law, and the most powerful shaman on the planet! Now, let me show you my true power!"

He raised his gun and David braced himself to fight an angel like Clare's.

The gun fired, pure, blinding light filled the area, then, the ground shook! Again and again!

Then, a huge thing appeared! Made of pure white armour like the other angels, it was huge! Spirit of Fire could have fitted into this thing's palm!

In one hand, it held an axe, the other was holding a sword, a cannon stuck out of it's chest.

Hans laughed " This is my angel, Azazel."

David paled, " I wont lose!"

He launched a Big Bang at the angel, Hans cried out.

" Azazel, destroy him!"

The angel leapt towards him! The huge sword moving to kill David! The Big Bangs exploded on contact but the angel wasn't effected.

David saw the sword coming at him! And it was blocked! Lucifer! The fallen angel's sword was blocked the attack!

The angels seemed to be so small compared to Azazel but he held his own!

David looked on in amazement!

Then, a second angel appeared! It struck at the sword, shattering it! It was Michael!

Luchist walked out of the shadows, accompanying him was a man thought dead, Marco!

David's eyes widened " But you died!"

Hao was behind Luchist and said " Hmm, you think I Kami-class shaman like myself can't do resurrections? As long as the body is in reasonably good shape, I can bring them back."

Hans cursed " Damn it! You two traitors to the cause! Fine, I will crush you all! Azazel kill them!"

The huge angel flashed! And a binding light erupted from it! David felt himself thrown back as fire leapt along the ground, destroying and devouring everything it touched!

He screamed as it reached him and he felt nothing but pain.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gohan and the others moved quickly, after sensing the huge explosion of Ki caused by David's transformation, he had gathered together a group of all available fighters, this consisted of, himself, Trunks and Goten " who had recently completed their training in the room of Spirit and Time), Sixteen, Eighteen and myself. Yoh and his team had also come with us and were now flying on their giant spirits.

Yoh was saying " It must be Boris."

Ren nodded " Yes, this time he wont take me by surprise."

Ryu said " We're almost there now, we have to hurry!"

Horohoro replied " Yeah."

Then, a voice came to them " Sorry, but you can't go there."

A figure dropped from the sky, catching itself in mid air, it was small, not even half Yoh's height.

It was also, not human. It stood on two legs but was clearly a cat, it's front paws grasped a curved sword, somehow.

It had ginger fur.

It looked at them and spoke, it's voice was commanding yet it was weird to hear it coming from that feline face.

Most of the Shamans were speechless, Ren said " Ah, I take it you a spirit?"

The cat nodded " Indeed, one thousand years old, an elder spirit."

Ren said " Yes, that explains the talking and the clothes."

The cat wore a robe of some kind.

Ryu said " Who are you? Why wont you let us pass?!"

The cat said " It is my mission, I cannot let you pass."

Ren roared " Fine! I'll go through you!"

The giant form of Bason brought it's blade down upon the cat!

Gohan made a move to stop him, he didn't know who the cat was, but he didn't want to harm someone he didn't have to!

But the blade hit the cat before he could move. And it blocked! The cat's sword had transformed, growing and changing until it was an exact double of Yoh's Double Medium!

Ren called out " I'll crush you!"

The cat charged! Launching into a barrage of cuts and slashes that any samurai would be proud of, Bason shattered!

Ren plummeted to the ground! Gohan caught him in time and he said " Damn it, that cat it's.. so powerful... that's not a normal spirit.."

The cat said " Indeed."

Ryu called out " You think you can stop us! Attack!"

The cat dodged all the heads of his spirit and struck back! His sword stopping an inch from Ryu's throat!

Horohoro screamed and called " You wont stop us! Korroro! Ice Sword!"

A single finger of ice appeared in his hand and extended until it was a full sized sword! He charged the cat!

The feline dodged easily and sliced the sword apart! A quick slash Sent Horohoro flying, though he was not wounded, Joco appeared behind the cat, using his speed to get in a good blow before it turned and slashed him!

Yoh saw this and screamed " ENOUGH!"

His blue sword appeared and he used it's power to levitate into the air, aware that he could only do this for a limited time.

He said " Damn it, is that you, Matamune?"

The cat turned to him " Master Yoh... I'm sorry, but I cannot let you pass!"

Yoh growled " My friends are in danger, if you don't step aside, I will beat you."

Matamune said " Just try it, Yoh. Lets see how strong you've gotten."

Yoh leapt at Matamune with an overhead slash! The cat blocked and countered, Yoh dodged to the side and struck again!

Matamune blocked it! And slashed back! Yoh cried out as he was sent flying!

Matamune observed the fighters and said " Hmm, you have potential, but your not using it! Joco, you can be faster, Ren be stronger, Yoh, your too tense, Horohoro, your not using cold enough attacks."

Ren bellowed " Who are you to tell us how to fight?! BASON, CRUSH HIM!"

The giant form of Bason rose, Matamune said " No, this wont do at all! Ren, your using up too much Furiouku to form a giant."

Ren screamed " SHUT UP! I HAVE SPENT MY ENTIRE LIFE PERFECTNG MY SPIRIT CONTROL! I WONT BE TOLD WHAT TO DO BY A CAT!"

Matamune said " really? I've spent one thousand years perfecting mine."

The cat held up a paw and said " But, I have come here for a reason and the longer I delay the more dangerous this place becomes.

Bright light came from from the cat as he spoke, " I don't believe that your strong enough, but we have run out of time."

then, there was a flash of light. And the landscape changed! The were on the ground, desert, sand blew in the wind.

Ren looked around as Bason faded away, " What? Where are we?"

Yoh said " The land of Stars."

Ryu cried out " What! The land of Stars? Impossible, we're in a completely different world! How can this be the Land of Stars?"

Yoh shook his head " I don't know how, but we are.."

Gohan said " What is this place?"

Goten and Trunks looked around.

Yoh said " This place, is where Spirit King lives, I suppose you could call it the final test for anyone wishing to become Shaman King, they have to make it through this place alive."

Matamune said " Yes, if you wish to know more, meet me in front of Spirit King."

And he vanished.

Ren said " What now?"

Horohoro said " I hate this... our friends need help."

Ryu nodded.

Yoh started to say something, then he vanished!

Horohoro went pale " Yoh!"

Then, Ren vanished along with Horohoro and Joco!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Yoh looked around, he was floating, everywhere he looked nothing but blackness, he was unaware of it, but somewhere close by, yet far away. His friends were doing the same.

Then, his feet touched ground, rock. He was standing on some kind of hill, he looked down, make that mountain, the peak was pretty big so he had plant of room but where was he?

Then, the ground moved and a thing seemed to melt out of it, easily three times the size of Yoh, it growled, made of out living stone, it struck at him!

Yoh dodged with practised ease and held his sword out, awaiting Amidamaru to join with it. It didn't happen the samurai wasn't here! Cold fear closed it's icy grip on his heart as the creature knocked him out of the sky with a stone fist!

Yoh hit the ground hard and the thing lifted a foot to stamp on him!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ren screamed as the lightening forced him back, his foe flew in front of him, black clouds surrounded them, he couldn't tell what was happing, he couldn't see! Then, another flash illuminated his foe, it was huge! Size about Spirit of Fire's!

And indeed, it looked like Spirit of Fire, but this thing was different. For one it's head was shaped more like a cone, getting narrower the higher it got.

Then it struck with a bolt of lightening!

Ren screamed, without Bason he had no way to dodge the incoming attack and it hit him with a grizzly crackling noise.

He screamed again and was thrown backwards as the electricity ran through his body,

He hit the ground, or at least where the ground should have been.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Matamune stood before the Spirit King and gazed with wonder at him. The lord of all spirits was nothing less then the fused souls of everyone who had ever died and passed on. He was a huge pillar of pure white energy, reaching towards the sky.

Before him, a field of toten poles, and an alter, four figures stopped before the alter now.

One was Matamune, the other three were harder to place, they wore long dark robe that covered their faces.

One said " Are they strong enough to survive the test?"

another answered " I'm not sure, but if they aren't... we wont get a chance like this for a thousand years at least."

Matamune said " Yoh will do this, I believe in him. The others I'm not sure about, but Yoh will make it out."

A robed man said " Yes, but the X Law is on his way here. We saw how easily he defeated Hao and the others. He wasn't lyeing, he is the strongest shaman on the world."

Matamune said " yes, but is he stronger then Yoh and his friends?"

" We had better hope not," Said a robed figure, " Or else we are all doomed."

Matamune said " quiet, he had reached the first barrier."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hans walked easily up to the two giant totan poles that guarded Spirit King, then, they glowed and a creature was formed between them, it was a huge bird, made of the same energy as Spirit King himself.

It floated above Hans and said in a deep, resounding voice " Show me, show me your spirit."

Hans smirked " fine, Azazel!"

a flash of light and the bird fell burning to the ground. The X Law stepped forward, towards Spirit King.

The four figures fell into a battle pose.

Matamune leaped at him! Azazel knocked the cat aside with a single blow! Matamune screamed as the angel brought tit's axe down and chopped him in half! He shattered.

Azazel turned to the other figures and let out a beam of pure power! They were consumed in an instant. The ground cracked under them and Hans let out a laugh, " You never stood a chance."

" wanna bet?"

The smoke cleared and they were still standing, auras surrounding them, one screamed as his hair turned gold and his muscles bulged, Strike!

The next stood proud, arms crossed, Arkh, then there was Vitrolic.

A sharp point dug into Hans' back and he turned to see Matamune! The cat had reformed.

" W-what?, no matter, I'll crush you all! Azazel!"

The glowing angel swung a sword at Strike! He dodged to the right and launched a barrage of Ki blasts!

Ark sprung into the air, and an aura of light surrounded him, he sliced down with a golden sword!

The angel bellowed as it lost an arm!

Vitrolic charged and landed a bone-braking kick!

Matamune was sent flying back by a kick from Hans as Azazel regrew his arm and struck at Strike!

His sword flying at the Saiyan! Strike was sent flying! Vitrolic launched himself into the sky and fired off hundreds of Ki blasts at the angel!

Strike joined in the barrage!

Arkh was content to sit and watch as the cloud grew.

He fingered his new sword, aware that he was unable to block this spirit off from it's medium.

Azazel charged out of the smoke! Landing a crushing blow on Strike! Vitrolic shot a powerful blast!

The angel acted as if it were nothing and punched the android into a cliff!

Arkh launched one of his own Ki attacks, the angel staggered for a second but charged the Namek!

Arkh dodged the blow easily and the angel raised his sword to kill Arkh, but a figure struck at him!

Astalon! He wasn't nearly as big as Azazel, but he did enough damage to force the angel back.

Arkh leapt into the air, his sword glowing as Astalon fused with it! He made several slashes across the angel!

Azazel made a fist but Arkh dodged it, and struck back!

Azazel took the hit and attacked with a fist! Arkh was sent flying, but caught himself easily!

Hans said " I'm tired of this, Azazel, stop playing and kill them!"

Arkh's eyes widened, " Playing?"

the angel moved with incredible speed! Sword slashing down! Arkh was still faster, but just by a little!

The angel followed his every move, slashing and cutting, Arkh only dodged by inches several times.

He was clearly outmatched.

But he wasn't going to back down!

He landed on the ground and as his team-mates gathered around, he said " We have to buy Yoh the time he needs to complete the test... Even if it costs us our lives."

Strike nodded, " I've been dead once, I can do it again."

Vit landed beside him and said " Yes, to protect Spirit King, if we fail, there's no telling what this X Law will do."

Hans yelled " enough from you, Azazel, crush them!"

The three leapt away, avoiding the attacks, Matamune struck again, only to be knocked to the ground!

Strike raised his hand and let loose a barrage of beams! Azazel blocked them all and countered!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Yoh hit the ground again, he could hear explosions and screams of pain and rage, the sounds of battle, and one he knew, Matamune. He had to help!

He was on his feet again and saw the creature approaching, the rocky demon roared and charged at him full speed!

Yoh raised his sword and said " I see, this is a test, right? You could have destroyed me from the start. Why your testing me I don't know, but my friends are in danger, I wont play around any more!"

His sword started to glow, he leapt at the beast with a scream! The two clashed, Yoh landed behind it, the creature turned and ran at him! But, it shattered into a storm of small stones!

It's head was still whole, it let out a terrible roar and Yoh turned as if to stamp on it and thus kill the creature, but stopped saying " I don't know why you attacked me, but your not a bad guy, I would never forgive myself if I were to kill you for no reason. I hope you can recover from that wound I gave you."

He turned to walk away, but a blinding light came at him! He threw up his hands, " What now?"

the light consumed him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Arkh slammed into the ground again, the angel raised a foot to crush him, Strike phased behind it with a powerful fist!

Vitrolc let loose with a barrage of Ki blasts!

The angel wasn't effected, it's sword slashed down at Strike! He ducked out of the way, Vitrolic brought his hands together and let loose a huge beam!

Azazel staggered slightly but kept going!

It's axe knocking the android into the air!

It brought it's foot down on Arkh! The Namek dodged it and returned with a barrage of Ki blasts!

Strike launched a beam and cried " We have to retreat! We can't stop him!"

Arkh replied " No! We don't know what he could do to Spirit King, we have to stop him!"

Hans laughed to himself, " You fools, I wont let you survive ether way! Run if you want, it will make no difference!"

Arkh brought his hand up and fired off a powerful blast!

Azazel was unaffected, the angel leapt forward! Arkh charged at it, his sword glowing golden.

The two met in mid-air, clashing with a resounding crash of steel on steel! For a minute, they hung there, struggling for control, then Azazel brought it's axe down!

Arkh screamed as he was sent plummeting to the ground, his arm and sword flying off in a different direction.

Azazel raised his sword to finish it.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Horohoro slumped to the ground, the intense cold turning his body numb, the icy raindrops

slamming into him, each bringing a tinny prick of pain, his energy dwindling, he fell to the solid ice floor, cold radiating from it.

He could hear his heart slowing as the freezing temperature slowed his blood, he let out a sigh.

This wasn't how he had assumed that he would die. Of course, he had known that to enter the Shaman Battle could mean death, and before that, the icy climate of his home had taken more then one life, but it wasn't how he had imagined that _he _would die, maybe other people but not himself. He had never really thought about his own death, not even during the Shaman Fight, he had always come through then, even without Yoh and the other to help. This time it looked like there was no way out.

Korroro was gone, where he didn't know but he could only hope that she was safe, Korroro brought back memories of the whole reason that he had joined the tournament in the first place.

The plants that Kororo's people needed to exist were vanishing, pollution and man taking them away from the beings that needed them. It had seemed that in only a few years none would be left and the small water spirits would die out.

Horohoro's tribe, the only ones to work so closely to elemental spirits, even minor ones like Korroro, had just about given up hope of saving them.

He had taken it on himself, as the strongest shaman in his tribe to save the spirits no matter what.

At the time it had seemed so simple, join the shaman tournament, win, become Shaman King and use his new power to restore the plants. Korroro had gladly joined him.

The first few rounds flew past, his above regular power and skill easily besting most normal shamans.

Then, he had met Yoh, the other had beaten him when everyone had failed, and the two became friends as they progressed through the battles.

Now it looked like his friendship with Yoh would kill him. And worse, his dream would never come to pass, the spirits would die and his tribe would ether move on or die with them.

And he could do nothing to prevent it, that was the worst part. His helplessness, he remembered a saying that his father was fond of, " The strong will always defeat the weak, but, the weak may not be who you expect."

Horohoro had never understood it. And now he would die, not some nameless minion of Hao's or even a fellow shaman who stood up to Hao, but _him._

Well, he would die, but it wouldn't be easy! If Horohoro had to die, it would be with a bang and not a whimper!

With a scream he forced himself to his feet, he felt in his pocket and pulled out a small hand carved wooden tablet.

It had been made for him by his sister before he left home for the Shaman Fight, to Horohoro it represented his dream of saving Kororo's people.

He held it tightly in his hand, and searched within himself, for the right to be a shaman. The spiritual power possessed by only shamans. He found it, with a scream he summoned his full power! Without Korroro it was hard, so hard he nearly passed out, ohs every fibre was ablaze with pain, but he didn't stop.

He held out his hand and the tablet changed, becoming longer and changing colour until it was made of ice, the tablet embedded in the ice sword.

But the Furiouku was too much! Pain, his vision blurred, and he fell to his knees, his medium, the wooden tablet wasn't enough, he needed a second medium to stabilise the Furiouku flow, his snowboard! Of course! He let it connect to the flow, the

pain fading by the minute, until he was holding a icy curved sword, the rain continued and Horohoro realized what he had just done, _I made a Double Medium! No way... only the strongest shamans can do that! But I did, How?"_

He growled and leapt into the air, it never occurred to him to wonder how he had made a Double Medium without a spirit to power it.

Pure white light come from nowhere and consumed him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Arkh punched the angel with his newly healed arm, it had no effect, Vitrolic and Strike combined powers to hit the angel with a powerful blast!

It turned and attacked them! Sword and axe ploughing through the air, Vitrolic with his greater speed easily avoided the blows, but Strike's muscles slowed him down enough for the blow to catch him!

He screamed as blood leaked from a deep wound on his chest as he fell to the ground.

Arkh and Vit landed on the ground between him and the angel.

Hans laughed " You can't win, we haven't even used half our power yet. Already you've lost two people, the cat and him. Now, die, Azazel, full power blast!"

The angel roared, and a white light surrounded it, the cannon in it's chest started to glow, building power.

Vitrolic's eyes went wide, " We can't block this!"

Arkh replied " Nether can we dodge, if we do, the blast will hit Spirit King."

Hans laughed and the attack launched! A huge beam wider and bigger then any they had seen before, it glowed pure white, enough to blind them!

It moved like lightening, too fast to dodge even if they had tried, the pure blast consumed them without even a scream.

The earth shook and even Spirit king seemed to flicker for a moment.

Hans laughed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Joco was sent flying, he didn't hit the ground because there was no ground to hit, under him for as far as he could see was open sky, he didn't know why he hadn't fallen but he seemed to be able to fly, not that it helped.

More of the razor sharp winds came at him! The gusts were nearly invisible, they couldn't be heard, you only felt them when they cut you, and they could cut you very deeply, as Joco was finding out.

He was bleeding quite heavily from several of those wounds, one or two adorned his chest and at least one looked fatal.

He was breathing heavily, ahead of him, his target, some kind of bird, it looked like an eagle, it also was glowing, this was the source of the razor winds.

It looked so near him, but Joco had tried to catch it several times, but air currents coming from nowhere seemingly cut the bird off from him, if he were to leapt at it, if he were fast enough, he could have jumped form current to current without getting dragged off course, but that was inhumanly fast, even for Joco it was impossible.

Another slash hit him, cutting off most of his hair and revelling his scar, as jagged wound he had obtained from a knife.

Joco felt himself start to drift, but didn't care, he had lost, this was it, his mission would come to nothing.

His thoughts turned to his home, New York.

He had been part of a gang the Shafts, bad to the core he'd thought nothing of killing people.

That was, until a kindly old man had bumped into him in the street one day, the man had seen Joco's heart, seen that no matter how bad he seemed, Joco was a good person, he had tried to helped Joco, but of course, the youth hadn't seen it that way and had ended up attacking the man, that was his first contact with a shaman.

The man had defeated Joco without breaking a sweat, and then had _told a joke! _

It wasn't a very good joke, but Joco had laughed, the old man then revealed that his plan had been to save the world with laughter.

Joco had thought him insane, about to leave the man told Joco that he had a way the youth could pay for his sins.

Joco laughed saying he had no sins.

" What about murder?"

the old man had asked.

Joco had never felt any pity for his many victims, but the old man's jokes had accomplished something, that had torn down the wall around his heart and the youth now felt them all in full.

He had joined the man, helping him as his increasingly weak body started to tire.

Then one morning, the old man had said " Joco, take Mig and use the Wind of Laughter, save the world."

With that, the old man had died, Joco took the jaguar spirit Mig and together they formed a comedy duo, however it was soon proved that Joco was even worse at jokes then the old one, so he resolved to become shaman king and use the wind of laughter to save the world.

An old legend that his master had taught him returned to the dyeing shaman's mind. The old man had said, " The Black Jaguar, his claws rip everything, his eyes see everything, his speed can catch everything, his ears hear everything, Joco you are the Black Jaguar."

_I'm sorry, master, I can't do this, I'm just not fast enough! _

" Nonsense, Joco."

The shaman spun round and yes, the master stood before him! In spirit form.

" M-master! I'm so glad to see you!"

" Enough, Joco, you can catch it, you are the Black Jaguar! Believe in yourself and in Mig!"

Joco sighed " Mig isn't here..."

Th figure held out a hand and a small glowing orb appeared, it resolved into Mig, the jaguar in spirit orb form.

Joco smiled, " Mig, we, we can do this! Spirit form, Unity!"

a burst of golden light and he was changed! For one, he was healed perfectly, secondly, his skin was now covered in tribal markings.

He laughed, " Yes! This is the best we've ever been!"

He leapt at the bird! The currents arose but he leapt from one to the other without stopping, speed blurring, _I see! The others have strength and power, but I, I have speed and stealth!_

With a flash he was behind the bird! A slash with his clawed hands sent it reeling, "you can't escape! My speed catches everything."

He was behind the bird in a second, " My claws rip everything!"

a downward attack and the bird was ripped apart!

Joco smiled as the light consumed him and he looked back at his master, " Thank you, old one, thank you."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hans laughed as he saw Arkh moved slightly, " So, your still alive, I can fix that. Azazel, kill."

the angel raised it's sword to kill Arkh, Strike and Vitrolic.

Then , it brought down the axe and the sword!

And was knocked back! It staggered slight and looked towards Spirit King, where four figures had appeared.

Matamune pulled himself out f the rubble and smiled " Yoh!"

Arkh said " They've changed, everything about them has been tested, they're power, they're skill, they're luck, everything. It seems a short while for us, but for them it could easily have been one hundred years!"

Hans said " So, you show yourself, brother of Hao!"

Azazel plunged at the group, they dodged away easily, Yoh said, " Your very strong, and fast. I wouldn't have stood a chance before."

Azazel slashed at him, Yoh caught the blade with a block from his blue sword, " But we're different now, we each met with one of the Great Spirits, learned it's secret, after the test, we met them. Al four of them, each one choosing a shaman to represent it in the war against Spirit of Fire, it seems that the other Great Spirits don't like Hao too much, nor you for that matter. While we don't channel the spirits like Hao does with Spirit of Fire, they have granted us some of their powers and abilities."

Hans roared, " Enough babbling, Azazel, kill them all!"

The angel leapt at the group.

They didn't move this time, Yoh said " Amidamaru, thanks for waiting for me, now, let me show you what I learned from Spirit of Earth!"

A suit of armour formed over him, it was brown earthy colours, mostly it went from his arms to his neck, the gloves holding onto his Double Medium.

Azazel kept coming.

Horohoro said " Spirit of Water granted me this power."

He held out a hand and Azazel froze!

" I can freeze the moisture in the air."

Ren leapt into the air, " I may not have any flashy armour, but this I do have, Spirit of Thunder!"

A single bolt descended from the heavens and struck the frozen angel!

Joco was behind Hans in a second, " I gained new powers too, Razor Wind!"

The X Law screamed as the sharp gust cut him in half!

The four warriors stood proud.

Until, a cackling laugh and Hans stood up again, " You thought I would die as easily?"

His lower body had regenerated and Azazel re-formed behind him, a clap of leathery wings and Boris descended to the ground behind his leader, then, Selea joined him.

Hans laughed to himself, " Now, you can fight us all! This time we wont hold back!"

Next Time on Dragon Ball Z:

Yoh, Ren, Horohoro and Joco take on Hans and his team, but even powered up by four Great Spirits, can they fight against the angel Azazel? Hans doesn't seem to be worried, what is he planning? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z Me!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hans does appear in the Shaman King, and yes, he does have a higher Furiouku level then Hao, also Horohoro's icy sword does not appear in the manga.


	61. Soul of the Sword

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King.

Japan: A long time ago:

Hao stepped back into his palace, it had been a trying day, full of political manoeuvring, the court of the emperor was not a safe place, already someone had attempted to kill him twice.

Though Hao was widely known as a shaman, it was not widely known just how powerful he actually was.

Hao of course had his own small group of friends and servants within the court, most of them shamans, he had been growing increasingly worried about emperor's view on expansion.

Hao had maintained that there was no need to expand, people were happy enough, they had the food they needed to keep themselves alive, the army was well trained so there was no real need to worry about defence. And all the energy that was being put into conflict, in could be much better used in improving the the quality of live.

Hao had tried this argument, the emperor had not listened , and Hao was forced to fight the urge to force him to listen, worse, it seemed all the humans in the court thought the same way, war, fight, pillage and loot, surely there was more to live then this?

But if there was, the humans didn't see it. Hao was finding it harder and harder not to think of himself as a different species, sometimes he wondered if he was going mad, for, he had been born with a natural talent, an ability called Reishi, the power to read the minds and hearts of those around him.

Hao hated that talent with every fibre of his being, for while he could hear everything, he could not control it, he could not stop hearing, it was terrible, a fate he would not wish on anyone.

Because of this, Hao knew the reasons behind every choice those around him made, and to his shock, most of them had nothing to do with kindness, most of the apparently kind acts were merely to gain loyalty.

Hao was very slowly losing faith in humanity.

He sighed as Matamune came up to him, the increasingly old cat purred and rubbed itself against his leg.

Hao picked him up and sat down next to the table, stroking him, he said sadly " I'm sorry, my friend, sometimes I think your the only one I can really trust, but there is something I cannot change, I have seen it, in the future. You will die soon. From a sickness that has no cure. Even as a shaman, I can't help you, just like I couldn't help the others..."

He sighed to himself, forcing his memory from a previous event, one that he would never want to remember.

He brightened up slightly, " But, I have a gift for you."

He held up a necklace, of some kind of teeth. After putting it around the cat's neck, he spoke.

" This is a gift from me, not only as a friend, but as the strongest shaman yet, this I made myself, the necklace is Furiouku solidified, as long as you wear it, and I still live. You will be able to draw upon my power. Of course, it is useless to you at the moment, you can't even understand me, but you will, for my second gift is a thing many humans would die for, I am going to transform you, once you die, I will meld , my power with yours, only for an instant, but it will be enough to bestow upon you a spiritual power that can rival almost any spirit. It will also, grant you intelligence. With time and training, you will become a worthy spirit. This is my gift, to you, Matamune, my friend."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hans smirked, " kill them all, Selea, kill those three," he pointed at Arkh, Vit and Strike.

" Boris, defeat Matamune, I will handle these four myself."

They sprung at their foes!

Yoh looked at his friends and nodded, " Defeat them, try not to kill but don't worry if you have to."

They scattered in time to avoid a fist from Azazel!

Horohoro turned in mid-air ashes spirit appeared under him in her giant form.

Yoh and Ren formed their Double Mediums and Joco formed up his giant spirit.

Yoh blocked a blow from the sword and said " why? Why are you attacking us? Hans growled " To save this world from evil, I must destroy all of Hao's family, that means you!"

Horohoro yelled out " You forgot about us!"

Korroro lunged at Azazel, her touch freezing it's body, but Azazel knocked her back with a slash!

She shattered, throwing Horohoro to the ground.

Ren charged Azazel, his blade going for the kill. The angel dodged it and countered!

Ren's blade shattered and he hit the ground, Joco appeared behind Hans, but a shining fist sent him flying, turning, he saw a second angel appear behind Hans.

It wasn't as big as Azazel, normal sized, yet he had seen it before, Raphael. Angel of a fallen X Law.

Yoh cried out as he charged at Azazel! And took a fist! More angels, Sariel, ( who fell to Spirit of Fire) Metatron, Remiel, Gabriel, these angels appeared joined the fray!

Yoh and Ren quickly found themselves fighting back to back.

Ren muttered, " Can we hold out?"

Yoh answered, " Yes, we have to, we must protect Spirit King."

They scattered and struck at one of the angels!

Matamune dodged a slash and said " It's not working!"

Strike flew past him, trailing smoke, he had just the time to call " What's not working?"

Matamune dodged another attack and said " The four elemental shaman, they need the the final shaman!"

Arkh dodged past, trading blows with Selea at the speed of light, " What final shaman?!"

" The shaman of fire."

He said no more, as a blade impaled him!

Yoh cried out " Matamune!"

Metatron slashed at Yoh! He blocked with his sword, but sank deeper as the earth under him gave out.

He frowned as he sank deeper and deeper, " Not going to give up!"

With a scream, he forced the sword aside and leapt at the angel! A single strike shattered it and he landed in front of Azazel.

The giant angel let out a roar and struck! It's cannon firing a beam of pure white energy! Yoh screamed and fell to the ground, pain and darkness closing in on him.

Azazel raised a foot to crush him, but Joco appeared and grabbed him! Vanishing before the angel could finish it's attack.

But another angel struck at Joco! The shaman went down to a powerful fist, Zelel!

Ren dodged and ducked under an assault by three angels. But soon he was sent to the ground.

Hans laughed " As I thought, you cannot stand against the angels, now, die!"

Azazel shot at the fallen forms of Joco and Yoh.

A wall of golden light arose between them and the angel was thrown backwards.

A tall figure stood between them.

Strike actually laughed out loud " Goku! You made it!"

Vit smirked.

Arkh smiled.

Hans frowned "Goku...?"

Goku strode forward, ignoring the angels on ether side of him, with an order from Hans they leapt at the Saiyan! A flash of light and they shattered.

Goku fell into a battle stance, " You attack my world, endanger my friends, kill innocent people, well, now you have to face _me!_"

Hans cried out " Azazel, kill him!"

The angel leapt to it, but Goku powered up in a second and met the spirit's sword with a fist!

The blade shattered into nothingness!

Goku turned and brought his hands together, " Kamahamaha!"

The blue beam devoured it's target and Azazel shattered into a million pieces!

Hans stepped back and frowned, all the angels leapt at Goku!

He jumped into the air, fighting them at full speed!

The earth shook, and they angels shattered.

Goku continued towards Hans.

The X Law looked worried now, and he cursed, saying " Damn you, you've forced me to use my secret weapon.

He raised his gun again and smirked, " This spirit is the most powerful angel of all time, he was destroyed by Spirit of Fire and absorbed, but I was able to revive him, with much work. Let me show you now, the creator of the angels, attack, Samash!"

He fired the gun and what formed was unlike any angel yet seen, he was small, and also while he exuded white light, he had no armour, only slightly grey skin, he looked like a statue brought to live, in one hand, an axe, the other a book, red eyes observed the group.

Hans laughed " This is Samash, he is the god of justice and punishment."

Goku didn't seem fazed, and charged at Shamash!

The god didn't back away, it raised it's axe and a blinding light shone! When it died down, Goku was in a cage of steel, suspended in mid-air.

He looked about, clearly as confused as everyone, " What happened?"

He screamed as his aura charged, but the cage didn't brake!

Hans said " Samash is the supreme god of punishment, you can't escape, no mortal can escape him. Samash, Death Sentence!"

The god floated towards Goku, who was still going, trying to escape, it raised it's axe for the kill, but Yoh leapt in the way! His blade catching the axe, Samash tossed him aside easily.

Ren and Joco were defeated, Strike, Arkh, Matamune and Vit were knocked out, Horohoro was barely holding on and now Yoh was beaten too.

Hans had won, and he knew it.

" Samash, kill them all."

The god raised his axe once more, but a voice called out to him.

" Samash!"

he turned, Jeanne stood before him, her statue nowhere to be seen.

She was wounded, but alive, " Samash, why are you doing this? You're god of justice!"

Hans laughed " He's doing this because I told him to."

Jeanne cried " Samash, why are you following him? Don't you remember? When we first met?"

If he did, the god gave no sign.

Jeanne continued " You saved me form certain death, helped me with the create the angels, you're the reason the X Laws exist. Why are you helping him destroy us? Samash! You can't do this! We partners! You were my spirit... why now?"

Tears fell from her eyes, " Why did you betray us, Samash? Why did you betray me? You're the one who sent us after Hao! The one who taught us right from wrong! Why are you doing this!"

Samash raised his axe, aiming for Jeanne, she didn't move.

" Samash, I cannot believe that you... that you would do this... only the evil should be punished! This is not the way! This cannot be the way! Please, remember! Samash!"

The god swung! His axe sliced through the air, Jeanne didn't move, _so, this is how I die, the end, I had always hoped that I could save the world, I failed... .goodbye, angels, X Laws, everyone goodbye._

Jeanne was sent flying back by a weak Ki blast!

Samash turned back to Goku.

He was shaking with anger. " No... I wont let you kill anyone else!"

He screamed his power exploding outwards! The cage shook and rattled but didn't brake.

Samash brought his axe down again!

And was sent flying!

"I've told everyone before, no-one will kill Kakerot but me!"

Vegeta floated above the god, golden hair and all.

Samash turned and brought his axe down, but Vegeta dodged and let loose a stream of blasts!

Samash's book opened, and chains snaked from it, going straight for Vegeta!

He dodged and ducked, firing blast after blast, each one exploding against the god but not harming him.

Vegeta cursed and landed a fist! Then a kick, then a barrage of blasts! Still, Samash was unaffected.

Vegeta's speed kept him easily ahead of the god, yet Samash showed no sign of tiring, only mortals could be tired.

Vegeta hurled Samash into the sky! And as the god caught himself, Vegeta cried out " Take this, Final Flash!"

The huge beam surged at the god! Samash cut it in half with his axe! Vegeta fired another one and it was blocked by the book.

Vegeta cursed and increased the power of his attack! _What is this thing? Even Majin Buu took some damage, even if he did heal afterwards, but this thing... it isn't even scratched! _

Samash hurled his axe at the prince!

In a way, Vegeta was lucky, if he were human, the blow would have torn him in half, as a Saiyan, it merely cracked or broke almost every bone in his body.

Hans laughed, " You never stood a chance."

_I failed.. I failed again... I couldn't beat Frieza, couldn't kill Cell, couldn't survive Buu...I don't deserve to live..._

Vegeta was still.

Then, the earth shook, cracks forming and Spirit King flickered, Goku looked farther up and saw a point of red very high in the sky.

He cursed, this was not good.

Horohoro forced himself to stand and Goku came up with a plan. He called out " Hey, Horohoro, take these!"

He threw a small bag of senzus at the other.

Horohoro caught it and ate one, having seen it's effect back at the Lookout.

He gave one each to Ren, Yoh, Joco, Strike and Arkh. Vit couldn't use them, being an android.

The newly healed warriors rushed away, Goku last command ringing in their ears, " You can't beat this guy... get the wounded out of here. I can hold Shamash for a while."

When they were a safe distance away, Goku turned to Shamash.

_This is so bad, I can't escape, I can't see Vegeta anywhere, I hope the others got him out okay._

Shamash raised his axe, but a beam caught him in the chest!

Goku turned " Vegeta! You're alive!"

The prince was wounded badly, a pool of blood under him, but he was standing, his hair flickering. " I'm not going to let you win.."

_I can't let this guy live, no matter what. I wont let him win! If he survives... I wont let it happen!_

He screamed, golden aura surging and leapt at Shamash!

The god blocked him and his axe came towards the prince! Vegeta screamed he dodged aside, the axe wounding him lightly.

Vegeta leapt into the air, bringing his hands together, " Final Flash!"

The beam plummeted towards Shamash!

The god tossed his axe into the attack! Cutting through it as if it were nothing.

Vegeta went pale.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Matamune was very worried, " I see that light up there, beside Spirit King, I don't like this."

Arkh nodded, " Indeed, this is Hao's work, I can feel it."

Horohoro grinned " Then, lets show him what we can do."

Yoh nodded, " Yes, he helped us before, but I don't think we will do so again, I think we will have to fight him."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hao laughed, feeling the pure power possessed by Spirit King. It was calling to him, drawing him nearer. The power that he had spent his entire life searching for! All his life! It was all in-front of him, he was going to have it at last! He would save the world, rid it of humanity, he would be the savour!

He smirked, " Now, Spirit King, I will control you, and with you, the world!"

" In your dreams!"

He turned growling, Strike, Arkh and the others where behind him.

Horohoro growled " I wont let you get Spirit king!"

Yoh said " It's time to end this, Hao."

Hao smirked, " You are absolutely right! Spirit of Fire, kill them all."

the spirit lunged!

The fighters dodged out of the way, Horohoro sent ice spears flying at Hao!

The shaman melted them with a gesture.

Joco phased behind him but Hao dodged that too, Ren let loose with a jolt of lightening! Hao blocked it with his arm.

Yoh brought his blade down and Hao avoided it easily, " I hoped you would be better then this."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Vegeta spat blood, ignoring the agony of his broken body, he forced himself into a battle stance, ignoring the pain this caused.

He screamed, and dropped to his knees, aura shrinking, hair fading.

_I don't have the kind of power to fight this guy! What can I do but fight on? I will die today but... I wont go to hell alone... I'll take him too, somehow._

He stood up, hair going golden again, screaming his rage at the world for letting such a creature exist.

Hans frowned " You are very persistent."

Vegeta smirked, and said " I wont let you go, no matter how many times you strike me down, I will always get back up!"

Shamash charged him! He leapt into the air, firing a barrage of Ki orbs!

They exploded upon contact, but the god came through them!

Vegeta screamed " Die, Big Bang!"

The attack struck dead centre, Shamash raised his axe.

Vegeta felt numb, realizing his strongest and greatest attacks had failed to even scratch him!

The god brought his axe down, Vegeta closing his eyes, " Hands off my dad!"

A golden beam slammed into the god!

Vegeta's eyes snapped open!

Trunks and Goten floated between him and the foe, golden hair flashing.

Sixteen and Eighteen behind him!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ren gasped as Hao tightened his hold on the shaman's throat, slowly crushing the life from him.

Yoh leaped for him but Hao dodged to the side, blocking a blow from Horohoro with his free hand.

Yoh screamed and charged at Hao! The evil shaman laughed and sent his brother flying with a kick!

Ren was still struggling weakly.

Hao smirked as he felt Ren's Furiouku start to fall.

Bason appeared behind his master " Master Ren, please keep fighting! Please!"

Ren gave a final shudder and was still.

Yoh screamed " REEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

And his furiouku exploded! When the smoke was clear, Yoh looked up, colder then ever. " _You_ are unforgivable_._ I will _never_ let you live now. "

Hao smirked, " That's it, now you sound like you should."

Yoh leapt forward! His blade going for Hao's throat!

Hao blocked it, " You look just like me when I first realized my power."

Yoh went crazy, slashing and slicing at Hao! The other blocked most of them, but a single attack slicked lightly into his chest drawing blood.

Hao frowned, " You're more like me then I thought."

Yoh attacked again, in a whirlwind of slashes! Hao blocked and struck back, the crash of steel on steel filling the area.

Joco's eyes were wide " I've never seen Yoh like this before... so angry... This... this is his real power..?"

Yoh was wounded too, but didn't show it, cutting and slashing like crazy.

Hao frowned, forced to defend himself more and more.

Horohoro frowned " I've seen him like this once before.. it was a recording of his fight with Faust... He was so mad... I think he would have killed Faust if he could!"

Hao had gone from frowned, now he was concentrating on the battle at hand, ignoring all else.

" What do we do now?" Asked Joco.

Horohoro clenched his fist, " I feel so helpless. Yoh is fighting at a higher level than I could ever reach..."

Yoh sent his brother flying with a kick!

Before flying back to the fight, Yoh said to the others " Go to Spirit King, bring back Ren and everyone killed by Hans."

The others nodded, turning towards the king of spirits.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Vegeta tried to warn them away, " No, he's too powerful.. get away while you can!"

Eighteen and Sixteen shot at Hans, Shamash sent them flying with a swipe of his axe!

Goten and Trunks looked at each other, nodding, they stood side to side, speaking together, " Fusion ha!"

Before they could finish, Shamash sent them flying!

They flew apart, Goten hitting the ground heavily, Trunks was sent into the air, to Vegeta's horror Shamash pursued the violet-haired child.

Trunks screamed as the axe came towards him!

And was blocked! Vegeta screamed, pain flowing through him like the blood that fell from his wounds, but he was holding back the attack, tears stained his vision. " Trunks, go, I can't hold him forever, take the others and escape."

Trunks' eyes also filled with tears, " Father, you'll die!"

Vegeta closed his eyes, " Move, Trunks, go, NOW!"

Trunks didn't move, " Father, run! We can still escape!"

Vegeta cursed inwardly _damn it, doesn't he know I'm as good as dead? Even if we escape, I've lost to much blood to survive the day._

"Trunks, I'm dead anyway, don't let my sacrifice be in vain! Run!"

" Father, please don't speak that way! Please!"

Vegeta strained, but the axe was slowly descending, soon it would go through him, to Trunks.

" TRUNKS, THIS IS NOT A JOKE! ESCAPE NOW! I CANNOT HOLD THIS FOREVER!"

Trunks still didn't move, " F-father.."

Vegeta felt his muscles giving up one by one.. _no! Damn it, I can't let him kill Trunks!"_

Vegeta sighed, and threw all his Ki, all his spirit, all his will into a single attack, a blast of Ki hit the axe!

Nothing happened, sheer hopelessness burned in Vegeta's eyes, as he fell from the sky, striking the ground with a scream.

Goku reached out, through the bars of his cage, " V-Vegeta!"

Trunks screamed, first as his father failed and then as the axe came at him!

Goku opened his mouth, " TRUNKS!"

The scream came not from him, but from Vegeta as Trunks slammed into the ground beside him.

Vegeta cried then, sensing his son's death. _I wasn't good enough... not good enough... the Prince of the Saiyan... not even able to save his son! Why?! Why is this happening? _

_Why is he fighting us like this? WHY?! Trunks... you should have run! Why didn't you? _

Hans gestured, " destroy the body."

Shamash raised his axe again. Bringing it down onto the dead boy, but it was stopped!

Vegeta's hand held it in place.

As he stood up, his golden aura grew and grew.

" _you," _

It was a single word, filled with venom, hatred and a desire for revenge. " You are still not content? Not content with killing my son, threatening my friends and attacking my world?! You have to destroy his body? WHY?!"

Hans said " because he doesn't deserve to be remembered, not after fighting me."

Vegeta went pale, it was the way Hans said it, as if he could not possible be wrong.

The prince let out a scream. " YOU! DAMN YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

The ground cracked under him, his aura growing and growing, his muscles bulging, his hair growing.

Thunder roared from the heavens, Vegeta continued to scream rage and grief coming out in one long, blood curdling cry.

Then, he looked at Hans, hatred and rage burning from his eyes.

" you _will _die."

And he shot at him! Shamash raised his axe and Vegeta blocked it with a hand!

Returning with a fist of his own, Shamash was sent flying back.

Vegeta roared, and launched blast after blast! A storm of many orbs, exploding on contact, hitting Shamash.

Vegeta stopped, gasping he looked at the cloud, hope rising within him. _Did I do it? Did I win?_

He fell to his knees, but his hope shattered when Shamash appeared from within the cloud, still unhurt.

_I still can't scratch him! _

He looked over at Goku.

_Maybe I can't harm him alone... But with help..._

He shot at the cage in an instant, slamming into it with his full power!

Goku screamed, his power surging forward, the cage shattered!

The two enemies turned friends looked at each other.

Goku said " Vegeta, we can't take this guy... not alone."

Vegeta replied " Not alone, but if we fight together."

Goku turned " What? Oh I see! A fusion! You really mean that, Vegeta?"

Vegeta nodded, " I will avenge my son. Kakerot, lets fuse now."

They stood side-by-side.

Hans laughed " what are you doing now?"

The two ignored him, " Fu-sion-ha!"

White light flashed into existence!

When it cleared, a figure stood before him, wearing the traditional clothes granted by fusion, his glowing shoulder length golden hair sparked, he turned cold eyes on his foe and said " I am not Goku, nor am I Vegeta, I am your doom! But, you can call me Vegeto."

Shamash threw his axe! Vegeto dodged with lightening speed and phased behind the god with a kick!

Shamash picked himself out of the crater, a bruise forming.

The real battle had just begun.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Selea was completely unprepared for the incredible power of Vegeto, she felt herself actually thrown back as the two foes clashed, axe on fist.

Boris was pale, " H-he's so strong..."

Selea shook her head, " I can't believe this... this guy has the power of a god! His Ki is so high... I can't even sense it, every time I try my mind just goes blank!"

Boris said " His rage is very powerful, yet it cannot sustain him forever soon he will begin to tire, then Shamash will kill him."

Selea nodded, knowing that he was right.

Boris continued " But, if we can take this Vegeto by surprise... then I think we can kill him much sooner then that."

Selea grinned, preparing to spring into the air.

" I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

She cursed looked around wildly, there! Surrounding them, Talos, Gohan, Ryu.

She growled, Talos held up his one hand and said " This is my best attack, if I fired it at this range, it would kill us all, so don't join the battle."

Selea growled, but settled down, wondering why they had not been killed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Yoh screamed as sweat poured down his face, as his arms ached and his energy faded, as he fought on, with rage and determination.

Hao was winning this fight, and he could do nothing about it!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Joco looked at Spirit King as Horohoro did the same, " what do we do now? Spirit King is ignoring us!"

He shouted, " Please! Help us! We're trying to save you!"

Strike sank to his knees, " It's not no use... he's not going to help."

Arkh growled " Then we go back and fight! Together we can defeat Shamash!"

Matamune shook his head sadly " We would stand no chance... the end is here.."

" You're not asking properly.."

everyone turned, Jeanne was standing up, shakily, she looked at Spirit King and said

" Grand Spirit, help us, please! Not for you, not for the world, for everyone killed by Hans and Hao! Please help us!"

Nothing happened.

" Please! Save us! Revive everyone killed by them!"

still nothing.

She cried out " Then, Spirit King, send us a champion! Someone to give us hope in this darkness! Send us, a saviour!"

She turned away, tears streaming from her eyes " we are doomed.."

Then, a light emanated from the king, they turned and saw in amazement, a figure was being formed of light.

He was wearing an X Law uniform, but Joco and Horohoro recognised him, " Lyserg!"

Lyserg looked up, " Yes, I will help you. But you must do as I say, firstly, Joco, you must return to the other world, take Clare and David, you will find them badly wounded but they will recover on the way here."

Joco vanished into thin air, Lyserg turned to Jeanne " Form a portal here, from this world to the afterlife, we must revive Twenty Four."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Vegeto blocked another axe blow, landing a crushing fist on his foe!

Shamash was sent to the ground again, but picked himself up, throwing chains from the book!

Vegeto blew them out of the sky easily and brought his hands together " Big Bang Kamahamaha!"

The attack soared at Shamash, he was sent flying to the ground.

But he phased behind Vegeto with a slash! The fused warrior fell screaming as the wound bleed, but he caught himself and leapt at the foe. Landing another titanic fist.

The earth cracked around them as they fought, each one giving and receiving blows of extreme power, the fused warrior was clearly winning, Shamash was starting to look battered, Hans was worried now. " T-this can't be happening!"

Vegeto fired off a powerful beam, blowing Shamash back!

The god picked himself up and charged Vegeto!

The fused fighter dodged to the right, but took an axe blow to the back!

He slammed into the ground.

Shamash slammed down with his axe! Vegeto rolled at the last second, ending face up and launching a series of blasts at Shamash!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hao laughed, holding his beaten brother up by the shirt, " You never stood a chance, Yoh, in the end, you're just an empty shell, you have a part of my soul... but all the power is mine."

He raised his red sword to cut Yoh down.

But, he let the other go, dropping him. " I'm not sure what you've done to me, Yoh. But I'm going to let you live, this time."

Hao turned to Spirit King and said " Spirit of Fire, devour it."

The spirit roared.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Vegeto cursed. He still wasn't getting anywhere in this fight.

Shamash was really strong, a worthy foe.

He was gasping, blood leaked from several wounds, Shamash was in pretty bad shape too, bruised all over, yet not bleeding, he raised his axe and charged!

Vegeto blocked it with his arm and struck back with a fist, Shamash flew back, Vegeto phased away, pin balling the got through the sky!

Vegeto sent him to the ground with a crushing blow and stopped, breathing heavily, he hovered above the foe as Shamash recovered.

_I don't believe this! I'm running low on Ki, if I stay in this form, my fused time will be cut, but if I go to a lower form Shamash will gain the upper hand._

He flew to the right, dodging Samash's next swipe, then he went into a frenzy of ducks and fades, avoiding all of the god's attacks, for now.

Shamash hit him with the axe! Vegeto was sent into a new crater.

He screamed as sharp pains broke out all over his body, as blood poured a new wound in his back.

The pain was intense, he couldn't think to move, only to scream until the pain faded, and fade it did.

Vegeto got up shakily, " W-what happened there? I've never seen that kind of pain before.."

Hans laughed " I did say Shamash was the god of punishment, did I not? One of his powers is the ability to multiply the pain felt by a person. You don't stand a chance."

Vegeto growled " I'm not beaten just by a single attack, that was a cowardly move, using pain to defeat a foe, but I wont fall for it twice!"

Vegeto leaped into the air, as Shamash followed, Vegeto thought.

_Okay, I have one last trick up my sleeve, one of Kakerot's talents is the ability to use and combine his friend's attacks, lets see if I inherited that skill!_

The fused warrior yelled as blue Ki formed in his hands and he launched a barrage of the orbs!

Shamash deflected them easily with his axe, but Vegeto kept throwing more and more, first hundreds then thousands of tiny fist size orbs.

Samash knocked them all aside, and Vegeto smirked.

Hans frowned " What's he planning?"

Then, the orbs started to grow, swelling until they were each the size of a fully grown man, and let loose!

Each orb firing a beam of blue Ki.

Vegeto said " eat this, Barrage Kamahamaha!"

thousands of beams struck Shamash, with such strength that the resulting shock-wave tore trees from the ground for miles around the site, the earth cracked, giving way beneath the titanic attack, the huge power sending ripples of Ki strong enough to set nearby trees on fire.

The smoke cleared, Shamash was still there. He had created a Furiouku shield using the book and axe, but now both weapons were destroyed, melted away by the sheer Ki that they were struggling to hold back.

Vegeto said " _that_, was from Goku, and this, is from Vegeta!"

He cupped his hands and cried out " Galactic Cannon!"

The beam that issued from his hands was golden, a huge beam of power ploughing through the earth towards it's target.

Shamash took it head on, holding it back for a second, then Vegeto called " Fire!"

An aura of purple Ki travelled up the beam, reaching Shamash and burning into him.

The beam surged forward, consuming Shamash with a final scream of rage, the god spirit shattered.

Hans cried out, " W-what? No! This can't be! But Shamash is a god! NOOO-!"

His cry was cut off, ending in a strange kind of gurgle as he slumped to the ground.

Vegeto nodded, " yeah, I thought that might happen, you put too much power into Shamash, so when he was destroyed, you had none left to keep yourself alive. A foolish mistake."

Vegeto fell from the sky, not even having the Ki to catch himself as he slammed into the earth, forming one last crater, his hair shortening and turning black, his aura fading.

_I hope the others will be okay. _

This was his last thought before darkness came for him, and he fell asleep.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jeanne concentrated, even without a spirit, she was still an extremely powerful shaman, the portal before her flickered, the intense strain of keeping it open was taking it's toll on her, yet she would not rest, not until the portal had done it's job and revived the android.

Joco reappeared, Clare and David did so second later.

The others looked shocked, Clare's wings were still black, though she was no longer being controlled, both of them were healed perfectly.

Lyserg said " Okay, as soon as Twenty Four is brought back, we're going to attack Hao with everything we have, I know that some of us wont live through this, Hao is very strong and absolutely merciless, he will not be stopped easily and we will take many attacks, I'm not sure who will win... but if I can get close to him, along with Joco, Horohoro, Yoh and Ren, I think I can stop him."

Horohoro shook his head sadly, " Lyserg, Ren's dead."

Lyseg turned to Jeanne " can you revive Ren as well as Twenty Four?"

Jeanne said " No, I wont have any Furiouku left after reviving one person, I couldn't do two, even at one, I'll be drained for the rest of the week..."

Lyserg sighed, to himself then said " Okay, revive Ren now, then, we will revive Twenty Four after this is all over."

_that's one less fighter helping us, our chances have just decreased._

The ground shook, cracks spreading along it slowly with ominous sounds, then a loud, ear-splitting scream, the scream of a thousand doomed spirits, a wail of horror and fear, of hatred and rage, it was coming from Spirit King.

Lyserg looked up, Hao! He was hovering next to Spirit King, as his spirit tore into the great being, Spirit of Fire's head was fully inside Spirit King, devouring him slowly.

Lyserg screamed " Hao!"

Clare went white " W-what's he doing?"

Matamune cursed, " He... he's devouring Spirit king."

Horohoro screamed " we have to stop him!"

and as his spirit formed under him, he took to the sky!

Joco joined him, then Strike Arkh and Lyserg.

Clare and David were already charging their battle-auras.

Clare went straight for Ha, slicing at him with her sword, he ducked nimbly out of the way smirking, and he held out a hand, she screamed as an invisible force forced her back!

David was behind him in a second! Golden hair flaring his brought his fists down onto Hao's head,

Hao dodged aside easily, landing a fist on David! The Saiyan didn't flinch and launched a barrage of fists!

Hao jumped backwards and held out a hand, a red flame lancing from it to strike David!

Strike phased behind him with a round-house kick!

Hao ducked to the side as Horohoro and Joco joined the battle, Matamune tried to run him through with a blade, Hao dodged and landed a fist on the cat, when he caught himself, Matamune screamed as flame devoured him!

Clare fired off hundreds of Ki blasts! Her wings easily keeping her in the air, Hao ducked and dodged between them, slamming a fist into her face!

She backed away, Strike growled and launched into another series of attacks!

Arkh joined him, but Hao's speed was incredible! Avoiding every blow.

Horohoro screamed and joined in the fray, welding his icy blade.

Joco's claws slashed through empty air as Hao dodged again.

Then, there came a huge scream, again from Spirit King, Spirit of Fire emerged, but it was changed, for one thing, it's size was more then ten times it's last, it's red colour was gone, now golden with patches of blue.

It roared and lunged at Hao's foes!

They scattered quickly, but one was caught in it's iron grip, Lyserg!

Spirit of Fire held him up, but he seemed calm, Hao, now standing upon his spirit's shoulder said " Hmm, you thought you could kill me? How like your father, he thought that too, he thought it until the last second, until his weapon melted, he never stood a chance, and nether do you!"

Lyserg vanished in a raging fire.

Clare floated in the air, face pale " W-what is that thing?"

Horohoro paled " It's Spirit of Fire, h-he's absorbed Spirit King... he's invincible.."

Arkh shook his head, " No, Spirit King is not completely gone, at least not yet.."

Looking over at the huge pillar of energy that was Spirit King. Arkh recognised trouble, the great spirit was no longer towering towards the sky, but moving, slowly rotating, it's energy vanished, the spirit was having a hard time staying in this world.

Spirit of Fire took advantage of his lack of attention to knock Arkh out of the sky!

Clare yelled " fine, take this, Spirit Kamahamaha!"

the attack collided with Spirit of Fire.

Hao said " If that's the best you can do, then you're not going to live long. Let us show your real power."

his spirit roared and spat a ball of fire.

Clare ducked, but realized too late it wasn't aimed at her, " Horohoro, look out!"

He turned too late, the red flames slammed into him and he screamed as they burned into his flesh.

His spirit shattered as he fell from the air, to smash into the ground.

Hao smiled, " Ah, now I am a god, I can't believe Spirit King had this much power... I feel...alive!"  
" Not for long!"

David smashed into Spirit of Fire, all his power going into a single fist, his Super Saiyan strength focused into a single blow against the leg of this monster, he connected and waited for the spirit to fall, for his superior strength to force his foe to crumple.

It didn't happen.

Spirit of Fire lashed out, sending him flying to the nearby earth!

Hao looked bored " This is your best? You're nothing!"

Spirit of Fire turned, ready to walk away, but Arkh rose to meet him, a golden sword appearing in his hand, " This is _not_ over."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

" W-wake up! Please! You gotta save everyone! Please!"

Vegeto groaned, sitting up and wincing at his aching muscles.

" What is it, kid?"

He looked around, the battle-field was littered with craters, the fallen fighters were luckily not harmed, his eyes fell on to Trunks' still form and tears welled up in them.

Goten said " P-please! Look up, the bad man is hurting everyone!"

Vegeto glanced towards the sky, and saw flashes of colour as Arkh and Hao fought overhead.

" That's Hao, right?"

Goten nodded.

Vegeto stood up slowly, " Damn, I have no Ki at all...I can't fight like this.."

He slumped back to the ground.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hao laughed as his red blade slashed at Arkh again! The Namek frowned, his aching arms only just holding, his sword trembling.

Hao used an upper cut to send Arkh flying! The Namek caught himself and phased behind Hao, the fire shaman turned with lightening speed, catching Arkh's slash and landing a fist!.

Arkh was sent flying backwards, Hao laughed and shot after him! The two duelled at their greatest speed, swords clashing, and thumping, Arkh was no pushover, he sliced downwards quickly! Drawing blood from Hao with a light cut.

The shaman growled and struck back with a series of fast cuts and slices!

Arkh backed off, bleeding in several places, Hao laughed and used an upper cut to sever Arkh's sword arm!

Arkh growled as his arm regenerated, and he sliced forward!

Hao ducked under his guard and impaled Arkh through the chest!

The Namek spat blood, Hao said " You might be able to regenerate your arm, but can you regenerate your whole body from ash?"

A quick flash and Arkh was set alight! Hao let him drop to the ground and turned to face his next foe, Strike.

The enraged Saiyan charged, throwing blast after blast on his way, David phased behind Hao and a punch sent him flying into Strike's waiting fists!

Strike grinned and launched a barrage of fists and kicks!

Hao proved far faster then he thought, avoiding the first few blows, but even he couldn't dodge the rest of the attack, Strike snapped his spine with a single blow and sent him flying with a kick!

He brought his hands together and cried out " Dragon Beam!"

The beam struck Hao and exploded.

Strike smiled " I got him."

" Think again!"

Hao shot out of the smoke, perfectly healed, he smirked " I am a god, after absorbing Spirit King's power nothing can kill me!"

He slammed into Strike, the Saiyan screamed as his clothes caught alight and he fell from the sky.

" lets see, Strike, David, Ren, Yoh and Matamune, you're getting destroyed! Ha! I've killed all your best fighters!"

Clare and David phased on ether side of him, " Don't count on it!"

They each launched a barrage of kicks and fists!

Hao was untouched by them all, dodging easily.

Clare paled and moved faster, landing several hits and kicks, but he was harmed by none of them, then, he drew his sword and struck at David!

He fell back, clutching at a wounded shoulder, Hao laughed and struck again! Clare blocked with her blue sword.

The two duelled, weaving a web of steel as clashes and clangs reverberated around them, then Hao darted forward, slicing her wing in half!

She screamed and plummeted to the ground!

David was pale then cried out " Big Bang!"

Hao sliced it in half, David sent more and more of the attacks at him, Hao cut through them all, in the light cast by the attacks, and the glow of his sword, he looked like a demon.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Vegeto cursed, " I need to find a way to help him! But how can I do it without any Ki? It's hopeless!"

_what can I do? I feel so helpless! I'm the strongest fighter we have but I'm as deadly to him as a baby.. if only I could attack him without Ki... wait, I can.. the Spirit Bomb is Goku's most prized attack, only the pure can weld it, Vegeta would never have been able to, can I? I have to try!"_

He raised his hands into the air, " planet, please give me your energy! The trees, the forest, the fish and the animals! Help me! Hao Is a danger to you all, help me to save you! PLEASE!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ryu looked into the air as a strange voice filled their ears " warriors of good, hear my plea! Give me the energy to fight Hao, raise your hands into the air!"

He looked and saw Talos nod to Gohan, then they both raised their hands, " It's Goku," explained Talos " Or at least, Vegeto... I'll explain how I know this later."

He raised his hand as well , and a stream of Ki streamed from it! Heading for the growing bomb.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Arkh looked up weakly his burns hurting him even to move, but he raised a hand, " Take this, Hao." he whispered."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Clare struggled to her feet, both hands raised, " Die, Hao!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jeanne opened her eyes, " I feel it, this attack, it might just do it! Here, take my power!"

Twenty four and Ren, just revived each raised their hands as well.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Strike and Horohoro willed the last of their power to Vegeto, even as they felt the darkness closing in on them.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Yoh opened his eyes, feeling the massive energy around him, he looked and saw the growing bomb and figured out what was happening, he slumped backwards, " I give you my power, use it well."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

David screamed aura flaring as hope returned to him, he only had to hold for a few!

Minutes!

Hao charged! David blocked his first blow, but received another, falling from the sky, Hao turned, a new warrior floated into the air, holding a huge orb of power above him.

Vegeto looked up, " Hao, I am the anger of the innocent, the rage of a thousand dead shaman, I am your enemy, I am Vegeto!"

He threw the bomb!

It moved slowly towards Hao, the shaman slashed at it with his blade! The two made contact, lightening flowed from one to the other, Vegeto frowned in concentration, the orb moved forward slowly, pushing Hao back, then Hao screamed, fire covered his blade and the orb stopped moving!

Vegeto paled, " N-no! This is not possible!"

Hao smirked, " Did you not understand me? I AM A GOD! You can't kill me!"

Vegeto screamed and fired off a Kamahamaha with the last of his power, it collided with the orb but couldn't move it forward!

The bomb started to slowly backtrack.

Vegeto lowered his head slowly, _I can't hold it, this is the end._

" Big Bang!"

David was wounded, but alive, he growled to Vegeto, " I'll hold the bomb, you gather more energy."

Vegeto nodded, _where can I get the energy I need? I'll have to take it from the shamen of the tournament._

He spoke then " People of this world, hear me, I am Vegeto, warrior from another place, please, at this moment, I am fighting a powerful and evil foe, Hao, please help me! Raise your hand! Send me your energy, please do it."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

All across the small town, in which live the participants of the Shaman Battle, the voice was heard.

One by one, the shamen lifted their heads, "What was that?"

Asked one, a girl who looked about five, another answered " I don't like this.. don't like it at all..."

Whispers filed the street, but no-one raised a hand.

Another said, " H-Hao? He died, remember? That Yoh kid killed him."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Vegeto panicked " I'm not getting anything! They wont send me the power!"

Hao laughed " You wont win!"

A flash of flame, Lyserg!

But he was different, a red suit of armour covered him from head to toe, Hao looked blank then said " Ah, so you are the fifth element warrior. You use fire right? Like me."

Lyserg growled " I am not like you!"

He spoke, his voice calling to everyone in the town.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

" People! Hear me, I am Lyserg, an X Law, please give him the energy he needs! I swear to you, in the name of the fallen X Laws, he does not lie."

One person said " Are you mad! The X Laws are a bunch of crazed killers! They murder anyone they see as bad, why would we trust one?"

The little girl that he spoken before cried out " Lyserg! I knew you were alive!"

She raised her hand, and energy streamed from it.

Four other girls, older the the first also raised their hands, " Lyserg is a good person, he wouldn't lie to us."

Some people raised their hands but the majority still didn't.

Lyserg continued " Please! We, the X Laws, team Yoh and team Ren have fought Hao to a stand still , but we need your help to kill him!"

A blue haired girl, looked up then, " Horohoro! I'm here for you, brother!"

Energy streamed from her hands.

Much muttering came from the crowd, " Yoh is Hao's brother, why should we save him!"

A voice cut through the chatter " Shut up!"

The crowd parted to revel a new team of shamen, team Iceman.

The leader, a tall man welding a staff said " Yoh is a good person! I fought him in the early rounds... he could never help Hao! Give him your power!"

the other members of his team followed suit, then another raised his hand, he was a huge man, bugger then Broly even! His dark hair and eyes regarded the sky, _Ren, if this is true.. you need my help, have it! You have proved me wrong, my nephew, your way is better, I am sorry I ever opposed you, I Tao Yuan will help you!"_

A massive stream of power surged from him, one of the Tenth Oracles, a small man called Goldva said, " H-he is right, I can feel it, Spirit King is in danger. As a Tenth Oracle, I will help!"

He raised a hand, the crowd looked at each other, if a Tenth Oracle was doing it, this was real, they raised their hands, one by one.

The people in buildings did the same, more and more energy streaming towards Vegeto.

Then a cry was taken up by the crowd " Take it! Use it for good!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I looked into the air, seeing the millions of energy streams heading for the battle, I gasped " It's so much... So powerful.."

Selea looked on in wonder " It's so beautiful.. is this really what people can do? Is this what I've been missing all these years? Is it real?"

Boris staggered " W-what? Humans are not this strong! This can't be! THIS CANNOT BE!"

Selea looked at him, saw his fear, looked at the others, saw their hope even in the most desperate fight, she made a choice and raised her hand into the air.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Vegeto blinked as the energy surged through him and into the bomb, " I have the power, it's so high... I can hardly control it!"

He turned to Hao, the shaman was struggling to hold the bomb now, his face pale, Vegeto said " This is the power possessed by people, normal people who band together in order to save each other, this is the power you seek to destroy! Now, DIE!"

A single gesture and the bomb moved forward in a surge, forcing Hao back!

Hao smirked! And sliced with his sword, the bomb broke into two half's!

Vegeto paled, " N-no!"

Hao laughed and shot at the warrior! Impaling him through the chest with his blade!

Vegeto spat blood and fell from the sky, Hao watched him fall and said " This is the power of Spirit King,the power of a god, the power of the Shaman King!"

He broke into laughter then.

" Hao."

He turned, and hissed a single word " Yoh!"

Yoh was wounded and bleeding, he raised his sword and said " I'm here for you, Hao, this time I'm going to win!"

Hao smirked, " Not likely."

Yoh spoke " I cannot win alone, but wont fight alone!"

He held up his sword and it started to glow, the energy from the bomb gathering again, fusing into the blade until it glowed a deep and calming blue, " I'm not fighting alone, I'm fighting for everyone, shaman and human, nature everything! I can't lose!"

Hao screamed and launched himself at his brother and Yoh raised his sword, charging to meet the other in mid air, " I can do this, with everyone, HELP ME!"

Amidamaru appeared beside him, " Lets do this."

He nodded and sliced at Hao, the other blocked with his sword and launched a barrage of slices, Yoh ducked and dodged them all, and leapt forward with an uppercut!"

Hao was sliced across the chest, and struck back with a powerful slash! Yoh dodged and attacked again!

Hao blocked and when they pulled apart growled " This is not possible!"

Yoh said " Because everyone is helping me, lending me their hopes and dreams, I wont lose to you! Amidamaru, Soul of the Sword!"

The sword let out a deep blue aura and he charged! Slicing at Hao, the fire shaman blocked again, but this time, the sword cut through his blade slicing into the shaman and through his chest!

Yoh said " Hao, it's over, this attack will destroy you soul, I am sorry, but this was the only way to save everyone... I feel for you, Hao and I know you were good once, and as long as I'm around, a small part of you will always live, I'm sorry it had to end like this but goodbye!"

Hao spat blood as the life leaked from him, an explosion and a huge green dragon flew from the dyeing shaman, Hao said " B-but I w-was right..."

His eyes closed and Hao breathed his last.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I hurried through the crowded city, several weeks since Hao's defeat and everyone was having one last big party together before Yoh and the others left for their world. Reaching the capsule house, I knocked and was let in by Bulma.

I smiled, " 'lo."

She ushered me inside where I looked around to find everyone enjoying themselves, I smiled.

Vegeta and Ren were staring at each other, both with arms crossed, Yoh and Gohan along with Goten were devouring the food faster then the robots could put it on the table, I laughed to myself and looked around, Strike and David were relaxing out in the garden along with Yamcha and Tien.

Hurcule and Buu, who had promised not to kill anyone else, were heading to the table, Piccolo was lying in the floor bed, a fact that Arkh seemed to find amusing as he was grinning slightly.

Lyserg was playing with his crystal and most of the others were gathered around him.

I smiled then frowned " Where's Goku?"

Chi-chi growled " That idiot hasn't shown up yet!"

I laughed " That's Goku."

She rounded on me then, " Oh, you find this funny do you?!"

As I appeased her, Clare headed past, she looked worried, her wings weren't there, she had done away with them for the convenience of fitting into the house without knocking things over. She looked worried, I headed over to her and said " What's wrong?"

She turned to me and said " Do you feel it?"

I nodded.

She said " And you don't care! I have this feeling.. we're not going to be here much longer and you aren't worried! We've been gone so long!"

I said " There's nothing to be done about it, we can only enjoy ourselves while we're here."

She sighed, " I guess you're right.."

The party got into full swing, Bulma put on music, Gohan and Videl danced, yet still Goku hadn't shown up, he appeared just as we were rapping up.

As Chi-chi shouted at him, Bulma reactivated the robots saying " I guess this party isn't over yet."

Hours past, the party was very good until a blue and dark portal opened in the middle of the garden.

Goku asked " What is it?"

I sighed, " I guess it's time to leave..."

Clare nodded, " Yeah, something tells me we wont come out in the same place."

Twenty Four stepped forward, as well as David he said " I guess... I guess this is it..."

I nodded, tears welling up, " I'm glad I met you all.."

Clare smiled weakly " Yeah, we've had some memories, Frieza and Cell... remember when we double teamed Strike?"

I nodded, " Yeah, he beat us both."

Vegeta said " I don't know what this is, but if you say you're going... You've been worthy warriors."

I smiled, and as we turned towards the portal, " Remember when we fought Cell? And Strike transformed?"

David smirked, " Heh, Boris wasn't so tough..."

I reached the portal and turned and looked back, David, Clare, Twenty Four and Vit were heading for the portal, Strike and Arkh seemed to be staying behind, I didn't care , I looked over then a the assembled Z fighters, at my friends, and at the shamen, Jeanne surrounded by the revived X Laws, Yoh and Goku, Ren and Vegeta, Gohan and Lyserg having struck up a friendship.

I walked into the portal then, and everything went white.

Clare looked over the others and left as well. Twenty Four followed, David seemed reluctant to leave, he clenched and unclenched his fist, at last he reached into a pocket and withdrew a scouter, he looked at it and tossed it to Strike, " Take care of this, it's my customised scouter, I had Bulma make it for me. I'll catch you on the flip side.

He walked through the portal and Vit followed, with a flash it closed.

There was silence, and Arkh said " I don't know why they left, but I doubt we will see them again."

Reluctantly Strike nodded, fingers closing over the scouter, it's display was nether red, blue or green, it was gold, he put it on and writing was displayed on screen.

_Strike, this is a scouter programmed by Talos, Clare and David, everything we know about DBZ is in this scouter, we hope it can help you in the future, as well as future villeins you will fight and the way to defeat them, you will also find data on how to achieve Super Saiyan Four, and information on the Black Star Dragon Balls, one last gift to you and the other Z Fighters, use it._

_Use it well._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Deep in space, a huge thing drifted through the endless stars, it was a misshapen metal lump, tendrils of steel trailed behind it, whenever it touched anything metal, the metal was absorbed, something drifted towards it, a body, dead or almost dead in any case.

It connected with one of the tentacles, it rapped around the body and withdrew it into the main body of the ship, as it moved the body twitched, a tail moved weakly, and Cooler gasped.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

He sat, his back against a tree, his Tenth Oracle robes torn and shredded, but he was alive, he had been sitting here for who knew how long, while he wounds healed and soon he would be well enough to continue the fight.

Magna picked himself up with a groan, his armour appeared around him and he leapt into the sky.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Boris clutched at a tree, he was wounded, his nearly limitless Furiouku now almost gone, his power vanishing.

But he still lived! He swore vengeance then, on everyone who had fought him and killed his master.

And behind him, a dark shadow took form.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The rich man looked with pride upon his army, they were soldiers all cloned from great warriors, his millions put to good use, soon, he would start his conquest of the world!

Even now, he newest warrior was being cloned and would soon emerge, even stronger then the original!

He looked into the tank, saw the name on it, Roran.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A golden energy beam shot through space, but inside it, a figure, green with speckled skin he growled to himself " I should have known Hao would fail, looks like I'll have to kill Gohan myself."

Cell sped on, towards the Earth.

And thus, the wars will begin again.

The End

Author's note: Okay, That's it, the whole story finished... It's been a long one, and I've definitely got much better at writing which was the point of it.

Now, let me thank some people, Elven strike, Raditz's son, Clare-stovold, Arkh Cthuul, Android Twenty Four, Lord Noctis, Empress Seru and Vitrolic for letting me use their chars.

Also, I would like to thank Arkh again, because he was quite possible the best reviewer this story ever had.. Not only did he help with my writing, he also helped me to form several plot details and I have to admit, knew more about the Shaman King universe than me... So yeah, this story would have been much worse without him.

Now, I am planned a sequel to DBZ Me! So, if you want your character to be in it, pm me saying so, otherwise I will have to cut them from the story...

I think that's everything... This story has had it's ups and downs since I started it and I hope everyone enjoyed or at least didn't hate it... I shall begin rewriting it soon so that the early chapters reflect the quality of the later ones.

One more thing! This is the last chapter, so you HAVE to review, I want to know what you thought of the story as a whole and any way you think I could make it better.

Well. I hope to see you in the sequel!

Oh and before I forget, Seru, I couldn't ft the while Kaori thing into the story... Sorry... But I have moved him to the new story so expect to see him there!


	62. AN

Ok, this is my very first good fanfic and I think it deserves a rewrite, so I will be going over the entire thing I hope everyone will enjoy rereading it in its perfected state.


End file.
